The Return Home
by cbstevp
Summary: Sequel to "The Return". Serenity returns to its quadrant of the verse to find that things are not quite the same as when they left.
1. Chapter 1

_Sequel to "The Return". Serenity returns to its quadrant of the verse to find that things are not quite the same as when they left._

**The Return Home – Part 1 **

Having just been sucked clear across the galaxy through Gregori Kovalev's wormhole, Serenity and its crew were confronted by two startling facts. Four years of their lives had somehow disappeared while they traveled to Earth and back again and right now a very large and ominous looking Alliance cruiser was filling the cockpit windows, asking for Serenity to identify itself, and launching small fighters towards her. This might have been just another routine inspection for any other Firefly class transport, but Serenity had four things on board that if found might just put everyone in deep, deep trouble, the kind of trouble that gets you killed.

First, they had the Kovalev Drive, hooked up to Serenity's engine, which was responsible for this mess in the first place. Next, all the gold and jewelry and stuff they had stolen from Earth, which might take some explaining, especially since some of the gold bars were mark "Bank of Australia". Of course, there was the continuing problem of the Tam siblings, wanted fugitives that they were. And worst of all, a shipment of arms. It was the cargo of arms that was the worst because shipping weapons other than those needed for defensive purposes was a death penalty offense under Alliance law.

Everyone was on the bridge except Kaylee and they all just stared out the windows, too shocked by this sudden change in events to speak for a moment. Simon put a protective arm around River as their worst fears about the Alliance were suddenly coming true. Then Kaylee's voice came through the intercom from the engine room, breaking the silence.

"Bridge, what's going on? We home?"

Mal snapped out of it, grab the intercom mic. "Kaylee, get ready for full burn."

"But Capt'n. What's happening? We still…."

"No time to explain, Kaylee. Get ready!" Mal shouted as he looked at his pilot next.

"Wash, plot us a course out of here."

"Where to? I mean, I don't even know where we are right now!"

"Suss it out and then get us anywhere!" Mal shouted, and then turned to the others.

"Zoe, you get everyone set up in defensive positions in the cargo bay and get ready for a fight in case they board us. They find them guns we're all for the firing squad anyways."

"Ain't going down without taking a few of them with me, sir," she said with determination.

"Simon, get the infirmary ready in case someone gets hurt," Mal quickly added. "Book, you got permission to say a prayer or two for us cause I ain't got the time or inclination."

"Think I'll do my praying with a gun, Captain," said Book with a calmness that surprised them. "We'll be in the cargo bay."

Everyone started moving off the bridge except Inara who looked at Mal with something close to despair in her eyes.

"We can't fight them," she said, almost pleading with him.

"Firefly class transport, please respond or we will be forced to take action,' came the voice over the radio again. They were always so pleasant on the comms, thought Mal. It was just when you met them face to face that their true colors showed.

"Patch me through to them, Wash." Mal said to his pilot and then he turned to Inara. "Fighting them ain't the plan. Running is. Just need time."

He spoke into the mic in a very calm and pleasant tone that belied all his fears. "Alliance cruiser Independence, this is Firefly class transport Serenity. Our transponder is in need of repairs. Over."

"Roger that, Serenity. Move to one of our docking stations and make preparations for an inspection, over."

"Independence, may we be informed of the reason for the inspection? Over."

"Serenity, you are in no position to ask for explanations. Move your ship to a docking station and prepare for a boarding party, over."

"Roger that. Serenity out," Mal answered wearily. "It ain't one thing, it's another."

"They can't board us," Inara said with fear. "Not with the guns, and Simon and River, and that gold and jewelry, and all the things in the engine room."

"They ain't gonna. Wash?"

"We're exactly where we are supposed to be, where we entered that wormhole, what was it, oh yeah, four years ago. We're about two days from Greenleaf. Got us a course plotted there now, Mal," Wash said. "But…

"No time for buts," Mal switched to the intercom. "Kaylee, ready for that burn?"

"Yes, Capt'n, but we're gonna create…"

"Then hit it!"

Two Alliance fighters were just approaching Serenity when suddenly it turned and shot away at incredible speed. A large milky white bluish cloud formed in the distance and then Serenity disappeared before the astonished Alliance fighter pilots' eyes.

* * *

Kaylee had raced to the engine room after they had come through the worm hole, fearing that the stresses her beloved engine had gone through had caused some damage. With a sigh of relief she realized all was well and the Kovalev Drive was still intact. Then Kaylee suddenly realized that the Drive hadn't disappeared as Gregori theorized, and that, as she had told Book, she remembered everything. She called the bridge to find out where they were and what was happening. Then came the Capt'n's call for a full burn.

Full burn? What in the verse was going on?

Kaylee's mind raced as she answered the Capt'n and tried to remember all that Gregori and Tanya had said about the Kovalev Drive. It was still hooked into the nav system and the radon flow was connected to the super inductor which was connected to the Kovalev Drive for the full burn mode. In that case when she hit the full burn they would…create another wormhole! Who knows where they'd end up!

"Kaylee, ready for that burn?" came the Capt'n's question over the comms.

"Yes, Capt'n, but it's gonna create another wormhole!"

But her last words were lost as he pressed the talk button and she caught the end of his transmission, "…hit it!"

Oh God, what do I do! There must be trouble or he wouldn't have asked me to do this. Kaylee knew that the Capt'n was in charge of the boat but she was boss in this end of her beloved Serenity. But he asked for a full burn and she knew she had to give it. She pushed the power levels to full burn settings and then suddenly had an idea. As the radon accelerator core fired up to full burn it began to pump radon ions into the super inductor and the super inductor drove the ions through the Kovalev Drive to make the wormhole. Serenity built up speed, approaching light speed and she just knew that wormhole was forming out there again. Everything was shaking and Kaylee could barely maintain her footing. She grabbed the sides of the engine casing and it was so hot if she wasn't wearing her gloves she would have burned her hand. Even with the gloves on, she almost screamed in pain from the heat being generated all around her. Kaylee reached for the super inductor and at the last moment she switched the coupling pumping radon ions into the super inductor and pumped them directly into the Kovalev Drive.

With a flash and a bang, the radon ions filled the Kovalev Drive directly from the engine's nuclear core and spun the engine at astonishing speeds, shooting the radically altered and accelerated radon ion flow out the bulbous tail of the Firefly. At the same moment Kaylee was flung back from the engine and slammed hard against the wall, falling to the floor unconscious.

* * *

"Four gorramn years! How can it be?" Jayne growled through clenched teeth as they made their way to the cargo bay.

"It's related to Einstein's theory of relativity because…" River began before Jayne cut her off.

"Time for being a big brain later, little River. Now it's time for guns and knives and fists."

They reached the cargo bay and Zoe opened the weapons locker by the stairs, handing out guns to them all and extra clips of ammo. Simon always felt uncomfortable holding a gun, more so since he killed Chin.

"I'll be in the infirmary," he said, looking at River. "Be safe."

"Hell, Doc, she killed more Alliance guys on the moon than any one of us," Jayne said with almost pride. "Must've been four or five anyways."

Simon stared at River. "I didn't know that."

"They wanted to kill us" River replied without shame or remorse.

Zoe could feel Simon's pain at knowing his sister was a killer. But he knew she had killed before, at the Skyplex, and he shouldn't have been too surprised since they suspected that's what the Alliance had turned her into.

"We'll watch her Simon," Zoe said. "Best get to your station."

"Let's pray we don't need you," Book said to him as a worried Simon went off to the infirmary.

"Move these crates for cover," Zoe said as they stated taking up positions in the cargo bay. "We ain't opening the door but they may be able to pop the ramp open or cut through it."

After a moment they were ready, Book and Zoe on one side of the cargo bay, Jayne and River on the other, all behind crates and metal storage containers.

"We can't win," Book said after a long moment of tense silence.

"We're dead anyways if they board us and find all those guns," Zoe grimly replied. "I'm going down fighting, not at the end of a rope or in front of a firing squad."

"Can't disagree with you on that point,' Book replied as he checked his magazine and leveled his automatic rifle toward the cargo bay doors.

"Just shoot and reload," Jayne said to River, offering advice. She just rolled her eyes.

"I think I know how to kill someone by now," the teen said sarcastically.

"Kills a few purple bellies and she gets a big head," Jayne mumbled to himself.

Then they could feel the ship accelerating, and everything began to shake and rattle.

"We're running," Zoe said with glee, hoping to make good on their escape and live to see another day.

But the ship continued accelerating and then they all got a bad feeling as they realize what was going to happen.

"The wormhole!" River shouted and everyone dropped their guns and grabbed onto something for dear life.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Mal shouted as he, Inara, and Wash could clearly see the wormhole forming in front of them. "Strap in!"

Mal sat down in the co-pilots seat and Inara sat in the third seat, both struggling to get their seatbelts on.

"This can't be happening!" Inara shouted. "Power down, we can't do this again!"

"No choice," Mal yelled above the growing din. "Here we go!"

"Oh God, there goes another two years!" Wash said as they were on the verge of being sucked into the wormhole. And then, it was gone and with a flash and a loud metallic groan from the ship they appeared above a large planet that filled the cockpit windows. The laptop next to Wash automatically slowed the engines to fifty percent power and the ship seemed to heave a sigh of relief as it slowed and settled.

"What in the verse…?" Mal said as he and Wash just stared out the window. Then something dark and large flashed right by them and a loud angry female voice screamed over the radio.

"Get that bucket of bolts out of the way flyboy! You almost rammed us! Where the hell did you come from? Over."

"Sorry," Wash replied through the radio after recovering from his surprise. "Had a nav malfunction, got it under control now. Sorry. Over"

"You better have or we'll report you and get your license revoked. Out!" They could see a large bulk transport off to the port side, twice the size of Serenity and of a much newer model, as it maneuvered for atmo entry.

Mal was just staring at Wash. "What? Oh, where are we? Just a sec…ah, Greenleaf? No, that…yes, we are at Greenleaf. That can't be!"

"I thought you said it was two days away!" Inara asked in disbelief

"It is…I mean was…we…jumped right to it. The date, check the date on the Cortex!"

Mal flipped switches and hit keys. July 21, 2522. "Same date."

"Bridge, cargo bay. We good?" Zoe asked through the comms.

Wash answered. "Ah, good as in clear of the Alliance, yes. Ah…you guys better come up here."

"It must've been Kaylee," Mal said. "She did something." He undid his straps, stood, and grabbed the intercom mic from Wash.

"Kaylee, report." No answer. "Kaylee, report." Still no answer. Inara undid her seatbelt.

"Something's wrong. Get Simon!" she said to Wash with fear and then she and Mal raced to the engine room as Wash called for Simon to meet them there.

Kaylee was unconscious, lying on her back next to the engine, a trickle of blood coming down her forehead, her legs and arms splayed about her. Mal's heart leaped to his throat but then he saw she was still breathing.

"Doc! Get the doc!" he yelled as he bent over Kaylee.

"Kaylee! Kaylee!" Inara shouted, but there was no response from the unconscious mechanic.

Running feet came down the hall way and then Simon was there by them, examining her, all professional even as his mind reeled with worry.

"She's hit her head, unconscious. Get me the stretcher."

Mal reached for the intercom and told Jayne to bring the stretcher from the infirmary. As Simon wiped the blood from her forehead and sought the source of the cut, Kaylee stirred.

"Owww," she said in a weak voice. "What happened?"

"You had a fall or something," Simon said. "Don't move. Stretcher is coming. Let me check you for anything that's broken." Slowly he checked her neck, arms, legs and ribs and all seemed fine. The Jayne and Book appeared with the stretcher and Inara stepped back to let them in.

"Sure is hot in here,' said Jayne as they moved to get Kaylee.

"Rads!' Kaylee said in panic. "Get out! Now!"

"Not without you," Simon said and then they lifted her and all exited the room, Mal slamming the door shut behind them.

* * *

"I poured the radon ion flow straight into the Kovalev Drive," said Kaylee as she lay on the infirmary table while Simon bandaged her forehead and then ran the scanner over her. Everyone was here except Wash.

"And got your self a nice dose of ions while doing it," Simon said as he looked at the scanner results on the screen. "Fortunately, not too high but I'm going to check your blood just the same. Scanner readings are sometimes not so accurate." He took a needle and began to draw blood from Kaylee's arm as she winced in pain from the needle jab.

"What about the rest of us that were in the engine room?" Inara asked, worried on getting radiation poisoning.

"We were only there for a moment so should be fine," Simon replied and Inara and the others breathed easier.

"I don't get it,' said Zoe and asked a question they all wanted to know the answer to. "What happened to the engine? How did we get to Greenleaf so fast?"

Kaylee sighed. "It's hard to explain. See the…"

"Save it for when you're feeling better," said Mal suddenly, not sure he'd or anyone else would understand anyway. "What I want to know is can you do it again? I mean, much more safely next time."

"Ah, sure, Capt'n. I think."

Mal grinned and everyone wondered what had gotten into him. All except River and Kaylee.

"An FTL," River said with awe.

"Yup," said Kaylee with a grin.

"What in the verse is an FT…whatever?" Jayne asked in exasperation at all the egg heads and their secret knowledge.

"An FTL," Mal said. "A Faster Than Light drive."

No one said a word as the meaning of this dawn on the rest of them.

"So…we can outrun the Alliance?" Jayne said first. "Anytime?"

"Sure," said Kaylee. "Anybody, anytime, anywhere."

"And we can get cargo from here to there in no time at all?" Zoe asked next with a big smile.

"Yes," said River. "Fast as the speed of light."

Book had to be the one to shatter their dreams once more with a bit of reality. "I hate to say this but, a lot of folks like to have this. And the one who made it."

Simon and Mal both had the same thought at the same time and looked at Kaylee. "I didn't make it," she said with a touch of worry. "Gregori did."

"But he isn't here, Kaylee. And you are," said Book. "We must keep this a secret as long as possible. I think using it is very unwise."

Then there was a babble of voices as everyone offered their opinions and counter opinions, the din soon driving Simon to uncharacteristic rudeness.

"Shut up!" he shouted in Chinese and they all stopped and stared at him. "Ah, sorry. But we got more important things to think on first. One being Kaylee's health. So please take this discussion elsewhere."

Mal nodded. "Doc's right. Upstairs, dining room."

"I think we could all use a drink and a bite to eat," Book suggested.

"Amen to that, brother," said Jayne as he went out the door.

Everyone except Simon and Kaylee started moving out and toward the cargo bay. Mal hung back after they had left.

"Join us when you can, Doc. Kaylee, get some rest."

"But I need to explain…"

"Get some rest," Mal ordered again. "You can explain later. My head's going to hurt just from hearing River explain why we're missing four years."

"Four years!" Kaylee said in surprise. "It was just two!"

"It's four now," said Simon and Kaylee was too shocked to say anymore.

Mal moved to leave and then stopped in the infirmary doorway. "By the way, Doc, that's the last time you tell me to shut up on my ship. Dong ma?"

And he left before Simon could even think of a reply.

* * *

Wash put Serenity in a deep space orbit around Greenleaf, not wanting to get too close to the traveled space corridors where an Alliance patrol ship might ask too many nosy questions. Everyone gathered in the dining room, except Kaylee, and all were full of questions as Book and Inara prepared dinner.

"River, can you explain about the missing four years?" Mal asked first and all went quiet as River spoke.

"It's called time dilation and is related to Einstein's theory of relativity. As an object moves faster from its point of origin it reaches a point where time seems to slow for it while for those at the point of origin time goes on as normal. So, while we were moving through the wormhole it appeared that four minutes had passed to us while in reality two years had passed outside the wormhole. That's a rather simple explanation. If you want something more complex…"

"No, simple is how I like it," said Mal and he actually understood what she had said.

"I'm getting another headache," said Jayne. "More crazy theories."

"It's not crazy," said Inara from the kitchen area. That surprised them all. "What? I do have an education. Companions are trained in all areas of knowledge. The better to understand our clients."

"And I thought it was all about getting their money from their pocket to yours," Mal said as he sipped some coffee.

Inara shot him one of her mischievous looks and all the others knew another verbal bout was afoot. "Of course, Captain, but not all men are interested in just carnal pleasures."

"Any man ain't interested in sex ain't a man," Jayne said as he gave a sideways look at Mal.

"Okay, enough of this," Mal said knowing sex was a topic Jayne would love to spend hours discussing, especially why Mal wasn't getting any from Inara. Mal cursed his weakness for saying what he had said to Jayne about Inara under the truth serum on the moon. Mal shook off these thoughts and turned to Simon. "Doc? You've been quiet. What do you think?"

"It's a theory…but it seems to have some truth to it, as we can see."

"Why didn't Kovalev tell us?" Book asked as he brought over a pot of soup from the stove and everyone began filling bowls. "Surely he knew."

"Maybe he just wanted some guinea pigs for testing his engine," Wash offered. "And remember, he thought he was going to be coming with us. I think we might have opted to stay on Earth if we knew the real truth."

"It doesn't matter now," said Mal. "Question is, what do we do about it?"

Jayne stared at him like he was crazy. "We use it of course! All kinds a rich folks out there be separated from their wares while we leap to the next job, leaving every cop in the verse eating our rad dust!"

"Would be nice, Jayne," Mal said. "Except popping in out of places bound to get noticed sooner or later."

Wash had a perplexed look. "You know, before we left Earth, Gregori asked Kaylee and me to destroy the drive if was still intact when we got here. He worried on the Alliance getting their hands on it."

Zoe weighed in on this issue. "He ain't wrong about the Alliance or any others wanting this engine drive. We use it, people gonna know something ain't right. Already flashed our ass at one Alliance cruiser. Bet right now they got a lot of higher ups saying they must have seen things. But they'll think on it and then they'll check the vids from the cruiser and their tracking system and all the sensors. Soon they'll be looking for a Firefly with a little extra boost."

"And that ain't good," Mal said as all went quiet. "Let's eat. Think better with a full belly."

All began to dig in as Mal pondered what they said, his soup in front of him untouched. Everyone else was eating and then Inara brought over the second dish, a rice and vegetable pilaf on a big platter and placed it on the table. She sat next to Mal and gave him a little grin.

"Not hungry?"

"Thinking," he replied and then knew what had to be done. "Okay folks, listen up. We lost four years. First thing is we gotta find out what happened in those four years. Soon as dinner's done let's get on the Cortex and get our bearings. Second thing, we need a transponder. Alliance seems to have issued something new that we don't have so we gotta get one. Wash?"

"Yeah, sounds right. It's just something that identifies us as a friendly member of the great Alliance. Course to get one, we might need to have an inspection, and lots of Alliance types around."

"We steal one or buy one," Mal said and that ended that topic. "Next, the Kovalev Drive. For now we keep it."

That brought a smile from Jayne and serious looks from Book, Zoe, and Simon.

"Captain, I believe that is a mistake,' Book stated firmly.

"Ain't gonna use it again real soon, Shepherd and maybe not at all. Kaylee has to get on her feet and figure out if what she did is possible again. Then we have to vent the radiation from the engine room. That means we make for Greenleaf. Someplace out of the way Wash, but close enough to a town or city we can get us a transponder, some fresh food, and maybe even a line on another shuttle."

Simon then brought up a subject that was weighting on his mind. "Do you think the Alliance would be still looking for us after four years?"

Mal pondered this. "Could be. They wanted River in a powerful way. Still don't know why?" This last was directed toward River.

"No,' said River quietly as she picked at her food.

"We'll know more when we check the fugitives' list on the Cortex," said Zoe.

Mal took a mouthful of food and then stood. "Can't wait. Time to find out what's what. I'll be on the bridge."

The others began to look at each other and then gradually they began to eat faster and faster, all except Jayne, and then Zoe stood before she had finished and went to the bridge, then Inara, Book, Wash, and River all left, dinner plates and soup bowls only half empty, until only Simon and Jayne were left.

"Not interested in the news?" Simon asked him.

Jayne shrugged as he wolfed down his dinner. "It'll still be there when I'm done eating. Food comes before everything. Except sex. And making money. Maybe killing someone I don't like. Speaking of sex, you been getting…"

"Stop right there," Simon said with a touch of anger.

But Jayne kept going on about his favorite subject. "I mean, she must be a wildcat, all those months without getting none."

"You never listen, do you? What Kaylee and I have is none of yours or anyone else's business. You don't hear me asking what happened between you and Christine."

"Well, if you insist. She was hot, I mean, I love blonds, and she had this body, …"

Simon just groaned and stood as Jayne continued his stories. He tried to shut out the crude banter as he got a plate from the kitchen and put some rice pilaf on it. "I'll be in the infirmary," he said.

"Hey, I ain't doing the dishes,' said Jayne. "Think it's your turn. "

"Well, why don't you take my turn since I've got to look after my 'wildcat'."

Jayne laughed. "I knew it. Sure, I'll take your turn. But you owe me."

* * *

Kaylee sat up on the infirmary examining table as she ate the food Simon had brought her. He explained what they had discussed as he looked at the blood sample he had taken from her earlier. Kaylee began talking about want she wanted to do now that they were home.

"And then I want to wave my daddy, let him know I'm still in the verse. Gonna be quite the shock. Bet he can get that Kovalev Drive running in top shape. If the Capt'n let's us keep it. Guess I owe daddy a few birthday presents. You should wave your parents, too. Maybe Alliance ain't looking for you and River no more. Wouldn't that be nice? So when do we land on Greenleaf?" she asked but Simon didn't answer. "Simon?"

"Ah, sorry, one second," he said real quiet and then he reached into a cabinet, looked over at the vials and bottles of medicine they had taken from Earth. He found what he was looking for and then opened it and took two pills.

"Take these," he said as he handed them to a surprised Kaylee.

"How come?" she asked and Simon just smiled, but she knew his heart wasn't in it.

"Nothing to worry about. Just a precaution because of your exposure to the radon ion flow. "

She froze and her eyes widened. "You said I was safe."

He sighed. "Kaylee, it's just…a little higher than safe….not a big dose, but more than is healthy. These pills will help but…"

"I'm gonna die?" she said as tears almost started flowing. Now it was Simon's turn to be surprised.

"No, no! Not at all! Just you might feel a little sick and this will help you, prevent vomiting and diarrhea. Those are the two most common side effects of radiation poisoning."

Kaylee looked at her dinner plate and put it down. "I ain't so hungry anymore."

"No, you have to eat Kaylee. It's important not to get weak. After a few days you'll be fine."

"Okay, I trust you" she said as she popped the pills in her mouth and Simon brought some water from the sink.

As Kaylee began to eat again, with a little less gusto, she suddenly got a bad feeling. "Simon, this rad poisoning, can it prevent me from having…babies?"

"Oh," he said his mouth agape. "Babies?"

"Yeah, babies. Cause someday I wanna have some."

"Some? You mean more than one?"

"Sure. Why not? Verse is big enough for some and more than one. You mean you don't…want to?"

"No, no, I mean yes, I want to have…babies…but….we just… I mean….look, there will be no babies born while we aren't married that's for sure!" Simon said with determination.

And Kaylee's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Are you asking me…?"

"No! I mean…yes, I mean…oh God…."

She smiled at him, almost enjoying watching him squirm. "Its okay, Simon. It's bit too soon for that anyways."

He sighed with relief. "Yes, not that I wouldn't…"

She put a finger to his lips. "Shsssh, before you talk yourself into trouble. Now, Doctor your patient had a question. About babies."

"Ah, yes. There shouldn't be any long term side effects. I'm not a gynecologist but your ovaries and Fallopian tubes and uterus look healthy on the scans I've done. If there is any irregularity with your menstrual cycle, let me know."

"Course I'll let you know. We're lovers now. You're gonna know when I can and when I can't."

Kaylee snaked an arm around Simon and pulled him closer to where she was sitting on the examining table.

"Kaylee, I don't think we should…"

"Just shut up and kiss me, Doc."

In the middle of a nice long smooch Mal's voice broke through on the intercom.

"Simon, best get to the bridge. And Simon, bring River's medicine."

* * *

Mal had been first on the bridge and began punching up the Cortex screen from the co-pilot's seat immediately. After he logged on he went to the Great Galaxy News report, or GGN. He went through the screens, scanning for the news and what he saw was not good, not good at all.

Zoe was next on the bridge and she knew something was up from his look. "What happened?"

"Seems that some fools have decided to begin a resistance movement against the Alliance."

"Is it war?' asked Book as he overheard this last and then soon Wash, Inara and River were there, too.

"Nope, not yet," said Mal. "But on the rim planets they been blowing up power stations and wrecking trains, knocked a few Alliance patrol ships out of the sky, been killing and putting the fear of God in purple bellies everywhere. GGN says its just some minor incidences, terrorists they call them, but sounds like more than minor."

"This is just awful," said Inara sadly.

"Now we know why they issued transponders," said Wash.

"What started it again?" Zoe asked.

Mal shrugged. "Don't know exactly. GGN ain't giving away too much on that."

"Of course not," Zoe snorted. "Alliance propaganda station they should call it."

"Let's wave Mr. Universe," said Wash as he sat in his chair.

"Wait a minute," Mal ordered him. "Let me check the fugee list first case anyone is tuned into our wave number."

Mal hit more buttons and found a list of wanted fugitives that the Alliance posted for police and bounty hunters and for generally beating the bushes in case some civilian wanted to collect a reward for turning in a fugitive.

"Yup, here they are," Mal said with a sigh as everyone's heart sank. "Simon and River Tam. 400,000 credits now."

"You would think they'd have given up after four years," Book said with frustration.

"They never stop looking," said River. "Two by two, hands of blue, they find you."

They all got a little creeped out by that and we're staring at River.

"Well, they do," as all she said. Inara gave her a hug.

"It's going to be all right," the Companion whispered in River's ear.

"No, its not," River whispered back so no one else heard and Inara got a cold feeling all over as she stepped back from River and just looked at her.

"Mr. Universe, Mal?" Wash asked.

"Do it," Mal said after a moment. "But just his regular broadcast, not a wave."

Then Mr. Universe's broadcast beam came into the ship and all stared at the scenes and took in the news, as Mr. Universe saw it. Jayne made his way to the bridge just as it started, forgetting his promise to do the dishes for Simon almost as soon as he had made it.

There was some stuff about fuel shortages that the parliament was covering up, another thing about corrupt elections held on Persephone, and one more item about a scandal involving an attempt to start up a new version of the Olympic games before Mr. Universe got to what Serenity's crew was interested in.

"The puppet show of the Parliament has warped your minds with lies about the current insurgency. The rebels have struck hard and fast in many outlying rim worlds and the Alliance is even thinking about pulling out of some not so vital areas. Here is amateur video shot of an attack on an Alliance convoy on what shall remain an unnamed world to protect those involved."

Then there was a jerky image as if someone who was carrying the camera was running. The noise of a battle filled the air, and many guns were firing and small explosions were heard. The camera person took cover behind some rocks and then they could see some trucks, a few burning, others with Alliance soldiers outside, firing everywhere, then some soldiers were falling, screams coming, and then the video was over.

"Gorramn it," said Jayne as the broadcast ended. "They playing for keeps."

No one said a word, fascinated by this news as Mr. Universe's voice came back on screen. "So why now, many are asking. Why rebel after almost eleven years of peace? In a word, just one word, the name of a planet, the discovery of the Reaver home world and the crimes that were committed there. Yes, believe the Parliament or believe us, but it does exist and Miranda is its name."

"Miranda," River said in awe. "Miranda." then she started shaking and let out a hideous scream and fell back on the floor of the bridge, eyes bulging as they crowded around her.

"Miranda," was all she said over and over as Mal reached for the intercom and called her brother to the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

_The crew learns some of River's secrets and emotions are high as contact is made with their families after four years._

**The Return Home – Part 2 **

River Tam bounced on the balls of her feet, hands held up loosely in front of her, as her opponent circled her in the sparring ring, both of them surrounded by cheering students and instructors. His name was Maston Forbes and he was the best in the program. Well, almost the best, thought River as she waited for his next attack. I'm the best and he knows it. Look at the glint of fear in his eyes. He knows I'm going to knock him on his ass in a second, right in front of all these people. River reached out with her mind and knew what Forbes would do next, knew he would lunge, punch right, spin and swing for her head with his left foot. It was all over in the blink of an eye, his punch hit air, she ducked under his kick and nailed him hard to the chest with her right foot. The fair-haired youth flew back, landing on his back with the air expelling from his chest with a grunt as he struggled to get to his feet. But the weight of River's foot on his throat, pressing down, cutting off his air supply, prevented him from moving.

"Enough!" shouted a commanding male voice and River released her hold on Forbes. As she smiled and reached down to give him a hand up, there was a smattering of applause from their audience. They were in a gymnasium, at one end, surrounded by many young people dressed in light blue exercise wear. River and Forbes were similarly dressed, barefoot as were the others.

"Good fight," River said as Forbes gave her a dirty look.

"Next time, Tam," was all he said, his voice cold and unfriendly as he shrugged off River's attempt to be magnanimous and began to walk away.

"Forbes! You will bow to your opponent!' commanded the instructor, a small Chinese man in a white marital arts outfit.

"Yes, master," Forbes said as he and River bowed to each other.

"And these are the two best, Dr. Mathis?" said a tall man in a grey suit as he approached the crowd. There was a sudden parting of people as the man approached, Dr. Mathis at his side, a large group of officious looking people and security guards behind them. The doctor was middle aged, with dark hair and was also dressed in a suit. He seemed very nervous and everyone knew why. The tall man was instantly recognizable to all.

"Yes, High Chancellor Cutter. Maston Forbes and River Tam are our two best subjects," the doctor said nervously. "Ah, I mean the best in this initial stage of combat training. Of course there will be other…I mean…well, I can't discuss that yet…unless…you want me too?

"Relax, doctor, I am not here on Athenian Island to shut your project down, merely to examine it. It has …potential."

Cutter walked into the fighting area and stood before Forbes and River. Almost everyone cast there eyes away from this man as he scanned around the crowd, everyone except River that is. Cutter was Caucasian, tall, with black hair going to grey. He was thin and wiry, his grey suit tailored to perfection, a pair of round gold wire rimmed glasses perched on his hawk like nose. He could almost seem like a school teacher if all in the room did not know his reputation as one of the most ruthless men in the galaxy.

He was High Chancellor to the Parliament and this meant he was in charge of all police forces in the known verse. Cutter had been in power before the war and he was only in his mid-fifties, expecting to remain in his post for at least another decade. Several attempts to unseat him through political maneuvering had failed. Other attempts, of the kind assassins used, had been equally fruitless, and those responsible had suffered accordingly. During the war his name was cursed among the Independent forces as Cutter was responsible for the occupation of conquer Independent planets and moons and his rule was without mercy.

He stared at River and she didn't even blink.

"You are not afraid, child?" he asked in a cold monotone.

"No, sir. We learn to control our fears when in combat," she replied and she could feel the surprise and unease in the crowd of students and Cutter's entourage.

"Indeed. That is wise. Tell me, River Tam, how long have you been here on Athenian Island?"

"Almost one year, sir."

"And it is to your liking?"

"The food could be better."

There was sudden stillness in the air as Cutter's eyes narrowed and Dr. Mathis looked like he would have a heart attack. Then Cutter chuckled, a sound that most in his group had never heard before.

"Yes, I'm sure it could," Cutter replied with a smile and then River's mind was flooded with images and thoughts from this man. His small chuckle and smile had broken the veneer of his walls of protection and she could see deep into his mind, all that he knew, all his plans and ideas and projects, things he had done and was going to do. And one word kept popping up over and over again, Miranda, with the image of a blue white world with millions of people in lovely cities, working, playing, enjoying life. And then they were nothing but ghosts, husks of their former selves, and some were mad with rage at what had been done to them.

* * *

"Miranda!" River screamed as she woke up in her bed on Serenity. Simon was by her side, holding her shoulders.

"It's okay, River, its okay, just bad dreams," he said as he held his shaking sister.

River suddenly remembered being on the bridge when all went black before her eyes. She was dazed and looked at Simon.

"How did I get here?"

"We carried you. Well, Jayne carried you actually," Simon replied as he prepared a needle with medication.

"Miranda, it's a planet" she said quietly and Simon stopped what he was doing.

"Yes, Mr. Universe's broadcast said that Miranda is the Reaver home world. When you heard the name you…collapsed… on the bridge."

"The Reaver home world?" River asked with puzzlement.

"That's what the report said. We don't know anymore. Ah…do you?"

"Cutter."

Simon felt cold as she mentioned this name. "High Chancellor Adam Cutter?"

"He saw me. At the academy. I remember now. His mind…I could feel his thoughts…he did something to Miranda…something terrible…I…can't remember!"

She was almost on the verge of tears and Simon held her for a long while as she calmed down.

"You need to rest. This will help," Simon said as he gave her the injection and River didn't protest like usual. "Maybe when you've had a sleep you can remember more."

"Sometimes I never want to remember anything," River said as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

All of the crew except Wash was in the passenger lounge, some sitting, others standing, as Simon came out of River's room.

"How is she?" Kaylee asked first as she came to his side.

"Good. Sleeping now," he said.

"Any ideas on why she went…ah, had a seizure," Mal asked, thinking to say 'woolly' at first but then realizing it might upset Simon. Mal owed the Doc a lot more than he could even re-pay and decided it was time to treat him with more civility. Long as he didn't tell him to shut up again.

"The report triggered a reaction in her memory cortex," Simon replied. "She knows the name Miranda, said it's a planet."

"Well, Doc, we figured that much from Mr. Universe,' said Jayne sarcastically.

Mal gave him one of his looks and then turned to Simon. "How does she know this name?"

Simon paused, wondering how much he should say and then just spit it out. "A key member of the government was in her presence once and she read his mind."

"Who was it?" Book asked before anyone else could voice the question that came to them all.

"She read High Chancellor Cutter's mind at the academy."

Mal and Zoe both swore at the mention of that name. "I'd like to be in his presence," Zoe said with venom. "Long enough to gut him."

"Cutter?" Kaylee said with some confusion. "Ain't he a policeman?"

"That's too nice a term," said Inara.

"He's top cop," said Jayne, knowing that name and the image of the man the instant Simon said it. Jayne always wanted to know who the enemy was and Cutter was top cop so that made him the enemy of people like Jayne who lived over the edge of legality.

"Yes," said Book. "Cutter. A ruthless demon of a man."

"Ever meet him?" Jayne asked the Shepherd and Book just smiled.

"Still wondering about my past?"

"Yup. Ain't we all?" Jayne answered as he looked to his shipmates and he could see the curiously in all their eyes.

"No, Jayne I never had the…pleasure. But I know enough about the man. If River met him, read his mind, then we finally know why the Alliance is after her. Cutter's secrets are the secrets of everything the Alliance has done during and after the war. If he had something to do with Miranda, maybe the reports about the Reavers having a home world are true."

"But there ain't no Miranda. Is there?" Kaylee asked.

"I've never heard of it," said Inara.

"Don't think anyone has," Zoe added.

"Been all over this part of the galaxy and never heard tell of a planet called Miranda," said Mal. "But don't mean it don't exist. If Cutter and the Alliance did something there, then they'd want to hide it for sure."

"Cutter has been High Chancellor since before the war began," Book said and then looked at Simon. "When was River at the academy?"

Simon thought for a moment. "She left home in 2514. It was almost three years before I got her out of there."

"And how long have the Reavers been about?" Book asked next as he turned to Mal.

"Well, seeing as we lost four years, add them on and I'd say going on fifteen, sixteen years since I first heard of them."

"That sounds right," said Zoe. "It was during the war."

"How can the Reavers have a home world?" Kaylee asked. "I mean, they live in space, on ships and all, don't they?"

"From what little we know, that much is true," said Simon. "If anyone recalls our previous encounter with them."

"With one," said Inara. "And he was a human, not a Reaver."

"Least not at first," Zoe reminded them. "Then what was human in him was gone."

"Reavers ain't human," said Jayne with a touch of fear.

"Yes, they are," Book answered. "They are just men who have lost their humanity."

"Let's save the debate for tomorrow," Mal said in his "I'm the captain" tone. "Time to get some shut eye and we'll figure things out in the morning."

"Capt'n, what about our families?" Kaylee asked as everyone began to rise and leave. "I mean, I ain't told my daddy yet I'm still alive."

"I gotta wave my folks, too," said Jayne quickly as if he just realized someone out there much actually care he was still around.

"And I should contact the Guild," said Inara and then Book thought he should contact his order at the Southdown Abbey. Even Zoe said it might be a good idea to see if her and Wash's parents were still alive.

Mal knew this moment was coming and also knew it was a mistake to go off telling everyone in the verse they were still alive. People thinking they were dead or missing had its advantages, like them not looking for you if you owned them money or a shipload of guns that were four years late being delivered. Mal threw away one of their advantages when he told that Alliance cruiser the name of his ship, but it was painted in big bold letters in English and Chinese on the side so at the time he thought that he had no choice but to tell the truth seeing as an Alliance cruiser carried all kinds of firepower and a Firefly had none. Mal had no one to wave, everyone he cared about in the verse being on Serenity. Oh, he had an aunt and an uncle or two and a few cousins about back on Shadow but no close family. Everyone else wanted to contact someone. Only Simon said nothing

"And Doc? You thinking on waving the Tam homestead?" Mal asked and Simon shook his head.

"With us still being wanted fugitives I'm afraid the Alliance may have a trace on their wave address. Not sure my father would care if we were alive anyway."

'Don't say that," said Kaylee softly as she held his hand. "They're your parents."

"It's…complicated," was all he said as he suddenly felt embarrassed discussing his parents in front of everyone.

"Look," Mal began. "I know you all got people out there think maybe you're dead these four years. But we gotta think before we make contact with anyone. Like, how you gonna explain where you been for beginners."

"Say I was in jail," Jayne replied with a chuckle. "They'll believe that for sure."

"Even jails let you write letters," said Book. "No, the Captain is correct. We need a cover story and a good one."

"I don't care none about no lies," said Kaylee with some steel in her words. "My daddy probably got a broken heart since I was all he had left. I ain't gonna lie to him."

Mal softened a bit and he could see Kaylee was hurting about this more than the others. She was looking at him with puppy dog eyes and Mal knew her father was probably thinking she was dead and Kaylee would do anything to set that straight, even disobeying him and he couldn't have that. Lying came easy to some people but Kaylee wasn't one of them.

"Okay, little Kaylee, you tell him the truth. But do you think he might even believe you?"

"Course he will," she said with certainty. "Especially after I show him the Kovalev Drive."

That brought surprised expressions to Mal and everyone else's face except Simon's.

"Show him the drive?" Mal started and then shook his head. "Kaylee we can't show that thing to anyone."

"But he can fix it, make it so we can operate it safely!" Kaylee said almost pleading. "He's the best mechanic in the verse."

"Kaylee, I ain't even sure we're gonna keep that thing yet."

"I ain't lying to him," Kaylee said quietly and Simon put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Mal sighed, knew it was a losing battle. "Okay, Kaylee…you can wave him…."

Kaylee gave a squeal of delight and was all ready to run to a Cortex screen when Mal stopped her.

"Wait a second! Just…don't lie…but try to…fudge it a bit. You can do that, right?"

"Ah, guess so…yeah I can," she said quickly.

"What about the rest of us, Mal?" Inara asked, and everyone was waiting for his answer.

"Guess I let Kaylee I gotta let everyone. Just…you may not hear everything you expect. Lots can happen in four years."

"Bad news or good news, it must be heard," said Book and they all moved off to find a Cortex screen, fear and hope in their hearts.

* * *

Kaylee took Inara's offer to use her shuttle Cortex screen and Kaylee also asked Simon to join her, worried on what she might find out. He couldn't be…no, her father was healthy and was only fifty years old…now almost fifty-four she remembered. What was five weeks for her had been four years for him.

She sat in front of the screen, all nervous, Simon and Inara off to the side. Kaylee hesitated, looked at them.

"What am I gonna say?"

Simon came over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kaylee, does your father have any love for the Alliance?"

"Hell no, hates them almost bad as the Capt'n and Zoe."

"Then tell him the truth. Never mind what Mal said," Simon told him.

Inara agreed. "It's going to sound fantastic but he knows you never lie so he'll believe you, Kaylee."

Kaylee nodded and gave a weak smile. "Oh, boy." She said, the nervousness in voice clear as she punched in her father's wave address. After a few moments came a pleasant female voice from the Cortex screen.

"Jonathan Frye, New Shanghai, Taos Moon cannot take this wave as you are currently out of range for direct face to face contact with Taos Moon. Would you like to send a wave message?"

Kaylee hit the "yes" button and the voice said "Begin recording." And the Cortex screen started recording the image of Kaylee as she talked.

"Ah, daddy…it's me….Kaylee…I'm okay….ain't dead or nothing…it's a long story. I'm still with the ship…you know the one…we've had an adventure that you could write a book about. This gonna sound crazy but we've been to… Earth….and back…crazy right? It took four years…seemed like only a few minutes but….anyways, lots to talk about when I see you, hopefully soon. We're about a week away from Taos. Maybe closer if…well, can't say why just yet. Might need your help fixing the boat. You okay? Sorry I missed your birthday….last four birthdays I guess. I…love you…and I'm sorry if I caused you any heartache, weren't none of my fault and that's the God's honest truth, daddy. But I'm still in the verse and, you wave back soon as you can…hope this ain't too big a shock for you…but it's really me. Love you. Bye."

Two big tears flowed down her cheeks and Simon knelt by her and wiped them away.

"You did good," he said and gave her a little kiss.

"Gonna be a terrible shock," she managed to get out in a voice heavy with emotion.

Kaylee stood and looked to Inara. "Thanks. Guess you want to wave the Guild now?"

Inara took a deep breath. "I think it might be best if I do a bit of truth twisting for them."

"We'll give you your privacy," Simon said as he and Kaylee left the shuttle.

Inara sat at her Cortex screen and punched in the wave number without any hesitation. After a few moments a female face came on screen, an elderly woman, strikingly beautiful despite her age. Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized Inara.

"Inara Serra! Will the verse never cease to surprise me! My stars, child, you have been out of touch for…"

"Four years, House Mother. It is good to see you."

"As it is you. You don't look like you've aged a bit."

Inara smiled, knowing the reasons why. "Thank you, as I can say the same about you."

"Oh, Inara, always the flatterer," she said with a smile. Then her face grew serious. "Dear, your license has lapsed."

"I was afraid of that."

"When you failed to contact us and update your Companion license, it lapsed. Your name has been removed from the Guild rolls and the belongings you left here were auctioned off after three years of no contact."

"I do not care for those trifles. But…can I be reinstated?" Inara queried and suddenly got the strange feeling that she wanted the House Mother to say "no". Where did that come from? It couldn't be because of…him? Or could it? Inara's conversation with Shepherd Book came back to her mind vividly, his surmising her true feelings for Mal and her not denying it. The House Mother's voice brought her back to reality.

"Of course you can," she said and Inara felt like someone had just told her some bad news. "You just need to present yourself at the nearest Guild house for the paper work and for a medical examination."

"Thank you," replied Inara but her heart wasn't really in it and the House Mother knew, having been a practicing Companion for many years and a trainer of others for just as long.

"Dear, what's the matter? Can you tell me anything of where you have been?"

"I…fell in love with a man…" Inara started and it wasn't a lie, not really.

"Oh…I see," said the House Mother. "Did you marry him?"

"No, but….we've had a relationship and now it's over," Inara said using all her skills at deception, knowing she probably failed to fool the House Mother anyway.

"Well, dear, you are certainly welcome back. Perhaps you may even think of coming to join us at the training house."

"That…sounds wonderful. Let me think on things. I'm near Greenleaf. I'll report to a Guild house as soon as possible."

"Be well, Inara Serra," she replied, her face showing that she understood more than Inara had said.

"Thank you. Farewell," Inara said and ended the wave chat. She stood and looked around her shuttle bedroom, wondering if being a Companion was what life had intended for her. She remembered the night they had been taken involuntarily to Earth. Kaylee was right; none of it was their fault. Inara had been about to pack her belongings, to finally leave Serenity and Malcolm Reynolds. Now she didn't know what to do.

* * *

The other crew except Simon, River and Mal waved their families. Book sent word to the Southdown Abbey on Persephone in a wave message that he was fine but didn't explain exactly where he had been. Wash and Zoe's parents were well and full of questions, wondering why there had been no contact for so long, with Zoe's father being particularly angry at Wash for keeping their daughter away from them. Zoe assured them it wasn't Wash's fault and promised to write a long letter explaining all, afraid of who might be listening to the wave. Wash's mother cried when she saw her baby and couldn't continue the conversation. His father knew Wash had a good reason for being missing for so long, telling him to come home as soon as possible.

Jayne told everyone to get off the bridge while he waved his family and then he punched in the wave number of the family home. His mother came on almost instantly and she just stared at him, not a look of surprise like the other crew had gotten from people. Jayne's mother was a stern, religious woman, tall and rail thin, black hair in a bun and Jayne withered under her glare from the Cortex screen.

"Hi, Ma," he said in a small voice, the big man reduced to a little boy in front of his mother.

"Four years. No wave, no letters, nothing!" she yelled at him.

"Ma, I was in jail," he lied.

"Liar," she said right away and Jayne couldn't deny it. "That's first place I looked. Where else would a no good son end up? Alliance had no record of you in any jail. You're the devil Jayne, a spawn I unleashed on the world."

"I got lots of money I can send you," he said, hoping to curry favor.

"Want nothing to do with your rotten money," she said. "Been whoring and robbing and killing decent folks I suspects. Where did I ever go wrong with you boy?"

"Don't know, Ma," he said like a small boy. "Just hate authority, that's all. One too many whips from your stick I guess."

"I should have hit you many a more time. You need religion, Jayne. Only God can save you. All you need is to ask His forgiveness and a place will be saved for you in Heaven."

"Might be too late for me. I got a preacher for a friend if that helps any," Jayne said with a little hope.

"It don't help if you don't listen to him or pray with him. Here's your father," she said suddenly and a big man, bigger than Jayne with brown curly hair and a handsome face came on screen. He tried to control his emotions but his eyes couldn't hide the joy at seeing his son again.

"How ya doing, son?" he got out in a slightly choked voice

"Good, Pa. Had me a spot of trouble but all is okay now."

"Four years? That's more than a spot of trouble, son. Well, write us a letter, explain it and try not to lie too much. You send that money boy, to your brother's house, not here. Never mind your mother. Work been hard to find lately and could use some help. When you coming home?"

"Don't know, Pa. Still on Serenity. Works been good of late but we a few days from home. Business comes first."

"Understood. Well, it's late here, time for bed. She loves you Jayne, just…you know how it is."

"Yeah, I do. Guess I ain't the topic of discussion at no church socials."

"Only when I spike the punch," he said with a laugh and Jayne couldn't help but laugh too.

"We'll raise a few cold ones soon, Pa."

"Be good son. Bye."

Jayne turned off the Cortex screen and sat for a long time in the co-pilot's chair just staring out into space.

* * *

They landed on Greenleaf the next morning after everyone had some sleep. However, not everyone slept as much as some others. Kaylee worried on whether her father got her message or not and how he reacted to it. She also fought a rising tide of nausea during the night but the pills Simon gave her helped. Simon assured a worried Kaylee it would pass in a few days. Many others also had bad dreams, fears on the future, and a restlessness that showed the strain of their recent close encounters with violence and death.

Kaylee awoke in Simon's room in his arms and looked at the wall clock. Six twenty three a.m. ship's time. Simon still slept soundly and Kaylee gently moved his arm from around her, trying not to wake him. She got up and started to dress, the same clothes she had from last night, and wondered if it wasn't time she and Simon talked about her moving in here permanently. It had been a month already since they first made love. She didn't even have so much as a toothbrush in his room. She exited the room and the first thing Kaylee did was run to the bridge and check for wave messages and there was one for her. She sat in the co-pilot's seat and nervously opened it and gave a small cry as her father came on screen. He was large, had a shock of dark brown hair with touches of grey. He looked older, Kaylee thought, and then she noticed the tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Kaylee? Is it really you? I can't…believe it…been so long baby. What happened to your forehead? And Earth? That's incredible! Four years missing to Earth and back? That sounds crazy for sure….but…you come home, right away…and tell me everything. And tell Malcolm Reynolds if he's alive I'm going have words with him. I…" and then he broke down, couldn't continue, started crying, long, jagged sobs and Kaylee touched the screen as tears came to her eyes also.

"Daddy!"

He got a hold of himself. "Wave when you're in range for face to face. Don't matter what time. I ain't home I'm in the factory, you got the number there, too. Love you little Kaylee. Bye."

The message ended and Kaylee just curled up in the seat and hugged herself as long waves of joy and tears came over her.

Kaylee finally felt she had cried enough and went to start preparing breakfast as the rest of the crew stirred. Inara was first up and helped her make breakfast. She was overjoyed to know Kaylee's father was well and had waved her. Inara told Kaylee what had happened with the Guild and the two sat and had tea while breakfast was cooking, talking about what they should do. Soon everyone was up and eating, Kaylee telling Simon about her father and he was happy for her. Mal could sense the morale improve among his crew and felt that whatever the consequences, letting them talk to family was the right choice.

After breakfast, Mal sat on the bridge for a long time with Wash and Zoe, plotting their course for landing, using long range visual scanning to pick out an Alliance cruiser near Greenleaf. They would have to avoid it and its scanners because of the lack of a transponder. Mal even worried there might be some ground tracking stations like the military had near sensitive areas.

He and Wash finally found a town called New Caledonia in the northern hemisphere on a big island that was big enough to have what they needed and far enough away from most places to hopefully avoid the Alliance. Zoe pointed out that that was where they were supposed to delivery the guns so long ago.

"Ain't like their still waiting for them," Mal said. "Besides, they never knew what I looked like, just my name. What's the season and the weather like?" Mal asked Wash.

A quick check of the Cortex reveled that Greenleaf had an almost perfectly lined up axis and thus each locale had hardly any weather changes with the seasons. The area they choose would have a cool, almost spring like climate.

They made preparations to land and for that they needed Kaylee in the engine room. Simon protested saying she had enough rads already but Mal said she'd be wearing a spacesuit so Simon relaxed. Kaylee donned the suit, having a bad moment remembering the last time she had worn one. They only had Serenity's supply now since they had left the five Alliance suits with Wills' spacecraft back on Earth. The radiation suits that had once been on Serenity were also back on Earth. And there was only the one spacesuit undamaged after their battles on the moon and Kaylee's near fatal accident. That was a problem Mal would have to fix soon as he had a chance.

Kaylee opened the door to the engine room and closed it quickly right behind her. A fast examination of the super inductor and Kovalev Drive showed no damage but she wouldn't know for sure till they had a chanced to check them closely. She took about twenty minutes to uncoupled them from the main engine, the bulky suit making it more difficult, and then told Wash all was ready. Kaylee powered the engine down to twenty-five percent and Wash fired up the VTOLs for the landing sequence.

Wash slipped the ship around the more traveled corridors, avoided the Alliance cruiser and Serenity made landfall about noon local time, touching down in a secluded woodland area far from any prying eyes, about five kilometers east of New Caledonia. As soon as they landed Mal opened up the cargo bay and ordered everyone off the ship as they vented the radiation from the engine room. Kaylee set up some radiation monitors and then walked away from the ship to a safe distance. Mal put on gloves and worn one of Simon's surgical masks as he washed down Kaylee's spacesuit with water and then helped her out of it.

After a quick inspection of the area by Jayne and Zoe to make sure they were alone, all relaxed and took the opportunity to stretch their legs. Kaylee still wasn't feeling well and Simon took her to rest under a nearby tree in the shade where she took some more pills and drank some water. River sat with them, seeming to feel better after her long sleep. Jayne and Book decided to do some exploring and Wash, Zoe and Inara found a log and sat down and chatted about what they were going to do next. Mal sauntered over to where Kaylee, Simon and River were.

"Hey, River," Mal said as he sat next to them.

"Not yet, Mal, please," Simon said and Mal was taken a bit aback by this.

"No worries, Doc, I just want to ask her if she…"

"No, I don't remember anything, Captain,' River said, cutting him off, with Mal getting the feeling she had read his thoughts. "All I know is that something bad happened on Miranda."

"Rebels seem to believe whatever it was people are saying. Calling it the Reaver home world."

"Not their home world," River said. "Reavers have no home except space."

"They must come from somewhere," said Kaylee. "Miranda. Now I think about it, name seems familiar. Something about workers, long time ago. My daddy thought about moving there. Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was somewhere else."

"Could be, Kaylee," Mal said. "Funny how none of us know about it. After the ship is safe we'll check the Cortex for any info."

Meanwhile Jayne and Book had found a stream nearby the ship. "Looks good for fishing," said Jayne as he stood peering into a deep pool.

"Yes, a nice fish fry would be pleasant after all the canned food we've been living on the last few weeks."

"Think I'll cash in some of that swag and get us some fishing poles and a nice load of grub for the boat," Jayne said as his mouth watered thinking on fried trout.

"Fresh bread," said the Shepherd, warming to the idea of a shopping trip. "And some ham and eggs, milk, potatoes, lettuce, maybe some steak, apples and oranges"

"Oh, Shepherd," Jayne groaned. "You're killing me. Think its time to get Mal to get this show on the road."

Jayne and Book climbed up from the stream bed and went back to the ship where Inara, Zoe, and Wash were sitting nearby.

"Let's go to town," Jayne said. "Got a need to get some real food."

"We wait for the ship to be safe," Zoe ordered.

"How we going to town?" Wash answered. "Its five klicks east of here. Mule's burnt to a crisp, shuttle two is gone, that only leaves…"

"My shuttle," said Inara.

"You just rent it," said Mal to Inara as he Kaylee and the Tams came back to Serenity.

Inara smiled at him in her sarcastic manner, trying to hide her sudden feeling that he didn't care one bit about her. "Seems our relationship will always be about business, won't it, Mal?"

"Guess that's best cause least I know where we both stand with business," said Mal and everyone sat back and enjoyed the little repartee. "For now would you mind if we borrowed 'your shuttle' to head into town?"

"Of course not," Inara said. "Long as I am flying it."

Mal thought about protesting and then had an idea. "Sure, you can fly her. But you gotta do a job for me."

"A job?" she said with wonder. "It has been a while since I've had a client. But the Guild has said my license has lapsed."

"Really? Well, it ain't that kind of job," Mal said quickly. "Want you to mix with the locals, go to a dress shop or get your hair done or something. Find out what you can about this here rebellion. Same with you Jayne, hit one of the local bars."

"Can't say no to that plan," Jayne said with a big grin, already forgetting his mother's admonishment from the night before. "Might even check out one or two of the whore houses."

"Ain't got time for you to indulge yourself, Jayne. We're here for info and supplies and see if we can get a transponder. Kaylee want you to come too, see if you can find out what these things look like."

"Sure, Capt'n."

"Zoe you're with us, too."

"As always, sir."

"Wash you got the boat."

A quick check of the radiation monitor in the cargo bay revealed all was well and then the other monitors were showing normal radiation also. The engine room was a bit higher but within safety limits. Mal ordered everyone to stay out of the engine room for the time being though.

Jayne filled a knapsack with some jewelry and some unmarked silver bars from the Melbourne bank haul and then joined the others in Inara's shuttle. Simon gave Kaylee a last kiss goodbye as she boarded and she told him not to worry. With the flip of a few switches and the skill she had from doing this countless times Inara flew the shuttle off Serenity's right docking port and headed for New Caledonia to the east.

* * *

New Caledonia was a small town, maybe five thousand people with some outlying farming areas and a small port for its few fishing vessels and cargo ships. As they flew into town toward the small spaceport Mal noticed an Alliance naval patrol boat at the dock.

"Be on your toes," he said to them. "Gonna be a few Alliance types about."

Jayne grinned. "Let's just hope they start a fight."

Mal gave him a stern look. "You do, we don't know you, dong ma?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go to a bar get some info, I got it. Also, see where I can pawn some of these goodies."

"Don't flash too much of it around," Zoe said. "Might attract attention."

The shuttle landed at the spaceport and Mal took the few Alliance bills he had left and paid the port controller for two hours parking fees.

"That was a bit much," said Kaylee as they walked toward town.

"Inflation," said Inara. "I'm sure lots of prices have risen in the last four years."

It was nice town, well laid out streets and buildings, plenty of trees and flowers about, a few cars and trucks and many horses and wagons. Greenleaf wasn't the Core but it was far from being the Rim also. The streets had many pedestrians and no one looked at them, except a few men eying Inara.

"You always gotta attract attention?" Mal said with slight irritation she walked by his side.

"Jealous, Captain?" she said, wanting to take it back the instant she said it, knowing his answer would hurt.

"Ha! Jealous? Me? No, not likely," he said and Kaylee caught the look of pain on Inara's face.

"As I expected," Inara replied and then wanted to be away from him as soon as possible. "Ah, a dress shop. If you will excuse me. I'll meet you back at the shuttle." And she entered before Mal could reply.

"Jeeze, Mal," Jayne said as they continued. "Why don't you just tell you love her and get it over with?"

Mal stopped and turned on Jayne with a raised finger, struggled to say something and then just shook his head.

"Jayne, sometimes I just want to sew your mouth shut."

"Maybe give you some of that truth serum will help you get over your shyness."

"Ah, I knew it!" said Kaylee as she looked at Jayne. "He confessed, didn't he?"

"You think carefully before you reply to that Jayne," Mal said and Jayne knew he was talking about Ariel.

"Ah, no, nothing of the kind, Kaylee. Just got a feeling," Jayne said quickly.

"You ain't the only one, Jayne," Zoe said, almost enjoying watching Mal squirm, just a little.

"You love her," Kaylee said firmly to Mal. "I know it."

Mal sighed and looked at them all. "What do you want from me? Ain't nothing to be done about. Now come on, got business to tend to."

"I knew it,' said Kaylee one more time with glee as they walked up a street and then Mal stopped so suddenly she almost plowed in his back.

"Sorry, Kaylee. There's a jewelry shop," he said to Jayne and the big merc grinned.

"Leave this to me," he said and went inside. Zoe spotted a small outdoor café across the street and they sat and ordered some coffee and tea while they waited for Jayne. Kaylee tried to get Mal to talk about Inara but he quickly put an end to that talk and steered the conversation toward her father and the Kovalev Drive. Jayne came out after twenty minutes and spotted them.

"How we do?" Mal asked.

"Got us some seed money, twenty-five thousand," Jayne said and they all grinned. "Only cost me ten pearl necklaces, four diamonds rings, and a big old emerald bracelet. He said he would've bought more but that's all the cash he had on hand."

Mal took the cash and counted it. "Okay, Kaylee take five thousand see if you can get us a transponder. Don't spend it if you don't have to. Jayne, take a couple of hundred and buy yourself and some mouthy drunk a few drinks, get some info on this rebellion and Miranda. Zoe, let's get supplies for the boat. What's left, we fuel up and pay the crew."

Mal divided up the cash and they had just began to rise from the table when suddenly a gun was cocked and they looked up. Three men, armed with pistols, were on the street in front of their table spaced out a few feet apart from each other. The one in the middle was heavy, a short, fat man with a large cowboy hat and scruffy black beard.

"Malcolm Reynolds. Last person I expect to show up around these parts," the fat man said.

"Well, stranger, you seem to know who I am but I haven't had the pleasure."

"Course not, cause you never did make that delivery I was waiting on."

"Ain't never been late with no delivery's," Mal replied with a rising anger. He could see Jayne and Zoe both reaching for their guns and he would have done the same already except Kaylee was here and she was clearly frightened to death. Mal just had to move slightly to his left and then he was between Kaylee and the gunmen.

"That so? Remember about four years ago? Shipment of guns? Siefert's the name, Ron Siefert. Remember me now?"

"Oh, that delivery. Seems to ring a bell," Mal said slowly. He knew the name but wondered on how this man knew what he looked like. "Well, why don't we sit and have a drink and we'll discuss this like businessmen."

Siefert shook his head. "Don't think so. Not like to do business with someone who cheated me once. Word around the verse is Malcolm Reynolds ain't to be trusted no more. Even got you listed on the Cortex bad businessmen listings and someone even added a photo. Guess who put your name up there? I've been looking for you for a long time and just about gave up. Then a miracle happened. Someone I know owns a transport, spotted a Firefly with the name Serenity painted on the side yesterday. Said she almost ran into you when you showed up in the black out of nowhere. Now to find you here, well, I think I do believe in a God."

"You gonna talk us to death?" Jayne said with a growl as he kept an eye on the guy opposite him, a twitching character who looked like he was about to run or start spewing lead from his pistol.

"Nope. See my partner just eyed you all dividing up some cash. Think we'll take that and maybe put few bullet holes in you and call it even."

"Like hell," said Zoe.

"Calm down everyone,' Mal said. "You know what, I still got them guns on my boat. In fact, this here's one of them."

And with blinding speed Mal's pistol was out and in his hand and Seifert had a big hole in his forehead before he could even blink. One of his men got off a shot that shattered a coffee cup in front of Zoe before she dropped him and the third man was about to run when Jayne caught him in the side and down he went.

Screams filled the air as many people came out of shops and buildings to see what had happened, shocked to see three men bleeding and lying in their peaceful street.

"What you think on our chances of running into those guys now, sir?" Zoe asked Mal as she grabbed a paralyzed Kaylee by the arm as they hustled it down the street toward the shop where Inara had went.

"Oh, I'd say about zero percent now," Mal replied. "Seeing as they're dead or close to it. Let's get Inara and get the hell outta here."

"Stop!" came a loud shout down the street just as they reached the shop where Inara went. Zoe took Kaylee inside as Mal and Jayne turned and saw four Alliance policemen heading their way. They raised their weapons and shouted for them to stop again.

Jayne looked to Mal. "Hey, I didn't start this fight."

Mal shook his head wearily "Can't we just go anywhere without getting into a scrap?" And then he raised his pistol and Jayne leered sadistically as they both let lead fly at the Alliance policemen.


	3. Chapter 3

_A little gunfight turns into a big mess as an Alliance cruiser bears down on Serenity. Meanwhile an old adversary of River's is called in to track her down._

**The Return Home – Part 3 **

Mal was no stranger to bullets flying past his ears, or to the seeming slowing down of time as a battle was in progress, however big or small the fight. His first shot hit an Alliance policeman in the shoulder sending him spinning backwards and his weapon flying out of his hand. A bullet hit the brick wall next to his head, sending red brick dust across his right cheek as the sound of Jayne's yell "I got one" reached his ears and he could see another Alliance policeman crumple in the street. The there was a sting as a bullet hit the flesh inside of his left thigh and Mal got a sudden nervous feeling that the bullet was little bit too close to some parts of his body he'd like to keep. That flash of thought was gone in a millisecond, the pain from his wound not yet registering in the heat of combat, and he was only firing his second shot of the battle as the two remaining policemen scattered for cover. Behind them many civilians were diving back into doorways or cringing in fear behind whatever they could find for cover. All except a small girl who stood in the middle of the street crying in fear.

"Jayne! Cease fire!" Mal yelled and suddenly all was quiet expect for the sobs of the girl.

"Sir! This way!" came Zoe's command behind him and Mal turned and grabbed Jayne by the shoulder at the same time as the Alliance men found their courage and started firing again, more bullets hitting walls and the wooden door frame around them. In an instant they were in the dress shop, following Zoe toward the back past rows of dresses on racks and a terrified lady shopkeeper who was lying on the floor. Kaylee and Inara were at a back entrance waiting for them

"Mal! You're bleeding!" Inara said and Mal looked at his leg and saw blood staining his crotch area. "Oh my God…your…"

"No it ain't! Just a flesh wound. Go!" he ordered and they started out the back door, Jayne covering their withdrawal. They were in a narrow alleyway leading to another street.

"Kaylee, get Wash to get the boat ready for take off!" Mal commanded as he handed Kaylee his communicator he'd just taken from his coat pocket.

"Wash! Wash! We got trouble!" she yelled into the device. "Get ready for take off!"

"Roger that," came the worried reply. "You coming to us or are we coming for you?"

Before Kaylee could answer there was a flurry of shots as Mal and Zoe fired on two more Alliance policemen just as they exited the ally. They fell to the ground with yells of pain as Jayne also opened fired and missed one who stuck his head out of the dress shop back door.

"Run!" yelled Zoe and they broke past the wounded Alliance men into a fast scramble up the street, Mal ignoring the pain in his leg, which was now burning and bleeding profusely.

"Which way?" Inara yelled in fear.

"This way! Follow me!" Kaylee said in a strangled cry, trying to control her fears but not doing a very good job, bullets and bodies not much to her liking. She led them around a corner and with relief she could see the spaceport ahead of them.

"Kaylee! What's going on?!" Wash yelled from the communicator.

"We're almost at the shuttle! Meet us in the air!"

"Already on the way," he said back.

The spaceport controller came out of his small building as they ran in with guns drawn. Jayne walked straight up to him, put his pistol in his face.

"You landlock us?" he demanded to know with a fierce growl.

"No, whwhwhy would I…dododo …that!" the port controller nervously stammered, this bearded monster of a man with a pistol in his face making him quake with fear.

"No reason," said Jayne as he pulled his pistol away and smiled, but more of a leer than a smile. "Have a nice day!"

They piled into the shuttle and Inara had them in the air as they saw three more policemen enter the spaceport. Bullets were pinging off the side of the shuttle as they lifted off. In seconds they were flying away toward the rendezvous with Serenity.

"Gorramn it all to hell!" Mal growled as he sat on Inara's bed. "Shot again!"

"Let me look, sir," Zoe said and she could see it bleeding a lot. "Get me a towel or something, Kaylee."

Kaylee looked around and found one and handed it to Zoe. "Hold it here," Zoe ordered her captain and he pressed the towel against his wound.

"Capt'n…ah…it's kinda close to…" Kaylee said nervously, looking at his wound, worried for him.

"Ain't nothing broken can't be fixed by your man," Mal said in pain as he lay back on the bed. Ain't this great, he thought. Only way I get to lie on Inara's bed is when I get shot. She's gonna be pissed I got blood on her sheets, too, I bet.

"There's Serenity!" shouted Jayne from the cockpit.

True to his word Wash had the ship on the way and Inara expertly moved the shuttle to the starboard docking station.

"Tell Simon's he's got a patient," Inara radioed Wash just before they landed. "It's Mal."

Simon and Book were waiting with the stretcher at the shuttle when they came out. Kaylee was first and she jumped into Simon's arms.

"What happened?" he asked with worry as he checked her for any injuries.

"Oh, it was awful!" she said as she still shook with fear. "There was shooting and Alliance police and…and…"

"Hey, I'm the one hurt," Mal said as he limped out with Jayne's help. "Zoe, get Wash to get us off world. Kaylee get to the engine room."

Zoe went straight up the stairs and Kaylee followed her as Simon gave her a reassuring look.

Simon bent to look at Mal's leg which was now bleeding quite a bit.

"Get him to the infirmary. Now," he ordered and Jayne and Book tried to put Mal on the stretcher.

"It's just a scratch, Doc," Mal said, his voice not its usual robust "I'm the captain" tone. "Need to get to the bridge,' he said weakly and he tried to move toward the stairs and then got woozy and almost fell as Book grabbed him under the arms.

"Mal!" Inara shouted as she came out of the shuttle.

"I got you," the preacher said as he and Jayne laid Mal on the stretcher and Simon ordered them to take Mal to the infirmary once again.

"What happened?" Simon asked as they made their way downstairs to the cargo bay.

"Ran into some disgruntled customers," Jayne replied curtly and then filled Simon and Book in on what had occurred as they carried Mal in a quick trot to the infirmary.

* * *

Wash and River were on the bridge as Zoe ran up. "Get us out of here, off world!"

"Already going," Wash said. "How's Mal?"

"Leg wound, not too bad, bleeding a lot. Simon's taking care of him."

"Care to fill us in on your adventures?" Wash asked next as he steered Serenity into the upper atmosphere of Greenleaf.

"Bad luck following us everywhere. Ran into those guys who were waiting for a shipload of guns and they weren't too pleased about us being four years late."

River just stared at her, not quite believing what she had said. "The statistical probability that you would run into those people after four years, especially on a planet as large as Greenleaf is…is…"

"Unbelievable," Wash said, finishing River's thought.

"Bet they wished those odds had worked out cause at least two of them dead and the third didn't look so good last we saw of him. Leader said that transport we almost run over yesterday fingered us. Saw our name on the side."

"Might be time we painted over that," Wash replied.

"Might be," Zoe said in agreement and then looked to River. "What's the news?"

"Getting comms traffic," River said as she monitored the sensors. 'Reports about what happened. Some code, can't understand it all. Keep mentioning New Caledonia and…they spotted a Firefly picking up a shuttle full of…wanted felons."

"Gorramnit!" was all Zoe could say to that.

After a few minutes Serenity broke free of the atmo of Greenleaf and Wash looked to his wife. "Mal, say where to?"

"No, just…away from here." She replied as she grabbed the intercom mic. "Kaylee, what can you give us?"

"Full burn on normal power. New drive is uncoupled."

"Give us full burn," Zoe ordered.

Kaylee pushed the power levers up for full burn and there was sputtering and shaking and then a whining down noise and nothing happened.

"No, no…not now baby!" she said in stunned surprise, her engine failing her at this most inopportune moment.

"Kaylee! Need that full burn!" came Zoe's command.

"Ain't happening! Got problems! Working on it," she said and got to figuring out what was wrong.

"Give me what you can on VTOLS," Zoe ordered and Wash punched them to the full capacity. Serenity shot away from Greenleaf but nowhere near as fast as they would have with the main engine.

"Eating fuel," Wash said. "Can only last like this for 30, maybe 35 minutes."

"Should be enough time," Zoe said.

"I don't think so," said River. "Alliance cruiser in pursuit." Zoe looked over River's shoulders at the sensor board and swore under her breath.

"Kaylee, what's happening?" Zoe shouted through the comms.

"Bridge, need ten minutes!" Kaylee answered and wished the hell Zoe would leave her alone so she could work.

"We don't have ten minutes," said River and then a commanding voice broke through the radio.

"Firefly class transport, this is Alliance cruiser Warrior. Bring your vessel to a halt or you will be fired on. Over"

"How far away are they?" Zoe asked River as her mind whirled on what to do now.

"Twenty thousand kilometers, but closing."

"Ship to ship missiles only have a three thousand kilometer range," Zoe said and then she punched the button to reply to the cruiser.

"Alliance cruiser Warrior. Go to hell! Out!"

There was no reply and Zoe had expected none. They were dead anyway if they caught them so she saw no reason not to vent a little anger. The seconds ticked by as they waited for Kaylee to set things right in the engine room. Zoe grabbed the intercom button about to call her again and then stopped. Kaylee knew what she was doing and would set things right, Zoe thought, and she hoped like hell she was right.

* * *

Kaylee was on her back, under the engine and found the problem right away. When she had uncoupled the Kovalev drive in those bulky spacesuit gloves she had inadvertently knocked the coolant feed line out of whack. The coolant kept the nuclear core from going critical at full power and without it the engine's automatic safety systems prevented them from producing more than ten percent power, enough to run all ships systems, but not enough to get them anywhere. As she re-aligned the coolant feed line she suddenly had a crazy idea.

Even with full burn an Alliance cruiser prepared would be able to follow them. It was faster than a Firefly for one thing. Also, before their Earth adventure Kaylee had been researching about new engines on the Cortex and had read an article about ion tracers being installed on some warships, a device that could follow a radon accelerator engine's signature ion trail after a full burn. Serenity needed more than a full burn. With the engine at this low a setting, off line and the Kovalev Drive connector right there, she knew she could connect it safely without any rads escaping. In a minute it was done and she had the engine ready for another FTL test. The Capt'n would be sore as hell for her trying this without his permission. Course they'd all be dead or in an Alliance prison if it didn't work out.

"Bridge! Kovalev Drive online!" she shouted into the intercom.

"What?" came Zoe's surprised reply. "Kaylee…that thing is dangerous!"

"No it ain't, I got it hooked up for FTL. Just tell Wash to punch in nav coordinates for…for…Taos!"

"We ain't gonna blow up?"

"No. Just tell me when he's ready!"

On the bridge Zoe looked to Wash and River. "Taos? That's Kaylee's home, right?"

"Yes," said River. "Good a place as any other."

"Can we do it in time?" Zoe quickly asked her husband.

"Nav sats will automatically compute the trajectory," Wash replied confidently. "Just need to coordinate with the laptop. River, take control while I set this.'

River took the co-pilot's control column as Wash started setting the nav computer and coordinating it all with the laptop.

"We better not end up in the middle of a star," Zoe commented with worry, wondering if she should call the infirmary and ask Mal what to do.

Wash just shrugged. "Won't know till we try it."

"Five thousand kilometers," River said, calling out the range of the cruiser, and Zoe knew they were out of time and had no choice but to follow Kaylee's plan. She just hoped Mal wouldn't rake her over the coals if they screwed it all up and still managed to survive.

* * *

Mal wasn't in much of a position to do anything about anything, lying on his back in the infirmary as Simon cut away his pants and got to work patching him up, with Inara's help.

"Hey, Doc," Mal said in a woozy voice. "Don't take away anything I might need."

"Not to worry, Mal," Simon answered in a reassuring bedside manner. "But another few centimeters higher and…well…"

Book and Jayne were standing close by. "The Lord was watching over you, Captain," the Shepherd said solemnly.

"Ain't like he got much use for it anyways," said Jayne with a laugh, something about this situation just too funny to let go of. "When was the last time, Mal?"

"Heart of Gold," Mal mumbled and he was clearly out of it from loss of blood.

"Hell, Heart of Gold? You didn't…" Jayne started but then remembered. "Ah, what's her name…Nandi, was it?"

Inara turned and glared at Jayne as she fought to control her memories of Mal and Nandi and the death of her friend. "Jayne Cobb, you have no sense and no heart at all! I'm thinking on calling the Guild and putting you on the Companion blacklist," she said with venom.

"So? Ain't like I can afford your rates," Jayne said without a care in the verse. "Course, never meant I never thought on…"

Inara gave Jayne a glare and interrupted him. "Out!" she said in anger and Jayne just shrugged but Simon stopped him as he was about to leave.

"No, sit down, roll up you sleeve," Simon ordered.

"What?" the big merc stammered, a bit scared that the Doc might want to play guinea pig with him.

"Mal needs blood. You're a match," Simon answered rapidly. "Book, the stool."

Book placed the stool next to the examining table and Jayne sat down. "Hey, isn't this Wash's job? Last time you said he was a…what the…a…universal donor, that's it."

Simon spoke as he prepared the transfusion. "Last time Wash was here and you weren't. And now he's busy and you aren't. There."

Jayne winced as the needle was stuck into his left forearm vein and then Simon connected him to Mal with a little help from Book. Soon the blood was flowing from Jayne to Mal. Then came a startling message from Zoe over the intercom.

"Alliance cruiser in pursuit. Prepare for FTL run!" came the shout and before anyone had time to react the whole ship shuddered from an explosion.

* * *

"They're firing!" River yelled and she could see on the rear view visual scanners the cruiser firing a missile.

"They in range?" Zoe asked with worry.

"No, still outside…but close…here it comes," River said, more calmly now, knowing they wouldn't be hit.

The missile detonated a few hundred meters short of Serenity but the explosion was big and bounced the little Firefly around and scared them all.

"Close one," Zoe said

"They're launching fighters," River told her and then Kaylee called from the engine room.

"We need to go!"

"Wash?" Zoe asked and he nodded as he sat down again and took control.

"Nav computations ready!"

"Missiles on the way!" shouted River just as Zoe told Kaylee to hit it.

"Evasive action!" Zoe commanded but Wash shook his head.

"No can do baby, it will screw up the nav trajectory! Here we go!"

As Kaylee pushed the power lever for full burn she ran from the engine room to the dining area and strapped in as did Zoe, Wash, and River on the bridge. In the infirmary, Simon and Book flung themselves across Mal and held onto the sides of the examining table as Jayne and Inara got under it and held onto the table's support column. Jayne grinned at her as the ship started shaking and everything not tied down started rattling as the ship accelerated.

"Ain't this fun!" he shouted and Inara just ignored him and closed her eyes and held on for dear life.

Two missiles were heading for Serenity as the ship shot away. It built toward light speed and then the Kovalev Drive was flooded with radon ions and in a blink of an eye with bang and a flash Serenity was gone just as the missiles exploded exactly where it had been.

With another bang and a loud groan and creak of metal the ship popped into space about two hundred thousand kilometers from Taos.

"We here?" Zoe asked after a stunned moment of silence. Wash checked their position as the laptop slowed the engine to fifty percent.

"Taos in the distance," said Wash after a moment and they looked out the cockpit windows and could see a small moon, slightly bigger than Earth's moon but with atmo, green lands and blue water.

Zoe grabbed the intercom. "How's everyone?"

"Fine down here," came Book's reply from the infirmary. "Captain is doing well, also."

"Engine's good, no rads this time," came Kaylee's voice from the engine room after she ran back and quickly checked the rad monitor. "Are we…at Taos? Over."

"Come on up and take a look," Zoe said and Kaylee was there in no time looking out the windows.

"Home," she said quietly as she fought back the urge to cry. Soon she would see her father again. It had been a long time.

* * *

High Chancellor Adam Cutter stood in his office in the Ministry of Internal Affairs, looking across the capital city of Londinium from his windows as the sun was setting in a brilliant blaze reflected off the shining buildings of glass and steel. His office windows were triple bullet proof and on the roof was a battery of anti-air missiles in case someone tried to take out the Ministry of Internal Affairs building. Not that that had been a reasonable possibility since the war had ended eleven years ago, but he was a survivor and one did not survive and live to his later years unless one was cautious.

He had had a protégée once, a man who he had thought might some day replace him, and Cutter had drilled the mantra that the cautious survive into this young man's head day after day. But that was over a decade ago, and the man had disappeared soon after the war and despite his power and the resources at his disposal, Cutter had never found out what had happened to him. He assumed he had been killed in one of the war's final battles.

Cutter was not a loved man and he knew it but that was the price one paid for power. It was an aphrodisiac, one associate had once commented to him, and to the man's surprise Cutter had curtly replied that being in control held no joy for him. Cutter was a patriot and that was a might more dangerous than a man who wanted power for powers sake. He wasn't corrupt, he took no bribes, he wanted no women or men for that matter to grace his bed chambers with sexual favors, he desired nothing for himself other than to serve his leaders and the Alliance.

In his youth he had taken a bride but his wife had died many decades ago in childbirth and the child had only survived a few days more. Some who knew this detail surmised that Cutter's cold demeanor had stemmed from this tragedy but he would have disagreed. The marriage had been arraigned by his family as a business move of his father's and Cutter had no real love for the woman. Attachments were a weakness he had told his protégée, a means for your enemies to get at you indirectly. If you had none, then you had one less weakness.

Londinium stretched out in all its glittering splendor before his eyes, the original city of the Travelers, once nothing but a mud strewn land of parked spaceships and makeshift shelters. How much they had done in five centuries. But history told him it was nothing so amazing, the Europeans on Earth who reached the Americas had accomplished similar feats, in less than five hundred years turning the United States into the world's richest and most powerful nation. What worried the citizens of the Alliance, out there in their apartments and on their landed estates, was could they hold onto this power, this paradise they had made from nothing. A renewed rebellion was all anyone talked about and it was his job to make sure it never happened.

He turned to his desk and all the reports from his forces across the galaxy. A train stopped and robbed here, a truck convoy attacked here, an Alliance governor almost killed there. He started preparing new orders, turning to his secure computer system and communications console when he received a wave signal on his most secure channel. This was only used for matters of urgency so he hit the open button immediately. On screen came Colonel von Schrader, one of his local commanders in the Greenleaf quadrant.

"Colonel Schrader, what news?"

"Sir, we have report of an incidence on Greenleaf that may involve the ship you were interested in."

"Serenity," Cutter said slowly. "Report."

"There was a gunfight at a café in New Caledonia. Three armed men confronted the captain of Serenity and some of his crew, claimed he owned them money from a missing cargo shipment. They fought and only one of the men survived and Serenity's crew escaped. Our local forces were called in and in a running street battle, we lost one man dead and three wounded. Strangely sir, the man who survived said it was a cargo that was supposed to be delivered four years ago and that they had been looking for Serenity for all that time. He is an associate of a known local criminal Ronald Seifert, now deceased."

"What was this cargo?"

"Claims its was just food but we…persuaded him… to tell the truth. Serenity was running an arms shipment to Greenleaf."

"That's the death penalty for that captain. Where is Serenity now?" Cutter asked sharply.

"Ah, sir, it escaped. We had it, sir, in our sights, missiles were fired and then it…..disappeared."

"Disappeared?" he said in a tone he reserved for those who failed him or he believed were lying to him. "How can a Firefly disappear in front of a cruiser? Firefly's have those old radon ion engines. Follow the ion trail."

"Sir, this may seem unbelievable, but…there was no ion trail. The ship, it was just…gone."

Cutter looked at the screen and knew Schrader wasn't lying. Long ago Cutter had mastered the skill at knowing who lied and who was telling the truth, a useful skill for a policeman to have.

"Make a full investigation on Greenleaf, Colonel. Did the survivor of the gunfight get the name of any of Serenity's crew?"

"Just the captain. Malcolm Reynolds."

"Thank you, colonel. Report as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." And then the connection was ended. Cutter sat and for a long time did nothing, thinking on this one mistake that was still out there. His one slip in all his years of being a policeman. River Tam.

He was in a room with a psychic and no one told him. Dr. Mathis perhaps hadn't known River Tam's full potential at the time but after her brother had facilitated her escape from the Athenian Island facility Cutter learned the full truth of the matter. He had sent two of his top Operatives after River Tam and a third to confront Dr. Mathis and learn everything about her. They had come close to catching her but had failed. Dr. Mathis was dead, killed by the third Operative when he learned the truth of the mater. It had been Cutter's order to do so, knowing that there could be no trial or imprisonment for this man who knew too much.

What River Tam knew of his secrets Cutter could only guess, but if she had read his mind then she could know everything and she had to be found. They sent out subliminal messages over the Cortex to trigger River Tam's ingrained programming. But they only got close to River Tam twice, first on Serenity after it left Persephone. Laurence Dobson had reported that he had the Tams on a Firefly called Serenity but then he had disappeared. The second time had been on Ariel. They had her in custody but she had escaped. Four years of searching and no sign of River Tam or of Serenity, the ship she was supposedly on. Was she still there? Cutter reached for his computer and hit a button and the image of his male assistant, a lieutenant, came on screen.

"Yes, sir?"

"Lieutenant, run a check of all reports, going back six years, of everything we have on a Firefly class ship called Serenity and on its captain, Malcolm Reynolds."

"Right away, sir."

"And also tell Maston Forbes to come here at once."

"Yes, sir," and the conversation was at an end. No more Operatives, Cutter thought. I need them all on the Rim worlds looking for these rebels anyway. Forbes would handle this matter. Once River Tam was his superior in the fighting ring, but Forbes had studied, had grown, had completed his training at the Athenian Island facility. He was not a psychic like River Tam and above all he learned to follow orders. Now he was Cutter's new protégée. And he would have a new mission. Find and kill River Tam.

* * *

Upon waking up on the infirmary examining table, Mal saw a very pensive Zoe leaning against the counter talking to Simon.

"It nicked a main vein on the inside of the thigh," he could hear the doctor tell his first mate. "Lost a lot of blood but he'll be fine after a few days. But he needs to rest."

Zoe sighed. "Like that's going to happening."

"Zoe, report," Mal managed to get out, his mouth so dry it felt like sand.

They came to his side. "How you feeling, sir?"

"Like hell," he said. "Little scratch like that knocked me on my ass. Guess I'm getting old."

"No, Mal," Simon said. "It would have happened to anyone. I'll give something to help you rest."

"Wait. Zoe, what's happening?"

"We had a cruiser on our tail but we managed to escape from them, sir," she said, wondering how much she should really tell him now.

"Good work. Where we headed?"

Simon and Zoe looked at each other before she spoke. "Ah, no where sir, we've already arrived. Taos Moon."

"Taos? Kaylee's home. But…that was more than a week aways from Greenleaf. You…she…Kaylee!"

A meek voice answered from the doorway to the passenger lounge. "Hi, Capt'n. Sorry I disobeyed you."

"It was my call, sir."

"Zoe, that drive, that thing caused enough trouble already."

"Nothing to be done about it now. Cruiser was firing missiles and launching fighters. Think we'd all be dead if Kaylee hadn't fixed it."

Mal was silent for a moment. "No harm done I guess. What's our status now?"

"Orbiting Taos. No Alliance about but don't mean they ain't on the ground. Orders, sir?"

Mal looked at Kaylee. "Suppose picking Taos was your idea."

"Ah, yeah, Capt'n. It just sorta…come to me."

"Right," he said. "Okay, let's land the boat and pay a call on the Frye homestead."

* * *

Kaylee's father met them at the small spaceport of New Shanghai. She waved him just before they touched down and he was stunned not expecting her so soon. He rushed from his factory and just made it to the spaceport as Serenity landed. She was first down the ramp as it came down, running into his arms and they both hugged and shed tears of joy, Jonathan Frye not quite believing that God had brought his daughter home to him after so long. The other crew stood back and let them talk and cry and finally Jonathan got a hold of his emotions and looked at them.

"Got things to say to you, Malcolm Reynolds," he said in an even tone to Mal, who stood on the ramp with a cane for support.

"Guess so, sir," Mal said and all the crew looked at Mal in surprise, most except Zoe never hearing him call anyone "sir" before.

"Daddy, don't be unpleasant. Ain't the Capt'n's fault about what happened."

"Suppose you all got a lot of story telling to do. My home is yours. Kaylee, guess introductions are in order."

"Ah, yeah. Well, you know the Capt', and Zoe and Wash and Jayne already."

"Howdy again, folks. Jayne, up for another drinking contest?"

"You betcha, and this time I'm gonna win."

"Been practicing have you?"

"Okay, you guys, be all macho later," said Kaylee in exasperation. "This here's Inara Serra. She's a..a…"

"Companion, Mr. Frye," Inara said as she shook his hand. She smiled and could feel his slight reserve melting under her gaze.

"Please, call me Jonathan," he said with some charm.

"Jonathan," she replied.

"And, this here's Shepherd Book from the Southdown Abbey on Persephone," Kaylee said next as she introduced Book.

"A Shepherd? Last thing I expected to see on Malcolm Reynolds' boat."

"Me, too," Mal said in an aside to Jayne.

"Well, I'm sort of traveling to see where my feet take me," Book replied.

"Few towns here sure could use a Shepherd."

"Is that so? Perhaps we should talk more on this."

"And this here's Simon Tam and his sister River," Kaylee said a little shyly as she introduced the siblings.

"Simon Tam," Jonathan said slowly and as Simon went to shake his hand Jonathan took Simon in a big bear hug shocking him and almost everyone except Kaylee.

"Thank you for saving my little girl!" Jonathan said as he released his bear hug and shook Simon's hand profusely.

"I told him about time I got shot," Kaylee said to a confused Simon.

"Oh, well, sir, that was my fau…I mean, just doing my job," Simon managed to get out almost telling him it was his fault she got shot in the first place, then thinking that might not be such a good idea. Not yet anyway.

"Come on. Let's go home, little Kaylee," he said and he put a big arm around her shoulders and led the procession out of the spaceport, with Wash being the last after he locked up Serenity.

* * *

High Chancellor Cutter went over all the reports his subordinate had managed to dig up on Malcolm Reynolds and Serenity and it made quite a tale. He was from Shadow, parents deceased, no siblings, a rancher by upbringing and he probably would have stayed there and had a quiet life except for the war. He volunteered in the Independent forces and served with some distinction. His war record was spotty, the Alliance never having uncovered all the Independent files from the war. Most were lost or deliberately destroyed.

This was interesting, a small report on a court martial for Malcolm Reynolds during the Battle for Serenity Valley on Hera in the last months of the war. A major had accused Reynolds of shooting two of his own men during an attack. The troops under Reynolds command had broken and he killed two of them to force the rest back into their positions. The major said that this move saved the situation and turned the Alliance attack back. But the killing of his own men was an offense and Reynolds needed to be held accountable for it. There was no follow up, nothing to indicate what had happened to Reynolds. Cutter punched in the name of the Independent major in his computer and found that he had died in Serenity Valley. So no complainant, maybe no witnesses since most of Reynolds men had died there, and then Reynolds himself was a prisoner. So, no court martial.

That incident told Cutter something about the man. To kill his own troops showed he had the steel to do what had to be done when the time called for it. That meant he was dangerous. His time in the prison camp showed that he served as a leader, holding his people together as they waited for the war to end. The colonel in charge of Reynolds camp on Hera said that there were no escape attempts, no protesting, no major incidents of any kind in his camp and he said this was mostly due to Reynolds leadership of the prisoners. The same could not be said for other Independent force prison camps on Hera or on other worlds.

And then nothing, for more than four years after the war. A small incident on Persephone, Reynolds and his ship, a Firefly called Serenity, inspected and accused of being smugglers but the case was dropped when the supposed illegal cargo mysteriously disappeared from the police holding facility. There were a few more incidents. A bar fight on Skyplex Postal Shopping Center 24, where Reynolds and a woman named Zoe Washburne had been arrested. The date of the incidence was Unification Day. There was one more bar fight the next year on Unification Day again. Seems Reynolds enjoyed breaking up U-Day parties with his fists.

Now to Serenity itself. Near Persephone, approximately five years ago, a cruiser spotted a Firefly class transport doing an illegal salvage on a derelict ship. The ship was not identified as Serenity but a few days later agent Dobson reported that Simon and River Tam were on board a Firefly called Serenity that had just taken off from Persephone. The closeness of the two events and the knowledge that Reynolds was a smuggler led Cutter to assume it was Serenity that pulled off the salvage job. Then a problem with a train robbery. Reynolds and Zoe Washburne were questioned by a sheriff about some stolen property but it turned out to be a case of mistaken identity and they were released. Then another salvage job on a derelict and this time an Alliance cruiser was involved. Cutter remembered this one. The cruiser had Serenity but searched it and never found any sign of the Tams. Before Cutter received word of this the cruiser commander let the crew and the ship go, citing 'special circumstance' meaning Reynolds saved his life from a…Reaver.

There it was. That word Cutter despised and which haunted his dreams. "Reaver," he muttered. Miranda. It should have worked. It was going to work. Then all the worlds' would be pacified. No more crime. No rape or murder or little children sold into sex slavery or a thousand other crimes that he was responsible for enforcing.

But the scientists were incorrect, drastically so. They had said it would remove the aggressor response in the people. It had been successfully tested on criminals who had been released and had never committed a crime again in their lives. But the big mistake was that most criminals already have a heightened sense of aggressiveness and duplicity built into their mindset. Most non-criminals did not. So when the chemicals started to fill the atmosphere of Miranda, the people just gave up, laid down and let themselves waste away. There was nothing Cutter's teams of experts could do and they barely escaped with their lives.

The small potion of the population that the chemicals had the opposite effect on savagely attacked them. The war was still raging and Cutter could not gather the resources to put down these people once and for all. Careful studies of a few "Reavers" in captivity showed they had no sexual interest in their own kind and therefore would produce no children. It was hoped that they would die out after a few years, consuming each other, but again the studies showed they would not attack each other, having some connection that the examiners did not understand. Instead, they took to space, abandoning Miranda. They sent raiding parties to moons and planets, killing, raping and kidnapping. Those they kidnapped they turned into Reavers, as this report about Serenity fully indicated.

Miranda became the subject of the most aggressive propaganda and disinformation campaign in human history. Cutter couldn't destroy the planet but he could make sure no one ever heard of it again. All mention of it was wiped from the Cortex and all printed literature with its name was removed from circulation. But Cutter couldn't control every person in the galaxy, so anyone ever connected to the planet, having lived there or having family there was told that a deadly plague had wiped out the population and no one could visit there for fear of it spreading to other worlds. Those that aggressively continued to search for answers were weeded out and confined to short prison terms, undergoing memory "re-adjustment". Soon, they had no inkling that a place named Miranda ever existed.

But then there was a problem. Someone inside the government hadn't been properly re-education. A minister with family ties to Miranda sent out a mission to find out if his family was still alive, still believing a plague had ravaged the planet. That ship had found the Reavers in space, had avoided their chase but had been damaged, crash landed, and fought off the Reavers for many days, finally succumbing to their numbers, but not before recording and sending to the minister a report on their findings.

Cutter had confronted the minister and he was forced to resign his position and under go "re-adjustment" of his memory. The report was destroyed and Cutter had all mention of the mission also removed from the record. And then just ten months ago the unthinkable happened.

Someone landed on Miranda, found that report, and manage to copy it and get off world without being killed by the Reavers. Who or how was part of an intense investigation the moment the rumors began to circulate. And a shudder was felt through the Alliance as people began to question their government, a government that could do this to millions of their own people. Full damage control was started but then the rebellious incidents began, a few at first but more in the last few months. And now Serenity was back and Cutter had two problems to deal with. He even thought for a moment he might be able to let River Tam go since her secret about Miranda was out. But she knew other things, especially that he was responsible for Miranda and for that she couldn't be allowed to live

* * *

After a big dinner in the Frye home, everyone retired to the living room and sat back with drinks and told the story of their adventure to Earth. Jonathan sat in his big armchair near a crackling fireplace with a big mug of beer in one hand and a cigar in the other, Kaylee sitting close by his side. He could scarcely believe what they were telling him and River's long explanations of the science of it didn't help any. The only thing they could do was show him so they trooped off to Serenity and Jonathan spent an hour with Kaylee in the engine room as she explained it all to him and he just marveled at the Kovalev Drive. They came back to Serenity's dining room where everyone was sitting and chatting.

"Guess I own you an apology, Mal," Jonathan said first. "Was all set to either punch you or kick your butt from here to Londinium for taking my Kaylee away for so long. Weren't your fault."

"No, sir, but I do apologize for it anyway," Mal said and there were a few smirks at Mal acting like a subordinate in front of Kaylee's father. The explanation for it was simple enough. Mal had few memories of his own father, being only six when he died in an accident on the ranch. Jonathan was like him though and Mal felt some kind of kinship with this big man as much as he felt Kaylee was a sister he never had.

"So, what's your plan?" Jonathan asked and all were quiet, not sure what the next step was.

"Don't know yet," Mal finally said. "We got Alliance after us and sure could use your help. We need one of them transponders and might want to rig up the Kovalev Drive to run bit more smoothly."

Jonathan pondered a moment, drank some beer. "Transponder's no problem. Kaylee and I can make one from some parts I got in the factory. What you need though is a registered coded signal. Each one is coded for an individual ship. But you're in luck cause some of them on the black market for sale. Ships that are being scraped, others that were stolen from ships. We might be able to dig one up. Cost you, though."

"Not a problem," said Jayne with a grin. "We got the means to pay."

"Still robbing folks? Last time we talked you said you was all through with that, Mal" he said with a disapproving look to Kaylee and then to Mal.

"Trying to, sir," Mal said and that was the truth.

"No, we ain't robbed no one, daddy. It was just there…in some empty banks," Kaylee managed to get out in a small voice.

"Well, guess those dead folks on Earth won't miss it much. As for that drive, don't know how much strain Serenity can take. She weren't made for light speed or faster. Lucky she held together so far."

That sobered them all up a bit as he continued. "See if we can dial that drive back a few notches, get you where you want to go without busting your ship up."

"Be much obliged for any help," Mal said.

Everyone was tired and started off to bed, Wash and Zoe saying their good nights, Jayne promising to have that drinking contest tomorrow with Jonathan, then the Shepherd and Inara went off and Simon said goodnight and took River to give her her nightly shot. Jonathan saw how Kaylee was looking at the young Doctor as he led his sister away. Mal stayed with Kaylee and her father a bit more and they talked on about the ship and things it needed and what they would cost. He also asked about the rebellion and Jonathan knew little except for the rumors about Reavers and Miranda, same as most folks had heard. After a while Mal got up and said he needed to check the ship. Kaylee protested saying he was hurt and Mal told her to stay with her father cause she hadn't seen him in so long. After he left Jonathan brought something up that was on his mind.

"You sweet on the doctor, little Kaylee?"

"What?" she said with a blush. "Ah, I…yes. We're sorta…dating."

"Dating? On a Firefly? You mean you're sleeping with him, right?"

"Daddy! That ain't no way to talk!"

Jonathan looked at his daughter seriously. "Tell me what's going on. I ain't gonna be mad. You're all I got in this verse and I just found you again. Tell me."

"We're in love," she said in a quiet voice.

"He ask you to marry him?"

"What? No, daddy. It's too soon," she managed to get out over her unease at having this conversation with her father.

"Look, you're a grown woman, ain't my business what you do. Just want you to be happy."

"I am, more now than since….Momma," she said and a sad look passed over his face.

"Been almost seven years," he said quietly, then sipped some beer. "Just seems like…yesterday."

"Ain't you seeing anyone?" she asked and now it was his turn to be surprised.

"Ah, yeah. Mary," he said with a weak grin.

"Mary? From the factory? Oh, daddy, she's real nice."

"Yeah. Been there a lot for me and you know…things…just…well…"

"I know. Same with Simon and me."

"Hi," Simon said as he stood in the doorway to the aft hallway. "Guess you know now, sir."

"Come here, son," Jonathan said and Simon walked over a little bit nervous and sat down.

"You love her?"

"Yes, sir," he said after a quick glance at Kaylee.

"That's all that matters, son. Kaylee get us some glasses and a bottle of something strong cause me and the Doc, we're gonna have a few drinks, man to man."

"Oh, boy," was all she could say as Simon looked at her with something close to desperation and then just resigned himself to the fact that he had no choice but to get drunk with his girlfriend's father.

* * *

Cutter continued to examine the files on Serenity long into the evening, after all his people except his bodyguards had gone home. There was an incident with a wounded Shepherd from Serenity named Book near Jingyang. He had a government ID card and was taken care of and then let go. Unfortunately the report failed to mention what his government position was or his ID number. That could only mean one of two things. Either the cruiser commander was incompetent or…Book was not his real name and he was undercover and a possible Operative of the Parliament. Cutter knew every Operative and knew all their missions and this was not one of his people. Another mystery to ponder.

He was just reviewing the file on the Ariel incident when Maston Forbes arrived. He was taller and stronger than when Cutter had first met him seven years ago, a young man now in the prime of his life.

"Good evening, sir."

"Good evening Forbes. Ready for a mission?"

"Yes, sir. Always, sir."

"Good. Someone must be eliminated. It's a delicate matter and must be taken care of swiftly and silently without attracting attention to yourself. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. And the target?"

"An old…friend of yours…from the academy…here's the file," Cutter said as he handed a computer chip to Forbes. "And here's her photo."

He handed Forbes a photo taken of River while still at the academy. Cutter watched his reaction and almost detected a slight hint of a smile in Forbes' icy calm demeanor.

"River Tam," Forbes said. "It will be my pleasure to kill her for you, sir."


	4. Chapter 4

_The crew takes a much deserved break on Kaylee's home world as relationships head off in new directions and a new enemy visits an old acquaintance on Persephone._

**The Return Home – Part 4 **

Mal limped his way down to the cargo bay and walked out into the cool night air of the spaceport. Serenity was parked at New Shanghai, Kaylee's hometown on Taos Moon, and it was summertime but still a bit chilly out. Jayne was outside smoking a last cigar before he went to bed.

"How's the leg?" he asked Mal between puffs.

Mal leaned on the cane Kaylee had fashioned for him out of two pieces of metal she had welded together just before they had landed. "Still sore. Awfully close to…you know."

Jayne couldn't help but laugh. "Ain't like you got much use…"

"You said that already," Mal interrupted him harshly. "And it wasn't funny the first time either. How would you like it if you lost yours?"

That sobered Jayne up. "Hey, don't be saying stuff like that. It's bad luck."

"We've had enough of that lately. Time to try to get some on our side. You got any of that bank swag on you?"

"What? Ah…just a trinket or two. Ain't like anyone's gonna miss it, all that we got."

"Follow me and be prepared to hand it over."

Mal start limping toward the port controller's booth and Jayne tagged along, not sure what the hell Mal was up to now. There were only two other ships in the port, both small transports, smaller than Serenity. Mal knocked on the window of the controller's booth and the sleepy man who was inside awoke with a start.

"Something I can do for you Captain Reynolds?" he asked in a groggy voice as he slid open his booth window.

"You report in what ships are here yet?" Mal asked and then Jayne understood what was going on.

"Nope, waiting till midnight, like always," the man replied.

"I'm sure you noticed that we ain't got a transponder when we landed."

"Ah, yeah, that did seem kinda strange, but seeing as Jonathan Frye was meeting you, I guess he can vouch for you guys."

"We're gonna stay a few days hereabouts, get some repairs done, supply my ship. Anyone asks questions, you ain't seen us and we aren't gonna be on no report at midnight or any other day. Dong ma?"

The man hesitated for an instance. "I don't want no trouble with the Alliance."

"Jayne, give it to him," Mal ordered and Jayne gave a Mal a questioning look and held up a fist and the man started to lose a bit of color before Mal straightened things out.

"No, the swag."

"Oh, right," Jayne said and he took a small diamond ring from his pocket and handed to the controller.

"That's for keeping your mouth shut," said Jayne. "You get the first thing otherwise."

The man looked over the ring. "That's real shiny. Guess the misses would like it. You got a deal."

After exchanging pleasantries Mal and Jayne walked back to Serenity and Mal locked up the boat as Jayne went to bed, after promising not to take too much from their stash in the future.

* * *

"And then he said, 'Not with Kaylee, never with Kaylee'. Can you imagine how mad I was?" Kaylee told her father as they laughed, recounting their adventure on Canton Moon and the story of how she and Simon ended up in each others arms.

"I was surprised by Mal!" Simon protested, not finding it so funny. "He was acting like your big brother!"

"Good for him," Jonathan said, a little drunk now. A bottle of Chinese wine was on the table and all three had had a few drinks already to top off the ones they had earlier in the evening. "I told Reynolds to look after my little girl. But you Doc, you saved her life. Twice now was it? So guess it's OK if you sleep with her."

Simon turned a bit red and tried to stammer a reply.

"Daddy! You're embarrassing him!"

"What? Hell, I'm one should be embarrassed. You ain't even married!"

"Don't bring that up again, daddy. Told you it's too soon!"

"Is it?" Simon said in a tipsy voice and she looked at him with big eyes. "I mean…we do love each other."

"Simon Tam, you best ask me proper like, when we're both sober and with a ring in your hand," Kaylee said, hoping he'd ignore her, wanting more than anything to be his wife. She said this just cause her father was here and she thought that's what he expected.

Simon was too stunned to speak for a moment and Jonathan did it for him, surprising Kaylee. "Hell, son, no worries there. You got my permission."

Kaylee and Simon just stared at each other and then Simon found his voice. "No, Kaylee's right. It has to be proper. Appropriate."

"Oh, to hell with being proper,' Kaylee said suddenly and she kissed him. "Yes, I'll marry you Simon Tam!"

"There, that's done. Let's drink!" Jonathan said very loud.

"But…but…I haven't even asked you yet!" Simon protested. "In a proper manner, I mean."

"Best get on with it then, son," Jonathan said and then Simon got down on his knee in front of Kaylee and held her hands. Her face beamed with joy.

"Miss Frye, will you do me the honor of being my wife," he said.

"Yes, Doctor Tam, I will be your wife," Kaylee replied as she gave him a big kiss and felt like nothing in the whole in verse could ruin her happiness now.

* * *

Mal had to take care of something else and he guessed she'd still be awake. He limped up the stairs to Inara's shuttle and saw that the door was still opened. He didn't want a fight with her but he thought it best to get this over with, didn't want it hanging over his head in the days to come, knowing deep in his gut that there was more fighting to be had. It was the first chance they had to have a moment together since they left Earth.

"Come in," Inara said after he knocked.

"Still up I see," Mal said and she was surprised to see him. Inara was in the middle of changing the sheets on her bed.

"Oh, Mal. Come in."

"Expecting someone else?"

"I thought…well, I thought it might be Kaylee coming to say goodbye. I expect she'll be staying at her father's house tonight."

"Suppose so. Don't know if Simon will be, though."

"I'm sure her father will welcome Simon with open arms. Maybe not to spend the night with his daughter, but that'll come soon enough."

"Happy for them, aren't you?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? You know how long she's had a crush on the doctor. And don't say it complicates things and that shipboard romances get in the way of business."

"Been taking mind reading lessons from River?"

"No, I just know you too well."

"Not that well. Simon and Kaylee ain't gonna have no trouble from me. The last thing in the verse I'd do is break her heart. And Simon, I owe him more than I can ever repay."

"Yes, we all owe him a lot." There was an awkward pause and Inara just looked at him, wondering how well she really knew the man after all. "How rude of me. You're hurt. Please sit."

Mal sat on her sofa as Inara bundled up the sheets and put them in a wicker laundry basket on the other side of her bed and then sat with him.

"Sorry about the sheets."

"Not your fault you were shot, Mal," she said and again there was a pause. "Was there something on your mind? I mean…why did you come here? To my shuttle."

He hesitated and knew there was going to be trouble but had to get it over with. "Was wondering what your plans are now."

"Oh, I'm…not sure," she said as she cast her eyes away from him and suddenly there it was, out in the open, the subject they had both been avoiding.

"Before all the wormhole stuff that happened you were planning to leave."

"Yes, I was. But…maybe for the wrong reasons," and she looked him in the eyes and saw everything he was, rouge, pirate, scoundrel, crook, thief, and an honorable man fighting against things he didn't even understand. "Mal, I was leaving because of you."

"I know. Whole crew knows." There. He said it. Either she does or she doesn't and he wanted to find out once and for all. Enough games.

Inara was stunned speechless for a moment. "What does everyone think they know?"

"That you're crazy about me. And that since you think you can't have me you want to be far away from me so I don't break your heart."

Inara felt the blood rushing to her face and she didn't know for a second if it was from anger or shock and then knew it was anger. She stood and glared at him.

"You…you arrogant…self-centered…petty thief! I was leaving because…because…"

And she never finished as Mal stood and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Inara had imagined this moment and had thought about it often, even when she was sleeping with other men. He was rough and soft and tender at the same moment, an urgency in his kiss that told her he did it because he was afraid if he didn't do it now he never would. She returned the kiss and put all her years of training and experience into it, letting Malcolm Reynolds know exactly what he had missed since he was too pigheaded all these months to express his desire for her when she was right there in front of him. After a long moment they broke apart and looked at each other, Mal stunned by the kiss.

"Wow," was all he could say and then they kissed again, fell to the sofa and for a long time held each other and let emotions take over. Finally, they came up for air.

"I was leaving," Inara said as she caught her breathe, finally willing to admit the truth. "For all those reasons and more."

"Don't leave. Stay," he said, almost a plea and she just smiled and he thought his heart would melt and all the toughness he had to put on day after day fell away and he held her tight and for a long time they sat on the sofa and talked on what was to come, this barrier finally broken. After a long while, Inara got up, closed the door and started to make her bed and lit some candles, turning out the lights in the shuttle, bringing a soft glow to the room. Mal knew what she wanted and he wanted it too and wished like hell he had done this on a day where he wasn't shot near such a sensitive area.

"I sure as hell want to…but…" he said in embarrassment. "Ain't sure everything will work."

"That can wait till you're better. Come and lie with me, just hold me," she said softly. "Every man always gets what he wants from me. Now it's my turn."

She left her clothing on and lay on the bed and Mal came over, sat, took off his boots, kissed her and then lay down and let the softness of her arms and lips send him off to a blissful place.

* * *

River lay awake in her room and was troubled by the emotions that were rocking the boat. Her body was growing used to her daily medication and the walls she built to keep out the emotions of those that surrounded her were falling more easily. She could almost hear Kaylee scream with joy about something and felt her brother's happiness and Kaylee's father also. She felt Mal and Inara, knew something had happened between them, the captain's normal pensive energy being released as his soul relaxed, even for a short time, and Inara's joy that the man she wanted more than any other had at last broke his silence and did what she had longed for him to do. Jayne was dead to the world as were Wash and Zoe, sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks, no cares to burden them as they felt safe for a brief while.

But one more emotion was crawling over her barriers and she sensed a strange feeling, one she was not accustomed to and it was coming from Shepherd Book. It was guilt, guilt for things he had done in his past and she could feel him praying to his God, asking for forgiveness and River knew there was no answer because in her world there was no God. Maybe he would find his salvation but River knew one thing about the religions of mankind and that was the concept of confession. As he prayed Book confessed his sins and River suddenly saw an image and her mind reeled from the shock of what she had discovered.

She arose from her bed and dressed, then crossed the hallway to Shepherd Book's room, lightly knocking on his door. After a pause he opened it.

"River? Is anything the matter?" he asked in surprised.

"You need to confess," she said and he was taken aback by these words and then asked her to come in. Book's room was sparse, like the other passenger dorm rooms. He had a small chair he picked up from an apartment on Earth and asked River to sit there while he sat on the edge of his bed.

"'I need to confess', you said," Book began.

"For your sins."

"Of course, River, I was just praying before going to bed. It's my custom to ask the Lord for forgiveness for my sins."

"Has he forgiven you?"

Book looked at her in a fatherly manner. "One can always hope. Our good deeds will be re-paid with an eternal reward. But one shouldn't expect rewards for these deeds. My only hope is that….those who I have sinned against will forgive me."

"I have killed people," she said suddenly and Book thought she was looking to confess.

"Do you wish to confess your sins, River Tam?"

"No, those people were trying to kill us so I don't think it is a sin that I had to kill them."

"Logically, that makes sense," said Book after a moment's pause. "But all killing, no matter why it takes place, is wrong."

"Have you killed?"

He sat back and sighed deeply. "I feel I will never be free of my past sins. I have tried to make amends these past years and I sometimes think I am taking one step forward and two steps back, especially since I came on Serenity."

"You will find a way," she said quietly. "You will be given a chance to make things right. For Miranda."

Books eyes widened in shock at this word. "How can you know?" he managed to get out in a strangled voice, his eyes glistening with emotion.

"Your mind is open when you pray, your thoughts are filled with images of a world and the things you did there. I've seen it before but until now didn't know where it was. Miranda is the key to your salvation. A chance to set things right."

"But...it's impossible, it's…too late," he said quietly.

"You know I don't believe but you do. Pray to your Lord. He will find a way," River said and then turned and left a deeply troubled Book alone with his thoughts and his crimes.

* * *

Far away on the world of Osiris it was daytime still and Gabriel Tam sat in his office in his own building in the center of Capital City. Tam Trading and Holdings was one of the most successful companies on the planet and Gabriel had worked hard most of his life to make it so. One time he thought he would leave the company to his children but Simon was set to be a doctor and River was going to be a scientist, a professor, a dancer, whatever she wanted to be and they had showed no interest in business whatsoever as they grew up. Gabriel and his wife Reagan understood that their children's lives were their own and they did not try to push them into their world. Now Gabriel was full of regrets. If only he hadn't allowed River to go to that academy, if only he hadn't shut Simon out when he had asked for his help, if only…. Now it was almost seven years since he had seen his daughter and more than four since he spoke to his son. Where were they? Were they even alive?

The Alliance stooges had come calling when Simon had broken her out of the academy, asking him and his wife where they were, if they had given money to help Simon, questioning them for days before releasing them. The Alliance had threatened to ruin his business if it ever came to light that they had aided their children. At no time would anyone give the Tams any answers. Why did Simon have to break River out of a 'school'? Why were they so interested in finding them? What was really going on? Gabriel's lawyers told him to drop it, that High Chancellor Adam Cutter had taken a personal interest in this case and nothing could be done about it.

Gabriel knew his computers and wave addresses were tapped, hoped that Simon had enough sense not to contact them at home or work. He had hired private detectives and they had searched and searched and had taken his money and there was nothing except one small clue. A "businessman" on Persephone named Badger had met his children briefly on a Firefly transport called Serenity. He didn't know their names at first but recognized their pictures and for a substantial fee told the detectives that the ship was owned by Captain Malcolm Reynolds. When the detective made his report he told Gabriel that there was a reward posted by the Alliance for the capture of River and Simon Tam. A reward, for his children? What had they done?

"You have a new wave," came a pleasant female voice from his computer console on his massive oak desk. Gabriel sat and saw the name. "Maston Forbes, Ministry of Internal Affairs, Capital City, Londinium."

The police? What now? It's been four years. He hit the open button and the blond haired Maston Forbes greeted him with a smile.

"Good day, Mr. Tam. I'm Maston Forbes of the Ministry of Internal Affairs. I have news of your children."

Gabriel felt a cold shock as the words sunk in. "My children?' he managed to stammer. "Are they alive?"

"We believe so. They were last seen in New Caledonia on Greenleaf on a Firefly transport called Serenity. I have its wave address if you wish to contact them."

Another trap, now from this man, who was hardly a man, and more like a boy in a suit. But Gabriel recognized the hardness in those eyes, from years of doing business with men who wanted nothing more than to take everything he had worked hard for. "Mr. Forbes, I have been in the trading business all my life. To discover the wave address of a transport is an easy matter, as you well know. If my children are on that vessel and you bring me this news then I can only assume you have a trace on my wave addresses that you can use to try to pinpoint Serenity's location. I will not help you find my children."

"Yes you will, Mr. Tam."

Then the pleasant female voice came from his computer again. "You have a new wave." Gabriel saw immediately that it was his home address and quickly hit the button. The image of his wife came on, very nervous with tears in her eyes. She was sitting in their living room and behind him he could see many uniformed Alliance troops moving about.

"Reagan? What's happened?"

"Police and soldiers are here, they…they are searching everywhere, wrecking things. I tried to call our lawyer but they refused to let me make any calls except to you."

"Just calm down, I'll take care of this," he said and then returned to Forbes. "Who do you think you are? Threatening my home and wife? How dare you?"

"I will do more than threaten, Mr. Tam," Forbes replied coldly.

"Do you think my son is so stupid as to answer a wave from me? If he is still on that ship, then he will know you are still looking for him. And he will know you have traces on all my communications.

"Perhaps you are correct. Then you will give me any information about your children or you, your wife, and your company will suffer the consequences."

"Why now? Why after four years? What happened on Greenleaf?"

"The information, Mr. Tam."

Gabriel hesitated, not sure of this man, and then remembered that Cutter was probably behind all of this and there was nothing he could do about Cutter. He took a deep breath and then said what he had to say. "On Persephone, the Eavesdown docks. I sent private detectives and just over four years ago they found a criminal named Badger. He had seen my children on Serenity."

"When exactly?"

"He didn't say. All he knew was the name of the owner of that ship, Malcolm Reynolds. That small piece of information cost me dearly."

"What's this "Badger's" real name?"

"I don't know. A business contact of mind on Persephone, Sir Warrick Harrow, he also knows this Badger, mentioned him once in passing as a low life criminal."

"We will look into this. Good day."

"Wait! Why are you still looking for them? What did they do? Why were they on Greenleaf? Please…tell me."

"There is nothing I can tell you, Mr. Tam. Good day."

* * *

Mal awoke in his own bunk and suddenly remembered all that happened with Inara. They lay and held each other for a few hours, neither wanting to separate, Mal not feeling such warmth and total relaxation for such a long time. Finally, they both realized it might be better to not let the crew know anything was happening with them, not just yet, so he went to his own bed. Take things slow, she said, and he agreed. He could feel the heat from her body and they both struggled with the sexual tension but Mal also felt a bit too much pain to make it anything but awkward and knew it was best to wait for his wound to heal.

He got up and felt a streak of pain shoot through his wound to his brain. Standing took another ten minutes and he knew he'd need a shot if he was to get through the day. He might also need it just to get up out of his bunk. Mal looked at the clock, 8: 10 am it said, and reached for the intercom, and pressed the button for Simon's room.

"Doc, rise and shine." No answer. He tried again, and again there was no answer. Next he hit the button for ship wide. "Simon, need you in my bunk." No answer and then Zoe's voice came through.

"Think he's off the boat, sir," she said in a sleepy voice. "Kaylee, too."

"Well, find him and tell him I need a shot for this leg," he growled.

"Yes, sir."

He sat back in his bed and grimaced in pain and the next thing he knew Inara was coming down his ladder.

"Mal, what's the matter?" she said with worry and she was barely dressed, just in a robe.

"My leg," he said in pain. "Hey, thought we were…you know, keep things under wraps."

"Not when you need me. Let me help you get dressed," she said and he was about to protest but gave up.

Zoe sent Jayne to the Frye house and after getting lost once or twice Jayne found the house and was just in time to join Simon, Kaylee and Jonathan for a big breakfast which he couldn't refuse. He forgot all about Mal till Zoe contacted him by the communicator he was carrying.

"Jayne! You find Simon?"

"Oh, yeah, we're on the way."

Simon was looking at Jayne as the big man shoveled eggs and bacon into his mouth. "What's going on?"

"Mal needs a shot," he mumbled. "Come on."

Simon kissed Kaylee goodbye and told her to finish breakfast and he'd be back later. Jayne and Simon arrived back on ship as everyone was sitting down for breakfast and Jayne grinned cause two breakfasts were always better than one, even if the captain was giving him a dirty look for taking so long.

"Spent the night in a real bed, Doc?" Mal said as Simon gave him an injection and Mal finally got some relief for his pain.

"Ah, yeah, sorry I wasn't here. Stupid of me," Simon said in an apologetic manner.

"No worries, Doc. Getting along well with the Frye's I see."

"Yes, he knows about us. Everything's fine."

"Better than fine," said River as she grinned at Simon and he knew she knew what was going on.

"That's nice,' said Inara as she placed a platter of pancakes on the table. "It's hard to keep something like that a secret."

She gave Mal a sideways glance and he tried to hide his smile but couldn't. "Ah, anyways," Mal said. "After breakfast we need to get to work. Kaylee and her father going to make us a transponder and he's going put word out for a legal code for it. Jayne, you take some more swag and see if you can change it for some hard cash."

"Small place like this, might not have much luck."

"Try anyways. We still got that 25,000 from New Caledonia. We load up on grub. Zoe, you and Inara and Book can handle that. Nothing fancy, but edible. Wash, talk to the port controller and find us a fueling station."

"We're not staying?" Wash asked as he sipped some coffee and the question of where to go to next was on all their minds.

"Need to be ready to run if we have to but we'll stay for a few days anyways," Mal said. "Till we get everything straightened out. Then…not sure what the next move is."

"Ain't like anyone gonna give us a job,' Jayne snorted and then Mal explained to them all what Seifert had said on Greenleaf.

"Can they blacklist you?" Simon asked, not wise to the ways of the business world despite his father's company being one of the biggest on Osiris.

"They can," said Zoe. "It's an informal thing, but reputation is everything in this business."

"Before we talk about any other jobs, this crew ain't been paid in a while and I seem to recall something about a raise for me," Jayne said and everyone started to protest again but Mal told them all to shut up in Chinese.

"All right, all right. After all the boat's needs are taken care of, I guess its payday. And…you all get a slight raise, I guess."

"About time," Jayne said with glee.

"What should River and I do?" Simon asked. "I mean, everyone else seems to have a job."

"Well, Doc, seeing as your names are still plastered on the Cortex as wanted fugitives, I guess it's best that you stay aboard ship. For now anyways. But I got a job for you both. Find out everything you can about Miranda, the Reavers, and this here rebellion."

"We don't even know where it is," said River and she looked across the table at Book and the preacher kept his eyes on his plate.

"Maybe something will jog your memory," Inara said to River.

"Not while I'm taking my medicine," she said and they all looked to Simon.

"Is this so important?" he said to Mal. "I mean, why should we care about Miranda?"

Mal looked at him like he's crazy. "Doc, that's the reason they're after you!"

"I know but…what if we find out it's all true. That the Alliance did something on Miranda, that they are somehow responsible for the Reavers and this is why they want River, because Cutter is somehow connected. What then?"

"I don't know," Mal said and he chose his next words carefully. "But if what Mr. Universe said is true and if what River knows is right, then might be time to pick up a gun again."

"Rebel?" Book said quietly. "And how many more must die?"

"I ain't taking about rebelling," Mal said to them all. "I'm taking about justice against those responsible."

"Cutter," River said.

"That's crazy!" Jayne said after a stunned moment. "Mal, he's top cop. No one can get near him!"

"You don't have to get near him to bring him down," Inara said and all were surprised that she spoke on this matter. "He's an appointed official, responsible to the government, and liable for his actions."

"In a perfect system, that would be true, Inara," Book said in a gently manner. "But Cutter knows everything about every high official and to think they would turn against him is to dream. No, he cannot be brought down from within or from the outside. It has been tried already and they have failed."

"I ain't too found of failing," Mal said but didn't elaborate. Inara knew he was talking about the war and thought maybe she could finally get him to break his silence on that. But not now, not in front of the others.

"Let me think on things," Mal said next. "Meantime, let's get to work."

Mal then handed out the cash for the various jobs to be done and also an advance on their pay. He told Jayne to drop by the Frye home and tell Kaylee what was going on and to pay Jonathan some cash in advance for his work and what supplies the boat needed.

"We'll see what we can find out about Miranda, Mal," Simon promised after everyone else had left and then he ran after Jayne and gave him a message for Kaylee.

Mal sat all alone in the dining room, thinking for a long time on want he could do and should do. And he came to only one conclusion. It was the right choice or there would be no future for any of them. The time for running and hiding was over. The time to confront all of their demons, past and present, was at hand.

* * *

Kaylee hummed a childhood song to herself as she washed the dishes in the kitchen of her father's home. Her home too, she thought and maybe someday Simon's and River's also. After the wedding proposal last night her father invited Simon to spend the night here and he couldn't say no. Kaylee knew it wasn't wise to leave Serenity, especially not after their latest brushed with the Alliance but it was her home and her father wanted her and her future husband to spend the night. But he didn't stay long himself. After she and Simon had gone to her bedroom Kaylee heard her father sneaking out and knew he was off to see his woman Mary.

Kaylee's room was exactly as she had left it when she had last been here and she almost started crying as she saw all the things her mother had given her over the years. A small toy pony with a pink mane and tail, many dolls, a beautiful mirror, a small jewelry box with the first earrings and necklace Kaylee ever had. Her bed still had sheets with moons and stars and spaceships on them. Simon stood quietly as she took in her room and then she felt a twinge of embarrassment.

"It's a girl's room," she said. "Not a woman's."

He smiled and held her in his arms from behind. "It's your room. That's what matters. Did you ever…with a boy…man? I mean, in here."

"Simon Tam!" she said in mock shock as she turned to him. "Are you asking about my love life?"

"Ah, yeah. Sort of. I guess I want to know all about you. Don't you want to know about mind?"

"Only the good parts," she said and for an hour they lay on the bed talking about their first time and different things they had done and while Simon seemed not to be bothered by Kaylee's sexual adventures he could sense the jealousy growing in Kaylee, especially after her told her he had almost gotten married once.

"Who is she?" she said and he felt some anger in her voice.

"Ah, the daughter of one of my father's business associates. Nothing came of it. The things with River started and she believed me no more than my parents. I think she was engaged to another doctor, someone I worked with, the last I had heard."

"Oh. That's good," Kaylee said and he teased her about being jealous. After more talk they let their growing desire consume them and for the first time in her life Kaylee did have a man in her parent's house and she was glad it was a man she loved.

"You sure would make a good wife," said a voice and Kaylee just cringed as she realized it was Jayne Cobb and she came back to reality. She turned from the just completed dishes to see him standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Certainly not yours, Jayne Cobb. Didn't your momma teach you to knock on doors and wipe your feet before you enter a house?"

"Oh, sorry," he said as he realized he tracked in some mud. "Ah, Mal gave me some money for your father to get on with the work for Serenity."

"He's already gone to the factory. I'm just going now. Where's Simon?'

"Mal confined him and moon…ah River to the boat. Seeing as they still got a big reward attached to their pretty faces."

"Jayne, I know you don't like them much, but you ever think on cashing in on that reward, you'll never be forgiven by any of us."

"Don't worry none on that. Mal warned me enough times and besides, they're kinda growing on me. River's awful good in a scrap."

"Yeah, I've seen that first hand. Did Simon…say anything about…anything?"

"What? Oh, just a message asking you to come to Serenity for lunch if you got time."

"Thanks, Jayne. Sorry I been mad at you once or twice last few weeks."

"Hell, no worries, little Kaylee. Just glad you're OK and happy. We almost lost you there."

"Yeah," she said quietly and there was an awkward pause. "You and Christine? Was there anything…"

He interrupted her quickly. "Nope, not much." And Kaylee got the feeling maybe there was. "See you later. Got to go sell more jewelry and stuff."

"Wait, I'll show you where to go." And Kaylee changed into some work clothes and took Jayne to the main street to show him some jewelry shops and then went on to the factory where she met Mary and had a nice chat with her and then her and her father spent the morning putting together a transponder for Serenity.

* * *

"When's the wedding?" River asked Simon as they sat on the bridge looking through two different Cortex screens for the information Mal had asked for.

Simon just sighed. "I know you know. We haven't made a plan yet and we aren't telling anyone yet so I would appreciate it if you kept it secret."

"Secrets. Too many of them in my head, ones I don't even know I have."

Simon looked at her, wondering how in the verse he was ever going to help her. "Do you want to stop the medication treatments?"

"I don't know. So many emotions on this ship, even with the medication. But if it helps me remember, many I should stop."

"Or not," he said as he returned to a Cortex screen, looking through news reports form the past four years.

"You don't want to know the truth, do you Simon?"

"Not if it's what I'm afraid it is. I think we are better off running and hiding."

"That way nobody gets hurt."

"Exactly," he said quietly. "Especially now, with Kaylee, I…I'm afraid for her and you. Afraid of what could happen."

"Mal hates hiding and running," she said. "He wants to know all about Miranda, wants to confront Cutter." Simon sighed and said what was on his mind for a while now and knew River already knew before he said it.

"Then we will leave Serenity."

* * *

The next three days went by quickly on Taos Moon. The transponder was built and set in the cockpit of Serenity, just a small black box that was hooked directly into the nav computer and the system wide nav sats. Jonathan found a legal code for sale and for most of the money they managed to get for the sale of the Australian swag, Serenity suddenly became the Calypso, an older model Firefly that was being scrapped. With a heavy heart Mal ordered the big Serenity sign on the side of the ship painted over and said it was too soon to add the new name, since he was hoping it was only temporary anyways.

They loaded up the boat with food and supplies, found a fueling station and kept away from the few Alliance forces in town. Jayne managed to sell some of the swag but there weren't many takers. Kaylee and her father worked the hardest, setting the Kovalev Drive so that it could be operated from the bridge and Kaylee wouldn't have to worry about being exposed to rads any more if something went wrong. Her father managed to scale back the drive a bit so they could go to just below light speed without actually popping into FTL mode. That was still faster than any other ship in the verse and could take them places in no time at all. He also did some reinforcement of Serenity's frame work, adding some steel bars in her frame so the FTL wouldn't shake her apart if they had to engage it in an emergency. Wash took Serenity for a few flight tests to get used to the added weight of the frame.

Kaylee was over the nausea from the small dose of rads she had gotten and Simon gave her a clean bill of health. They kept their wedding proposal secret for the first two days but Kaylee was about to burst at the seams if she didn't tell someone soon. Inara and Mal also kept what happened between them secret but Zoe knew something was up with both of them and kept hinting around it until Mal finally took her aside and told her yes something was going on but that news was not even for Wash's ears. Zoe promised to keep his secret and then immediately told Wash the first chance she got. He wasn't surprised, noticing how Inara and Mal hadn't had a fight in three days.

Kaylee was the next to find out, noticing the same thing Wash had noticed, and she just came out and asked Inara and she confessed. Kaylee couldn't very well keep her and Simon's engagement a secret after that and before they knew it the whole crew knew everything, about both couples.

"Well, Taos just as good as any place for a wedding," Mal said after everyone offered their congratulations at dinner on the third night at the Frye house. Mal was really looking for a reason to extend their stay here, not sure what his next move was and enjoying a little peace for a change. Even those weeks on Earth weren't very peaceful, with so much to do and so many worries about returning home.

"A wedding license requires a visit to an Alliance government office," said Simon sadly as he held Kaylee's hand. "It will have to wait."

"Maybe there is something we can do,' said Book after a moment's thought. "In the eyes of my order a wedding needs only a man and a woman who love each other to take their vows before a Shepherd."

Kaylee's eyes shone with excitement. "You mean it Shepherd? You can marry us?"

"Don't see why not?" he replied and before Simon knew what hit him the women were all making wedding plans and he was shunted aside to the living room with the rest of the men where they sat drinking and having a cigar.

"End of the line," Jayne said to Simon with a grin as he took a puff on his cigar.

"Unlike you, Jayne, I do not view marriage as a prison sentence."

"Hell, guess 'Nara and Mal be next."

Mal just sighed, being the butt of jokes all day since the word about him and Inara got out. Maybe he should threaten to fire the lot of them. "Jayne, don't you want… something… out of life before you die?"

"Nope. Got everything I want. Least I'll enjoy life till I go. Can't say same for you married and attached fellas."

Jonathan looked for a long time at the big merc. "Best listen to these fellas, Jayne. Ain't no substitute for the comfort of a woman at your side when the chips are down. Can have a lot of laughs and a barrel of fun, too."

"Fun?" said Wash in surprise. "You mean a relationship is supposed to be 'fun'?"

They all had a chuckle at that comment, knowing how Zoe sometimes intimidated him.

"Wash, you wouldn't stay with her if you didn't love her," Jonathan stated.

"Course not…maybe…no, what am I saying!" Wash said with a quick glance toward the kitchen to see if Zoe was listening. Then he leaned forward and almost whispered to the men. "Fact is, she's unbelievable in bed and very, very generous."

"I knew it!" said Jayne very loud.

"Knew what?" Zoe said as she entered the room.

"Ah, nothing babe…just…about Mal and Inara again!" Wash got out in a quick burst of nervous energy.

"Uh, huh," she said with a stern look at him, then turned to Mal. "Captain, need a word."

Mal was happy to follow her to the kitchen to get away from all this relationship talk and then ran into more of it in the kitchen. Kaylee asked him if she could have the wedding aboard Serenity since a wedding at the Frye house or a church would attract too much attention from folks and might have Alliance get involved. Mal quickly agreed and plans were sent for the Tam/Frye nuptials two days hence.

* * *

Maston Forbes arrived at the Eavesdown Docks on Persephone and immediately went to the local police station. The captain gave him all the information they had on Badger. After shifting through it for an hour Forbes realized this man was more than a small time crook. Forbes also concluded that this captain and his men were most likely corrupted or otherwise Thomas Jamison, AKA Badger, formerly of the Dayton Colony and the Tashkent Penal Moon, would have been back in prison where he belonged a long time ago. That was not his concern but he put the fear of Adam Cutter into these men before he left and was sure no one would be contacting Badger to tell him someone was looking for him. After leaving the office Forbes contacted Warrick Harrow and Harrow immediately promised to cooperate as much as he could as soon as he learned who Forbes was and represented. He arraigned a meeting for Forbes with Badger in his lair, telling Badger that Forbes was a potential customer.

Early the next morning Forbes entered Badger's office in the maze of shipping containers. He could immediately sense the disdain that Badger and the several henchmen around him held for Forbes because of his age as he sat in a chair opposite Badger who was behind his desk.

"And what can I do for you, "sir"?" Badger said full of his usual bravado, more so in front of this whippersnapper. Another rich dandy looking to make a dishonest wage.

"Malcolm Reynolds and Serenity," Forbes said and the shock it produced was evident on Badger's face.

"Eh? Come again? You're talking about ghosts, chum. No one's seen hide nor hair of Reynolds and that piece of junk he flies in four years since he stiffed a customer on Greenleaf. And anything I can tell you about Reynolds will cost."

"I'm not here to negotiate. I'm here to shut you down and to use you to get Reynolds to come out of hiding."

There was a stillness in the room as Badger suddenly felt all was not as he thought.

"And who do you represent, to come in here all high and mighty making threats?"

"High Chancellor Adam Cutter," Forbes said and the words were barely out of his mouth before Badger told his men to kill him. It was a short fight and in less than fifteen seconds all of Badger's men were dead, all five of them gutted by the knife Forbes swiftly pulled from his jacket. Using kicks, punches and stabs he spun and turned and ducked, avoided their wild gunfire, and slashed a throat here, stabbed a heart there, and drove his knife to the hilt into the brain of the last man through the eye socket. As he pulled his knife out Badger recovered from his shock and was going for a pistol in his desk when Forbes stabbed him through the right hand, pinning it onto the desk and Badger screamed in pain and fear.

"Reynolds' dead, hit a moon, fell into a star, ran into those Greenleaf boys!" he yelled in agony. "Can't help you find someone don't exist!"

Forbes took the pistol from Badger's desk and told him to sit down but didn't remove the knife. Then he sat back opposite Badger and smiled.

"Oh, he ran into those Greenleaf boys alright."

Badger's genuine surprise came through all the pain he was suffering.

"Can't be. When?" he managed to gasp.

"About a week ago, on Greenleaf. Met Reynolds and some his crew by chance. Two of them are dead, third is telling us everything. Seems Reynolds was supposed to deliver a shipload of guns there four years ago and never arrived."

"What do you want from Reynolds? What's he done to you gorramn lot?"

"That is not your concern. First, I want names. Who do you remember working with Reynolds?"

Badger hesitated, informing to the coppers a deadly crime among criminals and he hated informers with a passion. But this man was not one to be trifled with and Badger was clearly at a disadvantage.

"The names," Forbes said again.

"Woman name Zoe, Reynolds' right arm, pilot was fellow called Wash, and a hired gun, big guy named Cobb. That's it." Of course that wasn't it and Badger knew Kaylee and Book and Inara Serra, having met them all that time when Mal got himself in a little duel. And then there were the Tams and a reward that maybe Badger might be able to collect if Serenity was still about and things went his way.

"Not what you told Gabriel Tam's detectives."

It was about the Tams and the reward! "Then I guess you know already the Tam whelps was on board. But that was more than four years ago."

Forbes ignored his comment. "You will contact Serenity, tell Reynolds you heard he is back in operation and you will offer him a job."

"What job? He's blacklisted anyways for what he did to those Greenleaf boys' shipment, guns or no guns. I ain't got a job for him."

"You do now. Tell him the new rebellion contacted you and is looking for weapons. From his history Reynolds has no qualms about dealing with weapons and I'm sure he has a soft spot for the rebellion."

"And then you trap him, is that it?"

"Correct."

"And what happens to me, afterwards?"

"If he believes you and it works, you get a nice warm bed in one of our more modern prison facilities."

"And if not?"

Forbes looked around the room at the dead men. "Get the picture?"

Badger nodded. "The knife?"

Forbes took it out with a jerk and Badger wrapped his hand in a handkerchief. He then took a bottle from his desk top and took a long swig. "For me nerves."

"Serenity's wave address is…"

"Already got it." Badger turned to his computer console, made sure the screen was placed so it would not reveal Forbes or the carnage in his office, and then with one hand operated the keyboard, going first to the Wave Communications page and then clicking on his saved addresses. He kept Serenity's all these years, knowing somehow that someday he might need Mal for something. Now he needed him to save his life of all things. "Where you want him sent to?"

"Here," Forbes said and Badger hit Serenity's address and then the send button. After a long moment a tired looking Mal came on screen.

"Badger," he said without surprise and Badger knew Mal had checked the name before answering as any smart person did.

"Hello, Malcolm, old mate," Badger said with a big grin. "Let's do some business, shall we?"

And Mal just stared at him for a long moment and then smiled and said, "Let's, old chum."


	5. Chapter 5

_Serenity is forced to flee once again as High Chancellor Cutter's forces are hot on the trail and closing in on the ship and its crews secrets._

**The Return Home – Part 5 **

Mal was used to surprises, with them piling on top of each other in rapid succession in the last month and half more than at any other time in his life. But to see Badger's smiling face grinning at him through a Cortex screen, well, that took the cake as far as surprises went. Serenity, AKA Calypso, was still parked at the spaceport of New Shanghai on Taos Moon, Kaylee's home world. All the crew was aboard, including Simon and Kaylee since Mal wasn't sure Simon would be safe outside the boat with the Alliance wanted notice still on the Cortex for him and his sister. Kaylee had wanted to spend another night at her father's place but had seen the wisdom of Mal's order and relented.

Mal had just left Inara's shuttle to check out the boat before finally going back to her warm arms when the wave came through while he was on the bridge. He had spent the last few hours earning some more well-deserved relaxation with Inara, meaning a nice long massage with her gentle hands finding all his tender and not so tender spots and then a final sexual consummation of their growing relationship. It was all both of them had imagined it would be and Mal ignored the still slight pain he felt in his wound as he let Inara be in charge of the love making, acknowledging her expertise in this area. His mind was still dizzy from the heat the two had generated as he felt Inara abandon all her reserve and let loose a lot of pent up sexual desire. Mal was tired in a happy way now and his surprise at seeing a wave from Badger quickly ended his happiness as all his senses were alive to danger.

"Hello, Malcolm, old mate," Badger said with a big grin. "Let's do some business, shall we?"

And Mal just stared at him for a long moment and smiled and then said, "Let's, old chum."

Danger was present, for sure. In all the years Mal had known Badger never once was he so pleasant, even when he wanted something. Mal could see beads of sweat on Badger's forehead and almost a hint of fear in his eyes and instantly knew that someone was pulling Badger's strings. Seifert had said Mal was blacklisted and that someone had posted his photo on the Cortex and Mal had a sneaking suspicion it was Badger who had put up that photo. Now he was calling to do some business, when Mal hadn't spoken to him in four years and Mal and his ship were considered unworthy of even a smuggler's cargo. He decided it was best to play Badger's game since he had no idea who was listening.

"Excellent, Mal," Badger said. "Heard you was still about and might have a job that I can send your way."

"That's funny since I hadn't heard from you in four years and you never returned any of my waves."

"You was blacklisted, old boy. You don't go losing customers goods without there being repercussions. I do business with you others might think twice of doing business with me. By the by, what you been up to all this time?"

"This and that. Still folks out there in the black need things moved from here to there. And some of them don't care who does the work. For the record, that cargo not showing up at its destination was not entirely my fault."

"Tell it to the guy you was supposed to deliver it to. Of course, that might be hard seeing as I heard he was dead."

Badger could see Forbes getting a bit twitchy thinking Badger was giving too much away but he had to play it cool with Reynolds and warn him at the same time. The worst Forbes could do to him was kill him and Badger already had the hangman's noose round his neck so he really didn't care what this punk Alliance lackey in a blood flecked suit thought about how he handled business.

"Word travels fast," Mal said. "Man pulls a pistol on me, he best be ready to use it real quick and not talk me to death first."

"Lesson many could learn. So, to business?"

"What kind of job?" Mal asked, not really sure he'd take it but curious still the same as to what was really going on.

"Kind that pays well. Might involve an element or two of danger."

"You know that never bothered me much."

"Right'o. Knew you was the man for this job. Can't discuss too much over the Cortex. Lots of ears here about. New rebellion simmering and all that give Alliance types twitchy nerves, been spying on and prying into more than a few folks business here on Persephone since we're rather close to the Rim," Badger said and that was for Forbes as much as Reynolds. "Need a face to face here on Persephone."

"Might be a few days or so till I can make it," Mal replied. "Ship needs a few repairs and we ain't exactly in your neighborhood."

"No rush, mate. Job still be waiting for you. Let's make it three days hence, shall we?" Badger replied and Mal definitely knew that something was up now cause Badger hated waiting for anything.

"Wave you when we get close," Mal replied and then noticed a slight flick of Badger's eyes to the left and now Mal knew for sure someone was listening in and he'd bet his ship it was some Alliance stooge.

"Ta for now, old mate."

"Three days. We'll be there."

Mal turned off the Cortex screen and sat for a long time in the pilot's chair, thinking on this next move. Alliance had gotten to Badger, that was for sure, and they knew he knew Serenity and Mal and had forced him to send this wave. It was a trap for sure. Someone on Greenleaf had survived and spilled his guts, Alliance knew all about Serenity and who he was. But they didn't know where he was and didn't know he had an FTL drive. Those were the two advantages Mal had and he wasn't about to throw them away walking into an Alliance trap at Badger's lair. Time for bed and to think and then to make a plan for the next move with the crew. He finished his walkabout the boat and then made his way to Inara's shuttle and she was asleep. He took off his clothes and crawled in next her and cursed himself for the hundredth time for not doing something a might sooner about his feelings for this woman.

* * *

"There. Judas at your command," said Badger in disgust to Maston Forbes after he finished the wave with Mal. Badger had no love for Mal or his ship but he hated the Alliance with as much passion as the next criminal.

"Three days," Forbes said, ignoring Badger's reference to being a traitor. "Think he will come?"

"He didn't say no but it all depends on how desperate he is. If he thinks doing a job for me will get him off the blacklist, maybe so."

"Meantime we need to maintain the illusion you are still in business," Forbes said next. "A medic will take care of your hand and a clean up crew will arrive for the dead. Five of my men will replace yours as undercover security. You will keep things as normal as possible. Do not deviate from any appointments or business, legal or otherwise. One attempt to warn Reynolds and you will join your men in a shallow grave."

"Ain't you the pleasant type," Badger said with a little more bravado, knowing he still had at least three more days of life. "Tell me one thing, sonny. Why's your master so interested in Serenity and Reynolds? Is it the Tams?"

Forbes stood and pocketed Badger's pistol and stared at him with his icy cold blue eyes. "The less you know, the better chance you will not join your men. Dong ma?"

Badger nodded and then held up his hand. "The medic?"

Forbes got on his earwig communicator and started barking orders as Badger sat back, took another swig from his bottle of hooch on his desk, and even managed a slight grin despite his pain. He was still master of his lair, however temporary.

* * *

Morning came to Serenity and the crew stirred and began their daily rituals. This day was going to be busy as they made plans for Simon and Kaylee's wedding which would take place on the ship the next day. Kaylee fretted that her relatives and old friends would be mad cause they couldn't attend but her father told her that he would take care of all that after she left again. Kaylee didn't want to leave but with the Alliance out there looking for them for what happened on Greenleaf and also looking for Simon and River she couldn't bring anymore danger to her father than she and Serenity already had. After breakfast was over Mal told them about Badger's wave and everyone was immediately suspicious.

"Sir, we can't trust him," Zoe said first and many agreed.

"It's been four years, at least to his mind," said Wash. "I mean, we haven't been about for him to give us a job, but it does seem odd. Why the sudden interest in us? He never waved us just out of the blue and hired us before."

"Don't think he was doing the hiring," Mal said.

"Alliance?" Book queried and Mal nodded.

"Think someone was listening in and that someone ordered him to call us. He called me 'old mate' and acted like we were best friends."

"Don't sound like the Badger we know," said Jayne. "I smell a trap."

"But why?" Simon asked and then everyone was staring at him and River. "Oh."

Kaylee cast worry looks about the table. "We ain't going there. Are we?"

"Don't know yet," Mal said. "That Greenleaf trouble seems to have stirred up a hornets nest. They know this ship and my name. Badger knew about it so sure bet the ones after Simon and River know about it, too. Badger's likely in a corner with few or no choices with some Alliance lackey pulling his strings. Like to know who this enemy is."

"Mal, the Alliance is our enemy," Simon said firmly. "And I for one vote we don't go any where near Persephone or Badger."

"You gonna run away from them all your life, Doc?" Mal asked seriously and suddenly the air was tense as many felt a confrontation brewing, Mal's question more of a challenge than an inquiry.

"If I have to," Simon said, not backing down.

"And take Kaylee and River with you? Where to? How long before they find you? Never to see your home world or parents again? Never having a permanent home?"

"It's better than being dead!" Simon stated with an edge of rising anger.

"Simon, please…" Kaylee began to plead with him but he wouldn't stop.

"You want to go after Cutter?" he asked Mal. "You want to find Miranda and find out what Cutter did? Do you want some kind of revenge for losing the war? Is that it?"

Jayne and many others thought Simon was going to get a fistful of Mal's knuckles for that and he might have a month or so earlier. But things had changed and a woman's tenderness had softened Mal a might and he didn't even get angry at Simon.

"I want a normal life," Mal said wearily and he cast a look at Inara who was sitting silently by his side. "And if the only way I can have that is to fight, then I aim to fight."

Simon felt something then that he had never felt from Malcolm Reynolds before. He suspected it but the captain's gruff exterior never allowed the crew to see too much of the inner man. Now he did allow that, in front of all of them, and for a brief moment Simon knew that Mal was just like him, wanted to be happy and protect those he loved, even if he had to jump into a raging fire to do so.

"We can't win," Simon said quietly and all the anger was draining away from him.

"Don't have to win, Simon," Mal said. "Just need to know why things are the way they are and then do something about it, much as we can. Only way any of us ever have peace of mind again."

Simon glanced at Kaylee and could see she was confused, uncertain, and worried. "What do you think we should do?" he gently asked.

"Ain't sure," she replied and then looked around the table at her friends and shipmates. "I want us be out of the Alliance shadow as much as anyone else. More so now I'm gonna be your wife. But not if it costs too much."

No one questioned what Kaylee meant by "too much". They had been lucky so far, coming through the Earth adventure with a few scars, both physical and mental, but with no one missing from the dinner table.

"River?" Simon questioned his sister and she was staring at Book and then slowly moved her eyes to her brother.

"We need to go to Miranda. The answers are there." And then she returned her gaze to Book and then everyone slowly noticed that Book was feeling more than a bit unsettled.

"I think I may be able to help, Captain," said Book finally said and then he glanced at River and he could see her silently pleading with him to tell them. He took a deep breath and then spoke.

"I know where Miranda is."

* * *

High Chancellor Cutter was in his office, examining the latest report from Greenleaf concerning Serenity, when Maston Forbes sent a wave over the most secure channel.

"What news, Forbes?" Cutter said curtly.

"The Greenleaf reports are true, sir. Serenity is still around and Malcolm Reynolds is still its captain. I also have some other names of the crew. Zoe, his second in command, Wash, the pilot, and Cobb, who is a mercenary by the sounds of it. That is all my informant knew. It is unknown if the Tams are still with the ship or not. A trap has been set for Serenity, sir."

"Good. Do your utmost to capture that ship or at least one or more of its crew. If the Tams are not on board then we will find out where they are one way or another. Keep me posted."

"Yes, sir."

Cutter ended the wave and went over the report from Greenleaf again. Colonel von Schrader's troops had investigated the matter of the gun shipment from Serenity and this Ronald Seifert who was now dead. Seifert's wounded henchman told them that the guns were to be sold planet wide for the profits involved and were in no way connected to the new rebellion. Cutter was not surprised since four years ago there wasn't even the hint of a new rebellion.

The matter of the missing four years disturbed Cutter greatly. How can a ship and its crew disappear for four years? No arrests, not even on U-Day, Reynolds favorite day for a fight. No reports of Serenity shipping cargo anywhere, no yearly inspections, no license or registration fees, nothing that any legitimate cargo carrier would do. However, they were smugglers, so that was not too much out of character.

But what was surprising was that not even a single wave had been sent or received at Serenity's wave address until the last few days, when there were several waves sent out and one received. No mail or packages in the Alliance postal system addressed to or from the ship, nothing at all that suggested the ship even existed for four years. And then it appears out of the black in front of one cruiser, escapes, and then appears on Greenleaf and escapes once again in front of another cruiser. Something wasn't quite normal about that old Firefly and Cutter planned to find out what it was.

Von Schrader's men did discover one more interesting item and this had only deepened the mystery. They found that one of Serenity's crew had sold some jewelry in a shop just prior to the incident at the café. The shop keeper had given them 25,000 credits for some very valuable jewelry. On the back of an emerald bracelet in tiny almost invisible engraving was a jeweler's mark with the place it was made.

"Melbourne, Australia." Earth.

Cutter had initially thought Serenity's crew had somehow got their hands on an artifact from Earth. It wasn't totally unusually, since there were many items around from the Travelers. But most of those were in museums or kept as family heirlooms. An authentic Earth piece of jewelry would be worth a fortune. Yet, they had sold it for a fraction of what it was worth. The shop owner had said the man who sold him the items had many more and seem desperate to sell. But then Cutter looked down at the rest of the report and read the date that was also engraved into the bracelet.

"May, 2514"

That was impossible. It must have been a mistake made in the report. Attached was a file showing the bracelet and Cutter knew Colonel von Schrader had included it because he thought his superior would not believe him. Cutter opened it and the image of the bracelet's back appeared and there it was and there was no reasonable explanation. But Adam Cutter did not get to where he was by ignoring facts staring him in the face, however improbable. He went to his secure communications screen and immediately put out a notice that any unusual sale of jewelry was to be reported immediately and those selling it questioned.

Cutter next turned to the waves that Serenity had sent and received in the last few days. All had been too short to trace, except for the one sent and received by recorded message. With billions of people sending out waves every day it was an impossible task for the Alliance to trace them all, especially with the distances that were involved with deep space transmissions. However, waves that were stored could be traced and the points of origin were recorded. This particular wave had been to a moon in the Silverholt quadrant called Taos. It was a shot in the dark but Cutter had few other leads. He sent orders to his men on Taos to check New Shanghai's spaceport for a Firefly and the jewelry shops for any unusually sales. The finally thing he did before he retired for the night was to order a copy of that wave sent to his office. The technician told him it would take several hours to find it in the mass of communications recorded every day. Cutter told him to have it ready the first thing in the morning. Whatever was said in that wave would soon be known to the High Chancellor of the Alliance.

* * *

"Here, near Haven in the Burnham quadrant," Book said as pointed out the blank spot of space on the nav computer screen where Miranda was supposed to be before all traces of it were removed from the nav systems. The crew crowded together on the bridge, all still wondering what tale the Shepherd had to tell.

Mal was very skeptically and looked at Book in suspicion. Very little they knew about this man and Mal wondered what he was up to now. "And did the Lord just give you this information or is there some story telling you'd like to do?"

"Some time ago I was there, in my youth," he said and River knew it was a lie in an instant. She said nothing but knew Book must have his reasons and the only one she could think of was that he was in part responsible for what happened on Miranda and didn't want them to know that.

"And you just happen to remember the coordinates?" Zoe asked next and Book nodded.

"I had a…relationship… with a woman there," Book said with a slight trace of regret and River knew this was no lie, could feel his pain as he mentioned this woman.

Jayne grinned. "Guess that was before your preaching days."

"Most certainly," Book replied quickly and then looked to Mal. "That's why I know where it is. I'll never forget her or that planet."

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Inara asked as gently as she could.

"I didn't want you to go there," Book said and as he said these words his eyes traveled across all their faces. "I'm afraid what Mr. Universe is saying may be true."

Another lie, thought River as she stared at Book and he quickly avoided her eyes, knowing she knows. It is true and he knows it, was there when it happened.

Mal looked to Simon and River. "What did you learn about Miranda and the Reavers?"

"Nothing about Miranda at all on the Cortex except in the reports since the rumors began about it being a Reaver home world. They started about ten months ago," Simon replied. "A broadcast was sent out across the Cortex, video, showing a city with bodies decomposing everywhere. A voice in the background was saying this was Miranda, that the Alliance had done this by trying to pacify the population with chemicals."

"Was it a man or woman? The voice, I mean," Zoe asked and Simon just went to the Cortex screen and hit buttons until an image appeared.

"See for yourselves," he said and stepped back.

The video was shaky and had many cuts from scene to scene as a deep male voice spoke. The voice sounded aged, of an older man, with the rasp of a heavy smoker. It showed decomposing bodies on the street, in buildings, in beds, at tables, in trams and vehicles, all just lying as if asleep.

"What you see are the remains of a once proud planet, Miranda, its people dead at the hands of the Alliance. I cannot tell you who I am or how I got these images because the Alliance will surely retaliate against me if they knew. They came and the leaders had no choice but to agree. No one asked the people. It was an experiment, they said it was safe, would eliminate crime and aggression. Chemicals were put into the air and the people breathed them deeply. Ninety-nine percent just lay down and died. One percent became crazed with madness. The outside world calls them Reavers. This is their home world. To bring you this report I have braved their madness."

And then the whole crew flinched in surprise as the image of Reavers appeared, about five of them, taken from a distance, as they seemed to be scavenging a disabled spaceship at a spaceport.

"You can see them here in this image. They come to get what they need and then go back into space. Why they prefer to be in space is not certain. I just hope my transmitter has enough power to reach the Cortex. If anyone can get this please record it and broadcast it. Let the galaxy know what the Alliance has done to thirty million of its own people. I fear I may not survive much longer. May God have mercy on our souls."

The transmission ended and no one spoke for a while. Simon switched off the screen and turned to them.

"I found it late yesterday," he said. "It took some searching. Apparently the Alliance is trying to eliminate all copies of it. But the Cortex is big and has many ways to hide information and there are more people than Mr. Universe out there with an interest in the truth."

"I'll be," said Mal in awe. "The Reavers do have a home world."

"It's incredible," said Wash next. "But…this is why people are rebelling?"

"Seems to be so," Simon said. "Incidences against Alliance authority increased dramatically since the broadcast. Apparently there are people coming forward saying they know of Miranda, had lived there, had family there, and were silenced by the Alliance. There is a great deal of Alliance counter propaganda, trying to refute the story, saying it was a prank or the opening shot in a renewed rebellion, a fake story, disinformation trying to undermine the Alliance. One thing the Cortex does say. The story did originate from the Burnham quadrant in what is supposed to be empty space."

"Is it even true?" asked Inara. "I mean, could it be a…fake?"

"To fake something like this would require a great deal of time and effort," Simon said. "It's not impossible, but extremely difficult."

"Hell, we know the Reavers is real enough," growled Jayne. "They gotta come from somewhere."

"The Cortex archives show the first reports of what looked like a Reaver attack was during the war," said River. "A small moon mining colony was destroyed. Everyone was dead or missing. The Alliance blamed the Independents, the Independents blamed the Alliance. The official Alliance position is that the Reavers don't exist and that the attacks are the work of brigands."

"And no one has time or the will to take care of this problem," said Mal. "Alliance ignores it like it some sickness that will go away if you don't think about it."

"That man, the one who recorded this message," said Zoe. "Is he from Miranda or did he land there later?"

"No one knows," Simon replied. "There is much speculation but nothing concrete. Most likely he is already dead or turned into a…Reaver."

* * *

The broadcast had put a dour mood on the crew as they went about preparing for what should be a happy occasion, Kaylee and Simon's wedding. Mal made no decision as to what the next move was but told Wash to check out the best routes to Persephone and Miranda and the Tams to examine the Miranda broadcast for clues as to where the broadcast had originated from. Book went to his room and reviewed the wedding vows of his order and prepared something for Kaylee and Simon to say. The rest had little jobs they had to do for the occasion and went about town taking care of things.

Kaylee returned to her father's home and with his lady Mary's help she altered her mother's wedding dress for herself. Kaylee almost cried when she took the dress out of its box. It smelled of mothballs and dust but after a nice spin in the dry cleaner of nearby shop it was ready to be worn. She was sure Simon would love it and by late morning it was finished and she snuck back aboard Serenity and made sure Simon wasn't about as she took the dress to her room.

Zoe and Inara found a flower shop and picked some lovely white roses and had them make a bouquet for Kaylee and a small boutonniere for Simon to wear. The shop owner was overly friendly and wanted to know who was getting married. A cross look clouded Zoe's face and she was about to tell her to mind her own business but Inara stepped in and turned on her charm, ignoring the woman's question and asking her about her flowers and how she took care of them. After five minutes of this the shop owner seemed to have forgotten what she had asked and Inara and Zoe left with their arms full of flowers.

"Sneaking around is getting tiring," Zoe said in disgust as they walked back to the spaceport. "Time to leave this rock. Should have the wedding this afternoon, not tomorrow."

"Kaylee won't like leaving her father," Inara replied.

"She knew this wasn't gonna be permanent," Zoe said. "I just got a bad feeling. We've been here for four days now and people getting a might too curious about us."

And then up ahead they spotted Jayne and Mal enter a jewelry shop.

"We must be low on funds," Inara said, getting a warm feeling inside as she saw Mal. He still had a slight limp and carried the cane Kaylee had made for him.

Zoe thought this was bad also. Selling stolen goods in a small town bound to cause trouble sooner or later. She said nothing to the captain yet because she knew they needed the cash. "Yes, the repairs, the transponder and its code, the food and fuel, it all costs a lot of…."

Inara was waiting for her to finish when she notice Zoe staring with steel in her eyes. She followed the gaze and saw three armed Alliance policemen entering the shop where Mal and Jayne had just gone.

* * *

"You been here before?" Mal asked Jayne just before they entered the shop.

"Yeah, but the guy said come back if I had more."

They went inside and the shop was empty except for a man behind a counter.

"Howdy, gents. How can I help you?" the shopkeeper asked all friendly like.

"Remember me? Got more things like to sell," Jayne said with a grin but the shopkeeper wasn't grinning like he had been yesterday.

"Sorry, we have just received a report from Alliance police to be on the watch for stolen property, particularly jewelry."

Before Jayne could even answer the door opened behind them and three Alliance policemen walked in.

"Howdy," Mal said after he got over his momentary surprise.

"Morning, gentlemen," said the first policeman and then turned to the shopkeeper and handed him a printed wanted notice. The other two policemen stood by the door, not blocking it, but a bit too close for Mal's liking. He sidled over to a display case and Jayne followed him.

"These look nice. Think she'd like this?" Mal said real loud, pointing to some necklaces.

"Huh?" Jayne said in surprise, his mind on the feds, and then he saw Mal glaring at him. "Oh yeah, she'd ah…love that, you bet."

The shopkeeper was looking at the paper the Alliance policeman gave him as the fed spoke. "Here are the names of those we are looking for. Malcolm Reynolds, a captain of a Firefly, a woman called Zoe, and two men, Wash and Cobb. They are known jewel thieves and have been reported selling stolen goods on Greenleaf."

The shopkeeper got a sudden case of the nerves. "Ah what would they, ah, look like. I mean, no one gives names here, buying or selling."

"This Cobb fellow is supposed to be a big man with a beard and mustache. One of the other shopkeepers said he thinks he saw someone like Cobb in town last few days, looking to sell jewelry."

As the head fed said this one by the door was looking a bit too intently at Jayne and Jayne got the sudden urge to smash some heads and make a dash for the boat.

"Mal," he whispered. "This ain't looking good."

"Relax. They'll be gone soon enough,' Mal whispered back.

"Besides," the fed cop continued as he spoke to the shop keeper. "Anyone selling something, you report it right away."

And then with a flick of his eyes the shopkeeper looked toward Jayne and Mal. The fed was about to ask what was up and then he slowly looked toward Mal and Jayne.

"Just looking for a birthday present for the missus," Mal said as he noticed the feds looking at them and then started heading for the door. "Think I'll look around some other shops."

"Just a minute," said the top fed. "ID's gentlemen." And he unhooked an ID scanner from his belt.

Jayne just stared at the cop and grinned. "Name's Cobb and I hate coppers!"

With that Jayne smashed him right across the mouth and the cop went flying into a display case smashing it to pieces as the jewelry on display went flying everywhere.

Mal was taken by surprise by Jayne's actions but just for a moment and swung his cane at one of the two cops by the door, knocking his gun out of hand with one swing and dropping him to the floor with the next. The third struggled to get his gun out and then the door was opened and Zoe decked him across the back of the head with her sawed off Winchester. She gave the captain and Jayne one of her stern looks.

"Having fun boys?"

"They made us," Mal said. "Time to go!"

After grabbing Inara, they beat a hasty retreat to Serenity with lots of looks over their shoulders and worried glances about but no one followed them.

Mal ran to the intercom as he got on board ship and told Wash to fire her up.

"We leaving already?" he asked and Mal told him to stop yapping and do his job.

Kaylee and River were in the kitchen preparing lunch when they felt the rumble coming from the VTOL's and ran to the bridge.

"Wash! What are you doing?" Kaylee asked with worry and surprise as River just jumped into the co-pilot's seat, already knowing what was happening. She started turning on the sensors and stuck an earwig in to listen to police communications

"Mal just ordered me to take off! Must be trouble!" he said in haste as he flipped switches and then started the take off sequence.

"But…my wedding! My father!" she exclaimed and then just as River turned to explain it to her she ran off the bridge toward the stairs down to the cargo bay and met Mal and Zoe coming up the top stairs.

"Need you in the engine room, Kaylee," Mal said as he passed her.

"Capt'n, what's going on?"

"Alliance trouble," Zoe said as she passed and then Kaylee just felt the world fall out from under her feet.

"Daddy!' she said as started heading down the stairs.

"Kaylee!" Mal shouted but she ignored him and kept going, only one thought on her mind, find her father. She ran past Inara who had just entered her shuttle with the arm load of flowers and then down the stairs and past Jayne who was kneeling by the secret stash area putting away the swag they couldn't sell.

"Jayne! Stop her!" Mal shouted at big merc as he limped on his bad leg, a distraught Kaylee faster than her wounded Capt'n. Kaylee just ran right for the doors of the ship and hit the open button as Simon came from the passenger area wondering why the engines had started.

"What's going on?" Simon shouted in exasperation and rising anger as he saw Mal and Jayne chasing his bride to be.

"Kaylee! Stop!" Mal shouted as he ignored Simon and then the doors were opening and the ramp coming down and outside were several Alliance policemen, weapons pointed at Serenity. Mal and Jayne just pulled their guns and started firing as the Alliance fired back. Simon immediately saw Kaylee freeze at this danger and he grabbed her from behind and knocked her to the floor. As bullets sailed into the cargo bay, pinging off metal and bouncing everywhere, the ship rose and in an instant was out of the line of fire. Jayne ran to the controls and shut the doors.

"Gorramnit all to hell! What's with you girl!" Jayne shouted toward Kaylee as he holstered his pistol.

Mal turned to Kaylee, anger seething through every pore of his body, and was going to give her a piece of his mind but he stopped as he saw her curled up in a fetal position with Simon holding her head, gently rocking her in his arms. All Mal could hear through her sobs was one word, "Daddy!", over and over again.

* * *

"She's sleeping," Simon said to Mal as he came on the bridge. Serenity was in deep space, flying at normal speed, everyone eating lunch as Mal took watch on the bridge. "I had to give her a shot."

"She'll get over it," Mal said quietly, not mad at Kaylee anymore, knowing he could never be mad at her for long. He understood why she did it but it was stupid and dangerous and he would have to have a word with her when she was feeling better. "Guess wedding's on hold."

"Maybe for now,' the doctor replied. "I won't bring it up until she's ready to talk about it. What happened?"

Mal explained it all and then added. "The worse thing is our cash flow is almost nothing, what with all we spent on Taos. Ship's fueled and we got enough food and water for now but the word's out that we're selling stolen goods. Means we have to go black market and my name is still dirt in the not so legal verse."

Simon contemplated this and then said what he thought he'd never say. "We might need to check out that job Badger was offering."

"My thinking exactly. We're on course for Persephone," Mal said and Simon just sighed.

"Guess its time to face our demons," he said, not wanting to but knowing there would be no peace if he didn't.

"Lots of them demons out there," Mal said flatly, staring out into space, Simon's words reminding him of two demons who came to visit him many nights.

"Is it because of Inara?" Simon asked. "I mean, the decision…to fight."

"Mostly," Mal said after a moment. "You, too? I mean…for Kaylee?"

"Yes. And for River, of course."

They were quiet for a while, both men's minds on the women they loved. Mal hadn't said it to Inara yet but he knew it was coming soon.

"I should wave Kaylee's father," Simon said suddenly and then was about to turn on a Cortex screen when Mal explained that he had already done so.

"He wasn't happy but glad were safe. Whole town is talking about what we did in that shop and the shootout at the spaceport. Told him Kaylee was too upset to speak to him and he understood."

"He could be in danger if they trace him to us," Simon said with worry.

"Mentioned that and he just shrugged and said no one was gonna push him out of his town or business. Stubborn fool."

"Your kind of man," Simon said and Mal just gave him a sharp look and said nothing, thinking it better not to ruin this brief understanding he and Simon had. Then Wash came to the bridge and Simon and Mal went off to have some lunch.

Many hours later Simon sat on his bed holding Kaylee as she looked at him with such sadness in her face he'd never thought she'd be happy again. Simon had explained how Mal had waved her father but left out the part where he might be in danger, not wanting to upset her any further. She just nodded, not even saying she wanted to wave him and Simon was worried now.

"Kaylee, we'll get past this."

"I'm sorry," she said after a few moments. "I shouldn't done that. Just too…upset."

"It's okay. No one was hurt."

"Capt'n's mad?"

"He's calmed down. It'll be fine."

She sniffed. "What we gonna do?"

"About….the wedding?"

She nodded and a tear came out of an eye. "Want my daddy there."

"We can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If having your father present is important we can wait."

"What about your folks?"

Simon felt a sting as she said those words, his parents a subject he'd rather not talk about. "It's still too dangerous."

Kaylee nodded but knew he was hurt by his lack of contact with his family. Least he had River here. She had no one. But then she looked at him and knew she did have someone, a man who cared about her and wanted to make her his wife. And she knew that on this ship were seven other people who cared about her a great deal. Her stunt in the cargo bay had put them all in jeopardy and she had to make things right. She started to get up.

"You should rest more," Simon said.

"Nope, ship and crew needs me. Got a job to do," she said and started getting dressed as Simon sat by.

"Might be time you moved in here permanently," he said and that brought a slight grin to her face.

"Think so?"

"Know so."

"Help me move?"

"Most certainly."

They left the room and were just crossing the passenger lounge when Mal came in from the cargo bay. Kaylee suddenly felt like a girl who had done something bad and wilted under his gaze as he silently looked at her.

"Sorry, Capt'n," she meekly got out.

"I ain't mad," Mal said after a brief moment. "I know you were upset. Just…you know how this boat runs, Kaylee. I give an order it ain't cause I'm bored or in a bad mood. It's for the benefit and safety of this crew and ship."

"Don't know what came over me, Capt'n. Just…it was only few days…He ain't seen me in so long…sorry."

"Lots of crew on this boat ain't seen their family in a long time either, Kaylee."

"Guess I'm being selfish," she said in a sad voice and Mal knew he had upset her.

"No, not selfish, Kaylee," he said gently. "Family is important and you wanted to get married with him there and I understand all that. But we gotta run, we run."

"Yes, Capt'n."

"Now, need you in the engine room. Up for it?"

"Course, Capt'n," she said feeling much better now that she talked to him.

"Check the Kovalev Drive," Mal said to a surprised Simon and Kaylee. "We're making an FTL run to Persephone."

* * *

The next day Cutter was in his office bright and early looking over the reports from across the galaxy and he immediately found the report of Serenity and its escape from Taos on top as a number one priority. More injured policemen and once again the ship escaped. No cruisers were about to follow it this time and once it left the planet there was no trace of it. The only solaced he received was from the confession of the port controller who said he was paid to give the ship a fake name in his reports. Serenity was now the Calypso and had a transponder to match the name and Cutter at once sent orders galaxy wide to be on the look out for a Firefly under both names.

Next he opened the wave someone on Serenity had sent to Taos that his communications technicians had found and sent to him. The image of a pretty young brown haired woman with green eyes and a bandage on her forehead came on screen and what Cutter heard next sent his heart racing.

"Ah, daddy…it's me….Kaylee…I'm okay….ain't dead or nothing…it's a long story. I'm still with the ship…you know the one…we've had an adventure that you could write a book about. This gonna sound crazy but we've been to… Earth….and back…crazy right? It took four years…seemed like only a few minutes but….anyways, lots to talk about when I see you, hopefully soon. We're about a week away from Taos. Maybe closer if…well, can't say why just yet. Might need your help fixing the boat. You okay? Sorry I missed your birthday….last four birthdays I guess. I…love you…and I'm sorry if I caused you any heartache, weren't none of my fault and that's the God's honest truth, daddy. But I'm still in the verse and, you wave back soon as you can…hope this ain't too big a shock for you…but it's really me. Love you. Bye."

Earth!? She said they had been to…Earth! But…and then in a blinding flash of knowledge the pieces all fell into place. The fast escapes from two cruisers, the sudden appearance on Taos which was many days away from Greenleaf by regular Firefly speeds, the bracelet with the impossible date. They had been to Earth and Cutter thought he knew how. An FTL.

He quickly contacted the force commander on Taos and the man almost shook with fear as his top superior appeared on his Cortex screen.

"Sir! What can…I mean…"

"Captain, spare me any pleasantries. Your force let a wanted ship and its crew escape. Try to make up for your bungling by taking one man into custody if you can."

"Yes, sir! And the name, sir?"

"Jonathan Frye." If anyone knew what was going on Serenity, Kaylee Frye's father would and Cutter had many ways to make him talk if he chose not to cooperate.

* * *

Serenity arrived in the Persephone system after an FTL run that was the smoothest yet, with all the controls and modifications Kaylee and her father had put into Serenity working perfectly. Instead of seconds it had taken almost two hours, since Mal had Kaylee and Wash set it just below light speed, but that was still much faster than the three days it would have normally taken at full speed. Mal's decision to make the run was the need for the element of surprise. Badger was expecting them in three days. By showing up early, Mal hoped to find out what was what and maybe even get the upper hand on whoever was behind Badger's sudden generosity. They stayed in a far, deep space orbit and Mal told Wash to turn off the transponder, not sure if their new identity had been compromised or not. They would do a slow approach in the morning and check things out before making any plans. The crew needed a rest and Mal wanted them all fresh for what was to come.

Kaylee and Simon told the disappointed crew they were postponing the wedding for the time being and all understood. Then Inara and River helped Kaylee and Simon move her stuff into Simon's room with Kaylee taking her wedding dress to Inara's shuttle so Simon wouldn't see it yet. Inara and Kaylee had time to have a chat about Mal and Simon and her father and Kaylee felt much better after talking to her friend about all that had happened.

Night came to Serenity's crew and as all slept only Shepherd Book remained awake in his room. He sat up for a long time thinking on what he had to do and he knew it was time. He would leave Serenity when they landed on Persephone. All the years of trying to run away from his past were coming to an end. This sudden news of Miranda and of the broadcast and of River knowing Adam Cutter's secrets were the cause, but deep down he knew it was something he should have done years ago. It was his promise to her that made him try to find a gentler path but now he knew that was not the way.

He wrote three letters and put them in three different envelopes and wrote the names of the three people they were for and left them on a small shelf by his bed. He packed his one suit case with his meager possessions and set it by the door. He next picked up his Bible and looked at it for a long time, not opening it, just staring at its cover, feeling its weight in his hands. And then for the first time in almost eight years, Book did not pray to his God before going to bed. Prayers were useless now that he had set his mind on a task that God would neither approve nor understand.

He was going to kill Adam Cutter. And nothing in the verse would stop him.


	6. Chapter 6

_The crew finds out what is going on with Badger and mount a rescue attempt they'd never thought they'd be doing._

**The Return Home – Part 6 **

Wash was the first awake early the next morning and after giving his slumbering wife a quick peck on the cheek he climbed out of their bunk and made his way to the kitchen. Ten minutes later, with a strong cup of coffee in his hand, he sat in his pilot's seat and began to plot Serenity's landing on Persephone. Mal had left no specific instructions other than to land near the Eavesdown docks but not near any Alliance cruisers or bases. Serenity was in a deep space orbit around Persephone, the sting of having barely escaped the Alliance once again fresh in everyone's mind. Kaylee had apologized to everyone about trying to run off the ship and drawing gunfire. They all understood how she felt about her father and had forgiven her but it had been careless and they were lucky no one had gotten hurt.

The hasty departure from Taos had been due to their attempt to sell the loot from Earth. That was their only source of income now and their dreams of being rich when they had loaded it up in Melbourne had come crashing down around them as the converting of gems, jewels, gold, and silver into Alliance currency was not going to be as easy as they thought. They were now being called jewel thieves and a warrant was out for their arrest and this time Wash's name was included. Mal and Jayne had heard a cop on Taos give his and Zoe's names as wanted thieves and that didn't set well with Wash at all.

He never saw himself as a thief, despite all this criminal stuff he was part of. All he ever wanted to do was fly and find himself a nice woman to take care of him. Well, the flying part came true and he had to admit that flying Serenity had provided him with more excitement and adventure than any luxury liner ever would. Who else in the galaxy could say they had landed on Earth and its moon? No one, not even Wash of course, could say that, unless he wanted to end up in a bug house or an Alliance mind control facility where they'd dig deep into his brain for his secrets.

As for the nice woman, well, he had found one, more beautiful and sexy than he could ever imagine. Just the taking care of him part was kinda missing. Oh, Zoe took care of Wash in many ways that were satisfying and exhausting, but a house wife she would never be. The only thing domestic on Zoe's mind was having babies and the trip to Earth and seeing those pregnant Aussie women had got her thinking again. Now with Kaylee and Simon planning to get married and Kaylee with babies on her mind too he bet, Wash was going to have to face his impending fatherhood sooner than he would have liked.

"Morning, baby," Zoe said and she surprised him as she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss and then sat in the co-pilot's chair with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hey, babe," he said after a second. "Sleep well?"

"Always sleep well after you tend to my womanly needs," she said in a sultry voice and Wash smiled thinking of what they had done before drifting off last night.

"I aim to please," he replied.

"That you do," she said with a big grin. "Course set for Persephone yet?"

"Still working on it," he said. "Funny, but no cruisers about."

Zoe was instantly wary as she sat up and started examining the sensors on her control panel. "You're right. If Badger was being used by the Alliance you'd think there would be a least one cruiser about."

'Could be smaller ships, gunships, on land or high atmo," Wash said as he thought about how this trap could be set, if it was a trap. And then he decided to bring something up because it had been on his mind a lot since yesterday.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

Zoe was a taken aback a bit. "The right thing? You mean…coming to Persephone...or Miranda?"

"Both. I mean…we've got this FTL drive…we can run and hide…."

She stopped him sharply. "And then what? Ride and hide some more? Babe, this is our chance to stop running and hiding, don't you see?"

"I hate it too but…what can we accomplish? We're just one small ship against so many. I'm…worried that…it isn't going to turn out the way we hoped."

She was silent for a moment, thinking on what he meant and then spoke from deep in her heart. "Lost a lot of people in the war, good people, who didn't deserve to die. I thought I had died on Hera when we surrendered, all I wanted was gone. But now I want to live and be happy and have your babies. And if we gotta fight once more to get there, I'm ready to fight. Now we're on an Alliance wanted list and I don't hold with that at all. And who's gonna speak for those people on Miranda if what we saw is true? And for Simon and River? Us, that's who."

"And what if the price is too high?" he asked quietly, no trace of anything but worry and fear in his voice and Zoe had no answer for him, knowing too well that someone may have to pay that ultimate price before it was all over.

Just then Mal came on the bridge and after some pleasant good mornings were exchanged he sat with Wash and they made a plan on where to land.

"So what's the plan, sir?" Zoe asked after the details of landing were settled.

"We go visit our old friend Warrick Harrow, see what he knows about Badger. Inara knows where his estate is."

"Harrow?" Wash said in surprise. "I mean, we did one job for him, but that was a long time ago."

"Oh, he'll never forget me," Mal said with certainty. "And if he says Badger is clean and all is well, then we take the job. But I got a gut feeling that all ain't well."

* * *

Badger had promised a job for Mal but in reality it didn't exist and it was all an Alliance set up to capture Mal and his ship or both and Badger had the feeling that the ultimate goal was the capture of the Tam siblings, if they were still with Serenity. Everyone in the underworld knew of the reward for them, 400,000 credits not something to stick ones nose up at. Badger was the only one who knew they were on Serenity as far as he knew but he had heard of a bounty hunter that was hot on their trail, Early by name, who tracked them from Ariel according to his source. But he disappeared about four years ago about same time as last anyone ever heard from Serenity. That was until a few days ago.

Badger sat in his office hoping like hell Mal would show up but having doubts about it after the first day of waiting. He was also having doubts about whether he wanted Mal to show up at all, knowing Mal might not take too kindly to Badger setting him up. Course he had his damaged hand and the fact that his five best men were no longer above ground to prove he was forced into it. He was still king of his hill but Maston Forbes and his five Alliance rough and ready boys were making sure he wasn't ruling without their firm control. They had stuck with him like glue the last 24 hours and Badger was already weary of them.

Sometime today he would have to go see his woman, a nice young thing he had in a small apartment near the docks, where he usually went two or three times a week for some recreation. Forbes told him to act as if all was well so seeing her was part of that. It also might offer him a chance to escape. Yesterday, he had met his customers as usual and kept up his business for appearance sake but a couple of clients and acquaintances asked questions about the new faces and he told them he had to fire the last lot as they got too greedy. One of his dead men's girlfriends had come around asking questions and Badger told her he hadn't seen him in two days.

"This ain't gonna last," Badger told Forbes nervously as they sat in his office having a spot of tea with the five Alliance men around them. They were dressed in civvies but they were clean shaven, had short hair, and there wasn't a tattoo or scar on the lot to show they were of the underworld. And they also carried standard Alliance issue weapons. Badger knew the charade wouldn't last two more days. "People already getting suspicious."

Forbes held him with a steady glare. "You just do what I say and all will work out."

"Ain't got much experience in the field, have you sonny?"

"Seems you're a little too cocky for a man a minute away from a hangman's noose, Mr. Jamison."

Badger sipped some tea and smiled. "Oh, so you know who I am, big deal. Thomas Jamison, at your service, sonny. By the by, cocky is what got me to where I am in my little world so you don't mind if I stick with it, eh?"

"I'm sure it will serve you well in prison once we are done here," Forbes said without any hint Badger was bothering him at all. Discipline of the mind and body had been instilled in Forbes after years of training and this little bug was in no way of any consequence to him.

"You actually think Malcolm Reynolds is going to show here in three days without getting wind of what's going on first?" Badger asked, some of his cockiness falling away.

"Yes, I do. And you better hope so, too."

"Reynolds is a lot smarter than that, sonny. He didn't survive the war and all them years as a man of business without learning a few things."

"Why are you advising me of this? It seems that Reynolds arriving here is to your advantage if you want to live."

Badger laughed nervously. "Oh, living is on my mind all right but I'm just wondering who I'd rather have kill me if it comes to that, you lot or Reynolds? Maybe you could write me a nice letter explaining how I had no part in all this. Cause if he ever finds out I set him up and thinks it was my idea, I'm a dead man."

* * *

"Could be a set up," Mal said to his crew after breakfast. "We land at the coordinates Wash plotted, find Harrow, and get the news. Inara, Jayne, and Zoe with me in Inara's shuttle. Any questions?"

After a few moments of silence Zoe spoke for the rest. "Just one, sir. What do we do with Badger afterwards? I mean if there is no job and it's a set up."

"Bullet 'tween the eyes good enough for likes of him," Jayne said with a grin.

"Ain't so sure about that yet, Jayne," Mal replied. "We got few friends in the verse as is. He ain't a friend but he turned us onto lots of business in the past. Ending him might be too hasty."

"Can I at least torture him to find out what he's done?" Jayne asked hopefully.

"Might come to that," Mal said but not in the eager way Jayne was asking.

"Is there one place we can go without hurting someone?" Simon asked, with a slight edge of frustration in his tone.

"I won't hurt him too much, Doc," Jayne said. "'Sides, fella like Badger squeal soon as he sees my knife."

"What about rest of us, Capt'n?" Kaylee asked hoping to steer this conversation away from torture.

"Just hang tight and be ready to come get us and make a getaway, as usual. Might also look into tracing that broadcast from Miranda and work up a navigation route to the Burnham quadrant.

"Already working on it," said Wash. "Don't think an FTL run is a good idea. We don't know exactly where the planet is, I mean its orbit, or anything. Wouldn't want to end up in the middle of it."

"River, anything else you can tell us?" Mal asked and all looked to the teen.

"No, I…can't remember anything else from Cutter. But Book, he's been there," she said and then all attention was on Book.

He sat for a few seconds and contemplated. "The capital city is in the northern hemisphere. The images we saw on the broadcast, I recognized some of the buildings. That's where the images were recorded."

"Guess you'll be in charge of finding our way about when we get there Shepherd," Mal said. "Meantime, let's go to work."

But Book wouldn't be there when they went to Miranda, if they went to Miranda, and had no intentions of ever setting foot on that world ever again. He had barely touched his breakfast and sat listening to all this planning and talking, enjoying these last few moments he would spend with them. A touch of guilt clouded his mind for what he was about to do but it was soon gone as he knew he was doing it for them.

He thought on what excuse he could use to leave the ship without drawing attention to himself. He knew of only one excuse that sounded reasonable, to visit the Southdown Abbey, but since they would land no where nearby, he would just have to sneak off and make his way on foot from the ship. A nice walk would do him good, he thought, enabling him to make his plan on how to get to Londinium, find, and then kill Adam Cutter.

* * *

Once again Wash's skills brought them to a safe landing while avoiding the Alliance and Serenity touched down about ten kilometers from the Eavesdown Docks in a hilly wooded area. Wash found a small natural amphitheater of small boulder strewn hills and set the boat there, hoping the terrain would shield them from prying eyes and sensors. After quick goodbyes and words of caution, Mal, Inara, Zoe, and Jayne set off in Inara's shuttle. The lack of having the second shuttle was limiting their options and Mal felt it was time to find a new one.

After they left, Kaylee went to run some diagnostics on the ship's systems to see how it held up during the FTL run after the modifications had been made. River volunteered to help her and they changed into coveralls and got to work. Meanwhile Simon and Wash sat on the bridge and went over the broadcast from Miranda over and over looking for anything that could help them.

"I think he's from Miranda," Simon said after the tenth time watching the broadcast.

"How come?" Wash asked.

"He said that 'outsiders' call them Reavers. What did he mean by outsiders unless he was from Miranda itself and didn't use the term Reavers for these people who used to be his neighbors maybe even his family? Also, he sounds like an older man. Why would someone his age risk everything to come to a world that doesn't exist unless he knew about it already? And why would he have trouble connecting to the Cortex if he had a spaceship with serviceable antennas? If the Reavers are in space near the planet, how did his ship avoid them? Also, listen to his tone. He sounds like a person who has lost everything and he talks about Miranda being a "once proud planet". Then there his knowledge of what happened on Miranda, about the leaders agreeing and having no choice to the chemicals being put into the air."

Wash was ready to believe Simon except for one small thing. "Why now? I mean ten months ago is not that long ago. Why did he wait so long? Reavers have been around since the war."

"Maybe he was ill, or a prisoner of the Reavers, or in hiding. Maybe he didn't have the transmitter to send the signals."

"Okay, those all could be possible answers. But Simon, if he was on that planet when the chemicals were released, then how come he isn't dead or a Reaver himself?"

Simon had been thinking on this problem also and thought he knew the reason. "Listen to his rasp, like a heavy smoker. If he suffered from a respiratory affliction perhaps the chemicals could not be readily absorbed into his system."

"Perhaps?"

"I don't know what chemicals were used and even if I can make an educated guess, I won't know for sure until I examine him."

"If he's still alive. And then what?"

Simon was confused. "Sorry, what do you mean?"

"If we go to Miranda, if we find this man, if we all manage to get by the Reavers and escape again, then what do we do?"

Simon was taken aback because he hadn't thought this far ahead yet and that was more Mal's area of expertise than his. "I'm sure Mal has a plan."

Wash just rolled his eyes in despair. "Oh, brother."

* * *

Sneaking off Serenity was not the way Shepherd Book had ever hoped to leave the ship but he couldn't tell them why he was going and it had to be now before they went to Miranda. He had waited until Mal and the others had left and Simon, Wash, Kaylee, and especially River were busy about the ship. He then made his way to the secret stash compartment, opened it, and took some small gold and silver bars. He was destitute and had to have something to make his way to Londinium. After all, he was part of the crew and no matter that he had no official task, still felt he deserved something. Book almost chuckled to himself. One night without prayer and already I am forgetting all I believed in. Feeling more than a bit guilty, he put back some of the loot and only took what he thought was the bare minimum for his coming travels.

After he went to his room, put the bars in his suitcase, picked it up, and made sure the letters he had written were in plain view. Suddenly he did have a case of remorse and sat on his bed for a long ten minutes and thought on what he was doing to those he left behind. The letters would explain some of it and the rest they would have to surmise. He wanted no tears, no one trying to convince him to change his mind, and above all he didn't want to endanger them anymore than he already had by telling them where Miranda was. Book had no close family left in the verse, all gone years ago, and these eight people were as close as family he had now. And he knew Simon and River and by proxy the rest of the crew would never be safe unless Cutter was dead. So for them and for the 30 million people on Miranda and for his guilt in what had happened there, Book needed to leave Serenity and do what he had to do. Alone.

But she was waiting for him outside his door and he had half expected it.

"Time to go," said River as Book stood before her with his suitcase in hand.

"Yes, River. I wrote some letters that explain it all. They're in my room. Please don't tell the others for a while."

"I won't. Or about what happened on Miranda."

"Thank you."

He walked past her into the corridor of the passenger dorm but her next words stopped him cold.

"Cutter is not an easy man to kill."

Book turned and wished he knew how or why this young girl had such strange and wondrous powers. "If history has taught us anything, it is that any man can be killed."

"Even if the hand that does the killing must be sacrificed?"

"Yes. Even if it comes to that."

He once more tried to leave but again she surprised him.

"God be with you, Shepherd Book."

He stopped and sighed and all his hidden emotions came forth and he felt his love for this girl, this woman, and for the others. His voice was choked with his feelings. "Tell them….tell them….I'm sorry it had to be this way."

"I will. Goodbye."

He placed a hand on her cheek and then kissed her, on the forehead, a light kiss, not of romance, but of love, and tears came to River's eyes. "I will see you again," Book said. "In a better world."

And then he was gone and River knew she would never see him again and felt a keen sadness in her heart.

* * *

Mal had a plan, for the moment anyway, and that was to get Warrick Harrow to talk about Badger and his doings. They landed at a small shuttle pad next to his estate in the countryside near Persephone's main city and the shuttle soon had three armed men at its front door. Mal let Inara get out first and ease the way as he Jayne and Zoe remained inside hidden from view.

"Good morning gentlemen," Inara said pleasantly. "I have a message for Sir Warrick."

"There is no need of any message, Inara Serra," said Harrow as he approached from a set of stairs leading from his massive house. "You are most welcome here."

His men relaxed as Inara and Harrow exchange greetings. He was still large and lordly, a man of confidence who was a cut above most of the people in the galaxy, or at least this corner of it. The central Core planets looked down a bit on Persephone and Greenleaf and others in the black out by the Rim and even among nobles there was a hierarchy of snobbishness that made any normal person's head sore with the details.

"It has been too long Inara, more than four years since your beauty graced Persephone. That duel Captain Reynolds fought with Atherton Wing and your blacklisting him from the Companion Guild still brings a happy smile to my face."

"I'm so glad it does."

"Come inside and we shall discuss old times."

"Excuse me, Sir Warrick, but I am not alone. Forgive this intrusion."

"Captain Reynolds," Harrow said as Mal emerged from the shuttle alone. He had taken off his pistol since Inara had insisted before they had landed. He didn't like it but he needed information and was willing to play her game to get it.

"Howdy, Sir Warrick, been a while."

"Indeed. I'm guessing this has something to do with business."

"Could say that," Mal said in reply and then Harrow invited them inside. Ten minutes later they were seated in a luxurious study surrounded by shelves of books and paintings on walls. They sipped brandy and Harrow smoked a cigar as he sat in a big chair behind a lovely mahogany desk.

"You've been blacklisted, Captain," Harrow began after more pleasantries were exchanged. "Legal cargo or not, I don't think we can do business."

"Well, how about a piece of information then? And this time I can pay."

"Information? Concerning what?"

"Badger. Offered me a job and I suspects he is working to set a trap for me with the Alliance."

Harrow took a long drag on his cigar and blew out some thick smoke rings before answering. "Badger is not working for the Alliance. He's their prisoner."

Mal let out a long string of curse words in Chinese. "Sorry," he said, as much for Harrow as Inara. "Anything you can tell us be much appreciated."

"How much?" Harrow asked as he smiled. Business was business after all.

Mal pulled out a small sack from his pocket and took out some jewelry and gems and laid them on Harrow's desk. He was instantly engrossed as he took a jeweler's eyepiece from his desk and examined them over and over. After a few minutes he looked at Mal and Inara in astonishment,

"One of these bracelets has a jeweler's mark for Melbourne, Australia. On Earth."

Mal didn't know that but covered up his surprise like an old pro. "Yup, got our hands on some genuine Earth artifacts. Fetch a pretty price on any market. Yours for some info on Badger."

Harrow sat and smoked and thought that it was worth it to tell them about Forbes and Cutter. After all, Malcolm Reynolds certainly wasn't going to tell anyone in the Alliance where he got his information. "Two days ago, an Alliance policeman, named Maston Forbes, called and asked for an introduction to meet Badger. Said he was looking to put Badger out of business and wanted it done quietly with no fuss. Normally I don't involve myself in such petty matters but this Forbes claimed to have been sent by High Chancellor Cutter so naturally I couldn't refuse."

Now it was Mal and Inara's turn to be surprised. "Cutter?" Inara said in astonishment. "What does he have to do with Badger?"

"Yes," said Harrow. "An important man like him with so much to do, especially now that a new rebellion is simmering, why would he concern himself with a third rate criminal on the outer planets. But one does not cross Adam Cutter and stay in one's position in society for long or even out of a prison. So I sent this young Mr. Forbes to the weasel's lair. And you know what happened?"

"Badger and his boys laid him in the dirt?" Mal said with a little bit of hope.

"No, not this one. He is young but his eyes and mind are as cold as ice. The smell of an Operative of the Parliament is all over him and except for his age I would say he was one. I was curious as to the outcome of this meeting so sent one of my men by yesterday to make an offer for a new cargo run. Badger was there all right, but there were all new faces surrounding him. And they weren't the criminal type."

"Alliance," Mal said with disappointment.

"Yes," said Harrow. "And much as I dislike the man, I do not think Badger is a willing participate. He had a fresh bandage on his hand and the look of a cornered rat in his eyes according to my man."

"Was afraid of that, too," Mal said.

"Why would Badger tell you he had a job when he didn't?" Harrow asked and Mal and Inara cast looks that said be careful.

"We had a bit of trouble on Greenleaf. Few folks died, not regular folks, but Alliance got involved and we had to run. Think they're using Badger to flush us out."

"Indeed. A lot of trouble for a few criminals," Harrow said with a bit too much curiosity in his eyes for Mal's liking.

Mal stood and signaled this meeting was at an end. "You keep those trinkets, Sir Warrick. Give 'em to your wife or mistress but be careful trying to sell them. We already had a piece of trouble over that."

"Yes, a galaxy wide bulletin to be on the look out for people selling stolen jewelry was sent to me by my police contact just this morning. Seems you had some trouble on Taos also."

"Everyone in the verse know my business?" Mal said in frustration.

"Thank you, Sir Warrick," Inara said quickly, hoping to avoid any unpleasantness. She stood and approached his desk. "I'm sorry we can't stay longer, not if the Alliance is looking for us."

Harrow stood and took her hand and kissed it. "A shame you haven't been around. Many fine gentlemen miss your companionship."

"Please offer my apologies for my absence. We really must be going."

"Do you include yourself with Captain Reynolds' merry band now?"

"Yes," Mal said a bit too quickly and forcefully and then took Inara's hand away from Harrow's. "Not everything is for sale anymore."

"Oh, I see. This has been a very informative discussion. And what of Badger now?"

"Badger?" Mal said with a smile. "Oh, no worries there. We'll just let him stew in the trouble he got himself into."

And with that Mal and Inara bade him goodbye and made their way back to the shuttle, which took off and headed straight for Serenity as Mal explained it all to Jayne and Zoe.

"Guess we head for Miranda now," Jayne said, with a hint of disappointment in not being able to visit the fleshpots of Persephone nor put a hurting or even a scare into Badger.

"Nope," said Mal to their mutual surprise. "Now we rescue Badger."

"Rescue Badger?" Jayne said in stunned surprised. "What in the gorramn verse for?"

"Cause he's only one who get us off the blacklist," Mal said. "You gotta think farther ahead than your next meal or woman, Jayne. Our employment prospects are dim and even if we manage to sell these guns and loot, what next? We need Badger to get our name off everyone's dirt list. And if this Forbes is nearby, I think now be good time to kill him and get it over with."

"I kinda gotta be with Jayne on this one, sir," Zoe said and Mal was more than a bit surprised. "Badger in his lair with five Alliance troopers and a guy that acts like an Operative? That's a bit much to bite off. It's narrow in there, way in and out could be guarded. And that guy only saw five. Could be more about."

"We got the element of surprise," Mal said. "Besides, when have the odds ever been in our favor?"

Zoe grinned when he said this. "Not ever. So…what's the plan?"

"Can I say something?" Inara said from her pilot's seat. Jayne rolled his eyes and Mal gave him a sharp look.

"Yes, Inara?" he asked.

"Why do you have to rescue him in his office area? Doesn't he have a place where he sleeps, calls a home?"

The three looked at each other and the blank looks he got from Zoe and Jayne told Mal how little they knew of Badger.

"Now that's a very good point, my dear. Jayne, feel up to some recon?"

The big man grinned. "At the Eavesdown Docks? Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The shuttle dropped Jayne off as close as they dared to the docks, Mal giving him a communicator and telling him to stay in contact with Serenity every thirty minutes and not to go whoring or drinking.

"Shuttle one coming home," Inara radioed Serenity and Wash told them all was clear. Ten minutes later Mal, Inara and Zoe made their way to the dining room, spirits high as they had the beginnings of a plan. But the looks on the faces of their remaining crew soon put an end to their good mood.

Kaylee, Simon and River sat at the dining table, with Wash standing nearby, all looking at three envelopes on the table. No one even said hello or asked what had happened.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked as she came up to Wash and he smiled a little for her at least.

"A bit of a problem, babe. Where's Jayne?"

"Left him to do a recon of Badger's lair," Mal said. "What's got everyone so down in the face? Shepherd make you listen to a sermon?

"Book's gone," said Kaylee in a forlorn voice as she looked at her Capt'n and Simon laid a hand on her arm, trying to comfort her.

"What?" Mal said, suddenly feeling like a man who made a joke at a funeral at the expense of the deceased. "Gone? You mean off the ship for a spell?"

"No, Mal," Simon said. "He left this morning, took his suitcase. River saw him go. All he left were these letters."

"Where did he go?" Inara asked River with worry as she came to the table and looked at the envelopes.

"Said he explained it all in the letters," River said and then Mal and Zoe looked closely at the letters.

The first was addressed to Abbot Parsons, of the Southdown Abbey here on Persephone. The second was address to Winifred Collins in a small town on Sihon. The third was for Jayne Cobb.

"Huh?" was all Mal could get out.

"Who's Winifred Collins?" Zoe asked and Simon thought he knew.

"Remember he mentioned a woman, a relationship he had on Miranda? Perhaps that's her."

Mal got over his surprise and grabbed the letter addressed to Jayne. "Let's find out what's going on." And he was about to rip it open when Inara shouted.

"Mal! Stop!"

He did stop and stared at her and then looked around and knew that it was wrong.

"That's Jayne's letter," Zoe said and then added. "Sir."

"Sorry, Mal, but she's right," said Inara. "What Book wrote was for Jayne. Not us."

Mal dropped the letter on the table and sat down heavily. He could see that they were hurting and he himself suddenly felt that something wasn't right with his boat and his life with Book missing.

"What we gonna do?' Kaylee asked sadly.

Mal stood and knew what to do. "He can't have gone far. We ain't near nothing. Come on Zoe, let's get the shuttle and go find him."

But Zoe didn't move. "Sir, he wants to leave, there's nothing we can do."

Mal knew she was right and just felt the energy draining from him. He was starting to feel more helpless and turned to River and gently asked. "What did he say?"

"That he was sorry for leaving like this and that it's all in the letters."

"Guess we wait till Jayne gets back," Mal finally said and then ordered the crew to get lunch ready and get ready for any communications from Jayne. Wash and River moved to the bridge as Simon and Kaylee started making lunch. Mal picked up the letters and handed them to Inara.

"Keep an eye on them?"

"Of course, Mal," she said as she placed them in one of the kitchen shelves with some recipe books. "Sorry I…"

"No, you all were right. It's Jayne's letter."

"Mal," came Wash's voice over the intercom. "Jayne needs to talk to you."

* * *

Jayne had barely gotten into a good observation position, in a bar across from the entrance to the container maze where Badger's lair was, when he got a lucky break. Badger came out, followed by five armed men. Jayne immediately covered his face with the menu while at the same time observing where they went. After they had gone past he gulped his drink and dropped a bill on the table to pay for it and started to follow them.

They made their way through a maze of streets and past crowds of people. Jayne was a bit put out to see a wanted posted with his, Mal's, Wash's, and Zoe's names on it. There was even a picture of Mal and a reasonable drawing of him. Jayne snatched one off a bulletin board and put it in his pocket. He almost lost Badger and the men with him but soon picked up the trail again.

They stopped at an apartment building and Jayne watched as they climbed three sets of outside stairs to an outside entrance. There was some kind of balcony surrounding each floor and Jayne could see a wider area, a patio, on the back. Badger knocked and soon a young blond woman opened the door and squealed with delight, giving Badger a big kiss. He went inside and one of the five men tried to follow but Badger said something to him and he waited outside. Jayne could see the man barking orders to his other men and they moved around the balcony and took up positions at windows and on the patio. He decided it was time to call Mal.

"What can you see?" Mal said after he finally came to the radio.

"Looks like Badger got himself a lady friend and he's visiting now," said Jayne and then he explained the lay out. "Might be good time to snatch him, Mal."

"Forbes about? Young guy with blond hair."

"Nope. Just five guys dressed in civvies but with look of Alliance, carrying Alliance hardware."

"OK, give me that address again," Mal said and as Jayne spoke he relay it to Wash who put the address into a map of the Eavesdown Docks and soon they had a location.

"Hang tight Jayne, we'll be there soon."

Mal ended the transmission and noticed River staring at him from the co-pilot's seat.

"Did you say…Forbes?" she asked quietly.

"Sure did, he's policeman who's pulling the strings hereabouts, Maston Forbes, Harrow said was his name," Mal told her and then he knew why she was looking at him. "You know him, don't you?"

"At the academy," River said and Mal cursed in Chinese.

"Don't tell me he's a mind reader, too," Mal said.

"No, he isn't. But he was the best fighter. If he completed his training, you or Jayne are no match for him."

"Bet he killed Badger's men," Wash said but Mal didn't even acknowledge what he said, as he stood thinking and looking at River.

"You ever beat him?"

"Every time."

"Good. You're coming with us."

Simon protested, of course, but River calmed him down and told him she had to do her part to help end all this and Simon relented. Soon, Mal, Zoe, River and Inara were on their way to the Eavesdown Docks, to do something no one had ever thought they'd ever be doing, saving Badger's life.

* * *

Book had climbed the hills from where Serenity was parked and found a dusty secondary road nearby. It was a cool day with the sun shining so Book didn't mind the walk and it gave him time to think more clearly now that he was away from Serenity and his mind was set on a single task. After thirty minutes of walking a truck came by and seeing he was a Shepherd the driver stopped and offered him a lift. Twenty minutes later Book was walking among the ships parked at the Eavesdown Docks and a strange sense of déjà vu overcame him as he remembered a pretty young lady with a warm smile telling him he was going to come with them. It seemed so long ago.

After examining five ships he finally found one going to Ariel which was as close as he could hope to get to Londinium by the looks of things. The ship would not be leaving for an hour so Book went about seeking to convert his acquired loot into cash. He had taken several of the gold and silver bars and, despite their weight, knew they would be the easiest to convert since the Alliance was looking for stolen jewelry. Sure enough, a small shop took two of his gold bars and gave him a tidy sum and Book knew it would be enough for passage and food for the next little while.

Before boarding the ship he took one last look around and had another twinge of guilt. He should have gone to see Abbot Parsons but he couldn't risk endangering him or the abbey by any contact. He was sure Jayne would receive his instructions and take care of the two letters he entrusted to his care.

* * *

Book didn't know it, but Jayne was but a few blocks away, just having been joined by Mal, Zoe and River, at his observation post near Badger's woman's apartment.

"What's she doing here?" Jayne asked in a fierce whisper as he saw River with the others.

"She knows Forbes," Mal said as he handed Jayne a shotgun. "Said he's better than me and you but she could handle him."

"That so, little girl?" Jayne said to River with a bit of contempt. Killing some purple bellies on the moon didn't qualify her to go against this fella if what they thought about him was true.

"Yes, it is," said River calmly as she checked the pistol she had taken from the ship and then Zoe noticed Badger getting ready to leave the apartment.

"Heads up. He's coming out," she said and Mal narrowed his eyes.

"Guess we take him in the street." Mal decided. "I'll walk in front, surprise him, you three hit them from behind. And try not to hurt any civilians."

Mal ran ahead of them and as Badger and his five escorts passed their hiding spot near some street vendors, Jayne, Zoe and River followed and blended in with the crowds.

Badger had spent a nice hour with his lady and left her satisfied. He gave her a little extra kiss and promised he'd be back soon but knew it might be never. He kinda liked this one, she didn't whine or ask for too much money like ones in the past. Long as he…

"Hello, Badger."

And like a dream or a nightmare there was Malcolm Reynolds larger than life standing in front of him. Badger grinned.

"Hello, Mal, old mate. Bit early. Three days we said, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I just couldn't wait."

The Alliance men's guns were coming up and then they heard a shotgun being chambered and a voice from behind them that made them stop.

"Not today fellas," said Jayne as he covered them with the shotgun and River and Zoe joined him with weapons raised. People were scattering as the Alliance men started to put down their weapons and the street was soon empty of civilians.

Mal approached an Alliance soldier in the front and stuck his pistol in his face. "Where's Forbes?"

"Right here, Captain Reynolds," said Forbes as he stepped off a side street to Mal's right and then about ten more Alliance policemen stepped out from alleys on either side of where Mal was standing.

"Oh, shit," said Mal quietly and Badger's grin was gone from his face. Mal knew they were dead anyway so he did the only thing he could. He pulled the trigger and killed the first trooper directly in front of him. And then it was on.

The shock of seeing their comrade's face blown off stunned the other troopers for a second and Mal dropped one more and Jayne had dropped two of them near Mal with shotgun blasts and Zoe had hit a third in the brief moment provided. But River outdid them all and with rapid shots four more soldiers fell even as the others began returning fire and dove for cover. The four remaining unarmed men that had been Badger's escorts wisely hit the deck or jumped into doorways and Mal grabbed Badger and ran in the direction of his shipmates as bullets whizzed by in both directions. Mal turned and fired some more as one bullet went through his long brown coat and another just parted his hair. Badger yelled in pain as a bullet creased his right elbow and Zoe got a flesh wound in the upper left arm. But they kept firing and the Alliance men were only a few left now and they scattered for cover and then Mal yelled, "Run!" and the team turned and fled.

Forbes had been stunned also by the violent reaction of Malcolm Reynolds and as the bullets started flying he spied River Tam and she was the only thing on his mind. He had been warned by Cutter just a few hours ago that Reynolds may show up sooner than expected. Forbes had not inquired as to how his leader knew this but took it on faith that it was true. When Badger made his request to see his woman Forbes granted it and then followed with his second team. It didn't take long for one of his men to spot the clumsy spying of Jayne Cobb and Forbes waited patiently, hoping to snare more than one crew member and he wasn't disappointed. The prize was here. River Tam.

He ducked back down the alley and ran with the speed of a cat to a position behind Serenity's crew as the firing continued. He heard Reynolds shout "run" and then Forbes saw them flee, dragging Badger with them and then she was there, in front of him, firing a pistol and then he heard the hammer hit an empty chamber and he was on her, no gun in hand, but his knife out and soon she'd feel his blade….and then he got a kick to the face before he knew what hit him.

"Late as always, Forbes," River said as she shot out a fist to his stomach and then he felt the pistol whipping him across the face. His brain reeled in pain but he controlled his fear and struck back, a glancing blow to her temple and a kick to her right knee. River screamed in pain and then hit with blinding speed to Forbes face, chest, legs, and Forbes struck back, a fist to her stomach and a bare miss with the knife to her neck. The two were wounded now, in pain, but circling each other, Forbes with his knife ready to kill River Tam.

"You've improved," said River as she searched for an opening.

"I've been training for this moment for seven years," Forbes said. "What have you been doing?"

"Trying to be a normal girl," River said and then Forbes lunged but River knew it was coming, pivoted right and smashed an elbow to his face. Forbes was staggered but still up and in the fight.

"The girl!" Jayne yelled to Mal and Zoe as he saw Forbes and River circling each other on the street.

"Get to the shuttle," Mal ordered and Jayne and Zoe grabbed Badger and started off, Zoe yelling into a communicator for Inara to come pick them up.

Forbes was facing River and didn't see Mal so Mal shot him point blank in the back. Never bring a knife to a gun fight Mal thought as Forbes pitched forward on his face and River was about to stomp on his neck when he turned with surprising agility for a man shot in the back and flung his knife at Mal. But River knew it was going to happen and knocked Forbes hand at the moment of throwing so the knife went by Mal's face by a few centimeters.

"Body armor," Mal said and then he put his gun to Forbes face and then 'click", no ammo.

Forbes sprang up and River moved to strike him but he blocked her thrust and hit her wounded knee again and down she went in agony. Forbes looked at Mal and smiled. "Not today, Captain."

And he struck out with his fist to Mal's throat with blinding speed, but Mal barely dodged it and kicked Forbes right in the testicles. Hey, no one said it was a fair fight, Mal thought, as Forbes collapsed in an agony that only someone who had a size 12 boot to the balls would understand.

"No armor there, I take it," Mal said as he moved to hit Forbes again. But then a bullet zipped by him and several surviving Alliance troopers had suddenly found their balls and were firing at him and River from fifty meters away. His gun was empty, River was hurt, bullets were skipping around them, and it was time to go. He picked her up and then they staggered down the side alley where Forbes had emerged from.

"Captain, where are you?" Zoe's frantic voice shouted over the comms.

"In some back alley," he shouted into his communicator as suddenly River fought her pain and started picking up speed and ran ahead of Mal, who still had some discomfort from his leg wound. She stopped, and then turned right, and Mal followed.

"There's an open square ahead," she said. "Victory Square. Tell them to pick us up there."

Mal relayed the instructions, trusting her to know where she was going and a minute later just as Alliance troops emerged from the alley behind them they boarded the shuttle and made their way back to Serenity.

* * *

"Coming in hot, Wash. Got wounded, not too serious," Mal told his ship as they flew back to the hills where Serenity was parked. Inara looked at him and was wide eyed and ready to slap him or hug him, she didn't know which.

"You're a fool, Malcolm Reynolds," she said with some anger. "To risk your lives for…him!"

It was loud and everyone in the shuttle heard her, including Badger. He was sitting on the sofa, holding his bloody elbow and Jayne was just glaring at him. Zoe was also glaring as she sat on the bed where River helped her tie a quick bandage on her arm.

"Much obliged, folks," Badger said, as he grimaced in pain. Almost ten years without a scratch and now a knife through the hand and a bullet to the elbow in less than three days, all thanks to this lot.

"You better be," Jayne said with a snarl. "From now on no more blacklist and we get first pick of the jobs."

Badger chuckled. "And do you think Alliance gonna let me set up business again after this mess?"

Jayne had a come back but it died on his lips as what Badger said sunk in.

"When has Alliance ever stopped you in the past?" Zoe asked and Badger smiled despite his pain.

"Always was a smart one, Zoe. Don't know why you're with this lot. Okay, gents and ladies, we get outta this mess, you all got my word you're off the blacklist and get pick of the jobs."

"And a bigger share?" said Jayne with some menace in his tone.

"Now, now," said Badger. "That's for me and Mal to discuss, private like, see?"

Up in the cockpit Mal had said nothing to Inara as she went on about how dangerous it was, how stupid they were and so on. He let her get it off her chest cause he knew she was only pissed because of what had happened and she was afraid for him and the others. If they had gotten Badger without anyone getting a scratch she'd be all smiles and saying it was a brilliant plan.

"Inara, every job has its risks. And…"

Before he could say any more, Wash's voice cut in. They were almost at Serenity and Mal could see it in the distance rising from the hills. "Shuttle one, you got two gunships on your tail! Coming for you now!"

"Gorramnit!" Jayne yelled as he heard this last. "Hit it, 'Nara, 'fore we nothing but a grease spot in the sky!"

Suddenly, a stream of tracer bullets flew past the cockpit window and a beeping came from the control panel.

"Missile lock!" said Inara and then Wash came on comms.

"Inara!" Wash shouted. "Missile coming at you!"

And Inara threw the little shuttle into some violent maneuvers as the missile headed straight for it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Alliance missiles and gunships home in on Inara's shuttle as this time escape seems impossible._

**The Return Home – Part 7 **

Wash and Kaylee sat on the bridge of Serenity, watching with disbelief as an Alliance missile streaked away from a pursuing gunship straight for Inara's shuttle. The little ship banked and turned through the lower atmosphere of Persephone, amidst hills and tress, and still the missile chased it, gaining on it with impeding doom. Wash pushed the VTOL's for full power and willed Serenity toward the shuttle.

"Come on!" he yelled as he twisted Serenity to follow. Zoe was on that shuttle and his brain screamed in despair as he watched the distance closing between the shuttle and certain death for his wife and shipmates

"It's got a heat lock!" Kaylee yelled from the co-pilot's seat. She had just arrived after telling Simon they had incoming wounded. Simon had raced to the infirmary to get things ready and she had come on the bridge just in time to hear Wash shout to Inara that a missile was chasing them. She immediately jumped into the co-pilot's seat and took up a scan of the sensor boards.

"Not for long!" Wash grunted as he set Serenity hard over to the right on a parallel course with and behind the shuttle and then the missile caught the larger heat bloom from Serenity and switched from the shuttle to the larger ship.

"Now what do we do?" Kaylee said to Wash in a frightened voice as the missile lock tone beeped from the control panel,

Wash racked his brain. Missile is a heat seeker, needs heat, only heat is Serenity and the shuttle, need to provide…another source of heat! "Kaylee, do we have any flares?"

"Some….oh no…that's crazy…I…I understand. I'll use shuttle two's door!" Kaylee quickly said as she grasped Wash's plan and then she grabbed the intercom mic. "Simon! Meet me at shuttle two's entrance!"

She raced from the bridge to a locker under the stairs to the bridge. It was small and had some odds and ends Kaylee kept, including a flare gun with four rotating chambers she had. It was something she had picked up just in case they ever got stranded somewhere and needed to signal someone to find them. Now they needed it to save their lives alright, but from a deadly Alliance missile.

Meanwhile the two gunships had split apart, one chasing the shuttle and the other chasing Serenity. Inara's passengers were tossed and turned as she moved the little ship around, tracer bullets flying past her machine and the occasional clang of metal telling them one or two hit it.

"Gorramnit!" Jayne yelled for the tenth time as he fell to the floor once again. This time he decided to stay there.

"Make for Serenity!" Mal said and Inara kept silent, concentrating with all her might on not hitting the ground. She could see Serenity ahead of them now, the missile still chasing it. She looked at Mal and he was steady as always and his calm demeanor helped her from letting her rising panic overwhelm her. And then came that damn beeping sound again!

" New missile lock!" Mal shouted. "Hang on everyone!"

The came a series of hard bangs and clangs as a whole stream of Alliance bullets hit the shuttle, on the right side.

"We're still OK!" Zoe shouted after she pulled down Inara's drapes and examined the area hit. The outer hull was still intact as far as Zoe could tell.

Badger sat on the sofa, with a forlorn look on his face, trying to keep his balance and stop his elbow from bleeding. River was sitting next to him trying to help him bandage it with one of Inara's scarves.

"We aren't dead yet," River said.

"No, little Miss Tam, we aren't," Badger replied. "But unless Mal got himself a cruiser in his coat pocket we soon will be."

"What the hell?" Mal suddenly shouted as he looked out the window.

The door of the shuttle two's entrance opened and he could see Kaylee hanging out, one arm holding what looked like a gun. The wind was whipping her hair around and Mal got a real bad feeling. Suddenly Serenity's VTOLs shut off and Kaylee started firing flares from the gun. One, two, three, four bright flares shot out as Serenity banked hard to the right.

"Engine off!" Mal shouted to Inara, suddenly grasping what Kaylee was up to.

"What?"

"Just do it!" he commanded and Inara pulled the throttles all the way back. The engines sputtered and died and then they were falling and the ground was getting mighty close.

The two missiles in the air turned and followed the flares, one going off as it hit some trees and the second exploding into the side of a hill. Shuttle one neared the ground and slowed and more bullets hit in the rear with a deafening banging that had everyone flinching and ducking.

"Engine start!" Mal said and Inara throttled up the engines almost the same time as Serenity's VTOLs came back on. Shuttle one barely cleared some tree tops and then Inara saw her chance, and she had only one shot as more bullets flew by, she aimed it and timed it perfectly and landed right on the right shuttle cradle of Serenity with a hard bang.

"We're home!" she yelled into the mic for Wash and then she hit the switches to carry the shuttle into the ship to make a hard seal.

"We still got them gunships to deal with," Mal said as they all got up and out of the shuttle and into Serenity.

As Mal opened the door on the far side he saw Kaylee and Simon, Kaylee reloading the flare gun, and Simon holding onto her with all his strength with one arm and a ship's support strut with the other as she got set to fire again out shuttle two's entrance.

"Kaylee! We're here!' he yelled and Kaylee said nothing, just grabbed the door and slid it shut, locked it and hit the seal buttons to make it air tight. She turned to Mal and the others, hair everywhere and Mal could see the look of relief on her face.

"Oh, Capt'n!"

"You did good, Kaylee," he said. "Need you in the engine room." And she came over and ran up the stairs as Simon started taking a look at the wounded. Mal raced to the bridge right behind Kaylee up the stairs.

"Doesn't look too bad," Simon said as he looked at Zoe's arm and then he saw Badger.

"Doctor Tam, I presume," Badger said with a tip of his bowler hat with his unharmed left hand.

"You know who I am," Simon said as he examined his elbow. "Let's get you two to the infirmary."

And then Simon noticed River was limping. "You, too, sis. You can explain all your heroics later." And the last was said with a disapproving tone.

They started down the stairs and more metal clangs and hits came as Serenity took some slugs from the pursuing gunships. Wash twisted the ship and moved it toward the high atmo and space now that he had everyone on board.

"Get us out of here, Wash!" Mal commanded as he came on the bridge.

"Going for…wait…we got a problem," Wash said with worry. "No, no! We're losing pressure!"

"Where?" Mal shouted as he looked at the damaged control panel to the left rear of the co-pilot's seat. "Inara's shuttle!"

Mal grabbed the intercom. "Jayne, shut and seal Inara's shuttle! We're losing pressure there!"

Jayne was just about to help River down the stairs with her injured knee when the call came. She grabbed the railing of the stairs as Jayne turned and slammed the door shut and hit the seal controls and after a few seconds got a green light.

On the bridge Mal saw the control board also turn green and turned to Wash. "Punch it!"

"Full burn!" Wash shouted to Kaylee through his comms and a few seconds later Serenity did a full burn in atmo, the massive orange and black plum of smoke and fire coming from the bulbous end of the Firefly, which the two gunships barely avoided as Serenity streaked into space. The gunships pursued by we're soon so far behind their commanders gave up the chase.

* * *

"Serenity has escaped, sir," Forbes said into his Cortex screen at Persephone police headquarters.

"Again. This is very disappointing," said Cutter, his hawkish face with his round wire rimmed glass peering through the Cortex from across millions of miles of space, staring at Forbes like a professor looking at a student who failed an exam. Despite the distance from Londinium to Persephone, this was a face to face transmission. Unknown to most people, the Alliance had the technology to boost wave transmissions to almost anywhere in the galaxy. The only problem was a delay of a few seconds from the sending and receiving.

"My apologies, sir," Forbes said after the few seconds delay. "At least we now know River Tam is still with that ship."

"At least. And your injures? How did you sustain them?" Cutter asked. Forbes had a black eye and bruised lips and a cut on his forehead. His more sensitive injuries Cutter could not see but Forbes' nether regions were still going to be tender for days to come.

"In combat," he said and then reluctantly added. "With Tam."

Cutter raised his eyebrows. "So close and yet still she has escaped? A very worthy opponent. And Malcolm Reynolds? Did you meet him?"

Forbes grimaced at the memory of meeting Mal's right foot. "Yes, sir. He had no qualms about killing my men without showing any remorse whatsoever."

"Then we shall show them no remorse."

"Yes, sir. I am open to any suggestions you have concerning the pursuit of Serenity, sir."

"Rest for now Forbes. Tend to your injuries. By this time tomorrow or the next day I shall have some new information for you."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be touch," said Cutter and ended the transmission.

So Forbes has failed at his first confrontation with River Tam. Five of his men dead, four wounded. Tam, Reynolds, and his band escaped from fifteen Alliance solders and two gunships. This Reynolds was more trouble than he expected. That ship was leaving a trail of dead, shot and battered Alliance troopers across the galaxy. And where was it going now? Forbes obviously had no idea or he wouldn't have asked for his help. It was good that he wasn't so cocky. He is learning from his mistakes. It wasn't yet time to bring in some help for him but if he failed again Cutter would have to consider it. He tried to keep this Tam business as quite as possible but that was getting more difficult. If Serenity had an FTL drive, then they could be virtually anywhere in the galaxy by now. Cutter needed hard intelligence and there was only one place to get it.

He clicked on his secure transmitter and set a signal to a cruiser en-route to Londinium.

"Commander, what is your ETA?"

"Ten hours, sir."

"Good. And the prisoner?"

"He has been sedated and kept in confinement. He gave my men quite the fight when we picked him up from the gunship from Taos. I have three men in the infirmary because of him."

"That is of no consequence. Make sure no harm comes to him."

"Yes, sir."

Cutter ended the transmission and thought on how best to proceed with this prisoner. Interrogation was one of his specialties, and making a person breakdown and give up their secrets was a craft he had perfected over the years. But this man was a special case and for that he would need the new interrogation procedure which was just finishing its test run on a select batch of criminals slated for execution. This prisoner would not easily spill secrets about the only child he had and he was probably strong willed and proud. Pain would not do it. Threats against his life would not do. No, to break Jonathan Frye, Cutter would have to break his sanity first.

* * *

"Clear sailing," Wash said as he examined all their sensors for any activity and saw nothing but transports and passenger ships, not knowing that Shepherd Book was on one of those transports that had taken off after the Alliance had allowed flights to resume after the gunship battle. Wash reached over to Gregori Kovalev's laptop computer that was hooked into Serenity's main engine and the Kovalev Drive and powered it down to fifty percent.

"Good," Mal said wearily. "This shooting and running stuff is getting tiresome."

"Can't disagree with that. Where to, Mal?"

"Don't know yet. Need time to think."

Just then Kaylee raced onto the bridge and without a word went to the damage control panel.

"What happened to Inara's shuttle?" she asked quickly and Mal explained how they got hit in the battle and how he noticed the venting from that section of the ship.

"We gotta land somewhere Capt'n, real soon,' Kaylee said. "If there's holes in Inara's shuttle it could get worse and I don't like that one bit. And we got hit in the back quite a bit, too."

Wash started punching up nav screens. "Let's see what's close." After a moment he saw something promising. "There's little moon called Oxbridge, outer rim of Persephone system, got atmo, not too many settlers. Bit dry and dusty but she'll do. Take about an hour at full power."

"Make for it," Mal ordered and Wash set the coordinates and then pushed the ship to full power. After he set the auto pilot he looked at Mal, just remembering he had said something about wounded crew.

"Who's hurt?" Wash asked anxiously.

"Zoe got a scratch and…" and before he could say anything else Wash's eyes filled with worry and he was up and headed to the infirmary without a word or a backward glance.

Kaylee still stood at the damage control panel, fussing over the colored lights, making sure they were indicating the true status of the ship. Mal stood and looked over her shoulder.

"Your idea or Wash's? The flares."

"Wash's," she said after a moment as she examined the damage control panel.

"Damn good idea. Saved our skins," Mal said. "Lucky we had that gun."

"Yeah, sometimes luck is with you and sometimes it ain't," Kaylee said and then she frowned and bit her lower lip.

"What's the matter?" Mal asked, knowing Kaylee only got that look when something was wrong with Serenity.

"Think we might be venting rads from the tail end."

"That ain't good. Can you patch her up?"

She nodded. "Yup, but she won't hold for long. Need to get into a shipyard, get an x-ray scan of all the outer hull where bullets hit her."

"Kaylee, if you ain't noticed, we're not exactly in position to go stopping at any ship yards."

"I bet there's some not so legal ones about, Capt'n. Just...don't know where."

"I bet Badger does."

She turned from the control panel and saw the hole in his coat just under his left armpit. Kaylee stuck a finger in and gave him a worried look.

"What happened on Persephone?"

Mal told her the story. "We got lucky."

"This Forbes…River knows him?"

"Yeah. Old school chums."

"How they know we was here? We said three days."

"Been thinking on that. Not sure, but I think they spotted Jayne. The cops on Taos had a description of him and he looked that one copper in the face and screamed his name at him."

"Capt'n, they weren't there for Badger or you or Serenity, were they?"

He put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "No, Kaylee. Forbes ignored all of us and went straight for River, not even helping his men."

"He's after River and Simon, ain't he?"

Mal just nodded, not wanting to scare her but knowing she had to know the truth. "But we ain't gonna let nothing happen to them."

"I was hoping to be a bride by now,' she said forlornly. "Now Shepherd's gone and…"

"Don't fret none. Be time enough for weddings when all this is over."

And Kaylee felt a little better but still couldn't help fret as a cold shiver of fear creep up her back, worried for her man and his sister. But the biggest threat to all of them was not even a concern yet on Serenity. They were totally unaware that all they're secrets were slowly coming to light and that millions of kilometers away Kaylee's father was a prisoner headed for the inquisition chambers of the High Chancellor of the Alliance.

* * *

Down in the infirmary Wash arrived just as Zoe got off the examining table after Simon stitched her arm up.

"Fancy flying, babe," Zoe said he she gave him a hug but he was frowning and looking at her arm. "It's nothing, a scratch."

"A scratch?" Wash said with concern. "So bullet wounds are scratches now?"

"Simon, help me here?" Zoe asked the doctor in a mock pleading tone.

"Ah, yes, a scratch, just three stitches," Simon absentmindedly said as Badger sat on the table next.

Wash seemed mollified by this and then he noticed Badger. "You better be worth this."

Badger grimaced as Simon removed the makeshift bandage from his elbow. "Seems I'm gonna be bowing and scraping to you lot rest of my gorramn life."

"Damn right you are," said Jayne and then a look of puzzlement crossed his face. Simon and Wash and Zoe were here, Inara and River were sitting on the sofa in the passenger lounge, River with a bag of ice on her knee, Mal and Kaylee were upstairs somewhere, but where was…?

"Hey, where's Book?" he asked Inara and she and River looked at each other and Jayne got a bad feeling. "We didn't leave him behind, did we?"

"Sit down, Jayne," Inara said very seriously and Jayne got a bad feeling as he sat.

"Book…decided to leave Serenity," Inara said as gently as she could and even with all her Companion trading in the way she told it she knew that Jayne Cobb had been pole axed by the totally unexpected news.

"Left…you mean…for good?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," said River. "He left you a letter."

"What…a letter?"

"Said he explained it all," River said.

"Wait here Jayne, I'll go get it," Inara said and Jayne sat in stunned silence as Inara left. Book gone…without saying goodbye or nothing.

"Wash, need you on the bridge. Zoe, you too," Mal's voice came through the intercom and Zoe and Wash left the infirmary and headed upstairs.

"He said he was sorry for leaving this way," River said to Jayne.

"You saw him?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you try to stop him, gorramnit?!"

"Nobody could stop him."

They sat in silence, Jayne brooding on why he had left. Of all the people on Serenity, Shepherd could be the one person Jayne could really think of as a friend. They were so different yet had bonded in some strange way. Jayne could talk to the Shepherd about almost anything and he would understand and offer advice. He knew Jayne's vices and didn't approve of them but he in no way ever tried overly hard to convert Jayne to the ways of the Lord. Jayne had religion shoved down his throat as a boy and hated it with a passion. But with Book it wasn't about religion, it was about friendship. Jayne already missed him.

"Here it is," Inara said and Jayne ripped opened the letter and inside was a smaller note sealed with some tape. On the outside, it said "Mal."

"Guess that one ain't mine," Jayne said as he handed the smaller note to Inara and then began to read as she left to give Mal the note.

"Dear Jayne. I'm gone and perhaps we may never meet again. I'm sorry. I know you are going to be upset about the way I've done this. I suppose everyone is. But I didn't want anyone trying to convince me to stay. It would have been too hard. Tell them all I'm sorry and will miss them a great deal. Let them read this if you wish. It has been a long time since I could call any place a home like Serenity was this past year. I suppose the abbey was but in reality it was a stop on my journey. Serenity has been home and you have been my friends and family. I know what I must do now and I need your help, just a little.

I've written two other letters and I need you to deliver them. The first is to Abbot Parson's on Persephone and the second is to Winifred Collins on Sihon. You know the abbot, I've told you about him. Winifred was a woman I was in love with many years ago. It was during the war. We never married, mostly due to my faults, but we've kept in touch. She knows things about me, things you've asked many questions about, and she will tell you everything. Abbot Parsons also knows much of the story and he can tell you the rest. In my letters I've asked them to tell you everything they know. That's why you must deliver them by hand. If I tell you now you may surmise things about me that I wish to remain secret for the time being. Why you, you may ask? Simple. I can call you my friend and I know more than any others on Serenity, you want to know the truth. That is my parting gift to you.

My turning to religion was a way to find forgiveness for what I did in my past. I think in some ways I did find that. But I have one more sin to commit and it is the most terrible sin of all. For you and the others to be finally free this must be done. I cannot explain more than this but I have a mission and I can only do this alone. To involve you would only endanger the crew more than I already have. By telling you where Miranda is I believe I have already done some harm. If I tell you what I am going to do and you are somehow captured or forced to reveal the truth then all will be lost. Someday, in the not too distant future I hope, the news of my deeds will spread like a breath of fresh wind through the galaxy and all will rejoice. I do this for you, and Simon and River, and Kaylee, and Inara, and Zoe and Wash, and Mal. But most of all I do it for me. It is the only way I will ever have any peace. Your friend, Book."

Jayne sat for a long time, the letter opened in his hand. River was sitting nearby and was looking at him and he just handed her the letter without a word. When she finished Jayne finally found his voice.

"You know where he's going and what he's gonna do?"

"You know I do."

"Then keep it to yourself. Book would never warn us less it was too serious to involve us."

"I won't say a word."

River handed him the letter and Jayne took out his lighter and lit one end. "Best no one else knows either," he said as he watched it burn and then he dropped it to the floor and stomped it out, afterwards scarping up the ashes with a magazine cover and dumping them in a small garbage can next to the sofa. Without a word he headed out toward the cargo bay.

* * *

"For me?" Mal said in surprise as Inara handed him the small note from Book. Zoe and Wash were in the pilot's seats and Inara stood by while Mal quickly read the note.

"Mal. Sorry I left you all. I can't say why just know I have my reasons. I wasn't going to write but after I wrote the letter to Jayne I felt I had to tell you this. If you are set on going to Miranda I need to give you a warning. The Reavers are in orbit nearby Miranda, dozens of ships, and they will attack without mercy. Try to drop out of light speed as close as possible to the planet. Maybe they won't notice you. And there is one more thing. The man in the Miranda broadcast, I know who he is, know that voice even after all these years. His name is Professor Stanley Drummond and he was the chief scientific advisor to the Miranda government during the pacification attempt. He told them it was lunacy and they ignored him. Why or how he survived I don't know, but he was well-known in scientific circles twenty years ago and he will be believed. I'm sure some out there know it is him, recognize his voice, and are keeping silent to protect his family. He was originally from Osiris. Why and how I know this information, well, I'm sure you can make an educated guess. Find Professor Drummond, get him away from Miranda. Let the people hear him. It is the only way the truth will be known."

Mal just held the note, staring at it, as his crewmates waited for him to speak. Finally, Inara couldn't stand it anymore.

"Mal…what is it?"

"Book…he knows the man in the broadcast," Mal said in awe as he handed over the letter to Inara. She took it and read it out loud and all four wondered who Book really was.

"I bet he was on Miranda when it all happened," said Zoe.

"Yeah, but why?" asked Wash. "And how does he know so much unless he was…Alliance?"

"We've all suspected that," said Inara. "Do you think he was involved in the events on Miranda?"

"Could be," said Mal. "This simmering rebellion will boil over if we get Drummond out of there and people hear what he's got to say."

"If he's alive," added Zoe and no one questioned her skepticism.

"Wonder what Book wrote to Jayne," Wash said next.

"Nothin'" said Jayne as he stepped on the bridge. "Just a goodbye, saying we was good friends and all that sentimental crap and that he was sorry and I was to tell you all he was sorry."

No one believed him and he could see it in their faces. "Oh, and he wants me to deliver them other letters, face to face, no post. Where are they?"

"That's it?" Mal asked suspiciously, ignoring his question about the letters. "Nothing about why he left or where he's going?"

Jayne just shrugged. "Nothing specific and I ain't one to make no guesses. He's gone and that's that."

"Jayne, we need to know the truth," Inara said in a tone that usually had men confessing their secrets.

Jayne just grinned. "I've been sleeping with whores for twenty years now, so none of that sweet talk works on me. Less of course you want to invite me to…"

"Jayne! Where's that letter?" Mal growled in a pissed off way, more for the insult to Inara that Jayne being stubborn over this.

"I burnt it," Jayne said and their looks showed they still didn't believe him. "Go ask River, she saw me do it."

"Why did you burn it?" Zoe asked.

"For your own good," Jayne said. "Less you know the better. Where them other letters?"

"I'll show you," said Inara and Jayne followed her as she left the bridge toward the dining area, ignoring the glare Mal was giving him.

* * *

Kaylee fretted over her lady and examined the engine room over and over but could find nothing wrong. She just had a feeling all was not well but wouldn't know till they landed. She then went down to Inara's shuttle and made sure the seal was tight on the inner door. All the air was gone by now she guessed and she just hoped none of Inara's stuff was damaged. They'd be landing soon anyway and again there was nothing she could do except take a spacewalk and she'd only do that if it was a do or die emergency. Kaylee decided to see how Simon and River were doing and went down to the infirmary as Simon was still fixing Badger's elbow. River sat on the sofa holding the bag of ice on her right knee.

"How is it?" Kaylee asked with concern as she sat down next to River.

"Bruised and swollen, but not broken."

Kaylee sniffed the air. "Something burning?"

"Jayne burnt his letter from Book."

"What? How come?"

"So nobody would know what Book was doing."

"Oh…I see," Kaylee said quietly and then shook her head. "So no one…no, I really don't see."

"To protect us," said River. "Less we know, the better."

"Oh…but you know?"

River shook her head. "Nope. Not a clue."

"Wait a second," Kaylee said as she narrowed her eyes. "You always know, way before anyone else."

"Kaylee, you don't want to know. Not this time."

"You mean he's doing something…dangerous?"

"Can't say," River said and then pursed her lips closed tight.

"Come on…you can tell me!"

But River kept silent and shook her head and then Simon came out of the infirmary. "Hey, Kaylee."

She stood and gave him a kiss just as Badger walked out of the infirmary behind him. Kaylee wanted to get Simon to tell River to tell her what she knew but knew they shouldn't talk about such things in front of Badger.

"Miss Frye, how lovely to see you," said Badger with his usual slimy charm. "Haven't seen you since the big shindig."

"Don't remind me," Kaylee said with a trace of annoyance. "Let's see, you and your boys grabbed me by Serenity and held me and my crewmates prisoner for the whole night. Is that about it, Simon?"

"Sounds right to me," Simon said as he stared at Badger. He despised this little man but stitched up his elbow anyway, his oath as a doctor coming before all else.

"That's all in the past, we all becoming friends here, ain't we?" Badger said in a boisterous manner. "Besides, I seem to recall spending a pretty penny to get you your fancy dress"

"Yeah, you did. Still don't make things right," Kaylee said.

"Now we're all in this mess together,' Badger said. "So we got to work as a team."

"Shut up, Badger," Mal said as he came in from the cargo bay, still pissed about Jayne not telling them what was in the letter from Book. "You ain't a member of this team and never will be."

"Now, now, Mal, we was just getting re-acquainted here, me and Miss Frye and the Tams."

"Me and you are gonna have a nice long chat," Mal said to Badger. "Soon as we land on this little moon and get some repairs done. Meanwhile, you're a guest. You stay in the passenger dorms and the lounge here and the dining room. Bridge and engine room off limits. Don't touch nothing ain't yours and we'll all get along fine."

"You're the captain," Badger said with just a trace of irritation creeping into his voice.

"And don't forget it. Kaylee, almost time for landing."

Mal left and then Kaylee quickly gave Simon another kiss and raced off to the engine room.

Badger sat on the sofa and grinned at Simon. "So, you and Miss Frye is it?"

Simon just sighed. "Yes, suppose it's no secret."

"Ah, young love, how nice," Badger said and then got an uncomfortable feeling as River was staring at him.

"You ain't from my home world, is you love? Had me fooled that time."

"No, I ain't love," River said in an exact copy of Badger's accent, which she dropped as she continued speaking. "And you know where we are from and who we are and exactly why we are on this ship. What's the reward now?"

"400,000 credits," said Simon, enjoying watching Badger squirm as River glared at him.

"Now, let's back up a bit here," Badger got out in a nervous voice. "I ain't in the fugitive reward business. That's for bounty hunters and other scum."

"Well, just make sure you have your story straight when Mal starts asking questions," Simon advised. "Because he promised Jayne he could torture you if he thinks you're lying. And Mal is also prone to throwing people out the airlock if he doesn't like them. I've seen it with my own eyes."

Badger gulped. "Nothing but the truth shall pass my lips."

"There's always a first time for everything," Simon said and then told River to come into the infirmary so he could look at her knee, leaving a very worried Badger alone to think on what he had to say to keep alive and get off this ship as soon as possible and back into business.

* * *

Jonathan Frye also tried to figure out how to get of the mess he was in. He'd been walking back to his house from the factory when six armed feds took him into custody. At first he thought it was about what Serenity's crew had done in the jewelry shop and the spaceport shootout so he went along quietly, knowing he had done nothing illegal himself. When he got to the police station he was allowed to wave Mary and tell her where he was and he might not see her that night and she understood. And then the real trouble started. He had barely finished the wave when he felt a pinch in his left arm and the whole world went black.

When he awoke he was being carried on a gurney along a corridor in a strange place. The ceilings and walls were metallic and then he saw an airlock and knew he was on a spaceship.

"What's going on?" he mumbled. "I got rights."

No one answered him and he drifted on the edge of consciousness. The airlock opened and the gurney was pushed through. On the other side several Alliance men awaited and someone handed over an electronic clipboard and someone else signed it and handed it back.

"Prisoner transfer complete," said a voice then Jonathan felt a rage building in his heart and mind, pumping blood and adrenaline to his muscles.

"Prisoner!" he shouted and was up and swinging at the nearest head. One Alliance man went down out cold and another had a bloody nose before they reacted. He was off the gurney fighting like mad, swinging punches and kicking at knees and then everything went black again.

Now he was in another room, this one totally black, everything painted black or made from black materials and he was shackled to a metal chair in the middle of the room. Through blurry vision he could make out the details of the room. In front of him was what could only be described as a large aquarium. It was about forty feet long and twenty feet wide, the height of two tall men and it was filled with a translucent whitish liquid, not water, but not solid either. On either end of the aquarium were a set a stairs going up to a platform on each end. Hanging over the tank was a set of harnesses, on pulleys and cables and what looked like a deep sea diver's helmet and an air hose. Both were totally black. And then Jonathan realized he was dressed in a black suit of some kind of rubber, all except his head.

He heard the sound of footsteps approaching and then Jonathan came face to face with a man he'd never thought he'd meet in his whole life. It was Adam Cutter.

"Mr. Frye, how good to meet you."

"What the hell do you want?" Jonathan managed to get out, despite the dryness of his mouth, not giving a shit who this guy was, knowing he had rights and he was being unlawfully held. He wanted to say more but it took a monumental mental effort to even think about that and he just gave up as he realized he was drugged.

"Ah, straight to the point. Wonderful. I want information, information about your daughter and Serenity and what they have been doing and what they plan on doing."

"Go to hell, you son of a bitch," came the weak reply.

"As expected," Cutter said without feeling and then he signaled to someone Jonathan couldn't see. His chair was pushed to one end of the platform and his shackles were undone, Jonathan tried to fight but was almost paralyzed.

"Yes, we have been informed of your altercation on your journey here so we made no mistakes about your sedation," Cutter said as Jonathan was half lifted and half pushed up the stairs. One of the men next to him took the diver's helmet and put in on Jonathan's head and sealed it shut. After he checked to make sure oxygen was flowing he gave Jonathan a big shove and Kaylee's father went right into the tank.

The translucent material flowed and ebbed and Jonathan sank toward the middle but did not fall to the bottom and did not float back to the top. He was suspended in the middle of the tank. He turned his body and tried to move his arms like a swimmer but went nowhere.

"How long before he is ready?" Cutter asked one of the men. Despite his expertise in interrogation, he was so busy with police matters that he had no time to properly acquaint himself with this new method of uncovering secrets.

"The drugs should wear off in an hour and then he will become more aware of what is happening. After that, well, sir, it depends on the man. If he is weak and unsure of himself, lacking confidence, of low intelligence, a loner, no family, few friends, nothing to look forward to in his life, if he has a conscience, a sense of guilt, we will break him in a few hours."

"And if not?"

"If he has a grounded life with plenty of friends and family and with hope for a future, with a religious background, a man people look up to and respect, who is sure of himself and his place in the world, well, sir, it will take a long time."

"How long?"

"Days. But he will break. They all do."

"Let me know when he shows the first sign of weakness," Cutter said as he walked away, certain that he would have to manipulate Jonathan Frye's descent into madness if he was to know where Serenity was going next. He needed that information, fast.

* * *

Serenity sat in a dry river valley on Oxbridge moon, repairs to the ship necessary after its close encounter with two Alliance gunships. Soon as they landed Kaylee got to work examining the ship's hull and Inara's shuttle and after a half hour inspection told Mal it would take the whole day to make repairs. There was no major damage but she needed to get the dents out and seal the few holes there were and set things right again. And she still wanted an x-ray done of the damaged areas. Mal told her to wait till after they had a bit to eat and heard what Badger had to say before beginning to work.

As they sat and ate a nice meal of chicken soup and sandwiches Inara and River made they started in on Badger.

"Tell us your story," Mal said. "The truth. Was there a job for us?"

"No job, just what Cutter's dog told me to tell you," Badger said as he took a spoonful of soup. "My compliments to the chef."

"Yeah, it's…great," said Mal as he took in another spoonful and Inara smiled, wondering if Mal could use some charm lessons from even the likes of Badger.

"He ended your guys?" Jayne asked with his mouthful of bread and Badger related how all his men were killed.

"Damn," Zoe said. "He was that fast?"

"In a blink of an eye…poof, five of them laid out and my hand was pinned to my desk."

"He was well trained," said River and Mal knew he should have told her to keep her mouth shut as he saw Badger become instantly curious.

"Eh? Well trained? You know this fellow?"

"No," Mal said hastily. "First time we met him. But if he's an Operative, they're all well trained."

"Suppose so. Bit young to be an Operative. Anyways," continued Badger. "Made me wave you and well, here we are, you all know the rest."

"Harrow said he thought you were a prisoner," Inara told him.

"Ah, Harrow, he's a real gent, the fat bastard," Badger replied. "Surprised he put in a good word for me. Good for business but he hates me worse than one of his ex-wives."

"We paid him for the information,' Mal said and Badger just laughed.

"Now that don't surprise me one bit."

Jayne smacked his lips and took a long drink of water and then looked at Badger. "How come they was waiting for us? We said three days, it was only one and half."

Badger grinned. "Now, Mr. Cobb, you don't think sonny boy Forbes actually believed that? He ain't no slouch this one. Said he represents Cutter and I'm beginning to believe him."

"Whatever he is and whoever he represents, he's still out there looking for us," Zoe said.

"Looking for the Tams, you mean," Badger said and there it was, out in the open.

"He said that?' Kaylee asked with worry.

"Not exactly, little lady, but he didn't come all the way from the Core to look for a ship that's been missing for four years unless he had himself a good reason. And I don't suspects that reward is what he's after either. What you two do to Cutter anyways got him turning over every rock in the verse looking for you?"

The last was directed at Simon and River. "Nothing of your concern," said Simon. "And we don't hide under rocks. Unlike some of your company I'm sure."

Badger just grinned and ignored the insult. "Well, I suppose some things should remain secret. Like your missing four years. Come on, Mal. I know every shady deal maker and legal and not so legal cargo that's on the move in this quadrant and got eyes and ears in many others. No one's seen or heard of Serenity in four years. What gives?"

"Some day when we're both old and without a tooth in our heads I'll tell you all about it," Mal said. "If we live that long. Meanwhile, to business. You're going to get on a Cortex screen here after lunch and put the word out that Malcolm Reynolds can be trusted again. Say I did a few runs for you and all went well. Clear?"

"Most certainly, Mal," Badger said. "Let's just hope everyone believes me is all."

Jayne gave Mal a dirty look. "We rescue this scumbag for nothing?"

"No, Jayne," said River. "He's just trying to cause dissension among us."

Badger looked at her with curious intent. "Not on my mind at all."

"Yes, it is," River said and almost everyone else wanted to scream at her to be quiet but none could think of a way without making Badger more suspicious. "You are respected in the criminal underworld, can make all Mal's problems go away."

"I guess that's to be seen," Badger said as he turned to his food wondering just what was going on with this little girl. "Anything else I can do to pay for my deliverance from the Alliance?"

"Just one more thing," Mal said to Badger. "These repairs Kaylee's going make will be good but in space good ain't good enough. We need to put down in a shipyard. Kind that don't ask too many questions."

Badger smiled. "I know one like that. Place you've been to before Mal if I remember your history correctly."

Mal narrowed his eyes. What was his game now? "And where would that be?"

"Place with lots of blood spilled, Alliance and Independents," said Badger. "Hera, not a stone's throw from Serenity Valley."


	8. Chapter 8

_Serenity heads for Hera and Mal and Zoe's past catches up with them. Meanwhile Shepherd Book arrives on Ariel and prepares for his mission._

**The Return Home – Part 8 **

Serenity sat in a dry river bed on Oxbridge moon in the outer edges of the Persephone system, a necessary stop to make repairs to the ship due to damage caused in a battle with two Alliance gunships a few hours earlier. After a quick lunch Kaylee got to work patching holes and making the ship air tight again, at least for the time being. As she hung over the side of Inara's shuttle in a harness, with soldering metal and torch in hand, Kaylee knew it was only a rough patch job and that they would have to land on Hera and go into that shipyard Badger said was there, close by Serenity Valley. The shock his words produced was evident on the Capt'n and Zoe's faces. Serenity Valley. The last battle.

Badger explained that a cousin of his had a shipyard nearby the battlefield. He had set up shop there years ago after the battle, scavenging metal and tank and high flyer parts from the battlefield, making a tidy profit and then was able to open his own ship repair yard. Mal made no decisions on whether they would go or not and left the table in a foul mood. Kaylee asked Jayne to help her with the repairs and the big merc was glad to get off the boat, and away from the questions he knew everyone except River had about Book's letter.

They moved about the ship for hours, attached to EVA lines and harnesses, pounding out dents with mallets, pulling spent Alliance heavy slugs from the hull, soldering holes in the back and in Inara's shuttle. Kaylee's rad detector signaled that they were leaking rads somewhere from the tail end and she got the feeling that the full burn in atmo they executed to escape the Alliance gunships had caused the ship to overstress itself. There had to be a small hairline crack in the bibulous end but Kaylee couldn't see, didn't have the equipment to detect it or repair it and knew it had to be fixed before it caused bigger problems. She patched all the holes she could find in Inara's shuttle and then Jayne pulled her up to the top of the shuttle and they climbed to the top of Serenity.

"Thanks, Jayne. That's it for now," Kaylee told him as she gazed off into the setting star of the Persephone system. It had been a short day, Oxbridge having a fast rotation period, faster than most places she had been.

Jayne had been uncharacteristically silent for most of the repair work and Kaylee thought she knew why.

"Jayne, Book'll be okay."

He didn't say anything for a moment. "Just…way he left…feels like someone told me all the bars and whorehouses in the verse went out of business on same day."

Kaylee almost laughed at his analogy but checked herself at the last moment when she remembered how shocked and sad she had felt when Book left, especially since he was supposed to marry her and Simon. "Yeah, was strange way to leave Serenity. Feels like ship ain't whole without him."

They were silent as they looked at the setting sun, both remembering the last time they saw Book.

Jayne bent to pick up the harness ropes and started to coil them on his arm. "Think she'll hold together?"

"For a while. But I gotta get into that shipyard."

"Mal ain't gonna like going back to Hera."

"It's been seven years, eleven if you count the four missing years. He's gotta get over it sometime."

"Don't know. Lots happened to him there. I ain't never been in no war and don't ever want to be," Jayne replied as he picked up the ropes and harness and started toward the open upper hatch. Kaylee grabbed the acetylene tank and her torch and followed him.

"How come you weren't in the war, Jayne? I mean, you're older than the Capt'n and Zoe and you for sure don't like the Alliance."

Jayne dropped his load by the hatch and helped her with the acetylene tank. "I wasn't stupid, that's why. Ain't no profit in war if you're doing the fighting."

She gave him a disapproving look. "They was fighting for their freedom. Ours too, come to think of it."

"I didn't ask 'em to do no fighting for me. And look what it got them. Almost killed, time in a prison camp, nothing but bad memories. For what? They lost, remember?"

"Yeah," Kaylee said sadly. "Guess we all lost."

* * *

While Kaylee and Jayne made repairs Mal took Badger to the bridge and had him send out several waves to various contacts of his and put out the good word for Mal and Serenity. A few of his contacts had heard Badger had some trouble on Persephone and Badger assured them that with Mal and Serenity's help all would be well again soon and that the shop was still open for business.

"Vultures already sniffing around my still living carcass," he said in disgust to Mal after he sent the last wave. "Where's the loyalty? Where's the love?"

"You know business types," said Mal. "Seems me and you had a few similar problems in the past."

"In the past it shall remain. I don't forget them that helps me."

"Then sooner you're back at the shop better for both of us," Mal said hoping Badger would get the hint.

The little man smiled. "Course, better for both of us, eh? No worries Mal, I got no reason to stay on Serenity. Since you got none to go back to Persephone I'll find my own way."

"There's the little matter of who you know is on this ship," Mal said and gave Badger one of his stern stares.

Badger just grinned. "Mal, Mal, thought we was gonna be friends now? I got no eye for the Tam reward, either, knowing better than to cross you, but others might not have no such reservations. We get on Hera you keep them out of sight or I won't be responsible for my cousin and his lot."

"They'll stay on board," Mal said. "What's your plan?"

"Don't know," Badger said as he thought on this. "Got to get back to Persephone, see if I can bribe the local coppers into letting me run things again. Things go better if Cutter's lackey is gone. And I think I need to have a word with Harrow. First to cuss him out for sending Forbes to me in the first place and second to say thank you for putting in a good word with you."

"Seems like they cancel each other out."

"Could be at that. Anyways, to business. What's it gonna be for your first run after you set Serenity right? Food stuffs from Boros? More cattle to Jiangyin? How about a load of iron ore from Haven?"

Mal didn't want any of these but he didn't want Badger knowing they were looking for the lost Miranda either. Haven was closest to where Book said Miranda was.

"Haven sounds good. I know people there and iron ore don't rot like food or stink up the boat like cattle."

"Smart call. We get to Hera I'll get you the details."

"And we'll talk about a bigger share for us."

"Of course. By the by, what ever happened to that cargo you was suppose to deliver to Greenleaf all them years ago?"

Mal looked at him and thought for moment before speaking. "Still got it."

"Eh? Still got it? After four bloody years? You got into all this trouble and killed him and you still got his cargo? Don't make sense."

"Does if you know the cargo. It's a load of guns and ammo. Alliance cruiser jumped us and we had to run or face a death penalty."

"So how come you never went back and made good on the delivery?"

"Had a bad feeling. Think we might have been set up. Hid the guns for while, but picked them up again recently. Still in good shape. Know someone needs 'em?"

Badger smiled. "Now ain't this a coincidence. It was just what smart boy Forbes wanted me to tell you. That the rebels on the Rim was looking for guns and I had some for sale. I'll ask the boys on Hera, see what we can do. Might have to take a discount."

"No problem. Sooner they're off my boat the better I'll feel."

* * *

Mal was sitting on the bridge in the pilot's seat, looking over the nav charts, looking at Hera and thinking on the past and what to do about the future. He'd wait for Kaylee's report but he knew already what she'd say and he figured it was time to face his demons. His conversation with Badger and the chance to get back to doing his real business made him set his mind that Hera was their next destination.

"What happened there?" Inara asked quietly and Mal turned, startled to see her behind him, looking at the nav screen and the picture of Hera.

"Nothing good," he replied and then changed the subject. "Shuttle okay?"

She sat in the co-pilot's seat, all grace and beauty and his heart thumped as he once more took in her lovely form and realized he did love her.

"Few things broken, nothing major. Smells like soldering iron and burnt metal in there now."

"We'll camp out in my bunk tonight."

She smiled. "Your bed's a bit small for two."

"Makes it all the cozier," he said and grinned back at her. "Come here."

She rose and then came over to him and she gave a squeal of delight as he pulled her into his lap and gave her a big kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked as she nestled in his arms, feeling safe and loved.

"Cause I love you," he said and there it was, he'd finally said it, not the way he had planned but what the hell, it was the words that mattered, not the setting.

Inara beamed and gave him a steady gaze. "About time," she said and the look of puzzlement on his face caused her to laugh. "Mal, I've known you've had feelings for me from almost the first day I rented my shuttle from you. I am a Companion, after all."

"Right. Which brings up a point we should discuss."

"You mean my retirement?"

"Ah, yeah. If you…I mean…I ain't gonna push you…but…it's your decision…and.."

"You're a fool sometimes, Malcolm Reynolds. My license has lapsed and you don't see me pushing you to find a Guild house where I can renew it, do you?"

"Nope."

"Besides, I wouldn't want you waiting outside my shuttle to blacken the eyes of every man or woman that I serviced."

"Women?"

"Really, Mal, you know I've slept with women before."

"Was it…good?" he said with a gulp, the picture of the blond councilor Inara had slept with coming into sharp focus in his mind.

She gave him one of her sexiest looks and whispered in his ear, her hot breath making his flesh tingle all over. "Yes, it was very enjoyable. All sex is. When two bodies are joined as one, flesh gliding against flesh, heat building in hearts and loins and mind, there is not a greater pleasure in life. Unless the one you are with is the one you love."

Inara could feel him getting aroused as she spoke and she wiggled a little and she could feel him respond.

"You're driving me crazy," he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"I think we need to wait until bedtime."

Mal blinked his eyes rapidly and wiped some perspiration from his forehead. "Right. Bedtime, Captainy things to do first."

"And yes, Mal, I love you, too."

He beamed at her. "Enough to stay with me on this bucket of bolts?"

"Well, don't know about that yet. I do have some substantial savings, you know. Enough to start a new life."

Mal was surprised. "Savings? You mean as in… money?"

"Yes, money I earned in the legal way, on my back all these years. In a bank on Ariel. Along with some investments I've made, enough to retire on. The both of us."

He was just staring at her, stunned at the idea. "Retire? But what about…Serenity?"

Inara just sighed. "I knew this would happen. You're more in love with this ship than anything else."

She got off his lap and gave him a glare. "Someday, you'll have to make up your mind. This is no place to lead a life or start a family."

Mal's jaw just dropped. "A family? You're not…"

"Of course not," she said in exasperation. God, men were so stupid when it came to babies. They were barely together a week and already he was thinking she was pregnant. "But Mal…don't you want…something more than this? What you said to Simon the other day. Did you mean it?"

He stood and took her in his arms and again she felt his strength and warmth and safety. "Every word."

And he gave her a long passionate kiss.

"This money," he said after they came up for air. "It wouldn't be enough to buy a ranch…on Shadow, would it?"

"Could be," she said and Mal just grinned.

"I miss being a rancher, being on a horse all day, moving through the countryside. Ain't nothing like it."

"Then that's what we'll do," she said.

Mal nodded. "But we got other things to take care of first or there'll be no peace for any of us, you too."

Inara sighed, worried for them all and knowing the things to come would be dangerous. "I know."

"Hey," said Kaylee as she bounced onto the bridge, covered in grim and looking tired but still with a smile and a glow about her. "I ain't interrupting, am I?"

"No," said Mal. "What's the word, little Kaylee?"

"Got her patched up, Capt'n. Like to do some upper atmo tests before we hit the black, just to be sure she's airtight. Inara, shouldn't sleep in there tonight, might not be so safe."

"I've already made arrangements," she said with a glance towards Mal.

"Oh, shiny," she said and then looked at Mal. "But Capt'n, I'm still picking up rads leaking and I can't find the source. I need to put down in a shipyard, real soon."

Mal nodded his understanding. "Looks like we're going to Hera."

* * *

It was almost twenty hours to Hera at seventy five percent power and that's all Kaylee could guarantee would be safe and no way in the verse they could chance engaging the Kovalev drive, not with the status of the engine uncertain and certainly not with Badger on board. After take off and a few pressure tests in the high atmo on the edge of space Kaylee gave the okay for the run to Hera.

After a shower Kaylee felt rejuvenated and went off to see Simon to patch up a burn she had her left wrist where a piece of hot soldering metal had somehow got inside her glove. She sat on the examining table as he put some ointment on it.

"There, all better,' Simon said and gave her wrist a little kiss.

"That's the best medicine," Kaylee said and grabbed him and pulled him close and gave him a nice long slow kiss.

"You should do that in your room," said River as she limped past the door.

"And I told you to stay off that leg," Simon said. "It's the only way it will heal."

"I know. But its supper time," River said and then she stared at the ceiling. "Badger's cooking."

Kaylee and Simon didn't disbelieve her, knowing her too well by now, but Simon warned her to be careful what she said around Badger and she understood. They helped River up the stairs and to the dining table. Unsurprisingly, Badger was there in the kitchen wearing an apron and his bowler hat, making dinner for the crew.

"Evening, ladies and gents, set yourselves down, no need to lend a hand, all is under control," he said like the host at a high class restaurant. The meal he prepared of roast beef and boiled potatoes and carrots and a salad was bland but filling and all enjoyed it, especially after adding the various spices and sauces they liked. Many hours later the crew retired for the night. Simon checked everyone's injures before they went to bed and all were doing well. Mal told Kaylee to lock the engine room door in case Badger got to sleep walking. He was the last to bed as usual and crawled down into his bunk and into Inara's waiting arms for a well deserved bout of lovemaking and relaxation.

And so the crew of Serenity, plus one more or less welcomed guest settled in for the night. But all the crew felt a little sadness, knowing that one person was missing and they all wished Book was still on board. And Kaylee thought on one more person, her father, and knew he knew she was all right but wanted more than anything in the world to talk to him. As she drifted off to sleep in Simon's arms she dreamed of her father and mother and their little house on Taos and Kaylee remembered it as being the happiest time in her life. That is until she fell in love with the man who held her now.

* * *

"Hey, I'm home," Jonathan Frye shouted and his wife Dorothy came out of the kitchen and gave him a big kiss.

"Dinner's almost ready," she said.

"Smells good," he said as he sat in his big armchair.

"Oh, and there's a wave from Kaylee. She's got some great news."

"What news?"

"It's a surprise. Open the wave. It's all set up."

Jonathan reached for the Cortex screen and turned to the Wave Connections page. He found the message and hit the open button. The image of his daughter came on screen and she looked fine except for a bandage on her forehead.

"Ah, daddy…it's me….Kaylee…I'm okay….ain't dead or nothing…it's a long story. I'm still with the ship…you know the one…we've had an adventure that you could write a book about. This gonna sound crazy but we've been to… Earth….and back…crazy right? It took four years…seemed like only a few minutes but….anyways, lots to talk about when I see you, hopefully soon. We're about a week away from Taos. Maybe closer if…well, can't say why just yet…."

As the message finished his wife was sitting beside him on a sofa. "She said they went to Earth? Is that right?"

"Yeah," said Jonathan as he lit a cigar and took a deep drag. "Got sucked into a wormhole some crazy scientist back on Earth made. Said his name was…can't remember…some Russian guy."

"That's amazing. And all this time that she's been gone, four years, were they on Earth?"

Jonathan was about to answer and paused for a second. "I thought you died seven years ago?"

"No dear, I've been right here all this time."

"Oh, right. Yeah, so anyway, this girl, ah, River, that's her, soon gonna be Kaylee's sister-in-law. Oh that reminds me, Kaylee's wants your dress for her wedding."

"Wedding? Who…ah, yes, Simon, River's brother. Of course, I'll get the dress out after dinner. Now, what did River Tam say about the missing four years?"

"River said…hey, I didn't tell you her last name, did I?"

"I've met her before, dear."

"That's right. Anyway, she said some crazy theory from Einstein, said they only traveled for about four minutes but that two years passed outside the wormhole. So going to Earth and coming home, they lost four years."

"That's amazing. And Earth, how is it?"

"Mostly destroyed, they had a nuclear war. Ain't much left."

There was a pause and then his wife spoke again. "But how did they manage to travel so fast?"

"This Russian guy, he built an FTL drive right into Serenity's main engine. And Kaylee and I fixed it so it can fly just below light speed without making a wormhole."

"Very good. And where was Serenity going next, dear?"

"Hey, I'm sure hungry. Felt like I ain't ate in days. Dinner ready yet?"

"In five minutes. So, was there any place mentioned?"

"Yeah, ghost planet. Doesn't exist."

"What planet was that dear?"

"Miranda."

* * *

Adam Cutter sat alone in the control booth of the black room, listening to Jonathan Frye answer his questions, Cutter playing the role of Frye's wife. It was called Sensory Deprivation and Jonathan Frye had cracked in just over twenty four hours. Cutter had been home asleep when the technicians called him and said Frye was talking to his wife, who was dead for seven years according to their reports. Cutter immediately showered, dressed and alerted his body guards he was heading back to the Ministry of the Interior.

After he arrived in the black room he told all the technicians to get out and he sat in a chair in the control room. He saw Frye in the large tank, still suspended in the translucent whitish material. No matter how much he moved or tried to swim he couldn't reached the sides, top or bottom. The idea was to totally deprive a person of all contact with the outside world. The diver's helmet that provide air was completely black, no light or noise could enter unless someone spoke to the subject through its comms link. Test subjects had described being in the Sensory Deprivation tank like being in a black pit with no bottom. Some felt the sensation of continuously falling, others, religious ones, said they thought they had been sent to Purgatory, others felt they were back inside their mother's womb. All were disconnected from reality and felt the world they knew had disappeared.

At first subjects cursed their jailers, called them everything in the book, let their rage lash out. They struggled and fought and tried to move but couldn't. Then there was a calm stage, where they sometimes slept and sometimes had nightmares. After they slept most were more afraid than anything else. Some begged for it to end, said they would confess, tell them anything, just please let me free, even if it meant giving away their deepest darkest secrets. All began to hallucinate, began to see things that weren't there, held imaginary conversations with people, just to hear their own voice and imagined they heard someone else's.

Cutter first listened to the recordings they made of Frye from the last day, fast forwarding and taking random samples. He went through most of the stages all subjects did., except he hadn't begged or asked for them to release him. At first he mumbled and then the drugs wore off and he cursed them all and said he'd never say anything and they'd all go to jail since he had done nothing wrong. He tried to swim like the others but got nowhere. And then after a long while he slept. After he awoke he was quiet. Then the technicians recorded him praying, asking his Lord for forgiveness for being weak and allowing himself to be captured. And then at the twenty six hour mark he began to have a conversation with his dead wife.

"Now, Jonathan, dear," Cutter said into a mic which sent his words to computer banks and turned his voice into an approximate female voice with an accent from Taos attached. "Why are they going to Miranda?"

"They didn't tell me directly. Heard them talking about it. Said the word few times, said they weren't even sure it existed. Hey, where's Kaylee now? Her wedding's tomorrow."

"She's with Simon, River's brother."

"Oh, he's a nice guy. And a doctor, too. Never thought she'd marry a doctor."

"Where's he from again dear?"

"Osiris."

"Ah, yes, Simon and River Tam from Osiris. How long have they been with Serenity now?"

"Don't know. Long enough for Kaylee to fall in love with him."

"Yes. It will be a lovely wedding."

"Yeah just wish her mother was alive to see it."

"I'm right here."

"What? Oh, yeah. Hey, I'm hungry. Dinner ready yet?"

"Yes. Let's go eat."

Cutter ended the conversation and knew Jonathan Frye had told him as much as he needed. Serenity had an FTL drive, made by a Russian scientist on Earth, an Earth devastated by nuclear war. No doubt the jewelry they had been trying to sell was looted from Earth. And the crew of Serenity knew about Miranda, perhaps from River or perhaps from that accursed broadcast. Whatever the case, if Serenity's crew went to Miranda they were in for a big surprise. The Reavers would show them no mercy. But now Cutter faced a dilemma. The Reavers would take care of his River Tam problem, but he wanted that FTL drive. That technology was a once in a lifetime prize that could not be ignored. And Jonathan Frye and his daughter knew how it operated and could even manipulate it. Above all they must not die.

He called the technicians back into the room. "All recordings of this man will be destroyed immediately. Remove him from the tank, see that he is given medical treatment and is fed. Place him in one of the more comfortable but secure rooms we have."

As Cutter walked away they jumped to the tasks he had ordered. Now, Cutter thought, to call Maston Forbes and give him a new assignment. Killing River Tam was still a priority. But an amendment would be made to those orders. Find Serenity but do not destroy it. If that was not possible, then he was to capture Kaylee Frye and bring her to Londinium at once. And if Simon Tam truly loved her, he would be sure to follow, with his sister no doubt. As a last resort he would broadcast on all channels the impeding execution of Jonathan Frye. Kaylee Frye and the others would come to him, one way or another.

* * *

Someone was coming to Adam Cutter, but it was not who he expected. Shepherd Book's journey to Ariel had been uneventful, with the exception of the ship's captain asking him to say a service for the crew and passengers, which Book gladly did. There were only a few passengers and most kept to themselves. On Ariel all of the passengers were subjected to an ID check on leaving the ship, Alliance troopers using scanners to check their cards. One man had no ID and was immediately taken into custody. It was about the rebellion, the trooper who took Book's ID informed him. Anyone without proper ID was being checked and questioned about their whereabouts and activities. Book had two IDs, one for being a Shepherd and one that got you preferred medical treatment on an Alliance cruiser. The trooper looked tired and Book could smell the sickly sweet scent of sweat and alcohol on him. That boy had been up boozing the night before. As Book's card went into the scanner the trooper sleepily looked and then removed it and returned his card.

"Welcome to Ariel, Shepherd Book," he said wearily. "What's your business here?"

"I'm just a Shepherd going about the Lord's business," Book calmly informed him.

"Probably find more heathens on the Rim than here, Shepherd, what with new rebellion and all," the trooper stated and Book smiled.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at where one can find heathens a plenty, my son. Sometimes they are right in front of you and you don't even know it. For the future, try using aftershave, masks the smell of the booze."

The trooper just stared at him, gulped, and waved him on and Book smiled to himself, knowing that boy would take a long good look at himself in the mirror when he got home.

Book walked toward the space port departures board, carrying his suitcase at his side. A quick scan of the board showed that the next vessel going to Londinium was not departing till the next morning so Book decided to get a room for the night after purchasing a ticket. He found a small hotel near the spaceport and managed to get the last room. His money he had gotten on Persephone was almost gone but he knew where he could get more. He had some things to do but first needed a rest. These old bones are weary and I need to be in shape for things to come, he thought as he lay down on the bed. His last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were about his friends on Serenity, hoping that they were well and in good spirits.

* * *

Mal and Zoe weren't in good spirits at all, returning to a place they had both swore never to set foot on again. As Serenity's ramp came down, Mal stood and smelled the air of Hera and all it reminded him of was death and destruction. Before them was a jumbled down section of a small town, with a big sign saying "Jamison's Metal Works" right in front of where they had landed.

"Hello, hello," said a small man as he walked up the ramp toward them. "Jim Jamison's the name and business is my game. Where's Tom?"

Zoe and Mal looked at each other in surprise. "Who?" Zoe asked.

"Tom, Tommy boy, the old Badger!"

"Right here, you wanker!" said Badger as he came out of the cargo bay and gave his cousin a big hug.

"Tom?" Mal said with a smirk to Badger.

"What? You didn't think Badger was me real name did you?"

"Fits you like a glove," said Jayne as he came up to them. He looked right at Jim Jamison. "Where's the nearest whorehouse?"

"Right to the point, eh? Miss Barbara's is two blocks over. House with the naked lady in neon on the front."

"Jayne, don't get lost," Mal said. "We're outta here soon as ship's repaired."

"Only place I'm gonna get lost is 'tween a ladies legs," said Jayne as he went off with a big grin.

Kaylee came out and explained the problems they had to Jamison and as Badger, Mal and Zoe walked off to Jamison's office, Wash and Kaylee moved the ship into the dry dock and his crew got to work with Kaylee's help. She fretted over Simon and River still being on board but no one needed to go on the ship since all the damage was on the outside.

"Now, let's talk about payment," Jamison said after he returned to his office where Badger was making tea for everyone.

"Kinda short on cash," Mal said. "We got other things you might want."

"Such as?" Jamison said as he sat behind his desk with a cup of tea in hand.

"We got a few pieces of fine jewelry we picked up," Mal told them.

"That so?" said Badger. "Right, remember seeing your mugs on a wanted poster on Persephone. Wonder how they got your names."

Zoe gave him a dirty look. "So have we. You didn't happen to say anything to Forbes?"

"Scouts honor, only name he got from me was Mal's and he already knew that."

"Don't know, Captain," Jamison said. "Alliance put word out about stolen jewelry. Think I'll pass. What else you got?"

Zoe and Mal exchange glances and then Badger saved them the trouble of telling his cousin about the guns. "Anyone looking for some nice hardware?"

Jamison thought for a moment. "Could be. Know a fella who knows a fella. Always looking for hardware."

"Well, I got a boatload," Mal said. "Let's go have a look see."

They spent the next half hour in Serenity's cargo bay going through the guns that Mal and Wash and Zoe brought out from the various nooks and crannies they had them hidden in. Kaylee had seen them coming and had quickly warned Simon and River to stay in their rooms for now.

"Is that an old Earth That Was Springfield '03?" Jamison asked as he picked up the sniper rifle Jayne had being lovingly cleaning before the whole wormhole mess started.

"Ah, yeah, sure is," said Mal with a shrug to Zoe the others didn't see. "Antique worth more than rest put together." Mal wasn't sure about that but the way Jamison was talking he was sure it was worth something.

"Maybe," said Jamison. "All right, I'll take them four crates of automatics and the Springfield and we'll call it even."

"One more thing," Mal said. "We need a new transponder code."

Jamison smiled. "For a Firefly? Might have one about. Cost you two more crates of guns."

Mal couldn't think of any way he was being cheated so agreed and was glad at least some of the illegal cargo was leaving his ship. One of Jamison's men drove a forklift into the cargo bay and after the crates were covered over with some cloth, he moved them off the ship.

Mal still had a problem though. "I got bunch more hardware. Know anyone willing to buy 'em for cash?"

Badger and his cousin went off in the corner and had a long chat as Zoe and Mal stood by. "He's gonna try to cheat us," Zoe said with a touch of anger.

"This time I don't care. I want them guns gone."

Badger and Jamison came back to them. "Ok, Mal, since we got us a new understanding and seeing as you pulled me ashes out of the fire so to speak, we'll store them guns here and as we can sell them we'll give you fifty percent. Deal?"

Zoe was about to say no rutting way but Mal gave her a look and stuck out his hand. "Deal."

Badger and his cousin broke out into grins. "Excellent,' said Badger. "Now, what else's on the agenda?"

"A ride," said Mal. "Over to Serenity Valley."

* * *

Mal drove a small open jeep along a paved road toward the rolling hills that were the eastern side of Serenity Valley. Zoe and Inara were with him, Inara dressed in more outdoorsy clothing, pants, shirt, and boots, than her usual finery. Might be time for a wardrobe change, she thought, if I'm going to be a future rancher. Mal and Zoe were silent the whole way and Inara knew not to talk about what had happened here unless they spoke first. They drove through a narrow pass in the rolling hills of Hera and then they were there, back in Serenity Valley. What Mal saw made his blood boil.

The valley was laid out exactly as he remembered it, every small hill and rise, every fold of cover and every exposed position, the valley still a lot of rock and dirt, and not much good for farming. There was even the odd derelict tank or crashed high flyer still out there, sticking up like a monument to the stupidity of war. But what made Mal's blood boil were the new things. It was a tourist spot now.

Off to the left side of the road was a parking lot and there were several vehicles there. There was a "Serenity Valley Gift Shop" with a small restaurant attached, a blue and white building with a "Best Tourist Sight, 2521" sign in a window. And on the right side was a huge obelisk monument to the battle with two tanks flanking it, one an Alliance one in prime condition, the other an Independent one, with two big holes in the right side. People were walking about, taking vids and pics of the valley and the monument, standing by the tanks, mugging for the cameras.

Mal pulled the jeep in the parking lot and turned off the engine.

"I can't…believe it, sir," Zoe finally managed to say.

"What did you expect?" he snapped at her. "They won, remember?"

"Mal, be calm," Inara said and he just shook with rage.

"Be calm! This place…a tourist spot!'

And Zoe and Inara sat and let him spew on for a few minutes until finally he ran out of steam. "Sorry, just…well, we're here, let's take a look."

They got out and walked to the gift shop/restaurant building and then they noticed on the back side a large platform with a grand view of the valley and the battlefield. There was huge panoramic relief model of the battlefield and it had markings of the important events and the course of the battle, with pictures of the generals and lists of the casualties. As Mal and Zoe examine this they snorted and said this part was wrong and they got that part mixed up and they even laughed at the ridiculously low casualty figures.

"Excuse me, but you disagree with our interpretation of the battle?" said a small portly man with a receding hairline. He was wearing a blue vest over his shirt and a large pin said "Hera Tourism Board."

Mal just glared at him. "Mister, you live on Hera during the war?"

"Ah, yes, yes I did. But I wasn't a soldier."

"No kidding. Look, you got this part all wrong. Battle didn't end on May 25. Battle ended on May 18. There was no shooting after that. They just let us rot out there while they negotiated the treaty."

"You were with the Browncoats?"

"Darn right," said Zoe fiercely and the man took a step back. "And the battle ended on May 18."

"I know, I was one of the ones who came out to help the wounded and bury the dead after the 25th. But we all know when the fighting stopped."

Inara saw Zoe's face softened a bit as the man said this. "Then why is this thing full of lies?" Zoe asked.

"We were told to put it like that. That's the official story."

"Gorramn Alliance," Mal said quietly, then turned to the man. "Like to take a walkabout."

"The next tour leaves…"

But Mal interrupted him. "Don't need no tour guide."

"Of course," the man quickly said. "Just be careful and stay outside the red zones. We still have a few landmines down there."

Mal thanked him for his advice and they went off down into the valley on a trail made by countless boots over the years.

And so they spent the afternoon, wandering from spot to spot, Zoe and Mal sharing their memories with Inara and she felt that it was good for them, to see it again and to recall it and talk about it. But she could also see the anguish and sorrow in their faces. At last they reached a small knoll in the middle of the valley and Mal climbed to the top and stood for a long time, looking out. Then he turned to Inara.

"Our platoon was stationed here at the beginning of the battle. We held this spot for three days and they broke on us like waves on a rocky beach. By the end only Zoe and I and ten others were left out of forty we started with."

He paused and struggled as he wanted to say something and his face filled with anguish and Inara thought he was going to break down. She wanted to rush to him but Zoe stopped her and held her arm. "He wants to tell you. Let him tell you."

Mal got a hold of himself. "Those thirty dead men and women, weren't all killed by Alliance. Second day, they came at us…ten tanks, about five hundred troopers. We shot and fired and killed them by the dozens but they kept coming. We knocked out half the tanks but they still had the other half. Then….two of my guys…Brooker and Samson…they cracked, dropped their guns and started running. I could see the panic in the rest of their eyes. They all started to fall back, Zoe and I chased them, kicking and punching and screaming at them to go back. Most of them stopped but not the first two. I got ahead of them, went after those two…they wouldn't come back. Brooker…was just a kid, seventeen, eighteen…begged me to let him go….I shot him first…Samson tried to run again…I shot him in the back. They both died. Our troops, they got more scare of me than the enemy. We went back, held the position for another day. Gave our people enough time to set up a new defensive position behind us. But in the end…it didn't matter one bit. We still lost."

No one said a word, the wind and dust swirling around them, like the ghosts of the battle, the dead coming to life again, wanting one more day to live and feel the wind on their faces. But it was not to be.

Mal walked off the knoll and Inara was waiting for him with open arms. She held him tight and whispered to him, "You are forgiven." And for the first time in years Mal felt he may be able to sleep without the nightmares coming to haunt him.

* * *

Using the x-ray equipment and fine laser soldering gear of Jamison's ship yard Kaylee was able to find and repair the cracks in the rear of the ship and to do a better patch job on the other holes in the ship and Inara's shuttle. Jamison liked the way she handled the gear and she did the job better than his men could have so he offered her a job. Kaylee thanked him but she politely said no, she had a job and was happy where she was. Jayne made his way back to the ship in the late afternoon with a big grin on his face. Wash asked him how he paid and Jayne just said that a few ladies in town would be sporting some new rings and necklaces. After Mal, Zoe and Inara returned, Kaylee gave Serenity the green light and it was time to leave.

Jamison came up with a new transponder code for them and now Serenity became the "Constellation".

"Shiny name," said Kaylee with a big grin as she and Wash set the code in the bridge transponder unit. "Just like the stars."

Down in the cargo Mal and Badger had one last thing to settle.

"Mal, old mate, this is goodbyes then," Badger said and he gave Mal a slip of paper. "Here's the name of the mine on Haven. I sent the owner a wave and they expects you within the week, said he'd have enough for shipment by then. Miss this load old chum and don't know if I can restore your rep again."

"We'll be there," Mal said and then made his goodbyes to Badger and his cousin and then the ramp came up and the cargo bay doors closed.

"Good riddance to him," said Jayne as they climbed the stairs to the upper level.

"You spend all our loot?" Zoe asked him.

"Hell no, still ton of that there and no other way to use it. By the by, how you pay for the repairs?"

"Gave them the guns," Mal said as they walked onto the bridge. "Wash, get us in the air."

"Roger that," Wash said and then he started the take off sequence.

Jayne just stopped and stared at Mal. "The guns? All of 'em?"

"A few to pay for the repairs and the rest they'll sell and we get fifty percent."

"Mal, there wasn't an old rifle in that bunch was there?"

"Sure was," said Zoe as she sat in the co-pilot's seat. "Jamison thought it was special". Jayne just cursed himself blue in the face.

"That was worth least 100,000 credits!"

"Not anymore," Mal said and then gave Jayne a suspicious look. "And when were you planning on telling us that bit of news?"

"Ah, later," Jayne said in a kind of a guilty way.

"Right,' said Zoe knowing it was a lie and Jayne just gave up, knowing Mal was already pissed at him over the thing with Book's letter. In the back of his mind was always the Ariel thing and while Mal hadn't threatened him with it in a while, Jayne didn't want to press the man. Not here, not in this place with all those bad memories Jayne knew about from Mal's confession under the truth serum on the moon.

Mal picked up the intercom mic and told the crew to come to the bridge. "Head for the valley," he told Wash after everyone was on the bridge and Wash slowly flew over Serenity Valley, everyone looking out the windows and seeing the place their ship was named after. After ten minutes of slow flying back and forth all had a good look. No one said anything, or had any questions, knowing this place was full of painful memories for Mal and Zoe. Mal took one last look out the window.

"Let's head to the black," he ordered Wash as he silently said goodbye to that accursed place and he hoped it was good riddance to his demons forever.

"Where to?" Wash asked Mal as the ship broke atmo over Hera and sped into the black.

"Miranda," Mal said and then the crew talked long on how they were going to do this, with the exact location of the planet unknown and Shepherd Book's warnings about Reavers foremost in their minds.

* * *

Sleep did not come to Shepherd Book so easily as he lay in his room on Ariel. The dreams came again, dreams he hadn't had for a long time, dreams about Miranda, and Winifred Collins.

She was dark and beautiful and he knew he loved her from the moment he saw her. Book was young, just out of university, unsure of his life's path, and was on Miranda as part of the initial settlement program, a volunteer position to help set up the government and infrastructure of the planet. She was a volunteer also, from Sihon, and they hit it off immediately and within a month they were lovers. After six months Book asked her to marry him and she said no to his shock and consternation.

"You don't need a wife," she told him as they lay in each others arms in Book's small room in the complex the volunteers lived in. "You have so much potential. You can be anything you want."

"I want you at my side," he said. "That's all I want. I love you so much."

"And I love you. But we have to go our separate ways in the world for a while to be what we can be. In a few years we can come back to each other."

And he had reluctantly agreed. But it never came to be. They kept in touch over the years and she did get married, but not to him. She stayed on Miranda and had children and a wonderful life. And then one day Book came back into her life, almost twenty years later, to warn her to leave Miranda.

"But why?" she asked in fear as he stood before her. Book knew he had changed, knew he was much more serious, was wearing a uniform and looking like a man possessed.

"Miranda may not be safe. Prof. Drummond has warned me of a plan the Alliance is going to use here, an experiment to pacify the population. He said its madness."

"Then we have to warn everyone! Tell the press, the government!'

"The government knows and they've agreed to it. Cutter is in charge."

"He's just an official, he can be stopped."

"No, he can't. He has too much power now. We must go. Get your husband and children and one bag each, then we must go. I have a small ship waiting."

"Go…but where?"

"Anywhere but here."

And then the door opened and there was Cutter with five armed troopers.

"Going somewhere?" Cutter said with his usually reptilian charm and Book awoke with a start.

He hadn't had that dream for a long time. Most of it was true, except for the part with Cutter at the end. Winifred and her family had escaped, but at the expense of leaving their friends and lives behind. They had settled on Sihon and he still knew where she was, had known all these years.

Book was still tired and looked at the wall clock and realized he had only slept for two hours. A quick shower later, Book changed into regular clothing, not wanting to be a Shepherd for what he had to do next. He took what little money he had left and went out onto the streets of Ariel. The cool night air of Ariel refreshed him and he stopped and had some noodles at a small sidewalk stall before continuing his trip. After a few minutes he spotted a luggage shop and quickly bought a small bag for a few credits.

Book had been on Ariel many years ago, on a mission for the government, under a different name, and while here he did what he did on every planet where he was assigned: he made a drop box of things he needed. He used safety deposit boxes in banks, paid for with regular withdrawals from a very full account. He reached the bank a little before 8 PM, late enough to ensure not too many people would be there but just in time before it closed for the night.

The guard scanned his special ID and immediately took him to the safety deposit box room where Book retrieved his box and was then placed in a small private booth. He entered a ten digit code into a keypad on top of the box. It had been memorized many years ago and was the same code he used for every drop box.

Inside was some cash, about 50,000 credits, and several ID cards, a list of names and wave numbers, plus a pistol. Book checked it and knew it would need some maintenance, having been sitting here for almost eleven years now. It needed cleaning and testing but he knew it could still do the job. He looked through his ID cards and knew that none were as good as the one he currently had. But that one could attract too much attention from Alliance soldiers. No, that one would have to wait until he was close to Cutter, close enough where all the other IDs would do him no good. For now he would still be Shepherd Book, since a man of the cloth certainly didn't fit the profile of an assassin. Book filled his new bag with the money, IDs, and pistol and then left the bank,

Now everything was arranged. The only thing separating him from Londinium and Adam Cutter was time and distance. With luck, Cutter would be dead within the week.


	9. Chapter 9

_Serenity arrives on Miranda and Book arrives on Londinium and things don't go exactly as planned._

**The Return Home – Part 9 **

Serenity had left Hera with a lot accomplished in the short time they had been there. Kaylee had repaired the ship, Jayne had had himself a little bit of fun, and Mal and Zoe had laid some of their past behind them as they had once more visited to Serenity Valley, for the last time each silently promised themselves. Mal had also finally offloaded those guns that had been a sure fire way to a hangman's noose and he even had hopes for some profit if Badger and his cousin didn't cheat him too much. Mal really didn't care and that was a sign that his heart wasn't in this business anymore.

He had led the crew into dangerous waters on Persephone and took a risk coming to Hera just to restore his and his ship's reputation and now he was thinking of giving it all up to settle with Inara on Shadow and become a rancher again. A lot had happened in a week and he and Inara were making big plans and maybe they wouldn't even last together. Naw, he thought, that's foolish cause we're both head over heels for each other. And God, she sure knew how to treat a man right in bed. Mal had never been much for tasting the wares of many women, preferring the company of one he truly cared about or none at all. Women complicated things, set your head to spinning and made you do all kinds of foolishness. He and the rest of the crew had watched Simon trip all over himself every time Kaylee was nearby and it got kinda sad at the end, poor Doc not knowing if he was coming or going he was so in love with Kaylee. Mal was glad they were together and was happier for Kaylee than he could ever find words to express to her.

Jayne's way was the easy way, pay and leave before the bed gets too comfortable, but Mal wasn't into truckin' with whores either. Ha, that was a joke, too. He'd bedded Nandi and his was in love with a Companion! Of course, Nandi had been there and willing and she was just too damn fine a woman to refuse and it had been a long time since anyone had taken hold of his plow and no man in his right mind would have refused to bed her. But she'd guessed right about his feelings for Inara. And now Mal was thinking of giving up this life and settling down. Of course, if that ever came to pass, and his heart was torn between the two and nothing was decided yet, the ship would go to Zoe and she would give him a small percentage when she could. Or maybe nothing at all. He never had a very good head for business and made decisions based on his heart more than what he knew was most profitable. But none of it mattered if they couldn't find something to use as leverage against the Alliance. Miranda was the key.

Miranda beckoned to Serenity and her crew like an answer to all their questions. What was Cutter trying to hide? What role did he play in the events on Miranda? Why had it become necessary to kill River Tam and all those who aided her? Was it really the Reaver's home world or was the broadcast a hoax? Was Professor Stanley Drummond still alive and how could he help them? And then there was Shepherd Book, the biggest question mark of all. Why did he leave Serenity? Why did he know so much about Miranda? Who was he really? These last questions the crew thought they had some answers to, but no one really knew for sure. Somehow, someway, Book was connected to the Alliance.

After leaving Hera the crew stayed on the bridge and discussed their next move. River still had no more clues about Miranda other than the fact that it was in Cutter's mind and it was something he would kill her and all of those associated with her for in an instant. He had already sent one assassin in the form of Maston Forbes. They had left him bleeding and in agony in a dusty street at the Eavesdown Docks on Persephone but no one knew when and where he or another, perhaps more competent, assassin would show up. And then there were the Reavers to contend with if everything in the broadcast and what Book said in his letter to Mal were true.

The crew hashed out their options for an hour before Mal made his finally decision. They would engage the Kovalev Drive and pop into space a good distance from the supposed location of Miranda, do a fast recon, take as many nav fixes, vids, and pics as they could, get the lay of the land, and get the hell out of there toward Haven or even farther if necessary. It was something all of them could agree to and it was the safe play. Keep flying, stay safe, was Mal's motto. But he knew the last part was not going to be so easy this time so Mal decided to rest the crew for the night before making any moves.

After the crew had left the bridge to go do various things, including getting supper ready, he followed Jayne and cornered him just as Jayne got his bunk door opened.

"We need to have a word," Mal said in his "I'm the captain" tone.

"'Bout what?" Jayne said already having a feeling where this was going.

"Book. Need to know what you know."

"Told you what I know."

"And I don't buy it, Jayne. I need to know, for the safety of everyone on board."

Jayne was puzzled. "What's Book leaving got to do with our safety?"

"Maybe you don't want to think on this and I sure as hell wouldn't have come to this notion in the past, but we all got strong suspicions Book was Alliance. Maybe still is."

Jayne was more than a little surprised. "Alliance, maybe once, but he ain't no more and you can trust him."

"Got a need to trust you right now. Where's he going?"

"Mal….you don't wanna know."

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't. Jayne, seems me and you had a discussion about being a member of this crew back on Ariel. You recall that?"

Jayne sighed and then looked around to make sure no one else was listening. "All that's in the past, Mal. I finally got Kaylee to liking me again, me and River is seeing eye to eye on lots and even got some respect for the Doc now. I ain't turning no one in so you can stop making threats."

"None of that will matter if everyone finds out what you did on Ariel."

"And I told you River and Doc already know so ain't that enough?"

Mal relented. "Suppose. But Jayne, I gotta know what Book is doing."

Jayne didn't want to tell him but Mal was the most stubborn man in the verse when his mind was set on something and Jayne knew he'd have no peace till he told him. "Truth is…Book didn't say where he's going…not exactly."

"Then exactly what did he say?"

Jayne leaned an arm on the corridor bulkhead, rubbed his beard for a second and then decided to tell him. "Said he had to do one more thing, commit some sin, worst of all, to make up for his past. Said we couldn't be part of it, too dangerous and all."

Mal took in the words and his mind raced through the possibilities. Suddenly an idea came and he couldn't shake it, knowing it was true. "He's going after Cutter."

Jayne nodded. "That's what I figured. He said only way any of us have any peace. Mal, you can't tell the others. They'll get it into their heads to go after Book. They all look on him like he's their father or grandfather. You knows its suicide what he's doing."

"Yeah, suicide," Mal said quietly, suddenly understanding more about Book than he ever knew. "No, I won't tell them. We got enough to think on without one more worry."

"You really think Book is still Alliance?"

Mal thought for a moment. "No, not really, or we'd all been scooped up long time ago. But I bet if anyone can get close to Cutter, he can."

* * *

Closer than Serenity Book was to Cutter but far away he was still. The cruiser to Londinium left on time and Book was on board but he was minus the pistol he picked up on Ariel. After spending a few hours cleaning it and dry firing it in his hotel room, Book had to dump it as he lined up to board the cruiser. They had metal detectors, police dogs sniffing luggage, and more than a few Alliance troopers checking all passengers. A Shepherd with a gun would surely stand out, be questioned and come to someone higher ups attention and Book didn't need any close scrutiny. He stepped out of line and went over to a toilet inside the spaceport and after a quick look around to make sure he was alone, he stepped into a toilet cubicle and stripped the gun into its various parts, dumping them into an automatic garbage receptacle that was inside. He pressed the receptacle door closed and the garbage was deposited into a larger bin he knew was far below the spaceport and then he made his way back to check in for Londinium.

It had been many years since Book had traveled in the Core and the security was almost as bad as it was at the height of the war. Cutter was taking no chances with any rebels making it to a Core planet and attacking any significant targets. Book could already get the sense that Cutter was making the assumption that the rebels were from the Rim and not inside his beloved Core worlds. But Book felt there had to be some with sympathies for a change in government on the Core worlds. Not everyone was so blind to the faults of their leaders, especially those of High Chancellor Adam Cutter and his police forces.

The government of the Alliance was a democracy and the people of voting age on the various planets and moons elected representatives who were sent to the main Parliament on Londinium. There were twenty some main political parties but two or three always seemed to dominate the government. The leader of the party with the most seats became the prime minister. It was for a term of five years unless a vote of no confidence from three quarters of the representatives was passed and then new elections would be held.

As Book relaxed in his cabin on the cruiser to Londinium he went over all the details he knew about the government and about Adam Cutter. At first he was supposed to share with three other passengers but when he retrieved his extra money the previous night he made a quick call to the ticketing office and they upgraded him to a private cabin. He needed this time alone from prying eyes and questioning glances. He knew a lot already but needed to know everything about Cutter and the government. Book turned on the Cortex screen in his cabin and punched in Cutter's name.

Information on Cutter was the standard government biography that had been there for almost twenty years since he became High Chancellor. Cutter was appointed not elected, and no Prime Minister ever had the guts to dismiss him. Book searched his mind for an analogy and then remembered a story from Earth's history, about the United States and its Federal Bureau of Investigation. One man, J. Edgar Hoover, had presided over the FBI for almost fifty years. Hoover had secret files on everyone, including the American presidents, and none had the nerve to fire him, even after he became an anachronism from another time.

There was nothing about Cutter's private life, just where he was born, his family, his education, his record as a policeman, and that was it. No one knew where he lived and it was suspected by some he never left his office, like a vampire from old ghost stories who stayed up all night, manipulating the fates of millions. Book knew that was nonsense, he was a man, and he needed food and rest like all people. But Book suspected that Cutter had more than one house or apartment, or even lodged at the Ministry of the Interior. No, he couldn't get him at home. There was only one place he could kill Cutter and that was in his office, on the highest floor of the most secure building in all the galaxy. The trick was, knowing when he would be there. Book didn't care about the security, knew he could easily fool it or overcome it. But to go through that and have Cutter not be there? He'd have to do some recon first.

Then Book had one more thought. The Prime Minister. Could he trust her? Was she in Cutter's grip like so many in the past? Perhaps there was another way to stop Cutter. Book punched keys into the Cortex screen and began to read as much as could about the current Prime Minster.

Right now far away on Londinium it was morning and Adam Cutter was sitting before his so called superiors. Once a month he had to make a report to a security oversight committee consisting of senior statesmen and women, including the Prime Minister herself. Susan Blakely was in her late 40s, from Osiris, married and with three grown up children. She was tall and slim, with a golden bob of blond hair that was showing signs of grey. Prime Minister Blakely was considered handsome if not beautiful, but her political skills were what made her stand out from the crowd. First elected to Parliament straight out of university, she had trained to be a lawyer and took all this skill with her when she came to Londinium the first time. Cutter had noticed her then and knew she bore scrutiny for the future. Gradually she moved up the ranks and just three years ago became the leader of her party and then the Prime Minister.

For all his prying Cutter had found very little to use against her. One of her sons had been caught with an illegal substance, but she laughed this off as an indiscretion of youth and the press had barely covered it. Nothing on her husband, a lawyer also. He had also fought with distinction during the war, leaving his wife with the children behind because he had to do his duty. No affairs from either of them, no illegal sources of income, no suggestions of anything improper at all. Cutter finally came to the conclusion they were just like him, committed patriots to their way of life. Of course, he was willing to do what was necessary to preserve it. Now he wondered if she was. The grey in her hair had only been noticeable since the renewed rebellions began ten months earlier.

"High Chancellor Cutter," the Prime Minister said from her central chair, flanked by five men and women on either side. They had already been at it for more than two hours and most were flagging, ready to call an end to the session. "There is a matter of some funding that your department requested for 'special equipment" several months ago. The total was more than five million credits. Could you explain what this special equipment is?"

"Of course, Madam Prime Minister," Cutter said and was ready, knew this question was coming. "The special equipment is a humane method of questioning prisoners. I felt it was necessary to find the best way to extract necessary information from prisoners in a timely, but almost totally harmless way. The funds were used to set up a Sensory Deprivation facility."

And then Cutter explained what it was and how it worked. Suddenly everyone was awake and Cutter knew in the back of their minds that none wished to ever see the inside of his "special equipment" room.

The Prime Minister was giving him one of her stern looks. Cutter knew that she, of all the people in this room, in this government, maybe even in the galaxy, was not intimidated by him. "Humane method? Is this so? Breaking a person's sanity is humane?"

"Yes, Madam," Cutter began and of course he had an answer to this one, too. "The prisoners suffer no physical trauma, they are not subject to pain, and after a short time, they are themselves again. Long term studies have shown that the subjects have no serious side effects of the procedure."

"Very well," said the Prime Minister. "I would like a copy of your report sent to my office by the end of the week. Now, High Chancellor, what news from the Rim?"

Cutter shifted some documents in his hands. "There have been thirty-five separate attacks on Alliance personnel and facilities in the last two weeks. This has resulted in considerable property damage and the deaths of fourteen people. Considering the scope of our enterprises in the galaxy I think this is an insignificant matter that will soon die out."

"Yes, insignificant, but not to those fourteen people or their families, Chancellor Cutter. You have been authorized to train five thousand extra police forces for internal Core security. The provisions have already been made in your department's budget. As the new recruits are ready, you will deploy experienced forces to the Rim worlds. It's time we show these brigands and rebels that the Alliance is the only government in this galaxy."

Cutter almost grinned. Sometimes he did like her, just a bit. "Yes, madam, I will start the recruiting process immediately."

The Prime Minister took a document from one of the people next to her, looked at it then to Cutter. "Finally, what news about this broadcast about Miranda?"

"Nothing new, I'm afraid," Cutter started. "We have been unable to identify the source of the transmission nor the person speaking on it. Again, I must strongly state that this is a hoax whose sole purpose is to undermine your administration, Madam Prime Minister."

"A hoax that many people are questioning, Chancellor Cutter," she said pointedly.

"Our surveys and sampling of Cortex waves and press reports indicate a growing lack of interest in the broadcast and in any rebellion," Cutter replied, knowing that such statistics could be manipulated to show whatever he wanted. Most of the people sitting by the Prime Minister seemed to brighten at this news. They were all enjoying a soft life here in the capital, had their paid for houses and aircars and their perks, like reserved seats at the best restaurants, tickets to the opera or ballet or soccer matches. He had dirt on all of them and they were as usual very quiet during these meetings unless he had asked them before hand to make a point on his behalf. All they wanted was for him to tell them the verse was safe so they could go on with their pathetic little lives, living off the hard work of the citizens of the Alliance.

"Yes, Chancellor, that's all well and good," Prime Minister Blakely said. "But almost every day someone questions me on this matter. I'm running out of answers."

Cutter waited for it and then it happened as he had planned. One little man nearby Blakely spoke up. "The official answer is that the broadcast is a hoax and the rebellion is nothing more than criminal elements at work."

Cutter smiled. He'd have to remember to overlook this man's predilection for sleeping with teenage boys. "Yes, Senator, that is our official policy and I recommend that we stick with it."

Blakely looked around the table and everyone was nodding and vocally agreeing. Finally she just smiled at the rest of the committee members. "Then for now that is our continuing policy. Thank you ladies and gentlemen, that is all for today."

With some relief they began to gather their papers and laptops computers and one by one made their goodbyes and left. Cutter remained seated as did the Prime Minister. As usual, she wanted a private chat with him after the session. Cutter knew that these meetings were recorded but he also knew the operator of the recording equipment and he always shut down the machines before Cutter and the Prime Minister had their private chats.

"So, what's the real truth?" she began suddenly and for once she knew she had managed to surprise this icy cold man.

"Concerning what?" Cutter said after he recovered the brief surprise he knew he let show on his face.

"Chancellor Cutter, I am not as old as you or many others, but I remember Miranda. I had friends who went out there to help colonize the place. I still have some of their letters, with Miranda as the address. It did exist, it does exist. I have refrained from discussing this with you hoping that you would take care of this matter or that it would just all fritter away into nothing. But the broadcast is still being discussed, still being examined, despite your reports to the contrary. You were High Chancellor in those years. What happened there?"

Once again Cutter was ready, a story prepared long in advance. "We're not sure. It might have been the opening salvo in the war. Just before the Independents declared themselves in rebellion, we believe they used chemical weapons on Miranda. It is uninhabitable now, no one can land there, so we have no idea what exactly happened."

She paused and looked at him steadily. "What happened to the people on Miranda? Are they all dead or are they the…Reavers?"

"No one knows for sure. Most died we believe. We sent a recon team…they never made it back. Long range observations showed many spaceships around the planet. The first Reaver attacks happened soon after."

Now he could see she was getting mad, steaming mad. "And why weren't those responsible ever brought to justice?"

"No one knew who did it. The Independents kept spotty records and something so dramatic and dastardly was surely kept secret. Maybe even their leaders did not know it was done. Perhaps a secret military group, attempting to find a way to win the war before it started. We don't know."

"Cutter, send a team. Find this man, this person who made the broadcast. He claims the Alliance did it. If he lived on Miranda, he knows what happened there. We need to know the truth."

"The truth? And what will happen if we find out the truth? What will we do then? What if it was us that destroyed Miranda, what if some mad general did it, not the Independents? What do you think will happen to your government?"

Now it was her turn to be surprised. "My government was not responsible."

Cutter smiled his evil leer. "Do you think they care? We are the Alliance, we represent the government, all sins, past and present. Madam, this information must not leave this room. The existence of Miranda and the Reavers must continue to be denied, no matter who is responsible."

She summoned up her courage and willpower and looked him straight in the eye. "I don't know who is responsible and it doesn't matter. It's time we took care of the sins of the past and present. I am giving you an executive order, a Protocol One order. You will prepare an expedition for Miranda, it will investigate this matter, and you will make a full report to me and only me of its findings. If it finds Reavers, they will attempt to capture some and analyze them, discover what caused their state, and attempt to find a cure."

"A cure? For Reavers? This is madness."

"Chancellor Cutter, you will follow my orders or I will find someone that will."

A long silence followed, a battle of wills, but Cutter knew he had no choice and in the back of his mind he wondered not for the first time if the political maneuvering to put this woman in the Prime Minister's chair had been to hamper his power more than anything else.

"Yes, Madam Prime Minister. I will prepare an expedition for Miranda. Who do you suggest shall lead it?"

"You," she said and Cutter almost expected it. He merely nodded, rose from his chair and left without even saying goodbye.

* * *

"Coming out of light speed….now!" shouted Wash and Serenity popped into space about halfway between Haven and where they believed Miranda was. The ship immediately went to fifty percent power and after a few minutes Wash had a nav fix.

"There it is," he said and Zoe and Mal undid the straps on their chairs and came over and looked at his screens.

"Miranda," said Zoe as she could see a distant blue whitish blob on the vid scanners. But something wasn't quite right. "Full magnification dear."

"Already is," Wash said. He had noticed it too and so did Mal. Black dots, almost in a continuous line, floating across the reflected light from Miranda.

"Reavers," Mal said finally or at least their ships. Book was telling the truth. "Okay Wash, get all the fixes we can and vids and pics. Next time we're gonna pop right into the upper atmo."

"Might need to get a little nearer, Mal," Wash said. "Jumping into atmo…kinda risky, like to be as sure as I can."

"Take us in," Mal ordered. "Slowly, don't want to attract any unwanted attention."

Mal took the intercom mic as Wash slowly powered down the engines and Zoe got to work with the sensor scans. "This is the captain. We have arrived in the Burnham quadrant. Miranda is far away and has lots of company. We're moving in for a closer look. Everyone stay strapped in. Could be we have to run mighty fast."

* * *

The rest of the crew was strapped in the dining lounge chairs. Jayne cast a worried eye toward the bridge.

"He best not get too close if them Reaver ships is out there," he said with a trace of fear.

Kaylee was also showing signs of fear despite Simon holding her hand. She looked at her lovely doctor and said something she thought she'd never say. "Simon, if they take me….you gotta…you gotta do something for me."

She couldn't say it but Simon knew what she wanted and was aghast. "I certainly will not!"

"Don't worry none, Kaylee," Jayne said with a look of disgust at Simon. "He ain't got the stomach for it but I do it comes to that. But you all promise do the same for me."

"This is madness," said Simon looking from his bride to be to Jayne like the whole verse had suddenly gone crazy.

"No, its not,' said Inara quietly. "The things they would do before you died….you would want to be dead."

"Sometimes they don't kill you," said River and they were all thinking of the survivor from the derelict ship they encountered soon after Simon and River had come on board.

"Hell, I'd rather be dead than be a Reaver," Jayne growled and then looked back toward the bridge. "Can't stand this sitting, what the hell's going on?"

"Nothing,' said River. "We are just moving slowly toward Miranda. Wash needs a proper navigation fix."

They were silent for a few moments. Simon looked at Kaylee and knew Jayne was right. He wouldn't have the stomach to kill her if it came to it.

"I couldn't…not ever," he said to her in almost a whisper and gave her hand a little squeeze. "I'd never stop fighting."

"Even if it meant we both died?" she asked and he nodded.

"Couldn't live without you," Simon said and Kaylee felt her heart swell with her love for him.

"Me neither," she said.

"Now ain't that noble of you, Doc," Jayne growled. "But listen fast and good. Killing anyone who is set to be taken by Reavers is doing 'em a favor."

"What about fighting them?" River asked and knew she hit Jayne in his pride with that comment.

"That's…suicide!' the big man replied.

Simon just shook his head. "So our choices are being torture, raped, and eaten by the Reavers, becoming a Reaver, killing the ones we love to stop them from falling into Reaver hands, or fighting them? I'll take fighting them myself."

"Can't win, Doc,' Jayne said. "They's all savage, madmen, don't give up, don't feel fear. Heard of a town got stomped by Reaver ships. They tried to fight, but Reavers kept coming and coming. They musta killed fifty or more Reavers but all the townsfolk got taken in the end. They got a notion to kill they don't stop. Best thing to do with Reavers is run or hide."

"But when you run, they chase you," River said and then she turned her eyes to the bridge. "Time to go."

Just as Simon was about to ask what she was talking about Mal's voice boomed through the intercom," Hang on! We got company!" And then they felt the ship accelerating, faster and faster, and they all had the queasy feeling that Reavers were chasing them.

* * *

"Bet you can't do that," said Wash to the ship that had followed them as Serenity zipped past Haven in a few ticks and the ship slowed to fifty percent power.

"No sign of anyone following," Zoe said as she looked at sensor boards and let out a sigh of relief and grinned broadly.

"Course not," said Mal confidently. "We got the fastest ship in the verse. No way no Reaver scow gonna catch us now."

They had been crawling on twenty-five percent power toward Miranda, gathering as much as info as they could, when a ship came out of nowhere, off their port bow about five thousand kilometers away, which was too close in space terms. As soon as Zoe spotted it on the edge of the sensor board Wash turned the ship about and quickly plugged in a predetermine nav fix just on the far side of Haven and engaged the Kovalev Drive. He didn't get it all the way to light speed cause it wasn't necessary. The Reaver ship, if that was what it was, and they had no reason to think otherwise, followed for a short time and then Wash lost it as they zoomed away.

The next hours were spent getting the ship ready for the real test, dropping behind the Reaver fleet on the far side of Miranda and hoping to do so without being detected and hoping there weren't more ships on that side. Wash went over the nav fixes again and again, finally deciding that an approach from the southern quadrant was best, to get below and past where they thought the Reaver ships were. Kaylee fretted over the engine, adjusting this, tweaking that, while Mal, Jayne and Zoe checked and double checked all weapons and made sure they had a nice supply of grenades on hand. Simon went to the infirmary and prepared a field medical kit, knowing once on Miranda they might be in situations where there would be no chance or time to come back on board ship. He packed heavy bandages, morphine, adrenaline kits, his surgical kit, several units of plasma, blood congealers, and an assortment of other things he knew he might need and would regret later if he left them behind. Inara and River busied themselves in the kitchen preparing a big lunch and making some sandwiches and a thermos full of coffee for the crew. No one knew what would happen on Miranda and when or if they would have a chance to eat again. Mal, more cautious now than he'd been in the past, wasn't taking any chances. They find this Drummond, get him out, and get far away.

By early afternoon there was nothing left to do. Lunch was finished, the dishes washed and packed away and all the preparations were complete. Everyone strapped themselves in and Mal looked at Wash.

"Punch it."

Wash fired up the Kovalev Drive and within seconds they were zooming past Haven again and then with a pop, a creak, and a groan Serenity approached light speed and almost in the blink of an eye appeared on the far side of Miranda, near its southern pole and the laptop automatically powered them down to fifty percent power. The ship skimmed along the upper atmo, making for a bumpy ride and then Wash just nudged her over and soon they were headed for the surface of the planet.

Mal looked over at Wash and flashed a big grin. "Nice work."

"More bragging rights for me, if I could ever tell anyone" Wash said and looked to his wife in the third seat behind Mal. "What do we have, babe?"

Zoe's eyes flashed over the sensors in front of her as Mal did the same from the co-pilot's seat. "No ships, no activity, no electrical presence, nothing," Zoe said. "And best of all, no Reavers."

"Seems like they stay on the side between Haven and Miranda," Wash said, hoping it was true but knowing it might not be.

"Let's do a sweep," Mal told Wash just as they broke through cloud cover and could see the blue green world of Miranda before their very eyes as they moved toward the northern area. That's where Book had said the images on the broadcast were from.

Mal told the crew to come to the bridge and all looked and waited as Wash did slow fly bys of major cities, with pristine buildings, shimmering lakes, tree covered hills and valleys, over oceans, past farms, more towns, and then more cities. In the next hour they flew on and they saw nothing living, nothing at all, not a human or animal. Most disconcerting was the lack of an electrical presence to indicate where Drummond might be.

"Nothing," said Mal. "No sign of life anywhere."

"Maybe on the other side," Jayne suggested

"Could be," Zoe said and without waiting for an order Wash starting flying them in a mid atmo sweep across Miranda to the side they hadn't seen yet. Wash kept the power low, not wanting to burn too much VTOL fuel, knowing a supply might not be so readily available.

"Kinda reminds me of Earth," said Kaylee after they passed over one more dead town.

"The only difference is the cities, they're intact," Inara said and that got Mal to thinking.

"Chemicals might still be in atmo out there," he stated, looking toward Simon for confirmation.

Simon shook his head. 'Not after, what is it? Perhaps fifteen years. No, not in the air, but perhaps in the water and plants."

Before Mal could reply Wash grabbed his attention.

"Wait, got something," said Wash and then they all looked out the windows.

Far ahead was another city, the biggest of all, and this had to be the capital Book was talking about. Wash was picking up some electrical activity and steered Serenity toward the source. They flew over the city, the largest and grandest of them all and then they all saw it and a shudder passed through the crew.

On the outskirts of the city on its western side, was a large rectangle shaped building, brownish in color, three stories high, with the middle opened to the sky, like a courtyard, big enough for Serenity to land in. The walls had what looked like fencing on top, perhaps barbed wire and Jayne got a feeling he knew what this place was.

"Looks like a prison," he said and everyone looked to him. "What? I seen one once. From the outside."

"Prison or not," said Wash. "That's the source of the electrical activity."

On the ground around it they could clearly see smashed ships, and scattered dead bodies everywhere. In one place was an array of antennas and at least one satellite dish but they could clearly see they were damaged. The four corners of the building had strange tower like structures and then Mal could clearly see what the others didn't yet.

"Missile batteries," he said and then Zoe caught it, too.

"Yup, anti-air by the looks of things," and then she looked at Mal and both had the same thought at the same time.

"Wash, get us the hell out of here! Now!" Mal yelled and everyone grabbed onto something as Wash immediately pulled Serenity around and the ship clawed its way skyward. Then came the ominous beeping sound that meant a missile had them locked and was chasing them.

"We're locked!" said Wash and then Mal flipped switches and got on the broad wave comms link.

"This is Firefly class transport Ser…Constellation. We have peaceful intentions, we are not Reavers and would you kindly stop firing on us!"

After a few seconds came the small gravelly rasping voice they had heard on the broadcast. "What the hell you doing here?"

"We heard your broadcast, Professor Drummond!" Mal shouted with hope as he recognized the voice. Just then the ship did a tight turn.

Wash looked to Kaylee. "Time for the flare gun again." And without a word Simon and Kaylee ran off the bridge and Jayne decided to follow cause doing nothing and dying was whole lot worse than at least doing something to try and survive.

"So you heard my broadcast and you've guessed or were told who I am. How do I know you don't represent the Alliance and have come here to kill or imprison me?"

"My name is Malcolm Reynolds, I was a Browncoat in the war and I hate the Alliance as much as you and the next fella. Please, do something about that missile!"

"Reynolds, that Firefly has no guns, correct?"

"Right! We're a transport! We're here on a rescue mission!"

"To rescue who?"

"You, Professor, to get out your message, to tell the verse the truth about Miranda and the Reavers. To stop Adam Cutter and make him pay for what happened here."

After a long pause came the reply. "It's about time."

Just as Kaylee was about to open the door to shuttle two to fire her flare gun again, the missile flew off in another direction and self-destructed with a crack and a bang that reverberated through the hull of the ship.

"Thank you Professor Drummond," Mal spoke into the comms.

"Your thanks are unnecessary. Constellation, please set down in the courtyard. Oh, and be careful, there are still some bodies there from the last attack."

Mal and Zoe exchanged glances. "Last attack?" Zoe asked with a puzzled expression.

"Looks like he's had his own private war," Wash said and then as Serenity flew closer they could see that the bodies were all Reavers and the downed ships had surely been knocked out by the AA defenses.

"He's been under siege," Mal said in awe as he tried to count bodies but stopped after fifty some.

"All alone?" Inara asked. "He can't be alone here, Mal. Not to survive this."

"He's not alone," said River.

"What's the story little River?" Mal asked in a kind way that was tempered by his need to know as much as she did.

"There are others, don't know how many, survivors like him."

Wash moved Serenity into a hover over the central courtyard and gently the ship settled to the concrete surface of the place, making it a tight fit, but with room to spare.

Five minutes later Jayne, Mal and Zoe stood armed and ready by the cargo bay ramp. The rest of the crew was at their stations, Inara and River on the bridge with Wash.

Mal opened the doors and the ramp came down and they were greeted by a single person, a man. He was elderly, in his sixties or seventies Mal guessed, had a shock of white hair and wore black rimmed spectacles. He was dressed in a grey sweater and grey pants and both looked like they need a washing and some minor repairs. But what they noticed most of all was the big fat cigar sticking out of his mouth. I think I'm gonna like this guy Jayne thought to himself as the man walked up the ramp.

"Welcome, welcome," said the man in a gravelly, rasping voice after he removed the cigar from between his teeth. "As you already know, I am Professor Stanley Drummond. Welcome to Miranda."

* * *

Cutter paced in his office, thinking on what had to be done next. It had been a long day for him and his staff. After his meeting with Prime Minister Blakely, he had spent an hour trying to think of a way to avoid the Prime Minister's orders but the law was clear in this matter. A Protocol One executive order could not be ignored and even Cutter could face dismissal in such a case. The Prime Minister had the power to appoint certain positions and his was one of them. Oh, Cutter could mount a counterattack, could summon all his stooges and informants and break open his secret files that had every secret of every Parliament member. They could bring in a vote of no confidence against Blakely, the reasons being the renewed rebellion. But that wouldn't wash with the public and their fears about this insignificant rebellion would grow to alarming proportions.

The more Cutter thought on things he realized Blakely might have done him a favor. It had been years since he went into the field, did the dirty work he now had Operatives and men like Forbes do. He could deal with this River Tam problem himself directly and end the controversy over Miranda and this broadcast once and for all. If this man was there, still alive, if it wasn't a hoax, then they would squash him and any Reavers or others like bugs.

After he made his decision he immediately began drafting the orders. First he contacted Forbes, who was still on Persephone nursing his wounds and pride and told him to take his two gunships to Haven at once, to Coppermine, the largest town on the planet. He also told Forbes that if he encountered Serenity he was under no circumstances to damage that ship. Forbes was puzzled, and asked if River Tam and her companions were still targets. They were, with the exception of Kaylee Frye. The ship must remain intact and she must not be harmed in anyway. He could sense the curiosity in Forbes and told him to follow his orders. Next he contacted several Operatives in the area and told them to also converge on Haven. After that it was just a matter of gathering Alliance personnel here on Londinium to join him and gather the necessary supplies for the expedition. Once his assistant had these orders, Cutter drafted new orders for the coming days for his deputies in all quadrants to carry out.

Finally, he reviewed all reports from the galaxy and again there was no sign of Serenity. They were already at Miranda he was sure of it or close by, maybe even at Haven. Time to check on his prisoner to let him know what was expected of him in the future.

Jonathan Frye was sitting in a chair at a small table in his prison cell, finishing the remains of his dinner. He was wearing blue green prison issue jumpsuit with his name and ID number on the left breast pocket. Cutter stood outside the cell, a force field barrier separating him from the prisoner. After a moment Jonathan noticed him and threw his plastic spoon down on the food tray in disgust.

"What do you want you son of a bitch? Ain't I told you enough?"

"Ah, so you remember?"

"Seeing as my wife been dead for seven years I'm guessing it was you or one of your lackeys I was jawing with, so yeah, something like that sticks in your mind no matter how I was in that gorramn tank."

"Correct. You were talking with me. But let me ask you one thing, Mr. Frye. Have you considered why you are not dead yet? After all, we have the information we need."

"Cause you need me. I know all about that special engine on Kaylee's ship. And I'm guessing you want it."

"Very perceptive. And you and your daughter will help our engineers uncover its mysteries."

"Hell, I don't know its mysteries; I just know how it works. Some guy on Earth got all the theory figured out. Maybe you want to go back there and ask him yourself. Course you'd lose four years coming and going. And Kaylee said he was kinda old, might even be dead now."

"Einstein's theory of light speed travel. Not a theory anymore, your daughter and her companions are proof of that."

"You harm her or Simon or any of them….you'll never have moments peace, here or in the hereafter."

"Mr. Frye, I don't believe in the hereafter. What your daughter knows is a matter of galaxy wide security. She will be found and picked up eventually. And then you will help us or you both will die."

"Son of a bitch."

"I've been called worse, but not to my face in such a long time."

"I ain't got much to lose, now do I?"

"The accommodations, they are to your liking?"

"Guess so. Chow's not the best but better than I expected."

"That could all change in an instant. We have cells where the lights are never turned on, the food is a slice of bread and a cup of water, and the mice and the insects will fight you to the death for just a nibble."

Jonathan said nothing and Cutter knew he got the point.

"Work with me Mr. Frye and someday you and Kaylee will be hailed as the heroes who made the first faster than light speed drive. Be stubborn and I can assure you, you will find the hereafter, but it will be a hell in Londinium's prison cells. For both of you."

With that Cutter turned and exited the cellblock, leaving Jonathan with much to think on. Mostly, he wondered where his lovely Kaylee was and he said a prayer to his God that he hoped she was safe and happy.

* * *

Kaylee was safe, for the moment, but Serenity had dropped into a danger zone almost as bad as what had happened on Earth and its moon. As Drummond came up the ramp to greet them Mal and Zoe and Jayne couldn't help but notice the dead Reavers in the courtyard.

"Welcome, welcome to Miranda."

"Howdy," Mal said as they shook hands. "I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds, this is my first mate Zoe Washburne and the big fella is Jayne Cobb."

"How nice to meet you. Please forgive my appearance and the appearance of my home. We haven't had time to do a proper clean up. Come, come, and I will explain all."

Drummond turned and started to walk off the ship but Mal stopped him.

"Professor, we came to get you out of here. Seems best if you and any folks with you just grab what you need and we skedaddle before the Reavers come back."

"Oh, not to worry, they won't be back for a while. And besides," Drummond said. "I'm not leaving."

That took all three by surprise. "And why the hell not?' said Jayne as they stepped off the ramp into the sunlight. There was a chill in the air and Mal guessed fall was approaching Miranda's northern hemisphere.

"My research is here and my work is not finished," Drummond said as he stepped around a dead Reaver and was heading toward one of the four building that joined together to make the square.

"What research?" Mal asked and the answer was enough to stop them cold.

"A cure, of course" Drummond said. "I'm searching for a cure for the illness that has created the Reavers."

* * *

Book exited the ship after the almost two day run from Ariel to Londinium. He had spent most of the time on board, reading about the government, especially about the prime Minister. He felt she was one of the good guys, not a corrupt stooge like many in the past decade or so. Book knew it was time to come out of hiding.

He entered a hotel attached to the spaceport, managed to get a room for an exorbitant price, and then changed into casual style clothing, without his priest's garb, and then got an air taxi directly from the hotel to the Parliament building. It had been almost eleven years since Book had been on Londinium, well, fifteen years in counted time, and much had changed. There were new buildings, new car styles, both land and air, new clothing styles, new everything.

But the Parliament building was the same as always, a large granite and marble structure with a tall central tower and two wings extending from the sides. In front was an expanse of greenery where two monuments stood. The first on the left was to the Travelers, a sculpture of a spaceship from the past, which first came to Londinium five hundred odd years ago. The second monument was to the fallen soldiers from the war against the Independents. It was a thirty foot obelisk with a sculpture of an Alliance soldier on top and on it were inscribed the names of all the battles from the war and their dates. Book hadn't seen that monument, hadn't returned to Londinium after the war ended. Now he looked at it and there at the very bottom were two words, "Serenity Valley", that meant more to people he cared about that any other two words could.

Book looked at the massive clock at the top of the central tower and waited until it chimed noon. Shortly after he saw that a tour of the Parliament buildings was about to begin and he quickly bought a ticket from a nearby kiosk and joined the group of young and old people, many of them with the look of tourists, with vid captures in hands and with an odd assortment of casual clothing. As they turned one corridor Book slipped away from the group and headed up the stairs where he knew the Prime Minister's office was.

Down a quiet corridor Book walked and ahead of him were two security personnel outside Susan Blakely's office.

"Stop, sir, this is an unauthorized area," one of the guards said sternly.

Book acted surprised. "Oh, well, I'm sorry but I was with a tour and seemed to have gotten lost."

The guard sighed, then approached Book to give directions. This old man was lost and now I have to spend time showing him where he is and HEY! That's my gun!

Before he could even say a word Book had taken the guard's pistol and had it to his head and then looked at his partner who pulled out his pistol and had it trained directly at Book.

"Hand over your pistol or he dies!" Book said in a menacing tone.

The guard shook his head. "We are willing to die to protect the Prime Minister. Now you drop your gun!"

"What in the verse is going on out here?" said Blakely as she stood in her doorway and then she saw Book and she paled a bit.

"Madam Prime Minster, return to your office and call for backup!" the second guard shouted.

"Wait!" Book said. "I am not here to kill you Madam Prime Minister. I'm here to protect you."

"Protect me! You have a gun at my bodyguard's head and you claim you are here to protect me? From who?"

"Adam Cutter."

There was a dead silence as the name floated in the hallway. Blakely spoke first. "Who are you?"

"My ID is in my front shirt pocket," he said and without any fear Blakely walked up to him and took the ID card.

"Now release my men or shoot me but I will not talk with you in these circumstances."

Book relented and handed the pistol back to a very pissed off guard. The two guards immediately searched him and found nothing but a wad of cash.

"Bring him along," she said and they pushed Book into her office.

Fortunately Blakely's secretary was at lunch so they had some privacy and Book had hoped by coming at the noon hour this would be so.

Blakely's office was rich in wood paneling and plants, a very homey setting, with pictures of her husband and children on the walls, a few with her and the leaders of different political parties, movie stars, sports heroes, and powerful business leaders. Book got a little jolt when he saw one picture with the name "Gabriel Tam" at the bottom. There he was, Simon and River's father, and then the pieces fell into place. She was from Osiris and so were they. Tam was one of several men in suits with the Prime Minister. It must have been some ceremony or something, an official photo, not a private one, because if Tam had friends this powerful he would have taken care of his children's difficulties a long time ago.

Blakely sat behind her desk and accessed a Cortex screen. She plugged in Book's ID code and then a look of curiosity crossed her face.

"So you are a…."

But Book quickly interrupted her. "Enter your top security code."

She gave him a stern look. "How do you know about my codes?"

"Madam, enter your code and my ID information will become crystal clear."

She held his gaze for a second and then punched in her top security code. On the Cortex screen, suddenly Book's ID information began to change and then she knew who he really was. She looked at the guards after a moment and told them to leave.

"Madam, leave?" one said in puzzlement.

"Yes, and do not report this to anyone. You have not seen this man and he has never been here. Are we clear?"

The two looked at each other. "Clear," they said together and then left.

"Please sit down," she said and Book sat opposite her.

"Sorry for the way I approached but I could not chance anyone accessing the full details of my ID and you would not have given me an audience in normal circumstances."

"This is indeed a surprise. And what name do you go by now?"

"Book. I am a Shepherd of the Southdown Abbey on Persephone."

"An interesting choice of covers."

"Actually, this is not a cover. You see, Madam, I have been out of the game for almost eleven years. I really am a Shepherd."

She was extremely wary now. "Then why come back into our service? Why now?"

Book sighed. This was going to be the hard part to explain. "Because Cutter is planning to kill people I am close to. And he is responsible for Miranda and the Reavers."

It took a long hour to explain it all and she still had many questions but Book felt she was now starting to believe him.

"The Tams, from Osiris. I think I met their father once at a fundraiser on Osiris. And this Athenian Island facility, it is still in operation?"

"We don't know. I've told you as much as I know."

"But Cutter must surely know who you are?"

"We have met, once, on Miranda all those years ago. But he doesn't know what I am now. Doesn't know who I serve."

"And you have served other Prime Ministers?"

"During the war, yes. And my actions during that time made me seek out forgiveness by becoming a Shepherd."

"I see. Well, Book, this has been a surprising conversation. So, what now?"

"The truth must be known. Cutter must be punished for his crimes."

"Then you must join his expedition to Miranda."

Now it was Book's turn to be shocked. "An expedition to Miranda? For what purpose?"

"To find out the truth. I now have a feeling Cutter will never let the truth be known, will destroy whatever and whoever he finds on Miranda. You will go along, as a Shepherd, as a religious element, and you will be my representative and report all that happens."

"Yes, Madam Prime Minister. I'm glad to be back in service again."

"You know Book, when I first took this job I wasn't told about you."

"The practice seems to have lapsed since the war."

"Yet all your information is still there, available only to my eyes."

Book felt she was a little suspicious. "Madam, I can only ask you to trust me."

"I certainly can't trust Adam Cutter," she said after a moment and then seemed to make up her mind. She rose from behind her desk and Book stood.

"I'll make all the necessary arrangements for you to join the expedition. I'm sure you know how to report to me in a way no one else can discover."

"Yes, Madam Prime Minister."

"Good," she said and then she took his hand and shook it, quite firmly he noticed. "I'm quite happy to have made your acquaintance. Not everyone in the verse can say they have their own private Operative."


	10. Chapter 10

_Mal and the crew find themselves in the midst of Reaver land and Book joins Cutter's expedition, only to discover something unexpected._

**The Return Home - Part 10 **

Mal and the crew were sure in a pickle this time. They had just landed on Miranda after eluding the nearby Reaver space fleet, found the mysterious Professor Stanley Drummond, camped out in what appeared to a prison compound, and now the man said he had no intentions of leaving because he was looking for a 'cure" for the Reavers.

"There ain't no gorramn cure for them Reavers," Jayne said as warily eyed the dead Reaver bodies in the courtyard like area Serenity was now parked in. Jayne kept Vera up and ready at his side, not trusting no Reavers, dead or alive.

"On the contrary, Mr…Cobb?" Professor Drummond replied as he smoked his cigar. "The Reavers are human like you and I and they are the result of a dastardly plot perpetrated against the people of this planet."

"So it's true," said Zoe. "The Reavers are the result of some chemical warfare experiment gone wrong?"

"It could never have gone right," Drummond said sadly. "I tried to warn them but the fools wouldn't listen."

"Yeah, that's all fine and dandy Professor," Mal said quickly, wanting to get to the point as soon as possible. "But me and my crew ain't sticking around here while you play scientist and try to find a cure. We got your broadcast, came here to get you out, and that's the plan."

"Then by all means leave," said Drummond, staring Mal straight in the face.

Mal just shook his head. "What's with you intellectual types? Don't you know there's whole mess of Reavers out there in space looking to make you and us a banquet?"

"Of course Captain, I know. But they are my neighbors, and friends and….family. I can't leave. Not yet."

"Family?" Zoe said with a touch of anger. "Seems like you killed a lot of your 'family'."

The Professor looked about the courtyard at the dead bodies, one even crushed under one of Serenity's landing legs, and shook his head as if he made a serious error. "Regrettable, but necessary. But they are not to blame for their actions. It was the chemicals that made them what they are."

"Maybe you could jump right to point about those chemicals," Mal said, at least wanting to know the whole story before they left.

"Come inside, I will explain all."

Mal finally relented and called Wash on his communicator and told him to have Kaylee stand by the cargo doors but to lock them up tight and get ready for a quick exit.

Drummond knocked on a set of steel double doors and after a moment they were opened with a groan and a creak and he stepped inside. A very reluctant Mal, Zoe and Jayne followed Drummond into the building, arms out and ready for anything that could happen.

* * *

"Mal wants you to lock up the cargo bay but stand by case they come back in a hurry," Wash said through the intercom to the engine room.

"Roger that," Kaylee answered.

"What do you think has happened here?" Inara asked as she gazed out the windows at the walls and towers that were at eye level with the cockpit.

"There was a fight," River said from the co-pilot's seat.

Wash and River and Inara were far from being professional solders and had no experience in battle, well, except for the kind you get on a ship like Serenity, like attacking a Skyplex to save your captain from a psychotic criminal, or on a moon where a mad general had taken over after he started a nuclear war on Earth. Well, maybe they did have more than some experience, but not real battle, not like Mal and Zoe had seen.

A fight there had been and they could see the evidence. They could clearly see barbed wire now, on top of the walls, and some areas of the walls were scorched by fire, others had parts broken and in some places the wire was even cut. The two towers they could see had three missiles each in tube launchers and electrical wiring ran from the launchers along the walls toward what Wash assumed would be the fire control place. There were no radar arrays for the missiles so they had to be heat seekers. Wash explained as much as he could from what bits and pieces he'd picked up from his warrior woman and Mal over the years.

"Don't like sitting here, not with Reavers about," Wash said.

"We can outrun them, can't we?" Inara asked, a little uncertainty in her voice.

"Sure," said Wash. "Got the fastest ship in the verse right here."

"But we need to be in the black to use the drive," River reminded him and Wash had a smart comeback but just let it go cause he knew she was right. Serenity was a sitting duck planetside and that Wash didn't like one bit.

* * *

The first thing Mal noticed when his eyes adjusted to the gloomy interior of the building was the number of people here. Had to be at least twenty or more, all looking at him and Zoe and Jayne with wide eyes and grim faces.

"My God, your human!" said one elderly woman and Mal had that old déjà vu feeling again, like when he and Simon and Jayne and first been taken underground on the moon.

"Course we're human," Jayne said in irritation. "We ain't no gorramn Reavers."

Now Mal could see clear as day and here were about twenty people lined up in a hallway, all staring at him and his crewmates. The hallway had doors leading off to rooms and Drummond was heading toward one beckoning them to follow. All the people were armed with a variety of weapons and all looked sickly in some way or maybe it was just the light playing tricks on Mal's eyes. Some were old, others young, tall, short, thin and heavy, a mix of races, but they all had that look Mal and Zoe had come to recognize during the war. It was called the 'thousand yard stare' and a solider that was too long under fire got that look, a blank look, that looked far away into the distance and didn't see anything else but death and destruction all around him, a look that was almost catatonic, lacking complete emotion. Those that got it soon went over the edge and had to be taken off the field of battle before they infected the rest. Now Mal was facing a whole mess of those eyes and he knew they had been through hell.

"Howdy folks," he said. "We're a rescue party."

A mummer went through the group. "We don't need rescuing," said one tall young guy. "We need help but…" the sentence was never finished as he started coughing and had trouble breathing. In an instant he took out a small container, put it to his mouth and pressed on a button and staring sucking something into his lungs.

"That's alright, Jerry, we'll tell him," said the first old woman. "We aren't leaving the Professor by himself. He needs our protection. We sure could use your help."

Mal just looked at Zoe and Jayne and knew what they were both thinking. "Folks, we came to take you all out of here and show the galaxy what the Alliance did here."

"Why?" asked another and then more questions poured forth, about who they were, and why did they come if they weren't here to help and on and on until their ears hurt.

"Shut the gorramn hell up!" Jayne shouted and everyone stopped. "Mal, let's go, this ain't worth the trouble. They want to be Reaver meat I say let 'em."

"No, Mr. Cobb,' said Drummond who had been silent until now. "We do not want to be Reaver meat. We know all about that, so many we have lost. But these people have dedicated themselves to finding a cure. The Reavers are their friends and neighbors and families, too. You see, we are the last humans that we know of still on Miranda. If we don't do it, no one will."

"Why did you make that broadcast?" Zoe asked.

"To let the galaxy know that we are still here, that we are not giving up. But most of all I wanted people to know what their government had done here. It has been almost sixteen years since this monstrosity was done to our people. When we started this quest there were more than three hundred of us. Now we are so few left. But the story is long and there are things you need to see to understand better. Come."

Mal looked at Zoe and Jayne and knew what they were thinking but they had come this far and needed to know the story, needed some kind of evidence to have as leverage against the Alliance and Cutter. Mal had no faith in the success of Book's suicide run against Cutter if indeed that was what the man was doing. No, they were here and they would get what they needed before then left. And if these people wanted to stay, then they were welcome to this rock.

Mal started to follow Drummond and Zoe immediately came behind. After a moment's hesitation Jayne cursed under his breath and followed. As they went past, Drummond told his people to go outside and clean up the remains of the battle.

* * *

Kaylee was surprised to see Simon outside the ship, by the foot of the ramp, his medical bag on his shoulder and a pistol strapped to his hip. He was bent over one of the Reaver bodies, just staring at it.

"Simon!"

He turned, startled, averting his eyes from the horrible things the Reaver had done to its own flesh.

"Capt'n said we got to close up the ship," Kaylee quickly told him, her eyes going everywhere, looking for trouble.

"It's just…I've never seen one before," he said returning his eyes to the body. "Why do they do that to themselves?"

"Because they are trying feel human again," said a female voice behind him and both Simon and Kaylee nearly jumped out of their skins, seeing the old woman and Jerry and the others, who had started to gather the Reaver bodies.

"Oh. You surprised us," Simon said quickly and then his manners took over and he stuck his hand out. "I'm Dr. Simon Tam and this is Kaylee Frye, our ship's engineer."

Kaylee liked that, ship's "engineer" had a more formal tone to it than mechanic. "Howdy," she said as the woman shook Simon's hand.

"Hello. I'm Brenda, and we are all citizens of Miranda. We just met your captain and the others inside and they are having a talk with the Professor now."

"So he's really here?' asked Kaylee as she walked down, not feeling any fear strangely, with all these folks armed and with haggard looks. Just the weariness in Brenda's voice made her feel like these folks needed help and had no intentions of harming them.

"Yes," she said. "He's still here, after all these years we are all still here. And they are up there."

Brenda looked toward the sky and they knew what she meant. "Somewhere up there my husband is on one of those ships. If he's still alive."

That surprised Simon and Kaylee more than anything else. They always thought of Reavers as mindless automats who feed their desires to kill and devour. Now Brenda had added a human element to the mix.

"You said they cut their flesh so they could feel human again," Simon started. "Could you explain?"

"Oh, it's just an idea of the Professor's. He thinks they are trying to inflict pain on themselves so they can experience something other than rage. He's…well, he's studied them since the beginning, when it all started and I guess you could call him the foremost expert on Reavers in the galaxy."

"And he's close to finding the cure," said Jerry as he moved with another person to collect the Reaver body Simon had been looking at. Then he and Kaylee noticed that they were stacking the bodies by the doorway of the building.

"What are you doing with them?" Kaylee asked.

"Studying them," Brenda said. "Find out as much as we can. Also, find out who they are. Miranda had a planet wide DNA database which the Professor has now. We take their blood and check it against the database, identify them, give them a proper burial if we can, or burn them if we can't. Put some ashes in cans and bottles and label them."

Simon was staggered by the effort this took. "But…aren't they trying to kill you?"

"Yes," she said sadly. "Sometimes then succeed. And we kill them because it's the only way. We tried to knock them out with gas years ago but it had little effect on them. We trapped a few and we have had live ones on occasion. But most die in the end."

"How did you and the others not suffer when the chemicals were put in the air?" Simon asked, most curious about this than anything else.

She sighed. "You're a doctor you said so I guess you'll understand. All of us "survivors" in some way have respiratory aliments. Most with asthma, others with bronchitis, emphysema, and at the beginning some with lung cancer, but they are all dead now. And a few very heavy smokers like the Professor. He believes we could not absorb the chemicals like the more healthy citizens and thus through some cruel twist of fate we survived. But some wish they had died."

Kaylee couldn't quite get what was going on. "But, why didn't you leave, there's a whole verse out there."

Jerry had come back and heard this last. "We tried, at first. I was just a boy but I remember. After the madness took over they started on a rampage through the cities, killing as many survivors as they could find. Some tried to escape from the spaceports, but the mad ones, they blocked them and then they started taking all the ships for themselves. Some stayed behind, but, don't know why, but most just left after about six months. They come back now and then to loot and look for us, but mostly they stay out there."

"Not always," said Simon and he and Kaylee told them about the Reavers attacking Rim moons and ships.

"We heard about this," said Brenda. She looked over at the damaged satellite dish. "We didn't always stay here. They had this place for years, this part of the city. Not all of them went into space. There were storehouses nearby, supplies they needed. They don't only eat…people. Human flesh is like a…'special treat' is the only way to put it."

Kaylee felt nauseous as Brenda talked about the Reaver eating habits. "God, it's so horrible."

Simon was equally aghast but saw the logic in what the woman was saying. "It makes sense. If they only ate human flesh there would be more attacks, more activity."

"There are a lot of myths about them out there, aren't there?" Brenda said in a way that she was not asking a question, just asking for confirmation of something that was true. "We finally found out just how much when we took this place ten months ago. We came here because of that dish. They destroyed most of the planet wide communications systems in their rage. We finally got on the Cortex after so long and we devoured all the news. The Professor was so angry, the Alliance denying we or the Reavers existed. No one knew anything about us. So he made his broadcast. And a few days later we lost the dish during an attack and haven't been able to repair it."

Kaylee looked at Simon and she knew he was thinking the same thing. "We got comms," Kaylee said. "We can get a vid out to the Cortex."

"It doesn't matter,' she said. "You are the first ones to answer after ten months. We know the Alliance blocked us. That they want us to be forgotten."

"Maybe its time to do something about that," Simon said.

But she shook her head. "No, our place is here, protecting the Professor. He has almost succeeded in finding a cure."

Simon and Kaylee were shocked by this news. "A cure? Is it possible?" Kaylee asked Simon.

"Not sure. I'd really like to have a chat with the Professor and see all his research first."

Just as Simon said this a loud siren went off and all the people looked with fear at the sky.

* * *

Mal, Jayne, and Zoe got the same basic story from Drummond, except as he talked he gave them a tour of the place and it was clear that it used to be a prison. They walked down a row of prison cells, the cell force fields now all off, each cell converted to living quarters for the people who were now its occupants.

"The cure is within my grasp," Drummond said as he walked side by side with Mal trailed by a wary Zoe and a nervous looking Jayne. Zoe saw him fidgeting and gave him a sideways look.

"Prisons give me the creeps," Jayne said, eyes darting around.

"Ah, but this facility is no longer a prison," Drummond said as he waved his arms about.

"It's what I can image them Reavers did to any prisoners they found here gives me the creeps," Jayne replied thinking what it must have been like to be kept locked in a room while a ravenous Reaver looked in at you and licked it's chops. It almost made a man want to get away from this life of crime. Almost.

"This cure," Mal said wanting to get back on topic, not wanting to spend one second more than necessary here. "Can't you finish your research elsewhere? Somewhere safer?"

Drummond shook his head. "The Alliance would track me down if word ever got out people had left Miranda. Also, I need live subjects for testing. What better place than here for finding live Reavers."

"Live ones?" Zoe asked with skepticism. "You don't have any…now?"

Drummond smiled. "Of course. Come. Let's look at my greatest progress so far."

He lead them to the second floor of the complex and then around a corner to another wing of the prison building. Here were more rows of cells but at the far end they entered what looked like the main prison administration building, constructed as part of the fortress like structure, occupying one whole corner. Drummond led them inside a room and Mal saw right away it was a command post of sorts. There were four people here, seated at computer terminals and video screens. The terminals controlled the force fields and security systems of the prison and its cells and the cameras showed all of the building areas. On one screen they could see the courtyard and Serenity and what to Mal looked like Simon and Kaylee outside jawing with some of Drummond's people. He was about to get pissed off and yell at Wash to yell at Kaylee to lock up the boat like he asked but then another screen caught his eye and then he noticed that Jayne and Zoe were also staring at it.

It was an interior shot of one of the prison cells and this one was occupied and they could see just off to one side the door's force field was activated. As he stared at the prisoner Mal could say this was truly and genuinely the most surprising he had seen in a long time and, thinking that and remembering he had just been to Earth and back and was riding around in a boat with an FTL drive, well, Mal still thought this one did sort of take the cake and eat it all.

The prisoner was obviously female and that was the first surprise and the second was that she was a Reaver, or what used to be a Reaver and she had the scars on her face to prove it. Mal and the others had never heard of female Reavers. There had been speculation among folks on the Rim about Reavers and their life style but any talk of them having women or any social structure was dismissed as ridiculous. Now all they thought about Reavers was being tossed out the window.

She was sitting very still on a bed, dressed in a bluish green jumpsuit of some type, what was probably prison garb, reading a book and that was equally shocking. She had long reddish hair and if it wasn't for the scars on her face where she had mutilated herself Mal could almost say she was pretty. Her age was hard to tell at first glance but she couldn't be more than thirty years old.

"That ain't no Reaver," Jayne said first as they started to recover from their surprise.

"No, Mr. Cobb she isn't," said Drummond. "She is a healthy human being who was once what you call a Reaver."

"No rutting way," said Zoe next. "There ain't any Reaver women."

"What you know about Reavers is but a fraction of what we have learned," the Professor said and Zoe didn't feel she had much of a leg to stand on in this area to argue the point. "They have a social structure. Each ship has a captain much like you do. They have leaders and rivalries and yes, even women."

"And children?" Mal asked hoping the answer was no and thankfully he wasn't disappointed.

"No, no children," Drummond said as he looked at a chart on a clipboard that was on a consol next to the vid screen with the Reaver woman. "They are unable to reproduce, an after effect of the pacification process, the chemicals blocking their ovaries ability to produce eggs. The Reaver men show little sexual interest in the Reaver females. Hence the "raids" on the Rim colonies. They are looking for food, sexual outlets, and captives to broaden their ranks, taking normal mentally healthy humans and subjecting them to such torment they become Reavers."

"Seen that first hand," said Zoe and Mal quickly explained about their encounter with the derelict survivor who went mad from what he had been forced to watch.

"Yes, we know of this from someone who survived captivity, managed to escape," Drummond began. "He killed himself not long after we found him."

"And what about her?" said Zoe, pointing to the prisoner who still sat on the bed reading her book "How did you get her?"

"About a month ago, there was an attack on us," Drummond started. "She was taken, wounded, unconscious. It was very lucky she was unconscious. Those who are still awake fight and fight and we have no choice but to kill them or be killed. I was able to inject her with a new serum I have been working on and almost immediately she began to return to a state of calm. The first injection lasted for ten hours and in the past few weeks I have been able to increase its strength so that now she can remain calm for twenty-four hours."

"That's not a cure," said Zoe.

"You're right," Drummond said wearily as he returned the clip board to the consol. "It's just a stop gap measure. I'm afraid the facilities here did not lend themselves to completing my research. Once, years ago, we worked at a university, had top notch equipment, even had some assistants who had bio-chemical research training. Now, I am the only one left. And without more assistance, I'm afraid my serum is as best I can make it."

"Look, Professor, we can do all the story telling away from here," Mal said, finally losing patience. "Let's just pack up, take your prisoner and your people and load up Ser…Constellation and get off of this here ghost world."

"Best idea I heard all day," said Jayne as he still stared at the woman on screen, still not quite believing she used to be a Reaver.

"No, Captain, once again I stress that we are staying," Drummond said, a little more forcefully this time. "The Alliance will not come here and it's the only place I can be certain of that. If you want to help us, then I have a list of supplies I need, equipment, and would be grateful if you could find them and bring them here."

"We don't work for free," Jayne said before Mal could even reply.

"Of course there will be payment," said Drummond. "The wealth of this planet is still here, in the banks and abandoned homes. Reavers have no use for money and neither do we."

Jayne would have grinned if he wasn't deep in Reaver land. "Is that so?"

"Look, Professor," Mal started again, ignoring Jayne's obvious greed. "My people and I took an awful risk coming here. Don't care how much you offer, we ain't coming back. This boat is leaving now and if you aren't on it, there won't be another."

"I understand, Captain," Drummond said. Then he took out a clear plastic vid recording disk from his pants pocket. He handed it to a surprised Mal. "Then you must take this and show it to the people."

"What's this?" Mal asked as he took the disk.

"Evidence, of the Alliance's part in what happened here. A research ship that landed soon after the events, we don't know who sent them but the ship was Alliance, had the markings, the crew uniforms were Alliance. They were attacked, landed, discovered the truth but couldn't leave, their ship too badly damaged. We found this about six months ago. They recorded their findings but couldn't leave before they were overwhelmed by the Reavers."

Mal stared at the vid disk in his hand, wondering what good it would do if no one believed it.

"Professor, this is all…" but before he could finish one of the people monitoring the screens spoke up.

"Professor, she's looking at the camera again."

The prisoner was standing on the bed, staring up at the camera, waving her arms.

"She wants to talk," said Drummond as he flipped a switch and picked up a mic.

"Hello," she said in a clear and beautiful voice, which creeped Jayne out more than anything else in the verse could ever have done.

"Good morning, Angela," Drummond said. "How are you today?"

"Angela?" Zoe mouthed to Mal and he just shrugged, wondering if she told them her name or it was something Drummond gave her.

"Fine. How long do I have to stay here?" she asked and Mal got the feeling this question had been asked before.

"Just a little while longer my dear," he added and Mal sensed something else, almost a parental way Drummond talked to her. "You still need to recover from your accident."

"Okay. I'm hungry. When is it lunch time?"

"In a little while. Just rest and all will get better."

"Okay. See you soon."

Drummond ended the conversation and Mal could see the pain in his eyes and knew all was not what it seemed.

"Accident?" Mal asked.

"She has no memory of what she was. None of them do. Some of them are still so child like, having changed at an early age. It's almost a blessing in disguise that they can't remember."

"Why Angela?" Zoe asked and Mal almost thought he knew the answer before Drummond spoke but he was still surprised.

"Because that's her name," Drummond said. "She's my…my daughter."

Mal, Jayne and Zoe were speechless, Mal just looking at Drummond for a long moment as the Professor took a long puff on his cigar.

"Is she…really?" Mal finally managed to get out and Drummond nodded.

"Yes. The DNA test has confirmed it. It had been almost 16 years since I last saw her but yes, Angela is my daughter."

"Does she know who you are?" Jayne asked, and Mal got the feeling even Jayne could understand what this man had gone through.

"No, she also has very little memory of past events. She remembered her name. She knows this is Miranda and it's her home. She knows she had a dog and her father was an important man, a scientist. She once asked me if I knew him. I…couldn't tell her."

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Zoe asked with some sympathy.

"It's too soon. The shock might send her into regression, bring up old memories."

"What memories?" Mal asked.

But Drummond just shook his head, not ready to reveal this horrible secret to these strangers.

Before Mal or the others could say another word a siren went off and the people in the control room and Drummond were clearly shocked by this.

"What's happening?" Mal asked. "What's with the siren?"

"Our early warning system," Drummond said as the people started flipping switches and all the camera angles on the screens changed to external ones. "We have spotters in the missile towers always looking to the skies."

Mal understood and Zoe and Jayne also caught on quick. "Reavers," Mal said grimly.

* * *

Out in the prison yard everyone was looking skyward as the siren wailed.

"No, no, it can't be!" said one women with the terror clear in her voice as she pointed to several dark specks high in the sky.

"What's happening?" Kaylee asked as she too looked skyward.

"They've come back!" a man screamed as he pointed a finger to the sky.

"But, the last attack was only this morning," said Brenda. "It's too soon. They usually wait weeks, sometimes months!"

"It's their ship!" said Jerry, pointing at Serenity. "It's their ship! It's brought them on us!"

Meanwhile on Serenity just before the siren wailed River got a spooky look and just screamed "Reavers!" which unsettled Wash and Inara's calm a whole lot. Before Wash could even get on the comms to Mal the siren went off. He looked to his radar screen and could see six dots getting closer.

"Mal!" he shouted into the comms. "We got Reavers inbound!"

"How many?" Mal quickly asked.

"About six ships."

"Get the boat ready, we're on our way back.

Just as Mal said that Drummond shook his head. "No, don't take off yet. Our missiles are heat seekers. You're ship will just confuse them. Wait."

Zoe looked at Mal, "Makes sense."

"Wash, hang on till those missile get a shot at the ships," Mal commanded.

"Ah, roger that, Mal," came Wash's nervous reply. "Maybe we better load up the boat while we wait."

"Already on the way."

"Captain," said Drummond as Mal turned to go. "We could use your help."

Mal stopped and hesitated and knew it was the right thing to do but he had his own people to worry about and this stubborn old fool was just looking to get himself and these people killed. How he survived all these years was anyone's guess but Mal got a feeling people killing and dying for him was how he'd done it and he wouldn't add his crew to that lost cause.

"Sorry, Professor, but I have to look out for my own people. You all are welcome on my boat. Just don't drag your feet."

With that Mal exited followed by Zoe and Jayne who had finally found something to be even a little bit happy about.

Mal raced through the corridors and he and the others made it outside in record time. Missiles were already being launched from the towers with loud screams as they torn through the air and Drummond's people were moving up ladders and stairways to the tops of the walls were they would take up defense positions.

"Kaylee! Simon! Get on the boat!" Mal yelled at his mechanic and doctor as they stared at the sky. Mal's shouts snapped them out of their trance and they scrambled aboard Serenity with Mal, Zoe and Jayne on their tales.

"Close her up!" Mal shouted.

"What about those folks?" Kaylee asked and Zoe just shook her head.

"They ain't coming," Zoe said and Simon and Kaylee understood, knowing why after their conversation with Brenda. Kaylee hit the button to close the cargo bay doors and with a heavy heart for those outside she watched them slam shut.

"Jayne, Zoe, stay here and get ready for anything. Kaylee get yourself a weapon," Mal shouted as he ran upstairs to the bridge.

Kaylee stood looking a little lost. "A weapon? Why I need a weapon? Ain't we leaving?"

"Not yet," said Jayne as he went to the weapons locker under the stairs and opened it.

"The missiles," Simon said as he pulled out his pistol and checked it. "We can't take off while they are in the air."

"Exactly," said Zoe as she started moving crates to form a barricade in the cargo bay. Simon caught on to what she was doing and started helping her as Jayne handed Kaylee a machine pistol and two extra clips.

"Fire in small bursts, so as it don't jam or heat up," Jayne said to Kaylee. "Press this button to release the clip when it's empty. Just let it fall to the floor and shove in another one real quick."

Kaylee held the weapon like it was something that was going to bite her. "I think I'm needed in the engine room."

Simon came to her side, seeing how nervous she was. "Not yet," he said in a calming voice. "Well get through this. I promise."

She nodded and he could see she wasn't holding up well. Simon gave her a little kiss and she smiled a bit and then said, "Okay, let's...get ready."

They both started helping Jayne and Zoe move crates. The Simon noticed River coming down the stairs and she didn't say anything to anyone just went to the weapons locker and took a large pistol.

"Reinforcements," was all she said to Simon's questioning look and then she suddenly looked toward the ceiling. "Hang on!"

Just as she said this Mal's voice shouted from the intercom "We going to get hit! Hold on!"

* * *

Mal raced onto the bridge and quickly shouted orders. "River get to the cargo bay, get a weapon and get ready to fight."

River didn't question and was up and gone in a second. Inara cast a worried look at Mal.

"Where's Drummond? What's going on?"

As she said this they could see people in front of the cockpit windows, manning the wall, with all manner of weapons and what looked like a box of grenades and a few RPG launchers.

"Stubborn fool ain't coming and none of his people want to leave either," Mal said quickly. "Wash warm her up, soon as Reaver ships are down or gone so are we."

"Already splashed one," Wash said as he peered at the radar screen. Mal dropped into the co-pilot's seat and let out a cheer as another Reaver ship disappeared from radar.

"Looks like others are running," said Wash as he noticed the other four blips retreating off scope with missiles chasing them.

"Don't mean their gone," said Mal and then he notice something. "What's that?"

A blip was appearing and disappearing, getting closer. Wash peered at his screens and then his eyes went wide. "It's a ship coming in under radar, low to the ground."

As he said this directly in front of them two of Drummond's people fired RPGs and the back blast coated Serenity's cockpit windows with ash and spent rocket burn marks. Just as Mal cursed in Chinese he saw the people give a cheer and then the smoking Reaver ship appeared above the wall, heading straight for them, mortally wounded but still with gravity and its damaged propulsion system pushing it forward. The people on the wall scattered and then Mal knew Serenity was going to be hit. He grabbed the intercom mic and yelled his warning. He then leaped for Inara and pulled her down, covering her with his body as Wash slid under his cockpit control panel.

The burning Reaver ship just missed the cockpit and then with a tremendous smash and metal rending crunch it slammed into the dome and windows over the dining room and bounced into the air and flipped and landed in the courtyard, half leaning on the prison wall and half on Serenity, with part of it pinning the left stabilizer to the ground.

"Wash,' Mal yelled. "Get us the hell out, take off now!"

Wash leaped into his seat and tried to take off and the right side was rising but the left side of the ship wouldn't budge. It bounced back and forth as Wash applied full power but nothing was happening. "We're stuck!"

"Gorramn it!" Mal yelled and then he helped Inara up. "Stay here!" he said and then he was out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Kaylee almost cried as the shaking stopped. "I just got her put back together!"

"That weren't no gunfire or missile," said Zoe as she looked toward the ceiling. Then they felt the ship trying to rise and rock and they all lost their balance a little, but the ship didn't seem to go anywhere. She headed for the intercom panel and hit the button for the bridge. "Wash, baby, what the hell was that!?"

"Reaver ship knocking on our roof top," he said after a moment. "And I think it's got us stuck here for now."

Then Mal was coming down the stairs. "Get ready for a fight!" he ordered and he moved to the cargo bay doors.

"What in the gorramn hell you think we been doing?' Jayne said and Mal glared at him.

"Reaver ship is out there and we ain't leaving till it's off us," Mal said. "There's bound to be a few of them ain't dead yet. Let's go kill us a few Reavers."

He hit the cargo bay door button and as the door opened the first Reaver was standing in the courtyard ground with a large spear impaling poor Jerry through the stomach and his and the Reaver's screams were bloodcurdling. Kaylee almost fainted when she saw the horrible scene and everyone was stunned into inaction except River. She calmly raised her pistol and killed the Reaver with one shot to the head and Jerry fell to the ground with a thud as the Reaver let go of the spear and dropped stone dead. River then started moving down the ramp, firing left and right as more Reavers raced toward them and Mal and Jayne exchange looks and went right after her with Zoe not far behind.

The fight was over quickly, not more than ten Reavers surviving the RPG hits and crash and they were quickly dispatched, with River claiming half with single pistol shots to the head and Jayne, Mal and Zoe cleaning up the rest. Simon and Kaylee just stood at the top of the ramp and watched the carnage. The only one hurt was Jayne with a Reaver sword nicking his left arm as one of River's bullets killed the Reaver the moment he was trying to stab Jayne in the back.

Silence fell over the battle, silence except for the moaning of Jerry and one or two other voices nearby and then Simon picked up his medical bag and headed straight for the poor lad.

"You're going to be all right," was the first thing he said and he yelled for Kaylee to get the stretcher. As Simon tended to Jerry, Drummond and some his people gathered and Brenda bent to help Simon with Jerry. Two other lightly wounded came forth and Drummond's own medic appeared and started to help them and Jayne's wounded arm. But Jerry needed Simon if he was going to live. Soon after Kaylee ran back with the stretcher and with some effort they got Jerry on it and Zoe and Simon carried him to the infirmary, followed by a very worried Brenda and a few others.

"The ships have fled," said Drummond as he found Mal inspecting the left side of Serenity. Drummond saw that the Reaver ship still burning some and he directed his people with fire extinguishers to put out the flames. After a few minutes the fires were out and everyone just looked at it. It was a mess but looked like a type of small shuttle transport, big enough for twenty jammed inside and they could smell the charred flesh of those that died in the ship.

"Suicide run," Mal said, thinking those on board were chosen to come in low while the other six ships attacked high and hoped the distraction would guarantee them a way in, maybe breach one of the walls or at least knock off some of the defenders. Tactics, from Reavers, another surprise, and Mal had a sneaky feeling that the pilot had deliberately tried to ram Serenity when he knew his ships was done for.

Kaylee found him looking at where the Reaver ship was jammed up against the left extender and pinning Serenity to the ground. Mal just shook his head.

"Sometimes I think no one loves me," he said as he surveyed the damage. "Of all the dumb luck"

Kaylee saw what needed to be done right away, could see how the ship was jammed tight against the wall of the prison and Serenity. "I'll get my cutting gear."

"No, first inspect the roof over the dining room. No sense taking off if we ain't space worthy."

"Roger Capt'n," she said and then she was gone to do her duty.

"Lose anyone?' Mal asked Drummond.

"No…not yet. But Jerry…"

"Simon's best doc I've ever seen. If he can't bring him around no one can."

"He's a real doctor? On a Firefly?"

"Long story," Mal said not wanting these people to know anything at all about the Tams. "Think they'll be back?"

Drummond shrugged. "They may be. Until today they had never attacked us twice in less than 24 hours. Not even twice in a week."

"Think it might be my ship attracting them."

"I believe so. Then we must all work to make it ready to take off. The sooner you are gone the better."

"For all of us," Mal said, hoping like hell he could convince this man to come with them when the ship was ready. No way in the verse he wanted to be here if any Reavers came back. Or the Alliance.

* * *

The Alliance was a lot closer than Mal knew, with Maston Forbes' two gunships just entering the Haven area. He sat on the bridge of one gunship in high orbit over the town of Coppermine surveying the message he received from Cutter and not liking it one bit.

Three Operatives were in Coppermine waiting for him to pick them up. Now I am Cutter's errand boy, is it? Forbes thought. This mission is mine, Tam is mine to kill and no one else's! He quickly got control of his emotions, knowing it led to weakness and he needed clear thinking above all. He was coming to some of the same conclusions about Serenity as his boss already knew. That ship had an abnormal drive system, something that allowed it to zip across the galaxy at will. There was no other explanation for the sudden decision to save the ship and the life of Kaylee Frye.

Forbes looked to the young lieutenant in charge of this ship. He was a captain, of a ship, but in name only not in rank. "Please set us down at Coppermine."

"Aye, sir," said the officer and he gave orders to his small crew to make preparations for landing. None of them liked this ice cold man and all had whispered "Operative" when he wasn't around.

Forbes left the bridge and went back to the small room that served as his cabin. He had a long leather case on his bed and he opened it and examined its contents. He was a trained assassin, in all ways of killing other humans, and this was one of the first weapons he had trained with. It was a weapon of finesse and secrecy, a long range kill when one needed to escape undetected. As he lovingly handled his sniper rifle, one thing Forbes promised himself. The next time he had either River Tam or Malcolm Reynolds in his sights he was going to kill them. No more knives or fists. One shot, one kill, guaranteed.

* * *

Far away in the space above Londinium, Adam Cutter sat in the commander's chair on the bridge of the battle cruiser Dortmunder and observed the fleet he had gathered through the bridge windows and knew it was the biggest seen since the war. He had three cruisers here and ten smaller ships and would pick up two more cruisers in the Haven area, plus Forbes' two gunships and at least ten more small ships in the area. If the Reavers were there and wanted a fight the Alliance would give it to them. Not close up, but from afar, from thousands of kilometers, and the plethora of missiles his ships held would annihilate them. Then would begin the search and destruction of that man and whoever helped him make and broadcast that signal. Once and for all the Miranda problem would be solved, and this time he had the personal orders of the Prime Minister. And then he would take care of River Tam and Serenity.

"Message, sir," said one of the radio operators on the bridge of the flagship. "Voice only sir, no vid. Classified."

Cutter put in an earwig and signaled the radio operator who hit a switch and the message was sent to Cutter's device. It was from Forbes. He had landed on Haven and made contact with the three Operatives and he awaited further instructions. Cutter knew Forbes was unsettled by this change in plans and Cutter wanted him to be. No more mistakes from anyone. Cutter composed a message for Forbes to wait until the fleet's arrival but to undertake some recon flights toward Miranda to ascertain the strength of the Reavers. He waved the radio operator away and Cutter sat at his position, typed in the message on a keypad and sent it by flash encryption to Forbes.

Cutter returned to his bridge chair and thought on the mistakes they had made so far, starting as far back as Miranda itself. As he thought on this one of his more recent mistakes came onto the bridge and smiled at him. At the last minute as his shuttle was taking off to join the cruiser this man had coming at a run with orders, directly from Prime Minister Blakely herself, giving him a spot on Cutter's flagship. As a Shepherd of all things!

Cutter had no use for religion but he knew the crews did and so had merely looked at this Book's orders and waved him on board. Now he thought that was a mistake. He knew there was more to this man than met the eye. The Prime Minister had wrote Cutter a note, blessing his expedition and asking that Shepherd Book be allowed to serve as fleet preacher. Cutter had gritted his teeth and allowed it. He quickly went through all his files and there was nothing on the man. When confronted he told Cutter he had been in an abbey for six years on Persephone and had been wandering from planet to planet spreading the word of the Lord and had recently made the acquaintance of the Prime Minister. Cutter confirmed his story, a certain Abbot Parsons quickly returning his wave, saying Book had left the abbey five years ago and had kept in touch as he traveled the galaxy.

The trouble with preachers was you could never tell if they were lying. In their minds a lie wasn't a lie if it served a higher purpose. He sensed Parsons was lying but in no way could prove it. Then there was the report about a preacher on Serenity, but no one had bothered to take his name. All of this troubled Cutter as Book approached him.

"Good morning, Chancellor," Book said in a warm, friendly way with a big grin added on top.

"Good morning, Shepherd," Cutter said in his usual icy manner. "I suppose it is time, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir," Book said and then he stepped over to a control panel and the radio operator hit some switches and soon Book's voice was being heard throughout the gathered fleet.

"Brothers and sisters, I ask you to bow your heads for a moment as we ask the Lord in Heaven to bless this expedition and all its many souls. Guarantee us safe passage Lord and bless the safe return of all to their families and loved ones. Know our purpose is a great one and that we shall do our utmost to keep the faith with you Lord as we carry out our worldly duties. Bless our great commander, High Chancellor Adam Cutter and his staff and the captains and crews and all the soldiers of the fleet. Amen."

A resounding "Amen" was heard throughout the ship as Book handed the mic back to the operator.

"Very nice, Shepherd," said Cutter. "Now if you excuse me, the bridge of a warship is no place for a preacher. You will confine your duties to the chapel and wherever else people need the comfort of your Lord. Good day."

"Good day," Book said as he left the bridge and made his way to a bank of elevators that would take him to the lower levels. As he left he heard Cutter give the orders to move the fleet to Haven at top speed.

As he rode the elevator down Book reflected on how close he was to the man and how he could nothing to him, that is if Book wanted to live. He thought on what River had said the last time he saw her. Sometimes the hand that does the killing must be sacrificed. But not yet. If this fleet does indeed set out to destroy the Reavers that can only be the Lord's will, no matter if they had once been human or not. Perhaps destroying them would be a solace for the rage that consumed them. The end of the Reavers would be seen as a salvation from God by the people on the Rim worlds. God willing, Book would have other chances to be next to Adam Cutter. And when all was done, Book would wrap his hands around his throat and squeeze the life out of the man.

* * *

Deep in the bowels of the Dortmunder another man was praying to his Lord, and knowing somehow that his prayers had been answered. He knew that voice, knew that man who had sat in his house and eaten meals with him, the man who was going to perform the marriage ceremony for his daughter and her handsome doctor.

Jonathan Frye was on his knees by his bed, his hands held in supplication to his Lord, his prayers silently said. For the first time in days he felt some hope. Book was on this ship, somehow, someway, he managed to get on this ship as a preacher. And now Jonathan had a burning need to see him.

He stood and went to the force field blocking his exit. "Guard! Guard!" he yelled and after a moment a young Alliance soldier came to the door.

"What do you want?" he asked with a scowl.

"I need to see the preacher. It's been a whole week since I had the comfort of the Lord's words."

The soldier hesitated. "Don't know. He might be busy."

"You can ask, can't you?"

The guard could and he did feel kind of bad for this old fellow. No one told them why he was here or what his crime was but he had been friendly and had caused no trouble. They had a warning that he had beat up three guards on another ship but he seemed very docile now.

"All right, I'll ask."

"Thank you, my son."

It was a long two hours later when Jonathan's prayers were answered. He could clearly see the surprise on Book's face as he looked through the force field at Kaylee's father lying on the bed. Book quickly recovered.

"I've been told you asked for me?'

"Yes, Shepherd. I feel the need to confess," Jonathan said as he stood from his bed.

"By all means, my son," Book said and then turned to the guard. "Let me in."

"Can't do that Shepherd. He's a dangerous man."

"What's his crime?"

"Ah, I wasn't told," the solder confessed.

"I am a man of the Lord and this man wishes to confess. His rights to religious comfort are guaranteed in the constitution of the Alliance, need I remind you."

"No, Shepherd, I know the law. I let you in you scream if there's trouble."

"Like a little girl," Book said and the soldier nodded after a moment and lowered the force field.

The force field was raised again as Book stepped inside and sat on the bed. Jonathan knelt and put his hands in prayer as Book put a hand on his head.

"Now my son, what do you wish to confess?"

"I got terrible thoughts, Shepherd."

"Thoughts can be sins too, my son. You must confess."

Jonathan leaned forward and whispered. "I got a burning desire to escape and kill Adam Cutter."

Book would have smiled anywhere else. "Well, my son," he whispered back. "That's no sin in my opinion. Now, tell me all about yourself. What's your name? What was your crime? How did you end up here?"

* * *

Cutter was watching and listening, of course, wanting to know if these two men knew each other. He had left orders to report anything strange about the prisoner. The request for a Shepherd had set off alarm bells in Cutter's mind. He allowed it hoping to find out the truth about this Shepherd and any connection he had to Serenity. But the conversation he had with Frye was inaudible, the closeness of the two men and the whispers too low for the mics or the software that enhanced it. Cutter watched for a while and then left after he told the techs to record it all and try to recover anything if possible.

* * *

As Jonathan told the story Book's anger toward Adam Cutter grew in leaps and bounds. After talking in whispers for thirty minutes Book blessed him and stood.

"Ten Hail Mary's and twenty Our Father's should do it, Mr. Frye."

"Thank you, Shepherd. I feel much better already."

"May the Lord be with you," Book said as he signaled to the guard.

"And with you, Shepherd."

The force field came down and Book left as Jonathan got to work on his prayer punishment.

Book's head swam as he headed back to his quarters. What to do, what to do? To help Jonathan escape would bring the whole ship down on both of them. No, that was clearly out of the question. He told Jonathan to be patient, he would think of something. When he heard that he had confessed to Cutter about the trip to Earth and about the Kovalev Drive, Book knew it was much more serious. Cutter wanted Serenity and Kaylee. Now they were all headed in the same direction, toward Miranda and what was going to be a showdown. And Book feared that not all would survive.


	11. Chapter 11

_Things go from bad to worse for the crew as Miranda reveals its secrets._

**The Return Home – Part 11 **

Serenity and her crew were stuck on Miranda, a shot down Reaver attack craft jammed between the Firefly and the prison compound walls preventing take off. The Reavers that survived were all dead thanks to River's deadly accuracy with a pistol and the added firepower of Jayne, Mal and Zoe's guns but all worried that they could be back soon. And Kaylee had just found a more serious problem and she knew the Capt'n was going to curse himself blue when she gave her report. She stood in the dining area looking up at the ceiling where the Reaver ship had struck the top of Serenity. The hull seemed intact from this point of view, but three of the small square windows in the front of the dome over the dining area were smashed and the thick space proof glass lay shattered in heaps on the dining room floor. Take off and fly in atmo they could, but no way in the verse could they go into the black in this condition. Just as Kaylee was about to go back downstairs to give the news, Inara and Wash came from the bridge and then followed her eyes to the windows.

"That's not good," was all Wash could say. But Inara had other things on her mind.

"Was anybody hurt?" she asked and Kaylee knew who she was thinking about.

"Capt'n's OK. Jayne got a scratch on his arm but no one else on Serenity got hurt. There's a badly wounded fellow from the Miranda people. Simon's looking after him."

"I should go help," Inara said but Kaylee stopped her.

"His people are there with Simon now," she said. "Think it might be bit crowded."

Inara nodded. "Just sometimes I feel so…"

"Helpless?" Wash said.

"Yes," she said and then Kaylee got a bright idea.

"Not anymore," she said with a grin. "From now on you're helping me."

Inara was puzzled. "Helping you…do what?"

"What I do," Kaylee said. "But first we need to get you out of that dress."

Wash grinned as an image of Inara out of her dressed flashed across his mind but he quickly chased it away as he imagined the stern look Zoe would give if she knew what he thought.

"Ah, Kaylee," Inara said, more puzzled than ever. "What will I wear?"

"Come on," Kaylee said. "Got a pair of coveralls with your name on them."

And then Kaylee bounced out of the room and towards the aft hall and downstairs without another word. After exchanging a surprised look with Wash, Inara started to follow.

"Looks like I have a new job,' she said already feeling more useful.

"Can get mighty dirty," Wash replied and then knew it was mistake as he saw the worried look on her face.

"Well," Inara managed to get out. "After all the things I've….never mind."

Then she was gone. Wash had the feeling she was about to say something about all the dirty things she had done as a Companion. Maybe he should have Zoe talk to Inara and get some new ideas cause Wash would sure like to see and take part in some of those dirty things. After a moment of fantasizing, Wash just shook his head and came back to reality. Time to pitch in. He grabbed a broom and dust pan and started cleaning up the glass.

* * *

The infirmary was crowded but Simon was too busy fighting to save Jerry's life to care for the moment. The tall gangling youth was lying on his left side on the table, his legs sticking over the end, and a spear was impaled through his middle, just below his diaphragm. Jerry was barely conscious and deathly pale. Simon cut away his clothing and noticed immediately that there was little bleeding coming from the wound. That meant he was bleeding inside and that was trouble. He grabbed a vial and filled a needle and injected the blood clotting agent into Jerry's right arm.

"What's his medical history?" Simon quickly asked and he looked at Brenda, the only face he recognized.

"He's an asthmatic," Brenda said. "No allergies, no other aliments. What can we do, Doctor?"

Simon looked back at her and four others and saw all the worry in their eyes.

"You, stay," he said to Brenda and he looked at another woman. "And you. Everyone else, please wait outside."

As they moved to do so Simon started packing blood absorbent bandages around the spear where it entered and exited the body and then reached for his laser saw.

"Hold the shaft of the spear," he told Brenda and as she took hold he used the laser saw to cut through the wooden shaft near where it entered Jerry's body. Brenda laid it on the floor and got ready for the next command.

"Now I have to remove the spear through his back," Simon said to the two women. "When I do you have to be quick and pack as much of this clotting bandage in the wound as you can. Understand?"

They nodded yes and then Simon took hold of the tip of the spear just below the cruelly hooked and barbarous blade and in one swift motion yanked it out. As he feared blood welled out of the wound and the two women moved in quick with handfuls of the absorbent cloth.

For the next two hours Simon work inside Jerry's torn body, first putting him to sleep and then repairing the damage. A major artery was torn and after clamping it off Simon took a section of vein from Jerry's left leg and used it to make a repair. He should have used a section from a dead body but the only dead about were Reavers and Simon had no idea what diseases racked their bodies.

And as Simon fought to save the young man's life, the rest of the crew fought to free their ship from its prison.

* * *

"What in the verse?" Mal said as he stared at Inara in just her undies in Kaylee and Simon's room. Mal had come looking for Kaylee to find out what the damage was and after looking upstairs and asking Wash where she was he had come to her room, more than a little put out she was here rather than doing her job. Mal could clearly see the damage done to the windows in the dining room dome and knew they weren't going into space until they were fixed.

He had ripped open her door without knocking, ready to be mad, and to his surprise he saw his almost naked lady love standing there with a smile on her face as Kaylee handed her a pair of coveralls with a rabbit patch on one breast pocket.

"Hey, Capt'n, just coming to see you," said Kaylee and then turned to Inara. "These should fit."

"You should learn to knock," Inara said to Mal with half a grin as she started to put on the coveralls. As she zipped them up Kaylee handed her a pair of boots

"Ah, yeah, ah, what's going on?" Mal asked as Inara sat on the bed and started putting on the boots.

"Inara's gonna help me," said Kaylee. "Said she feels kinda useless, you know, seeing as being a Companion ain't her job no more. 'Sides, I sure could use the help."

"Useless?" Mal said. "You ain't…useless."

Inara gave him a look. "Really, Mal? And what is my job on Serenity?"

Mal was at loss for a moment. "Well, ah, your job is to…ah, cook and…no…let's see…oh hell, I don't know."

"Exactly," she said. "If I stay here I want to be part of the crew, do my part. So now I'm helping Kaylee…see if I like it."

"What's not to like?" Kaylee asked in puzzlement. "Come on. We gotta climb up on to the top and check the damage."

Kaylee moved out the door past Mal and Inara just stood there, eyes a little wide. "On the top…of the ship?"

Mal grinned. "Yeah, that's the job. Just make sure you hang on tight."

"I'm sure it will be fine," she said as she walked past and out the door into the dorm hallway.

"You know, those coveralls do look kinda sexy on you," Mal said and Inara turned to him.

"I'm sure Simon thinks the same thing about Kaylee."

"What?" Kaylee said as she popped back into the dorm area. "Actually, he thinks I'm sexier when I take 'em off. Come on. Things to do."

"Kaylee, the boat? How bad is it?" Mal said just before they left.

"Windows busted in the dining room. Gonna need new glass," Kaylee said. "And it can't be ordinary glass. Has to be space proof glass."

"Where can we get some?"

"From another spaceship," she said and then all three looked at each other and knew what that meant.

"Guess we need to go exploring," Mal said. "And find us a spaceship with some glass intact." And the only place Mal could think of was one of those downed Reaver ships.

* * *

Outside Jayne, Zoe and many of Drummond's people were at work preparing a chain and pulley system and an A-frame of steel poles to lift the burnt out Reaver ship off of Serenity. Drummond and his group had it for engine repairs to the few vehicles they had in a garage just outside the prison walls. At first Jayne said they had to cut the part of the ship pinning Serenity away but Drummond said to lift it would be faster and easier. With Drummond barking orders his people got to work setting up the A-frame engine hoist and Jayne lent a hand, his arm wound only a minor inconvenience. River and some others brought water and food and they worked for an hour as the day wore on.

Mal came out and saw their progress and was impressed. "How long do you think?"

"Soon," said Drummond. "We just need to lift it and your pilot can move the ship over a few feet and it will be free. Then you can leave if you wish."

"Not quite yet," Mal said and he explained about the shattered glass.

"There is an abandoned spaceport about a kilometer from here," Drummond said. "Perhaps what you need is there."

"I was thinking more about these Reaver ships just outside the walls," Mal said.

"That is also possible," Drummond replied. "After we free your ship, we should take a team and look."

Mal agreed and then, not more than thirty minutes later Serenity was free, with twenty people pulling on chains lifting the section of Reaver ship off Serenity and Wash just nudging the ship to the right and it was done and that was a load off Mal's mind.

Before the ship was ready to be moved Kaylee and Inara had crawled out onto the roof of the ship and could see the long scar where the Reaver attack craft had hit Serenity.

"Don't look like a hull breach," said Kaylee and she bent over and examined every inch of the damaged area with a professional eye as Inara stood by feeling again like she had nothing to do.

"Can it be fixed?" she asked, wanting to learn something in her stint as a mechanic, even if it was as brief as she expected it to be. She really didn't want to be doing this but felt like she didn't want to disappoint Kaylee either.

"Sure, in a ship yard like on Hera no problem. But except for the windows there's no hull breech so just need to fix them," Kaylee said as she stood and then looked at the windows. One of the frames was bent out of shape and that had to be fixed first. Kaylee had brought up her tools and as she sat down and got to work bending and twisting and cutting metal, Inara learned just how hard and dirty Kaylee's job really was. If Inara learned anything during her time as a mechanic, it was to have a lot more respect for people like Kaylee who could do things like this, cause without them, then nothing in the verse would work. She had always known how important Kaylee was to the ship, but now more than ever she got a first hand look at all that went into keeping Serenity in the air.

* * *

Not far away two others were also seeing how good Kaylee could do her job. On the top floor of a long abandoned apartment building two Reavers lay down on a balcony with a pair of binoculars and watched what went on in the prison. Mal's surmising that the Reavers were using tactics in the recent attack was only scratching the surface. Mindless automates they were not, as many people thought, and they could think and plan and communicate with each other.

"Her," said the first Reaver in a guttural voice to the second as he passed the binoculars.

"Why?" the second asked in a more high-pitched squeak as he stared at the top of Serenity where Kaylee and Inara were. He could see how lovely the two were and he had a bad moment, trying to control the demons that were driving him to attack the prison right now and take those two.

"She can fix things. We need her," the first replied. "The Colonel said so."

"He said take prisoners, not which ones, except for him" the second replied and his breathing grew more rapid. The first saw what was happening to him and snatched the binoculars away.

"No, we must wait for night!"

"I…need…its happening…."

The first Reaver took out his knife and in one swift slash cut the second's left arm just above the hand. The second Reaver felt the pain and closed his eyes and let it wash over him and then like a calming balm he felt his rage and desire subside for the moment.

"We must wait!" said the first fiercely and the second just lay down and merely nodded, staring up at the blue sky.

"I…need to return…up there.," said the second pointing a scarred arm to the sky.

"Soon, we will. Then we will defeat the others and win. When we have him, it will be over."

"Stories, just stories."

"Not stories. The prisoners spoke true. They say the Professor can find a way."

"I don't believe."

"Then what hope is there?"

"We are doomed."

* * *

Kaylee and Inara had come back down the overhead hatch into Serenity before Wash moved the ship from under the shot down attack ship. Kaylee was grimy and sweaty and had a little cut on her left index finger where she sliced it a piece of bent window frame. Kaylee stood over the kitchen sink running water over the cut as Inara looked around for something for them to eat.

"You should have Simon look at that," Inara told her as she found some bread and began to make some sandwiches from some tomatoes and ham that someone had left lying out.

"This?" Kaylee said in a nonchalant way as she held up her finger which she had just wrapped a piece of tissue around. "Just a scratch. Simon's got some real sick people down there. Fact, I think I'll just go see how he's doing. Not cause of my finger….just…cause."

"Because you love him and can't stand to be away from him for long?"

Kaylee smiled. "Yeah. Sometimes…I just wish he hadn't taken so long to tell me."

"Least he was nice to you."

"What? Oh, you mean the Capt'n. He was crazy about you, we all knew that, just…well, he didn't think much of your job."

"I know. Mal is too honorable to be a criminal."

"We're all decent folks at heart, even Jayne…a little bit. Just sometimes you get put in a corner and ain't no way out except to fight."

Just as Inara was about to reply she saw the rest of the crew except Simon heading through the fore hall way toward the dining hall. Mal smiled at her and then everyone was talking at once, asking about the roof and wondering where they could get some space proof glass. Before Kaylee answered any of them she had something else on her mind.

"Simon still operating?"

Zoe answered this one. "Think he just finished with that young guy. Poor fella."

"Doc will see him through," said Mal as he sat at the table. "Kaylee, what's the story?"

"There's been no hull breech and except for the windows," and as she said this she pointed to the damage, "We're space worthy."

"Let's just get the hell out of here, Mal," said Jayne. "We can fly, don't mean we need to go out in the black. Plenty of places to lay low and fix the boat."

Mal thought about this as all waited for his answer and he knew they agreed with Jayne. "Okay, but first we need to get that glass."

"What about them Reaver ships outside?" Kaylee suggested.

"Already thought of that. Drummond's gonna give us a few people and Kaylee, you and Jayne come with me. Zoe you got the boat. Reavers come back, you take off."

"Not without you," said Inara with worry.

"Course not," Mal said. "Take off and pick us up. And take any of those fools that want to go."

"They won't," said Zoe and then more questions came and everyone was soon filled in on all that was learned about Drummond, his people, and what had happened on Miranda. Then Mal remembered the vid disk Drummond had given him. For a moment he thought about watching it but other things were more important at the moment.

"Okay, everyone get something to eat. Jayne, fill some water bottles and Kaylee get what tools you need and we'll head out in thirty minutes. Wash, need you on the bridge."

Wash got up and followed Mal and then everyone was looking at Inara in her coveralls.

"What?"

"That's a new look," said Zoe.

"Ain't sure I like it," said Jayne.

"No one asked if you did or didn't," said Inara. "I was helping Kaylee."

"Job ain't over yet," Kaylee said as she brought the sandwiches Inara had been making to the table and took a bite of one. "Gosh, I'm hungry. Bet Simon is too."

"I'll make some more sandwiches," said River and as she stood Jayne was looking at her, and Kaylee could see he was struggling to say something and then it just came out.

"Thanks, River. For…killing that Reaver with the sword."

River didn't even look back as she started preparing food in the kitchen. "Now he is at peace. All of them are."

That spooked everyone and Zoe asked the question they all wanted to ask. "River, can you…feel them?"

"They are all rage," River said quietly. "Death is their only release."

"What if the cure really works?" asked Kaylee with a touch of hope in her voice.

"No, its just medicine," said Zoe. "That girl we saw. If she doesn't get her daily shots, she'll be just like a Reaver again.

"That Professor ought to waste her before that happens," Jayne said.

"Could you?" Inara asked. "Your own child?"

No one said anything as River brought some sandwiches to the table. "Sometimes you have to kill the things you love," she said and that unsettled them all more than anything that had happened so far.

* * *

"Keep an eye on the radar. Any ships come in, you know what to do," Mal said to Wash as he took his pilot's seat.

"Mal, Drummond really won't leave?" asked Wash as he started calibrating the radars for the longest range.

"No, he's set on curing his daughter and the rest of them. Said he wants our help. Can pay, too."

"That doesn't sound like a bad job at all. Be kind of noble actually, helping out sick folks and ending the Reaver problem."

"Wash, you think on the risks involved and you see that sticking around here isn't a good idea."

"I know, just, we're always robbing and running and hiding. Well, except on Earth, but that was mostly to save our hides as well as theirs. Just be nice to do the right thing for a change."

Mal stood behind him and didn't say a word for a long time and Wash worried he might have gone too far.

"You know, Wash," Mal began in a solemn tone. "Once I thought I was doing the right thing. All it got me was a lot of pain and a loss of any belief in human decency I ever had."

With that Mal left the bridge and Wash knew better than to say anything, knowing his wife felt the same as Mal did about their shared experiences.

* * *

The expedition to find usable space proof glass began shortly thereafter. A set of huge steel double doors were opened after their magnetic force field was unlocked and the party of seven exited. Mal and Jayne went first, weapons out and ready, wary, looking for any Reavers who might be playing dead. Mal had a machine pistol in addition to his sidearm and Jayne had Vera and two pistols, two knives and a string of hand grenades across his chest. He would have loved to take every gun on the boat but even he could only carry so much. Kaylee was weighed down with her tools but Mal insisted she carry a pistol at her side also. The four people from Drummond's party were all armed to the teeth as well, included a RPG with three rockets. The four were all men, mostly young, and Mal got the sense they were the best Drummond had left.

Space glass was necessary Kaylee had explained to them all, because it was tempered for the rigors of space flight. Entering and exiting atmo created great friction which generated a lot of heat and the glass had to withstand that. As well, the glass had to be up to the immediate cold of space after extreme heat of take off and visa versa. Finally, it had to be able to survive small meteorite hits and the pressures created by a normal atmosphere inside a ship struggling to equalize with the near vacuum of space. It had to be space proof glass or nothing. Finding it was not the only problem. Once found Kaylee would have to remove it from its source and then cut and shape it to fit Serenity's windows. She had taken all the measurements. Now they needed some luck in finding some pieces the right size.

The first Reaver ship they came across was in what looked like the prison parking lot and it was burned out and smashed to hell and had no useful glass left. Another hour of looking and three more crashed Reaver ships and Kaylee despaired that they'd ever find any glass that she could use.

"There's always that spaceport Drummond mention," Mal said to her after she told him these crashed ships were useless.

"Spaceport? Course there'll be some there!" Kaylee said with enthusiasm. "Most spaceports have some repair facilities. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It's kinda far off," said Mal and one of Drummond's people confirmed that.

"About three kilometers toward the center of the city,' he said.

Jayne was listening and got what was going on. "That'd mean we wouldn't get back till dark. No way in hell I'm staying out here when the sun goes down, Mal."

"Jayne, being scared of Reavers is one thing but you keep jawing about it and making the rest of us more nervous than need be," said Mal, as he moved his eyes toward Kaylee, hoping Jayne get the hint and shut the hell up.

"We have a truck, in the prison garage," said another of Drummond's people and Mal thought that it could work after all. Truck would get them there and back faster and be useful for hauling back the glass, too.

"All right," Mal said. "We'll check it out." Then he got on his communicator and told Zoe what they were up to. She said they should use the ship or at least Inara's shuttle but Mal didn't want to attract anymore Reaver attention if it was the ship that had them all riled up. Zoe had some reservations but knew they were stuck here till the windows were fixed so kept her opinion to herself.

High above the streets of the city the two Reavers on lookout saw all this activity and as the truck roared off with its occupants toward the center of the city one looked to the other and in an instant the decision was made. They would attack and have the mechanic as their prisoner. As for the others, well, human flesh had been off the table a bit too long and it was time for some feasting.

* * *

In the coldness of space on the side of Miranda facing the far distant Haven and other worlds that were just pins of light in the cosmos stood the Reaver fleet. Its dozens of small and large ships floated amidst a junk pile of broken ships, shards of metal drifting around, and the odd frozen human body, or at least what was left of it.

Maston Forbes observed all of this on his long range scanners on the bridge as he pushed his little gunship close to the Reaver fleet, getting as much information as he could for his master, High Chancellor Adam Cutter.

"Sir, we shouldn't get any closer," said the Lieutenant in charge of this vessel.

"Are you afraid of the Reavers, Lieutenant?" Forbes asked in a condescending manner.

"Man be crazy not to be," said the Lieutenant and Forbes knew by his accent and manners this man was no Core dweller but from the Rim, maybe joined the Alliance military to get away from a life of drudgery at whatever he was destined to be.

"Where are you from, Lieutenant?"

"Boros, sir."

"Nice place?"

"Mostly farmland, few towns. Bit boring. But quiet. And safe. Sir."

"Lieutenant, what we are doing out here is trying to ensure that all the little farms and towns on Boros do not ever have to fear the Reaver's again. We are here to destroy them."

The crew on the bridge all looked in astonishment at Forbes. "Destroy them? With one gunship?" asked the surprised Lieutenant.

"No. An Alliance fleet is on the way and should be here in two days time."

Forbes could feel the sense of relief flood through them as he said this. But it was a short lived relief. Suddenly a warning sound beeped ominously loud from a control panel.

"Proximity alert! Ship closing fast, two thousand kilometers!" shouted an operator. "It's a …Reaver ship!"

"Turn for Haven! Full speed!" shouted Forbes and everyone jumped to the task. Now Forbes cursed his earlier decision to leave the second gunship with the three Operatives at Coppermine. He wanted this mission for himself and now he feared they may pay for it.

"Where did they come from? How did they get so close?" Forbes demanded to know.

"Don't know," said the Lieutenant. "Maybe they were sleeping, powered down, sensors didn't pick it up. They're gaining!"

"We can't outrun them, sir!" yelled another operator and Forbes knew there would be a fight.

"Lieutenant, turn and fight them." Forbes had run at first, not wanting the Reavers to know any Alliance vessels were about as per his master's orders. But now he knew they had no choice but to destroy this Reaver ship.

"Aye, sir," said the Lieutenant. "Helm, turn about. Weapons control, prepare all missiles!"

Just as this was shouted a loud bang reverberated through the ship and all the electrics started popping and crackling and then everything went dead and the whole ship was dark.

"EMP!" shouted the Lieutenant. "Switch to backups!"

The lights started to come on but there was worse news. "The engines are offline!"

"Get them back!" Forbes yelled.

"Trying, sir."

The tone in that voice was of despair and Forbes could sense the crew was about to panic. They were blind and without maneuvering power so couldn't see their attacker nor move the ship into a piston to fire the missiles or guns. Forbes knew the missiles or guns couldn't be fired with power anyway. There was only one thing left to do and Forbes found himself calm and ready, even knowing he might soon be dead.

"Lieutenant, prepare your men to repel borders."

A sense of fear spread and more than one crew member paled at the thought of Reavers on their ship. The Lieutenant spoke for them all. "Sir, we should use the escape pods."

"And where would we go, Lieutenant? We have no comms to make a distress call, we are in the black of space. No, men, we will fight. And when we win, and I assure you we will, we either repair this ship or we take theirs."

Forbes radiated confidence and the Lieutenant asked him what he wouldn't have asked him in any other situation. "Sir, are you an Operative?"

"No. I'm better. Get your weapons and follow me."

And as he said this all the men started grabbing weapons and followed Forbes as he headed aft toward their airlock where the sounds of the Reavers cutting the metal doors was already to be heard.

* * *

Simon worried on what Kaylee was doing now. As he had stitched a cut on one of Drummond's people's arm Kaylee had come to the infirmary and explained what she was about to do. Simon gave her a quick kiss and told her to be careful and then she was gone. Now it had been over two hours and they still weren't back. Simon was about to go find out what was going on when Drummond entered the infirmary. Jerry was still lying on the examining table, still under anesthesia.

"Hello, Doctor Tam," Drummond said quietly. "I'm Professor Stanley Drummond."

"Hello, Professor. There's quite a lot I want to ask you."

"Yes, we all have so many questions. But first, thank you for taking care of Jerry. How is he?"

"He'll live unless infection takes hold. I gave him anti-biotics but it'll be touch and go for a few days."

"If you weren't here maybe he'd already be dead," Drummond said. "We had a real doctor a few years ago but he's gone now."

"Have you lost many people?"

"A whole planet. Thirty some million."

Simon was still shocked by these numbers, despite hearing them over and over again on Drummond's broadcast. "Thirty…million? So many."

"Yes, Doctor. You have seen my broadcast I'm sure, saw the dead bodies everywhere. My people and I are all that is left. And the sick ones, the ones you call Reavers."

"Professor, what happened? What chemicals were used?"

"G-23 Paxilon Hydroclorate. It had been used for riot control gases and in prisons and mental institutions, in small doses. Cutter had been snooping around science circles for years, looking for something to make people "better" as he put it. Met the man once at a symposium on criminal reform, but I don't think he remembers me. Some fool scientist suggested G-23 and asked to try it on a large scale, a city perhaps. Cutter went one better and said if you are so confident let's try a whole planet. Miranda was chosen as it was out of the way, not near the Core. I also suspect that Cutter knew a rebellion was brewing and hoped to use the G-23 as a weapon. You know the rest of the story."

"I'm confused, Professor," Simon began after some thought. "G-23 has no long term aftereffects. I treated some people on Osiris with injuries after a riot at a music festival that got out of hand. The police used G-23 to calm them. Aside from a dream like melancholy state that lasts a few hours there are no long term effects."

"It's a derivative of the normal G-23. I discovered that the molecules stay in the brain and attach themselves on the receptors of pleasure and pain. It was supposed to act like a narcotic to keep people passive. So it did, so it did. For most anyway."

Simon could sense the sadness in the man. "But you have a cure?"

"A partial cure, which lasts no more than a day at most and then reverses itself. I need access to the latest bio-chemical technology, the best machines, free from interference and with a steady supply of test subjects. Unfortunately Miranda is the only place with such subjects. And your captain is reluctant to aid me in obtaining the equipment I need."

"Mal has his reasons. We are sort of…well, like a family here. Mal is just being protective."

"I understand. But this work is not just for my daughter and for me. From what I understand the Reavers are a menace in your galaxy."

"Yes. Many on the Core worlds think they are just rumors. Until about a year ago…well, more than that, but I didn't believe in them either.

"They are quite real, Doctor. Quite real."

* * *

The quite real Reavers were now lying dead in piles at Maston Forbes' feet in the corridor by the airlock on his gunship. Three of his crew were also dead and four more wounded but whatever the survivors had thought of Forbes earlier they now had a new found respect and admiration for him. The fight had been vicious and fast. About twenty Reavers had initially poured through the doorway and Forbes' men's gunfire piled them up but the onslaught was too much and five got within hand to hand range and soon it was the kind of fight Reavers like, close and with edged weapons. As the first of his men was stabbed through the throat about twenty more Reavers poured through the open door, howling and screaming and Forbes men began to panic. He ordered the Lieutenant to kill the first five survivors and then he pulled out his knife and picked up a Reaver sword and jumped into the midst of the deranged mob that made up the second wave. Forbes was a whirlwind and dispatched the Reavers one by one, stabbing and slashing them. He got a few wounds in return, a slice to his right forearm and one to his thigh but soon all the Reavers were lying on the deck, dead or groaning. In the sudden stillness that followed they waited for more Reavers to come but no more did.

"Check the wounded," Forbes ordered and as his men did so he went about with a pistol shooting any moaning or moving Reavers in the head. When this was done he looked through the damaged airlock door and then ordered the Lieutenant to gather two men and follow him and for the rest of the crew, which didn't amount to more than six men, to get busy repairing the ship.

Forbes, the Lieutenant and the two other soldiers slowly entered the Reaver ship, probably the first humans to do so and survive to tell the tale, thought the Lieutenant; at least he hoped they would survive. They walked through a hellish nightmare, the ship's corridors slashed with blood, debris and dirt everywhere. They had expected bodies, whole and in parts, but what they found were piles of cans, and food wrappers and even what looked like a kitchen and mess area. Living compartments were equally disgusting but there were beds and toilets and Forbes even thought one room was a med facility. It was a small ship and how fifty men crammed in here and lived together without killing each other made them wonder. Maybe this wasn't permanent home for them, perhaps it was a raiding ship which just happened to run into an easy target close to home.

As they headed toward what Forbes thought was the bridge they were suddenly attacked by three howling Reavers and within seconds they were also dead from Forbes' blades.

"Bridge crew," Forbes said as they walked past the bodies onto the bridge area.

"I think that's all of them, sir," the Lieutenant said with some relief as they walked onto the empty bridge.

"Yes, it appears so," said Forbes as he looked over the control panel. "Lieutenant, get back to our ship and ascertain if we can restore power and seal that airlock."

"Yes, sir. And if we can't?"

"Then I can't think of a better way to get to Miranda than on a Reaver ship."

"Get to Miranda? But…sir…what about the fleet?"

Forbes' blood was up from the battle and he had already made his decision to go it alone. "Our Firefly target from Persephone is reported to be near or on Miranda. But this time we are not to destroy it but to capture it and its crew alive. This Reaver ship is a perfect weapon for capturing that ship. Your orders are to follow mine. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Because one way or another we are going to Miranda and taking that Firefly and its crew." Specifically one Kaylee Frye. As for the others, Forbes would make certain that River Tam and Malcolm Reynolds died on Miranda.

* * *

Back on Miranda Kaylee had finally found her space proof glass. It was in a material storage area of the abandoned spaceport and she quickly got Jayne to back the truck up to the loading doors and with everyone's help they had five big sheets loaded up on the truck and tied down secure and ready to go just as the sun was about to set. And that's when Mal first noticed that they weren't alone.

"Time to move," he said quietly as he caught a glimpse of a scurrying figure out of the corner of his eye, moving between two damaged spacecraft. He looked at one of Drummond's people. "You drive. Kaylee get in the front and put on your seatbelt. Everyone else in back, weapons out."

Jayne's trouble senses were on full alert. "What's up, Mal?"

"Might have some company," he said and everyone got instantly tense. "Let's move."

Everyone started to take their positions. It was an open back truck, the sides about three feet high, the tail gate two, and that gave Mal and the other shooters some protection. The glass was secured snug to the front of the cargo area, just behind the cab. Just as the driver put the truck into gear the howling, screaming mob of Reavers came storming toward them from all points of the compass.

"Floor it!" Mal yelled and he didn't even have to order open fire because Vera started barking and Reavers started dropping. Everyone blazed away like mad and Jayne even threw a grenade that bowled over several as it exploded with a sharp bang. Then as the truck turned a corner and they passed some apartments, two Reavers dropped into the truck bed from a balcony. One of Drummond's people was dead in an instant with a knife to the heart and another got stabbed in the guts with a sword and was down just as Jayne and Mal shot the two Reavers dead.

In the cab Kaylee was terrified but kept enough wits about her to call for help. She had the communicator out and was yelling to Wash. "We got Reavers all around us! About three kilometers away near that spaceport! We need help!"

"Serenity on the way," said Wash and without another word he started the take off sequence and soon the ship was heading toward them.

But it was too late. As Mal and the others continued to fight off Reavers the driver took a turn and the trap was sprung. A set of spikes was laid across the road and before he could stop he went through and all four tires were blown. As the driver fought to control the truck it went over on its right side and came to a grinding halt in a narrow street. The driver went hard into the windshield and through it, knocked out, his lack of a seatbelt his undoing as Kaylee's was her savior. For the moment anyway.

Mal had seen it coming and grabbed into the side of the truck and managed to survive unscathed except for a few bruises as he got tossed around and landed on his back. Jayne wasn't so lucky and went over the side and landed hard on his right shoulder and his head took an awful whack and he was out of it, landing far in front of the truck. Kaylee could see him lying there and she feared he was dead. The last of Drummond's people was battered but up and ready for what was next. Just as Mal got his bearings and struggled to his feet on the street behind the truck the Reavers were on them.

Mal and the last Drummond man stood side by side shooting and shooting and Reavers were dropping like flies around them, the howling screams filling the air. In the midst of all this Mal heard three distinct words that sent a chill through his body. A Reaver spoke and what he said was terrifying.

"Get the mechanic!"

Kaylee!

"Come on!" Mal shouted to the man fighting with him. "We got people down!"

They ran to the front of the truck, and a swarm of Reavers was all over the cab, ignoring Jayne's unconscious body not ten feet away. Mal's machine pistol went dry at that moment and he was out of clips. He pulled his pistol and started firing. A human scream behind him told him he was all alone now.

"Kaylee!"

"Capt'n! Save me!"

He could see her now, being dragged out of the truck's broken front window, two Reavers dragging her past Jayne and two more were in front, turning toward Mal. His little Kaylee was being dragged away, and in the gloom of twilight he could see the sheer utter horror in her eyes.

"Capt'n!"

Mal's first two shots killed two Reavers and his third hit one of the Reavers dragging the screaming struggling Kaylee down the street. Then Mal got knocked down from behind with a vicious blow to the head. He was stunned and fell to his knees. Malcolm Reynolds had pictured his death many times and knew he would die in a violent way. But as Reaver meat? He knew he'd always kill himself first before he'd let that happen. He thought he had one bullet left. For me or for her? In an instant he made his decision and he knew it was the only thing he could do. As he felt the Reavers tugging at his clothing he took his last bullet and pointed his pistol at Kaylee, still being dragged away, with three Reavers now on her, Kaylee still screaming for him to save her. Mal knew only one way to save her now.

"I love you!" he shouted to her and then he pulled the trigger and all went black before his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

_More than one heart is wrenched as the crew comes to grips with horrifying news._

**The Return Home – Part 12 **

Kaylee saw the Reavers coming for her as she lay on her side in the front of the truck and in terror she took out her pistol and just started shooting through the window. All her nightmares were coming true and she was so scared she was shaking. Her bullets did hit one Reaver and he went down but two more were at the window, the two which had spotted her earlier, and they kicked their heavy boots and smashed at the broken glass and reached for Kaylee as her pistol went dry. She still had her seatbelt on and one Reaver pulled a wicked looking curved knife and in a second the belt was slashed. Kaylee had been screaming and her brain was so overwhelmed with fear that she didn't understand for a second that they weren't going to kill her. Only as they started to drag her out of the truck did it hit home that they wanted to take her alive. And that could only mean one thing. She was invited to dinner, not as a guest, but as the main course.

A bloodcurdling scream tore from Kaylee's throat as her life flashed before her eyes, her mother and father and Simon in her thoughts and the people on a ship and a ship she loved. Rough, scarred hands were pulling her down a street by the clothing and hair and then she saw him and screamed for her Capt'n. He fired and some of her assailants fell but then he was overwhelmed by the things that wanted to consume them and Kaylee knew it was all over for both of them. Through tears she saw him raise his pistol at her and heard him scream "I love you" and it looked like he pulled the trigger and through her tears she didn't know if the gun fired or not.

Kaylee expected to die in that instant and knew he was doing it for her as the only way to avoid a death at the hands of the Reavers. But nothing happened. Kaylee didn't know if the bullet missed or the pistol was empty but she wasn't shot and she wasn't dead. And then she wished she was as she was tossed into the back of a small vehicle and an evil smelling sack was placed over her head.

A guttural voice whispered as she lay on the floor and felt the vehicle moving. "Be smart and live. Fight and you die." And strangely enough Kaylee took heart from those harsh words.

* * *

Zoe could see the carnage as Serenity came to a hover over the street battle, the front floodlights lighting up the area. She was on the edge of the cargo bay ramp, the ramp was down and Serenity was about fifty feet in the air, unable to land in the narrow streets. Standing next to Zoe were Simon, Inara and River, all with weapons in hand. They could see that Jayne was lying in front of the overturned truck and Zoe could see three Reavers approaching him. Two of Drummond's men were on the street near the truck and looked dead and she could see a third lying by the truck squirming and hold his guts, a large pool of blood around him. The fourth was lying out of the cab of the truck and as she spotted him two Reavers dragged him away and down the street and were gone before Zoe could get off a shot. But then it was Mal that got all of her attention and she saw at least five Reavers were on him and they were clawing and trying to rip his clothes off.

"Mal!" screamed Inara with her heart in her throat and she just started firing her pistol and Zoe joined her with her Winchester and then Simon fired also and they were all firing except River.

Without a word she leaped for the nearest balcony and landed like a cat on it as the others looked on in astonishment. In a flash she grabbed its railing and was over the side, and then down to the next balcony and so on down to the street. The rage of the Reavers threatened to overwhelm her but her friends needed her and she was there for them. Three of the Reavers around Mal were already down and the other two were looking up at Serenity and had pulled guns and had started firing up at the ship but in a second they were dead from River's deadly pistol shots. She then turned on the ones going after Jayne, which were already tugging on his clothing and after three more pulls on the trigger they were down also.

Now River was under the ship and could expect no help from above as more Reavers approached, coming at a run from behind Serenity and with more shots she dropped some and then they were on her. She dipped under a swinging sword and picked up an abandoned battle axe and started swinging and slicing Reavers open. In ten seconds the streets were empty of Reavers except for the dead and wounded. River went to Mal and he was unconscious and bleeding from the head. Jayne was also out cold and then River suddenly came to a horrible realization: Kaylee was missing.

She reached out her thoughts for her and she picked her up, far away and all River felt from her was utter terror.

"Wash, land somewhere!" Zoe shouted into the cargo bay intercom and two blocks over Wash found a space big enough for the ship. It wasn't even on the ground before Zoe, Simon, and Inara leaped off and ran to the battle scene. As the ship touched down Professor Drummond followed them, carrying Simon's medical bag.

"Kaylee! Kaylee!" Simon yelled over and over and then he saw his sister standing there with a look on her face of fear and horror and sadness and Simon almost fell to his knees in anguish. "Where is she?"

Tears came from River's eyes. "They took her." And Simon just stared at her, not quite believing it.

"No, no, that can't be!" he screamed in anguish but knew it was true or she wouldn't have said it. "Not Kaylee! We have to find her. Now!"

"Simon! He needs help!" Inara said as she bent over Mal and saw the blood coming from his head.

"Jayne's bad, too," said Zoe as she looked at the big man lying out cold on the street.

"The Reavers took Kaylee!" Simon shouted. "We have to go get her!"

Everyone just looked at him in disbelief. "Oh, merciful Buddha, nooo!" Inara said in a heart wrenching cry.

"You can't help her,' said Drummond in an emotionless tone, having seen this very scenario many times in the last sixteen years.

"I can," said River with such determination Drummond wondered who she was to be so sure and unafraid of Reavers.

"Let's hurry!" Simon said as he checked his weapon and she shook her head.

"They need you," she pointed to wounded men. "This is what you do."

"And what do you do little girl?" Drummond asked.

"I kill. That's what I do."

"Not without me," said Zoe and River just nodded and without another word River took Inara's pistol and all her clips and then the two warrior women of Serenity turned and ran down the street, River's mind alive to where Kaylee could be.

* * *

Kaylee was dragged from the truck she was in and roughly pulled up a set of stairs. The bag over her head made breathing and walking and even thinking difficult. She started to remember everything Inara had said to her back on the moon. Stay calm, stay safe, be strong and the Reaver's words also gave her a small bit of hope. Something wasn't quite right about the rumors about Reavers. For one, she didn't know they could talk. Second, she was still alive, no one was trying to rape her or eat her or sew her skin into their clothing. For now anyways. And lastly, as she thought on the spikes on the road and the ambush, they sure knew how to make a plan.

Now she could sense others around her and there was an awful stench and then there were shouts and cries of "eat her" and "she's mine" and Kaylee started to let the fear overwhelm her again. But the ones taking her shouted back "no" "she's for the Colonel" and then there were no more shouts. A door was opened with a squeak and Kaylee was shoved forward and the bag was roughly taken from her head.

She was in a large room and Kaylee got the feeling it was some kind of gymnasium and maybe she was in a school or health club. There were spectator stands to her left and a large open area around her. At one end was a big table and many Reavers were sitting there and the table was covered in many bottles and what must be food, but Kaylee didn't want to look too closely, afraid of what she'd see there. The whole area was lit with candles and torches, giving it an eerie quality. In the center sat a very large Reaver. Kaylee could see he wore the tattered remains of an Alliance officer's uniform. He had long black hair and wore what looked like a necklace of human ears around his neck and a sword at his side. His face wasn't as scarred as many of the others and as he looked at Kaylee he grinned and Kaylee could see many gold teeth.

"Come forth," he said and his voice was clear and strong and commanding. Kaylee was pushed toward the table and she quailed and felt like the verse was about to end.

"What's your name?" he asked in a strong manly tone and Kaylee was stunned by such a common question.

"Kaylee," she said in a squeak and everyone started laughing, even the big man, as they could sense her fear. The laughter had an eerie quality about it, as if they weren't laughing because they were happy or thought she was funny, but because something inside told them they should laugh, and it was if the laughter was fighting against the madness in them.

"Well, Kaylee. My men tell me you are a mechanic. Is this so?"

"Yes," she managed to get out in a calmer voice.

The big man stood and she could she he was well over six feet tall, maybe even close to seven feet. He came around the table and stood before her and Kaylee almost died of fright at that moment.

"I'm the Colonel. This is my clan of the Cursed Ones. And now you will join us."

Join us? But…but…are they going to turn her into a Reaver?

"I don't want to be a Reaver," she said quietly and everyone started laughing in that demented way again.

"Reaver is a disgusting term made by humans to name what they do not understand," the Colonel stated with some venom. "We are the Cursed Ones, the Miranda people cursed to live this life. Yes, Kaylee, we know who we were, that we once were people like you. We know we have been changed. We struggle every day to control ourselves, to fight the madness. But we fail."

As he said this he put on a big grin and all his clan waited in anticipation, knowing what he would say next. "But sometimes in failure, you find some pleasures in life."

And then he took Kaylee's arm and she cringed, was repulsed by his contact, his rough hands, tried to pull back but he held tight and leered at her. "The softness of human flesh, so lovely, especially a woman's. So tender and…juicy!"

The whole hall erupted in howls and roars and even shouts of "eat her now" until he let go of Kaylee's arm and raised his hands and then they were silent.

"But I need you Kaylee. You are a mechanic on a spaceship. I need you to do a job for me. My clan has been abandoned here for several months now. Our spaceship was attacked by our 'rivals' and we cannot repair it. You will. Or you will die, slowly and unpleasantly."

Kaylee was too stunned to speak for the moment. They needed a mechanic! For a Reaver ship! "Ah, what kind of ship is it?"

The Colonel grinned as she said this. "The kind that needs fixing. Tonight you rest. Tomorrow you work."

One of the two who had captured her spoke up, the one with the guttural voice, a touch of fear in it now that he spoke to the Colonel. "Sir, the others, they may have survived, may follow her."

"Only if you were fool enough to leave a trail," said the Colonel with menace.

"No sir…but she should get to work now…just in case…and if she can't fix it…we can enjoy her supple flesh all the sooner."

He had no sooner finished speaking then the Colonel had pulled his sword and in one swift swing cut his head off the shoulders. As blood sprayed into the air and across Kaylee's face her senses couldn't stand it and she just collapsed from this newest shock and fell to the floor. She was fortunate not to witness the mad scramble to consume the flesh of the dead Reaver. The Colonel ordered two of his clan to pick her up and not molester her, and then they took her to a small room where she was chained to a wall and then the door was locked.

* * *

Simon was shattered by what had happened and he moved in daze, working on pure instinct and not conscious thoughts, as he bent over Mal and examined his head wound. The skull was intact but he would need a scan to be sure.

"Need to get him on Serenity," Simon said and that was going to be a chore, with Wash in the cockpit and only Simon and Inara and Drummond here. The truck was lying on its side and righting it would take time and they didn't even know if it was still running.

"My shuttle," Inara said as she grasped the situation and then she race back to where the ship was parked.

In a few minutes she was back and landed the shuttle in the narrow street. They carried Mal on board first and as Simon and Drummond went back for his man who was stabbed in the guts they realized he was dead.

"I'm sorry," said Simon. "I should have treated him first."

"Your mind is elsewhere. Second guessing and regrets are part of life but now is not the time. Now we must work," Drummond replied as he walked toward Jayne.

They had a hell of a time getting Jayne into the shuttle, and had to take his weapons off him first, but with all three lifting and dragging they managed to get him inside. Simon and Drummond grabbed all the guns lying around also knowing they would need them and then in less than a minute they were back on Serenity. Wash met them with a stretcher and as they took Mal downstairs first they filled him in on all that happened.

"Oh, God. Kaylee," Wash said as he couldn't believe the Reavers had her. He looked at Simon and could see the man struggling with his emotions.

"We're getting her back, she's not dead," Simon insisted but his face and voice lacked the confidence of his assertion.

As they entered the infirmary Simon had them set Mal on the floor for a moment. Then he had to decide if Jerry could be moved or not. After a second he thought it would be risky but necessary.

"Move Jerry into a passenger dorm, please," Simon said and they took a second stretcher from a wall mount in the passenger dorm and Drummond and Wash moved Jerry, taking his IV bottle with them. With a lot of strain and grunting Simon and Inara got Mal's heavy body onto the table. Simon immediately ran the scanner over his head.

"No fracture," he said to Inara's immense relief. "Concussion but no internal bleeding. He'll have a hell of a headache. He needs a bandage."

Simon started to apply a non-sticky bandage to Mal's head, wrapping it around his skull, placing some blood absorbing cloth just over the wound first.

"What in the gorramn hell is going on?" said Jayne as he stood in the doorway, rubbing his right shoulder and head, where they could clearly see a large bruise forming on the right side of his face. He also had some scratches and small cuts from where he had hit the road. "We win?"

"No," said Inara. "Sit down before you fall down."

"Good idea," said Jayne as he collapsed on a stool. Simon pulled him closer on the moveable stool and ran the scanner over his head.

"Nothing," Simon said. "I mean, nothing broken. Bruised and battered, but no major damage."

"I think I fell out of a truck," said Jayne groggily. "Mal OK?"

"Yes," said Inara and then she looked at Simon. "They will find her."

"And I'm going to help," he said as he started to leave the room. Inara grabbed his arm.

"You aren't a fighter. Let Zoe and River handle it. We need you here!"

"Handle what?" asked Jayne.

"The Reavers took Kaylee," Simon said and as these words sunk in he let the emotions overwhelmed him and a big racking sob came from deep in his soul and Inara just held him.

Jayne was stunned by this news and it took a moment for it to register, his head still fogged up from the blow he took when he landed in the street from a moving truck. Little Kaylee, taken by the Reavers! Jayne Cobb was nobody's hero and was one hundred percent for himself one hundred percent of the time. But now, in this situation, some things were too important to let selfishness get in the way. Since Ariel he had been thinking on how he could get back into the good graces of Mal and for that matter, even River and Simon. He could think of no better way than stepping up and doing what was right. Jayne struggled to his feet.

"Buck up, Doc. We're getting her back. Let me get my weapons." And then he exited, a little unsteady on his feet, but with a real purpose for once in his life.

"If she…I can't stay here, I'm going with him," Simon said and Inara knew he meant if she died he'd never forgive himself for sitting here doing nothing.

"They'll find her, they'll find her," Inara said in her most soothing Companion tone.

Simon looked at her and knew he could tell her everything. "Just…I love her so much, have, since…Canton…You didn't see but, I was beat by that madman, lying in the dirt, and she was so angry at me, because of what I had said when Mal found us in each other's arms. And then she was there by my side when I thought I was going to die, and she picked me up, called me 'honey', brushed the dirt off me, took me back to Serenity, bandaged my cuts, soothed my bruises, inside and out. I …fell in love with Kaylee at that moment. I don't know if I can live without her."

"She told me all about it," Inara said. "She said her heart almost broke into a million pieces when she saw him throw you to the ground, and he said he was going to kill you. She's strong Simon, she has reserves of strength we don't know about. She'll live through this."

Jayne came back at that moment and was loaded down with his weapons he got from the shuttle.

"Alright. I'm back in the fight. Time to go kill some Reavers. Come on, Doc,' said Jayne and then he started for the door before Simon or Inara could tell him they didn't even know where Kaylee was.

Wash and Drummond reappeared at that moment. "Going somewhere?" Wash asked Jayne.

"Got to find Kaylee," Jayne said with determination.

"We go together,' said Wash. "Flying is faster and I don't think you'll get far in your shape, Jayne." Wash then took a communicator from his pocket. "Zoe, baby, what's the news?"

After a few seconds came the reply. "Found where they got her, least River says so. A university complex, Miranda University. We're at the main gate. Says she can feel her, that she's still alive. Place likely to be crawling with Reavers, but can't see any yet. River's having a tough time controlling herself, too many of them. Need her medicine and some backup."

"On the way," Wash said and Simon suddenly felt a powerful love for all these people and he knew they were doing it for Kaylee but also for him.

"She's a psychic?" Drummond asked and Simon just nodded as he started to pack River's medication in his medkit

"My sister has many talents. Feeling the emotions of people is one of them. But with so many Reavers, mostly what she feels is their rage."

"Let's get to killing and quit with all the story telling," said Jayne with some anger. "Get the boat in the air, Wash.

Wash ignored him as he turned to Inara. "Shuttle be quieter and easier to land."

"Alright, I'll fly it," she replied. "Wash, you fly Serenity…and…and Professor Drummond, can you stay with Mal and Jerry?"

"Of course. I've picked up more than a little medical knowledge but I'm no doctor."

"You don't need to be," said Simon. "Just make sure their bandages are fine and they are breathing and have a pulse. All there is to it."

"I'm sure I can handle it," Drummond replied and as Simon said thank you Mal suddenly spoke.

"I think I killed Kaylee."

They were all stunned by these words. Simon looked at Mal in disbelief. "You did what?"

"Reavers were taking her so I…shot her," Mal said in a weak, strangled voice but the guilt was very evident. "Only way…to save her."

"No, Mal," said Inara. "The Reavers took her. River sensed it, knows where she is."

"She's wrong."

"We didn't find Kaylee," said Simon with a sense of rising panic. "Not her body, not anything. She's not dead!"

Mal sat up and almost screamed out from the pain in his head. "But…I shot her…I think."

"Mal, Simon's right," said Inara. "We didn't find Kaylee, her body, nothing."

Mal's pistol was in his holster and he pulled it out and checked. Empty. He couldn't remember if the pistol had fired or had there been a click of an empty chamber. As his head began to clear he started to remember the fight.

"Get the mechanic," Mal said as he started to remember. "That's what the Reaver said. 'Get the mechanic'"

"A Reaver…spoke?" said Wash in disbelief. If he had seen Drummond's daughter he would have been as less surprised as the others seemed at this tidbit of information.

"Of course they speak," said Drummond. "They are human after all and must communicate with each other."

"I thought they did all their communicating with their teeth," Jayne stated and Drummond just sighed and ignored his comment.

"She's alive," said Drummond. "They want her for something. She was singled out."

Simon was torn between relief and shock. "But how would they know she is a mechanic?"

"This afternoon, we were on the roof," said Inara, remembering. "Looking over the damage and Kaylee was fixing the window frames."

"Spies," said Drummond. "Someone was watching you."

"Reavers don't got any spies,' said Jayne with a heavy dose of skepticism.

"I believe they are a lot more intelligent than you give them credit for," said Drummond. "We have suspected that they watch us from nearby buildings. To signal out someone, to know her profession, yes, we cannot deny they were spying on us."

"Let's stop jawing and get to rescuing," said Mal as he got off the table and then almost fell and had to grab the table to support himself.

"No, no," said Inara. "You're staying right here mister."

Mal shook his head and it hurt all over. And then he let go of the table and was able to stand straight. "Not when Kaylee's out there and needs us."

"Simon?" Inara said hoping he'd have a good reason for Mal to stay here.

"Do you think I can stop him? Actually, I don't want to stop him."

"That's settled," said Mal and he could see Inara was mad but nothing would keep him from this. "Where's Zoe?"

"Got Kaylee's position, needs backup," Wash replied.

"It's the university," said Drummond. "Once in the air you can't miss the stadium, even at night it's easy to spot. The main gate is to the west."

"Okay, Wash get us in the air. We fly close, take in the shuttle, Serenity stays high and watches our backs. I'm flying the shuttle and Inara and Drummond stay here with Wash."

"I'm going," Inara said with determination and Mal turned to her, and the problem of a ship board romance reared its ugly head.

"I got no time for arguments. I got enough to do worrying over Kaylee to have you out there, too." He said it in a gentle way, to show that he cared about her and didn't want her in harm's way.

Inara understood what he meant and he was being noble again but she felt like she need to go. "I just want to help."

"Stay here and watch Jerry. That's helping," Mal said and then she just nodded and knew he was right.

"Were wasting time!" Jayne said with anger and they all went up to the shuttle and just as Mal was the last to board Drummond stopped him.

"Captain, how can my people help?" Drummond asked.

"You lost too many folks today on account of us and for that I do apologize. Be much obliged if you can get that space proof glass if it's still intact back to the prison. I want it waiting when Kaylee is ready to get back to work." And with that Mal jumped into the shuttle and in a few seconds Serenity was airborne and a few moments after that the shuttle departed for the university and what all hoped was a rescue operation, not the deaths of one or more of their crew.

* * *

Zoe and River ran through the streets of the dead capital city of Miranda, turning left and right as River's psychic waves reached out and touched Kaylee's mind, following the fear of their captured friend and shipmate and also following a strong wave of rage emanating from a large group of Reavers. There were dead bodies everywhere, lying on the streets, in stopped buses and other vehicles, on park benches, a city of the dead. Zoe ran faster, hoping to stop Kaylee from becoming one of them. She began to see River starting to lose control as they approached a large complex of steel and glass buildings, the teen twitching and staggering, slowing down, holding her hands to her head. A sign indicated it was Miranda University, Capital City Campus. As they reached the sign River let out a loud moan and just collapsed and lay in a fetal position on the road, moaning in a low groan. Zoe picked her up and took her to the shelter of a nearby doorway.

"Reavers…too many," River managed to gasp. "I can't shut them out."

"River, where's Kaylee? Is she in there?"

River nodded. "Still…alive."

At that moment Wash called them and Zoe told him what was going on. After a few more minutes Mal called her back.

"Zoe, we're on the way. Report."

"No activity, sir," Zoe said and then asked Mal what the hell he was doing up when the last she saw of him he was face down in the street.

"Think little bump on the head keep me out of this fight? See you in a few."

Zoe felt a surge of energy from Mal's words and she knew he was hurt and that made his words all the more powerful. Mal wouldn't take one of his crew missing lying down and that made him a real leader. Zoe checked her weapons and then took a step out of the shadows to get the lay of the land.

The main gate of the university was about a half block away. She couldn't see any Reavers but it didn't mean they weren't there. The sun had gone down and there was no electric light. With no one to maintain the infrastructure she surmised that most of the planet was in a similar condition and their fly over of some towns and cites had revealed no electrical presence.

Five minutes later she saw the shuttle coming down the street, a shadow moving with lights out, flying low to the ground. It landed and the door opened and Mal, Jayne, and Simon came out all loaded down with weapons and Simon had his medkit also. Simon didn't say a word but went immediately to River's side and started to prepare an injection for her.

"Report," Mal said to Zoe and she was all business, telling them what River said and how she hadn't noticed anyone at the main gates. Mal took his communicator and called Serenity.

"Wash, what's the lay out like?"

"We can see a lot of heat signatures on infrared in one place. Drummond says it's the main gymnasium, next to the sports stadium. Through the main gates and then to the left about one hundred meters, big round stadium and the three story square building next to it. Mal, I count over two hundred heat sources. Some may be fires, but the rest…."

"Reavers," Mal said quietly.

"And Mal, there's a spaceship inside the stadium. From the looks of it, it's a…Firefly."

"The hell you say."

"Not a word of lie. She's cold, no power and on spec scope video it looks like it has some damage. She's ugly looking, Reaver style I guess. Hey, I see two shuttles on it!"

"I think one of them should be coming with us. OK, Wash, you stay high, keep a watch, and get ready for the pick up."

"Let me talk to Zoe."

Mal handed her the communicator. "I'm here Wash."

"Zoe. Be careful. I love you."

Zoe could sense the others staring at her in the gloom and was a slight bit embarrassed but knew her husband said this cause he worried he may never get a chance to say it again. "I love you too, baby. We'll be back soon, with Kaylee."

"Roger that," Wash said. "Serenity out."

"What's the plan?" Simon asked as he and River joined the others. Already River was calmer and all felt better knowing she was in the fight, Zoe especially. Mal and Jayne weren't one hundred percent and Simon, despite willing to go to hell and back to save Kaylee, was not cut out for this. But River was an assassin no doubt about it and they needed her now more than even. Suddenly, Zoe had an idea.

"River, at the academy, did they teach you infiltration and scouting?"

"Yes, how to hide in shadows, how to move with stealth."

Simon saw where Zoe was going with this. "No, not alone. Not River and Kaylee. I won't allow it."

"I'll find her," said River with such self assurance Mal knew it was the right move.

"Doc, all five of us tramping in there be Reaver bait for sure. But River alone, she'll have a chance. Maybe only chance Kaylee will have."

Simon knew he was right but still didn't like it. "River, you find her, you bring her back. Any trouble, you call for us."

River nodded as Zoe handed her the communicator. Jayne gave her one his knives and its belt and scabbard which she slung across her body from the shoulder, the belt too big for her waist.

"For close encounters," said Jayne and now River had two pistols and the knife and was ready.

"I'll find her. For you brother. You did so much for me. Now it's my turn," she said directly to Simon and then without another word she turned and ran for the main gates and then was through and was lost in the gloom.

* * *

High above Miranda a Reaver ship made its way past the main fleet and slowly entered the atmosphere of the planet. But the Reavers didn't control this ship. Maston Forbes and the survivors of his Alliance gunship were in charge. His men were more than a little scared and uncertain of Forbes and his orders, but he said that ship they were chasing on Persephone was about and he was in command.

The Reaver's had damaged the gunship airlock and electrical systems so badly they didn't have much choice but to abandon it anyway. It took them a short time to figure out the Reaver ship controls. After all, it was a simple transport, a lot older than their gunship, but everything was in English and Chinese and all the principles were the same. The only thing Forbes worried about were the high level of rads coming from the engine area but he had his men seal off the engine room and told them this trip was going to be short anyway.

The last ten minutes passing through the whole Reaver fleet had been an exercise in terror none cared to repeat. No one had radioed or challenged them or anything. The things they saw, the condition of the Reaver ships, the bones of humans tied to the hulls, it was a macabre voyage through a kind of hell.

"Entering atmo," said the Lieutenant on the bridge. "Where to, sir?

"We're looking for a Firefly. Deploy all sensors toward the northern quadrant."

"Ah, sir, most of these sensor boards are inoperable."

"Understood, use what's available," Forbes said as he silently cursed but kept calm. Why would Serenity come to Miranda? It must be the broadcast. Cutter has kept too much to himself, leaving Forbes in the dark. Serenity and River Tam are connected to Miranda and maybe even that broadcast. The city in the broadcast was large, had modern buildings, it could be the capital. It was a shot in the dark but worth it.

"Head for the largest city," he ordered and after a few moments the Lieutenant had that figured out from the rapid vid scans they were taking, one of the few sensors that worked. The cameras had just taken a picture of a very large city in the north that was going into the dark of night. It would take a short time to reach it and it would be night there, Forbes heard him explain, and Forbes told him to set the course. Soon he would have his prize.

* * *

"There is nothing I can do, my friend," Shepherd Book said to Jonathan Frye quietly as they sat in prayer in Jonathan's prison cell on the Alliance cruiser Dortmunder.

"I understand, Shepherd. I kinda thought it was impossible."

They were still far away from Miranda and Book knew it was too soon to do anything. Book had racked his brains for the last 24 hours but could think of no way to free Jonathan without attracting unwanted attention. The only thing he did was send a message to the Prime Minister in code explaining what had happened so far, but leaving out details of Jonathan Frye. The Prime Minister knew about the Tams and Cutter's interest in them but Book didn't want to say too much about Serenity's capabilities or the Fryes.

"Be patient. We are going to Miranda and I have a strong feeling we will be meeting Serenity soon," Book whispered.

Jonathan suddenly grew worried. "That ain't good news, but I figured they would be there. I was really hoping Kaylee and the ship be far away."

"Perhaps, but maybe there is some salvation in this for you. Once the Reaver fleet is destroyed, then we will be able to take care of Cutter, and leave this ship and find your daughter and her ship. The closer we are to them the easier it will be."

"You sound pretty confident. Just hope she and the others are doing alright and ain't in any kinda trouble."

"Don't worry. I've said many prayers for them and I'm sure God is looking over them right now."

"Best you say a prayer for me and you also, Shepherd, cause we're the ones in the middle of whole swarm of people we just don't like."

* * *

Kaylee was also in just such a predicament and also prayed to God and Buddha and all the other religions she could think of but she was still in a small room chained to a wall, a prisoner of the Reavers. After waking up she realized her face was damp and knew it was blood, a Reaver's blood, and then became violently ill from the memory of what had happened. After losing her lunch she managed to move an arm to wipe her mouth and face and felt a little better. Simon and the others must be going crazy now, trying to find her. Then she remembered the Capt'n and Jayne, both lying in the street, Reavers everywhere and she suddenly started crying, thinking they were dead.

"Don't cry, I'm here," said a voice and Kaylee's heart soared with joy as River started to unlock her chains. With a key no less.

"River! Oh, thank God! There's Reavers everywhere!"

"Not anymore. They ran off a few moments ago, leaving one to guard this door. He's dead now."

Kaylee stood and gave River a big hug. "I thought…I thought…."

"You're alive but now its time to go," River said, suddenly her mind far away. "They need our help."

"Who needs our help?"

"Mal and the others. At the stadium, near the Firefly."

"What…Serenity?"

"No, the other one. They're is a Firefly in the stadium, in bad shape. I told them to wait, I would find you. But the captain…"

"Hates waiting."

River nodded and handed Kaylee one of her pistols. "Time to move."

And then they left the room and were running trough the now empty gymnasium toward the sounds of gunfire and screams. As they exited the main gymnasium doors that led to the stadium they were suddenly confronted by the Colonel and about twenty of his clan, and there was no battle in the stadium but the sounds of gunfire were now in the distance.

"Leaving so soon?" he said to Kaylee and she just quailed and then his gaze fell on River. "Ah, fresh meat. Boys, take her."

With that his clan leaped at River and in a flash her pistol and knife were out and the fight was on.

* * *

Waiting wasn't Mal's strong suit nor Jayne's and five minutes after River left, they both were getting antsy.

"Hate this standing around,' said Jayne as he paced in front of the shuttle as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You think I like it any better?" said Simon in frustration. "My sister and future wife are in the middle of over a hundred Reavers."

"We ought to do something," said Mal. "Anything."

Zoe was the only calm one and she had a bad feeling where this was going. "Give River a chance."

"She needs a distraction," Mal said and Zoe knew there was gonna be trouble. She wished like hell Inara had come, she could have been a voice of reason here but maybe even Mal wouldn't listen to her.

"Let's get that left side shuttle off that Firefly," Mal said suddenly. "Might draw them away from River and give her the chance she needs to get Kaylee."

"Sir, even if we manage to get in the stadium and on that Firefly, how in the hell are we going to get that shuttle in the air? Wash said the ship was cold, had no power."

"Don't mean shuttle isn't ready to fly," said Mal. "Shuttle has its own power and fuel source."

"Say it does. Then how do we undock it from the ship? The shuttle docking controls are in the Firefly cockpit, and it needs power to move the shuttles out of their docking stations."

Mal didn't have an answer to that one except, "It'll work."

"How do you know?" asked Simon, suddenly very skeptical of this idea.

"Look," Mal began. "Kaylee and River are in there and were out here and that ain't right. End of story, let's go."

"Darn straight," added Jayne.

So that's what it was all about thought Zoe and she felt the same way.

"You got my back?" Mal asked her and she knew not to argue when he asked that.

"Always, sir."

Mal just nodded and then everyone checked weapons. Jayne locked and loaded Vera and then led off through the gates. In a few minutes had found the outline of the stadium in the gloom. No Reavers could be seen but it didn't mean they weren't there. Then Simon pulled out a pair of orange tinted spectacles from a pocket on his medkit and put them on. Mal had not seen them since the day Simon had come on board Serenity. Everyone stopped as they looked at Simon as he was clearly scanning ahead of them with the glasses.

"Care to fill us in Doc?" Mal asked in a way that suggested Simon should have done so a might sooner.

"A little something I picked up on Osiris when making my plans to free River," Simon said in a whisper. "They block retinal scans, and have enhanced night light gathering and x-ray scanning abilities."

"And you've had them the whole time?" Jayne said with a bit of irritation.

"Yes. Just never had a use for them until now…stop…two Reavers by the stadium gates."

Ahead about fifty meters they could just now see the outlines of two Reavers standing near the gate. Mal used hand signs to Zoe and Jayne to approach with stealth and kill them with the knife. A few minutes later and the job was done and the two Reavers were slowly lowered to the ground in pools of their own blood.

"Christ, they smell!" Jayne whispered as he wiped the blood off his knife on the Reavers tattered clothing just as Mal and Simon came up to the gate.

"Hygiene doesn't seem to be a strong point with Reavers," said Mal and then they stepped through the short tunnel and halted just as they reached a running track that went around the stadium. They saw the Firefly parked where Wash said it would be, in the center of what looked like a soccer pitch.

It was the same model as Serenity with the extender stabilizers but she was nothing like Serenity at all. It was scarred and had dents and rips in the outer hull and she had streaks of what looked like paint on her, what color they couldn't tell. There were skeletons draped over the sides and the nose and there was a very obvious missile hit on the left side behind the left VTOL. Mal figured this was why she was grounded and if they thought Kaylee could fix it than they were hoping for a miracle. In a shipyard with five men helping her, five men who knew what they were doing, and she'd have a chance of patching that gaping hole and making the ship space worthy. But not here, not in these conditions. Kaylee was good but she couldn't do the impossible. The only good Mal saw of this Firefly was the left side shuttle, which was there and looked intact.

"Simon, any company about?"

"Plenty," he said as quietly as he could. "Five off to the right in the stadium stands, two more under the ship, lying down, could be asleep, two by the nose of the ship, standing there by that fire, and at least three more on those far gates. I think they lead into that square building Wash said was the gym…wait…oh God…it's River. She's approaching that door now. Kaylee must be in there…they're going to see her! We have to do something!"

But Simon didn't have to do anything because what he and the others didn't see were the four Reavers hanging around the stands above where they had entered. The Reavers heard them talking, as quiet as they had tried to be, and now with terrifying growls leaped to the ground directly in front of them, all four brandishing edged weapons.

Zoe reacted first and shot the Reaver in front of her straight through the head. Once that first shot was fired there was no sense in holding back and all of them just opened up. Vera sang its song of violence in Jayne's hands and a Reaver was almost cut in two by the burst he fired into him. The one directly in front of Mal stabbed with a spear, which missed skewering the captain by mere millimeters. With one hand Mal grabbed the shaft pulled the Reaver toward him and shot him in the face point blank with his pistol. A Reaver blade just missed Simon's ear as he ducked to the side and then all his anger and frustration came out and he shot the Reaver in the chest about ten times with his automatic. As this last one fell they realized that they had stirred up a hornets nest as all the Reavers in the stadium started toward them.

"Fight or run, sir?" Zoe shouted as she dropped to one knee and started aiming and shooting at the figures running toward them. Jayne lobbed grenades toward the Reavers as bullets started coming at them and then before Mal could answer Zoe he saw a massive amount of Reavers pouring out of the gymnasium. No one but Simon noticed as River stayed hidden in the shadows and then entered the door as the Reaver flood ended.

"She's inside!" Simon shouted and then Mal made his decision.

"We run!" Mal yelled as several dozen Reavers headed toward them. There was a time for bravery and a time to run and this was running time and Mal figured they did their job by getting the Reavers to chase them and not River. Jayne tossed one more grenade into the narrow tunnel as they exited and then they were flying back the way they came toward the shuttle. Simon ran like hell and turned once or twice to fire but mostly he just ran. Zoe and Mal's military training took over and Jayne caught on quick. One would stop and lay down fire while the other two dashed back, found cover and reloaded. Then they would stop and fire while the first shooter went back, taking turns running and shooting.

Mal, Jayne, and Zoe bowled over at least a dozen Reavers doing this and then they were back at the shuttle. Simon already had the door opened and stood and fired while Mal and Zoe jumped on board. Then Jayne took over and tossed his last grenade and then he was in the door.

Several Reavers tried to grab onto the shuttle as it rose in the air but a few shakes and Mal had them knocked off.

"Capt'n!" came a voice from a communicator, a voice they thought they might never hear again and Simon leaped to the comms and answered.

"Kaylee! Kaylee! Where are you?"

"Simon! They got us trapped in the stadium! Near the gym gate! River's fighting like mad! We need you!"

"Hang on!" he shouted and Mal didn't need to question anything just flew straight at the stadium.

They could see the fight as they came in. River and Kaylee were by the gym doors, Kaylee firing a pistol and River in front of her, fighting like a whirlwind, with two blades in her hands, keeping the Reavers away from Kaylee, and Reavers were falling in heaps. Then Mal saw a massive Reaver enter the fight and the others backed away. Just as the big Reaver was pulling out a sword and was about to come to blows with River they all noticed the shuttle coming in for a landing. Mal steered it right for the head of the big one and he leaped out of the way just in time as the shuttle landed on the dead bodies in front of River. The shuttle door was facing them and Simon had it open in a second and then Kaylee was through and in his arms, followed by his sister.

"Kaylee!" he shouted as he hugged her tight.

"Oh, God!" was all she could say and she never wanted to let go of him ever again as she squeezed him with all her strength.

"All aboard," said River calmly and Simon looked at her and tears came to his eyes and he couldn't even get out a thank you. Not for the first time Simon questioned all that had happened to him and River and wondered if the things that had been done to her were a curse or a blessing.

"Punch it, Mal!'"Jayne shouted as he closed the door and Mal hit the controls that sent them skyward toward Serenity and safety.

"Wash, we're coming home. All present and accounted for," Zoe shouted with glee into the comms.

"Roger that baby," came the relieved reply. "Be waiting for you."

As the Colonel watched them go he felt a burning rage in his heart and if he could have leaped into the sky and knocked that ship down with one hand he would have done so in a heartbeat. Many more of his clan were dead or wounded and still his ship was grounded and the Professor remained out of his hands. He was too weak, his numbers two small now and he knew he had to bury the hatchet with his rivals in space.

He shouted orders for his clan to care of the wounded and bring the dead to the kitchen while they were still fresh. Another human belief that Reavers only ate the living and not their own was not true, although no one was about to prove or disprove it. After this was done the Colonel went to the stadium's upper levels to a room only he had the key for. Inside was a communications center, used for broadcasting sports games in the past, and the Colonel had one trained clan member who knew radios and managed to find a supply of batteries to run it. He got on a radio, low frequency, and contacted those in space. After ten minutes of talking to his main rival Reaver clan, with a lot of groveling on his part and many promises made, it was agreed to make the next attack a coordinated strike on the prison, from the ground and air. One way or another they would have the Professor and if he had a cure for them, he would produce it or die. And if he died, then they would all be doomed forever.

* * *

As Wash came in for the pick up his radar indicated a ship entering atmo high above and to the west of their position. It was far away and hard to tell what it was but the only ones about were Reavers so Wash guessed it could only be them. Drummond was on the bridge with him and Inara had just come upstairs to see what was happening.

"Did they find Kaylee?" she asked, heart in her throat.

"On the way home now," Wash answered and Inara let out a gasp and a small tear of happiness trickle down her face as she closed her eyes and gave thanks to Buddha for watching over Kaylee once again.

"They aren't approaching," said Drummond as they noticed the ship staying high on the edge of space.

"Watching us," said Wash and then he informed Inara of all that was happening.

"I don't believe that's a Reaver ship," said Drummond. "Reavers have never just hung up there, observing. They only come here to get something or to attack us."

"If it isn't the Reavers, then who is it?" asked Inara and no one had an answer as they watched the ship come almost directly over the city, high above Serenity.

* * *

"I think it's a firefight," said the Lieutenant as the Reaver ship Forbes had commandeered soared high over the capital city of Miranda. On the vid scanners they could see small explosions and tracer bullets flying and then what looked like a shuttle flying into the stadium and then taking off again in less than a few seconds. In the middle of the stadium was the outline of a Firefly. With limited scanning capability they couldn't tell if it had power or not. As they followed the shuttle high in the sky they could see another Firefly.

"There's two of them," the Lieutenant said. "Who do we attack, sir?"

This was totally unexpected. Two Firefly's. Which one was Serenity, if either of them? If his orders were to destroy the ship, then it would be no problem. But he was told to capture it and in particular its mechanic Kaylee Frye.

"We wait and observe," Forbes finally said. "The first one looks like it's staying in the stadium. Let's see where the second goes."

* * *

On board the Dortmunder Adam Cutter sat on the bridge and contemplated the situation. They were still two days away from the Burnham quadrant, even at top speed, and more than ever he cursed the slowness of space travel. That made the capture of Serenity and that FTL drive of paramount importance.

"Message, sir, classified wave, live," said the radio operator.

"My ready room," Cutter replied and then went off to a small room to the side of the bridge where the captain or admiral or whoever was in charge could deal with certain matters in private. Cutter sat behind a desk and turned on the Cortex screen and went immediately to the message section. The image of one of his Operatives on Haven appeared. He was Chinese and was a veteran of many operations and had the scars and the wisdom to prove it.

"Many greetings, High Chancellor. I bring bad tidings," he said in English with just a slight accent that gave him an air of dignity.

"Report," Cutter said curtly.

"Maston Forbes ran into the Reavers. He was doing a recon as per your orders. When he was overdue with his report we began a search. We have found the gunship adrift and without power, midway between Haven and Miranda."

"What about Forbes and the crew?"

"We sent over an exploration team. There is much damage and bloodshed. Several dead crew were on board as were about three dozen dead Reavers. The airlock was badly damaged and there was a hull breech. The ship had no power and appeared to have been hit by an EMP. We did not find the bodies of Forbes or most of his men. Most of the food and water is missing."

"Then they are alive. Forbes is very good, almost as good as you."

"If you say so, sir."

"I do. He has captured that Reaver ship."

"Then why didn't he return to Haven, sir?"

Cutter thought for a moment. What are you up to Forbes? There could be only one answer. "Forbes has a different mission from yours. He has work to do on Miranda."

"And our mission, sir? Is it still a priority?"

"Yes. But wait for the fleet. After we destroy the Reavers, you will search Miranda and bring those who made the broadcast to justice."

"Our kind of justice?"

"Most definitely," Cutter said and then ended the wave.

He turned his attention now to a matter that still disturbed him, the matter of Shepherd Book. On his desk was a copy of a coded communication made from within his ship, an unauthorized communication, sent through a Cortex screen in the chapel to the office of the Prime Minister on Londinium. It was in a code, a very old code, and his techs had almost missed it in the regular classified Cortex traffic from the fleet. But that old code was made for old computer programs and it couldn't fool the newest software designed to track unauthorized messages. Soldiers on duty were strictly forbidden to send waves except with permission of their commander, thus the software to track unauthorized ones. This Book was outside of those regulations for regular waves but coded transmissions were another matter.

Cutter didn't know this code at all and that made Book someone that could be a threat and maybe even a spy for the Prime Minister. If Blakely had sent a spy in his midst, and Book was her man, then Cutter had serious problems on his hands. Susan Blakely didn't trust him, he knew that already, and her sending him to destroy the Reavers and find out what happened on Miranda already spoke volumes to her lack of trust in him. Well, there was only one way to take care of spies. He contacted his head of security.

"Captain, please find Shepherd Book and escort him to my ready room immediately. And make sure at least four heavily armed security men accompany him."


	13. Chapter 13

_After rescuing Kaylee the crew takes stock of their situation and an old adversary makes a reappearance._

**The Return Home – Part 13 **

Serenity settled down again in the prison courtyard and Drummond left immediately to check on his people and his daughter and to inform them of their recent losses. He knew his people would silently suffer this latest disaster but how much more they could take even he didn't know.

Simon took Kaylee to the infirmary and checked her out and made sure the blood on her wasn't hers and then she just lost it and broke down crying over and over again, gasping the story to him. After a long while he took her to the bathroom and helped her undressed and then Kaylee took a long shower, cleansing herself of the Reaver's blood and the filth of her ordeal.

Simon checked on Jerry and all was well and then he checked Jayne's arm wound and bruises and aches, and Mal's leg wound which was still not totally healed, and his new head wound, and Zoe's arm wound, all the scars of their recent battles, of which there had been plenty. He handed out pain relievers and muscle relaxants to all Serenity's warriors. And then his sister came into the infirmary and he cleaned and bandaged some nicks and cuts she got from the Reaver fight and asked on her knee problem from the fight with Forbes which seemed so long ago but had been just a few days.

"Much better," she said and then Simon just looked at her and hugged her.

"Thank God you were there," he said and River looked him in the eyes, and spoke in her calm way she had when talking about life and death.

"God had nothing to with it, brother. The Alliance made me into a weapon. Tonight was a time to use it for some good."

Kaylee came in at that point only dressed in Simon's blue robe, her hair still damp, and she hugged the siblings and told them she loved them and they all had a moment of strong bonding that people who had never had their life on the line could never really understand. Then Kaylee got dressed and they went upstairs to see the others in the dining room where Inara and Wash were preparing a meal of soup and pasta and salad that they all needed badly. Inara broke down and hugged Kaylee and cried and then Mal was there, head bandaged, his face full of guilt, and it was the first chance he really had to talk to her since the fight.

"I'm sorry," he said and she was stunned by his words.

"For what, Capt'n?"

"For letting them take you," he said and they could all see he was feeling guilty as hell for not protecting her.

"Capt'n," Kaylee began gently. "They was all over you and you still tried to save me, that's all that matters. And I'm here now."

"Just…when they were taking you…I tried to shoot you."

The words hung in the air and everyone waited for Kaylee's reaction.

"I know, I saw it. I don't know what happened, but I didn't die. I know you did it for me."

And then she wrapped her arms around him and said thank you and Mal hugged her back and he held back his tears and he felt much better.

"Ok, let's eat," he said and everyone sat and ate with gusto, all except Kaylee, who was still a little queasy from her experience.

"I think I need a drink, Doctor," she said to Simon and before he could even move Jayne was up and grabbing bottles from cupboards, many of them those they had liberated from the shopping mall in Melbourne back on Earth.

"I second that, Kaylee," Jayne said as he returned to the table. "My head and shoulder need some liquid medication."

"Hold on a second," said Mal. "Wash, check the scopes first." Wash had told him about the strange ship and Mal didn't want a drunk crew in case they were attacked.

After Wash said the scopes were clear, drinks were poured for all. They sat around eating and drinking and Kaylee told her story and everyone added what they did. Simon sat by her holding her hand as Kaylee trembled and her voice rose and fell with the emotions of her ordeal. The horror she described, this Colonel, and what he said, the Reavers, all of it made them shudder. She had a quick glimpse of the damaged Firefly and knew she could never repair it outside a shipyard. If they hadn't come for her….well, she didn't want to think too much on that.

"Them Reavers is a lot smarter than you think," said Jayne, stating the obvious, which Wash just couldn't let go by without comment.

"No kidding," said Wash with heavy sarcasm. "Let's see, spying on us, picking out the one person they need, spikes across a road, being organized, having leaders,…mmmmm, Captain, I think Jayne may be onto something."

"My fist gonna be on your noggin you don't quit with that," Jayne shot back.

"Enough," said Mal, his head aching worse from their banter than the blow he took. "No doubts about the Reavers and their smarts. We get the ship repaired and were outta here pronto."

"And Drummond, sir?" Zoe asked.

Mal stood and drained his glass of Chinese wine. "Time I had a talk with him."

"We got the space glass?" Kaylee asked after Mal left.

"Drummond called his people to pick it up," said Wash.

Kaylee stood also. "Where are you going?" asked Simon with concern.

"Work to do," she said. "If that glass is here, I can cut it and shape it and have it in in a few hours." She really just needed to keep busy to stop thinking about all that she went through.

"Let's get to work then," said Jayne as he drained the last bottle of self cooling beer they got from Australia "Sooner we fix the boat, sooner we leave this death trap…'fore one of us dies."

"Where will we go?" Inara asked and they all had to ponder that. They had come to Miranda to find Drummond but now that he didn't want to leave their plans were coming to an end.

"Don't know," said Jayne. "But I got them letters to deliver for the Shepherd."

"You think he's OK?" asked Kaylee, and they all remembered that one of their nine wasn't here anymore. Everyone looked to Jayne, the secret of Book's letter known only to him. And Mal and River, of course, but no one else knew that.

"Can't say for sure," Jayne finally said. "But you all know the Shepherd. He can handle himself."

* * *

On the Dortmunder Shepherd Book was being handled, by being escorted from his chapel to the bridge and then Cutter's ready room. The four guards with him did not know why he was being taken to see the commander and Book could only surmise that Cutter knew something about his conversations with Jonathan or he somehow was angry about the coded message he had sent to the Prime Minister. Book felt he had taken a chance with that, the code being old, and maybe the computers now could intercept it and even read it.

The guards released Book and he entered Adam Cutter's ready room alone. Cutter was behind his desk and was cold and emotionless as usual, his wire rimmed glasses perched above his hawk like nose.

"May I ask why I was escorted here under guard?" Book began before Cutter could say a word.

"Because it has come to my attention that you sent an unauthorized message to the Prime Minister."

"She is an acquaintance. Is it a crime to send messages to people I know, High Chancellor?"

"No, Shepherd, but the code you used, that is what has attracted my interest."

Ah, so that's it. "My messages to the Prime Minister are my business, High Chancellor."

"Everything in this fleet and this galaxy is my business. I am charged with the protection of the citizens of the Alliance from enemies, external and internal. Which are you?"

"Neither. Please come to the point."

"Shepherd, I am an expert in all matters of intelligence gathering and code making and breaking. But this code I am unfamiliar with it and that disturbs me greatly."

Book sighed. "Chancellor, as I have already stated, what happens between me and the Prime Minister is our business. If you wish to discuss this with her, I believe it will be morning in Londinium in a few hours."

"No, that won't be necessary." Cutter pressed a button and the doors opened and the guards came in. "You won't be making any more sermons or sending anymore messages Shepherd. Guards take him to the prison level immediately and place the Shepherd in detention."

The guards hesitated, not sure if they heard correctly, and more than one of the four thought something wasn't quite right here. As Cutter glared at them the leader quickly realized he was placing his career in jeopardy and got out his handcuffs.

As the guard placed handcuffs on the prisoner, Book remained calm and just stared at Cutter. "And what is the charge, High Chancellor?"

"Unauthorized communications from a warship during a time of conflict. Detention to remain in effect for the duration of this mission."

As Book was led away and off the bridge, with more than one curious and even shocked look from the bridge crew, he realized that his mission to stop Adam Cutter and free Jonathan Frye had just taken a turn for the worse.

* * *

Drummond had called his people from Serenity and they had righted the truck and got its engine going and brought the space glass back to the prison compound. The glass was still intact, mostly, with the outer sheet of the bundle having a few pits and scratches from bullets during the battle. The glass didn't break but those dents made it too risky to use. Mal thanked Drummond for his help as Jayne and Drummond's people carry the glass on board and Kaylee got to work measuring and cutting it. They also recovered two bodies from the truck crash battle and two were missing and everyone knew what happened to them. After all this, Mal now felt like he owned these Miranda survivors something.

"Professor, I think I might be taking that job you asked me to do," Mal said as they stood outside Serenity in the cool night air.

Drummond only nodded as he smoked a cigar, almost his last he thought, his supply that he found years ago running out. "Captain, I'd be very appreciative if you did. But don't do it because you think you owe me or my people something."

"Hell no, that ain't the only reason. We're a bit light in the funds department," Mal said. "You make a list of what you need and we'll come to a fair price and see what we can do."

"Captain, the things I need might attract Alliance attention when you try to buy them. Are you sure it's worth the risk?"

"Alliance and I have an understanding. I hate them and they hate me, so no worries about that. Besides, I'm already high on their attention list."

"May I ask the nature of your regular business when you are not trying to rescue stubborn old fools like me?"

Mal had to grin at that last part. "Cargo carrier, mostly legal, sometimes not."

"It seems your coming here to be a bit outside your normal operations."

Mal knew this conversation would happen eventually. "Well, Professor, we have our reasons and right now I really don't know how much I should and shouldn't tell you, so I'll err on the side of caution. Not that we don't trust you, but, well, fewer folks know our story seems to be the better."

"Understood, Captain."

Mal had one more thing on his mind. "Your missile batteries, where did you get them and how many missiles you still got?"

"They were part of the prison defenses. This had been the facility for the most dangerous criminals on Miranda and even from a few nearby worlds. The missiles were in case someone try to land and affect a prisoner's escape. So the prison records tell me. We had over thirty missiles when we came ten months ago. Now, there are only four left."

"Four!" Mal said in surprise. "That's not good. If them Reavers come in force…"

"Yes, Captain. It may be time to shift our base of operations to another locale. Let me think on this and in the morning I will decide where to go."

"Off world seems best."

Drummond shook his head and let out a puff of smoke. "No, I am staying. But if any of my people wish to leave I won't stop them."

"You're going to die here," Mal said, not with anger, but more of a plea to have the man come to his senses. Mal needed him to show the verse what Cutter was but he also felt some kinship with him. A desperate man fighting a desperate cause. He was Mal's kind of hero.

"I died sixteen years ago, Captain, when my daughter killed my wife in her initial stages of her rage. Goodnight."

Mal was stunned at this revelation and had nothing to say as Drummond walked away toward the prison compound. The horrors the man must have seen. Would they leave, that was the question. He was five people shorter than this morning, with Jerry the only one of those five still alive. Mal wondered how much longer they could hold out. If he did find the stuff the Professor needed and did get it back here, maybe there'd be no one the accept the cargo.

As Mal walked back on the ship, he remembered the vid disk Drummond had given him. He went to his bunk and retrieved it and then went to the bridge and put it in a vid player behind the co-pilot's position. Wash and Zoe came in just as it started to play. In horror they watched as a female Alliance scientist explained how they had found the dead people of Miranda and about the G-23 chemicals that were used. Then at the end, she was overcome by Reavers and as they began to claw at her and consumed her Mal shut off the machine.

No one said a word for a long moment, all three horrified at what they saw, even Mal and Zoe who had thought they had seen everything in the war. To think that's what could have happened to Kaylee made them all shudder.

"Alliance knew everything," Zoe finally said.

"And here's the proof," Mal added. "Their own scientist. I get the feeling that her and her people didn't work for Cutter. He never would have sent them here to find out what happened since he was the one that did it. We need to get this out on the Cortex."

"It's just a vid," said Wash a little downcast. "Drummond's broadcast was called a hoax. Maybe this will be, too."

Mal thought on this for a long moment. "Then we have to get Drummond out of here and back to the Core. We have to bring him to civilization. He was once a respected scientist Book said. Maybe only he can show the verse what Cutter and the Alliance did to Miranda."

"He won't leave," said Zoe.

"Maybe he doesn't have to," Wash added. "We can make vids of him. Show his experiments, show what he's doing here."

"Can we reach the Cortex from here?" Zoe asked and Wash went to a screen and started punching keys.

"Yes, but it's weak. The Reavers must have knocked out most of the satellites around Miranda. Drummond needed that dish for his broadcast. I think we'd better be in the black to make a good connection."

"Sounds like a plan," Mal said. "But first we gotta get the boat back in top shape."

* * *

Kaylee worked into the wee hours of the morning and as tired as she was she knew this had to be done and done right. The windows had to be fitted from the inside and so they set up a small step ladder on the dining room table and with Jayne standing tall on one side and holding the glass in position, Kaylee stood on the other and bolted each pane into the window frames and then sealed them tight with a special epoxy sealant designed for such a purpose.

Jayne jumped down and Simon handed him a glass of water which he drained in one gulp and then went to the water tank for more as he rubbed his sore shoulder. Kaylee climbed down and Simon also gave her a glass which she drank with gusto. She was exhausted and it had been a very long day for all of them.

"What's the news, Kaylee?" Mal asked as he and Wash came from the bridge area.

"Sealant needs about five hours to set properly," she replied wearily. "Then we need to do a water test from outside to check for leaks and then a high atmo test. After that…we're ready."

"So we need to stay for the night?" asked Wash and he sounded none too happy.

"Yup," she said and wondered not for the first time about pilots who knew nothing about how their ships ran. Wash knew a lot about Serenity but he was still of the class Kaylee called the "press a button and it works people", those who expected things to run as they should all the time. Maybe that was unfair to Wash but more than once she saw the confused looks he gave her when she tried to explain things to him. Of course, Wash wasn't alone in knowing nothing about the boat.

"Set the radars and sensors Wash," Mal said. "I'll take first watch and then tell Zoe I'll wake her in four hours."

"We ain't getting out of here?" Jayne asked in surprise as he finished his second glass of water. "Gorramnit, Mal, them Reavers gotta be pissed off and they know where to find us."

"Figure with the missile batteries and the extra hands about and these high walls, this place as safe as any," Mal said and he didn't add how few missiles were left. His crew was exhausted, and it was true about the high walls and extra people about. Of course the Reavers knew this place well, but Mal still wanted to convince Drummond to leave and he knew he and his crew was also protecting the Professor and his group. Together they were stronger than apart. As Mal explained this last part, to Jayne and everyone else that made some sense. "Get some rest. Tomorrow we skedaddle after Kaylee gives the okay."

"Where to?" Simon asked, thinking on the conversation they had had earlier..

"Anywhere but here," Mal said as he turned and went to the bridge and Wash followed.

* * *

"It's about five hundred meters ahead of your position, sir," said the Lieutenant from the ship to Forbes on his communicator as he walked through the dead streets of Miranda's capital city. "Looked like some kind of prison from the vids we took."

"Roger,' said Forbes. "Will contact when in proximity."

They had taken many vid scans of the area where the second Firefly had landed and then had gone over the horizon and then flew in low, coming in behind some hills, landed the Reaver ship in a hilly forested area about five kilometers from the landing site. Forbes had rested for a few hours and then ate and prepared himself for the day to come. He examined all the vids, saw landmarks and building she could use as navigation points as he made his way to the prison.

He would go in alone, find that Firefly and then signal the ship to come. At least that's what he told the Lieutenant. But Forbes had other plans. He had a strong feeling that this second Firefly was Serenity. Closer examination of vids of the Firefly in the stadium revealed what looked like a hole on its left side and no way was that ship spaceworthy. The Lieutenant suggested they attack now, use the Reaver ship EMP to disable Serenity and then capture the crew but Forbes had bitter memories of his failure on Persephone. He had had fifteen men against only four in a narrow street and still he had lost and many of his men had died or were injured including himself. This time he would weaken Serenity's numbers first and then move in for the capture.

Forbes carried his sniper rifle in its case, his knife and a pistol. He also wore a pair of night vision glasses similar to want Simon had. As he approached the neighborhood of the prison he took more precautions, moving from shadow to shadow in the darkness, using the skills taught to him at the Academy, looking for a high vantage point to bring his sniper rifle to bear. A tall building, about ten stories, what looked like an apartment building, seemed to offer that. The elevators were out so Forbes climbed the stairs, pausing at the top to drink some water. Then he slowly opened the door to the roof top.

Two Reavers were lying prone, facing the prison, and Forbes instantly knew they were after the ship or the people there or both. He lay down his sniper rifle case and slowly drew his knife out and with stealth approached and dispatched the two Reavers before they knew they were in any danger. They had a set of binoculars and both had pistols and knives. Forbes collected their weapons and then went to a spot a few meters away and set up his own observation post. He then began his recon.

Serenity was clearly in view in the prison courtyard and through his glasses Forbes knew it was the ship he was seeking because the left shuttle bay was empty. He could also see the missile batteries on each tower and a few people were awake, looking skyward, as the first signs of dawn appeared. Who were they and why did they have missile batteries? More observations around the prison yard and Forbes could see crashed Reaver ships and suddenly knew this prison had human survivors and they were under siege. The Reavers he had killed were possibly not after Serenity, but the people inside the prison. Who that was, Forbes had no idea. But if people were alive here, maybe they were the ones who made the broadcast. Suddenly Forbes had the feeling that both his targets were in sight.

Forbes took out his sniper rifle and assembled it and then sighted in on the left cockpit window of Serenity. He was facing the left side of the ship but he hoped that when day came and the crew stirred one of his two targets would come out of the front of the ship and reveal themselves to his deadly bullets. At last he was in a position where he held all the cards and River Tam held none. Soon she would be dead. And so would Reynolds or any other of the crew. Except for the one his master wanted taken alive.

As Forbes sighted in his rifle on various targets in the prison, the sun rose and day began to break. He noticed a change in people on the missile towers. And then what he had waited for happened. The ramp on Serenity came down and a lone figure walked out. River Tam.

As Forbes sighted in on her head, she suddenly turned and he had the feeling she was looking straight at him. Unnerved for just a second, Forbes began to squeeze the trigger.

* * *

On Londinium Prime Minister Susan Blakely arrived at nine am sharp in her office in the Parliament building and immediately began to go through her messages. The one from Book quickly caught her attention and she had to wait five minutes while her computer decoded it and she had a feeling that in the whole galaxy only her computer could do the job. The message was text only with no video or sound.

"Prime Minister, I have been accepted as Shepherd aboard the High Chancellor's flagship. The mission to Miranda is proceeding as planned and all have great hope of its success. The crew is very aware of what we are doing and where we are going. They know nothing of Miranda's history but most know that the Reavers are real and there is a sense of purpose here now that they know we are intending to destroy the Reaver fleet. Cutter has revealed nothing that can be used as evidence in his past crimes. All I have is my own recollections concerning events on Miranda. Hopefully we can locate the person who made the broadcast and any other survivors before Cutter can eliminate them. I still have no knowledge of the whereabouts of Serenity or the Tam siblings but if I know Captain Reynolds he is already near or on Miranda. I will send further news when we arrive near Miranda."

And that was it. Susan Blakely had thought long and hard on what to do about Adam Cutter. She knew he had his spies deep in every government department and knew he could muster enough votes to have her removed from office, by threatening those he had dirt on. But by doing this he would show his hand to all and involve himself directly in the power levels he had thus far avoided in his twenty years as High Chancellor. Oh, Cutter had spread his influence to have certain things go his way but never had he interfered in an election or tried to remove an elected official from office who had not already been exposed to the public for some misdeed. No, Cutter would not try to remove her, unless she tried to remove him. There had to be a way to get to the man.

Then she thought on the Tams, and Athenian Island, and what had happened there. The Prime Minister reached for her Cortex screen and immediately waved her liaison officer with the military forces. Fortunately, the combat military forces were separated from Cutter's police forces and auxiliary military supports. By giving Cutter command of the fleet to destroy the Reavers, Blakely had set a precedent of sorts and there was some grumbling in the military that one of their men should be in charge. And operation of such size could not be concealed and soon it was well known throughout the Core that a force under Cutter had been sent off on a mission, to do what, not one knew exactly, but it was suspected to put down elements of the rebellion.

'Good day, Madam Prime Minster," said the general who was her liaison to the military.

"General MacCready, good morning. I have an assignment for you."

MacCready was bald and square jawed and didn't like this woman who was now in charge but he was old school military, had made his bones in the war in combat, and saw this post as a stepping stone to Chief of Staff of all armed forces.

"Ready to serve, Madam Prime Minister."

"There is a place on Osiris called Athenian Island that I want you to investigate personally. I have received a top secret report that a facility of some sort was operated there and some sort of psychological testing was done without proper authorization. The test subjects were teenagers and some deaths may have been involved. You have the highest clearance for this matter."

"Madam, I believe such a matter would fall under the authority of the High Chancellor's office."

"General, I would agree except for the fact that the High Chancellor is indisposed at the moment. In fact, I do not wish you to use any police forces whatsoever. Keep this strictly military. I want you to personally go to Osiris. Understood?"

"Yes, Madam, I will leave immediately."

"Very good, General. Report directly to me when you finish your investigation."

"Yes, Madam."

"Good day, General." And with that she ended the transmission. Next she contacted her personal secretary by speaker.

"Joanne? Please get me a wave number in Capital City, Osiris."

"Yes, Madam. And the name?"

"Gabriel Tam." It was time to bring the matter of the Tam siblings under more close scrutiny and to see if any crimes have been committed, by them or against them. If the latter, than Susan Blakely had every intention to bring this matter to a close once and for all and exonerate River and Simon Tam for all they had done.

In a few moments the secretary set up the wave and a very surprised Gabriel Tam looked at the Prime Minister of the Alliance. It was evening in Capital City on Osiris and Tam looked like he was getting ready for bed, clad only in his pajamas and robe.

"Madam Prime Minister? This is quite the surprise."

"Yes, for me, too Mr. Tam.

"To what do I owe the honor, Madam?"

"It's time we had a chat about your children."

* * *

Back on Miranda the night had passed uneventfully for both the crew and Drummond and his supporters. The news that four more had been lost was a shock and there were some tears and lots of soul searching and more than one thought it was time to leave when that ship goes. Constellation or Serenity, whatever the crew was calling it, and some had heard both names, it looked mighty inviting. Drummond knew his grip was weakening and even had doubts for the thousandth time but as he gave his daughter her daily shot those doubts were chased away just from the look she gave him and he felt a connection with her even after sixteen years, even after the terrible thing she had done. She had been so beautiful. The scars on her face and body could be repaired by a good plastic surgeon, he knew that, but the scars on her soul might never heal.

On board Serenity, AKA Constellation, River awoke before everyone else and after dressing and a quick splash of water on her face she went to the bridge where she found Zoe dozing.

"Morning," River said and Zoe was jolted wide awake.

"Oh, gorramnit, fell asleep," she said in a groggy voice then looked at River. "Don't tell…"

"I won't," River said before Zoe could finish her thought. "We're all tired. The last two months have been more than a little exciting."

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one," Zoe said as she quickly checked the scanners and saw the scopes all clear. "Are you my relief?"

"No, but I sensed you could do with waking up before…"

"Morning," said Mal as he walked onto the bridge, looking fresh despite having only four hours sleep and carrying two wounds and all the responsibility for the crew. If anyone asked Inara she wouldn't tell them, but Mal slept like a rock the last few nights and she could only surmise it was his confession of what he had done in Serenity Valley that eased his aching soul. "Report, Zoe."

"All clear, sir," she said suddenly awake and she smiled at River and mouthed "thank you".

"Okay, Zoe, get some sack time. I'll take it from here. What's the news, little River?"

"All shiny," said River as she followed Zoe off the bridge.

"You knew he was coming, didn't you?" Zoe asked as they walked toward the dining area.

"Yes."

"Do you know what else is coming?"

"Unfortunately, I do not have that skill. The time between knowledge and occurrence is very short."

"That's good enough I'd say. A few seconds or a minute can mean the difference between life and death."

As she said this River said goodbye and then turned and walked down stairs toward the cargo bay. She wanted to see Professor Drummond and his work, she if she could help him, could at least understand what he was doing. The cargo bay ramp came down and River stepped out into the clear cool morning air of Miranda.

* * *

Kaylee didn't sleep well at all and twice during the night she awoke with nightmares, of being surrounded by Reavers, of being pawed at and groped, of sheer horror as they started to rip her flesh. She awoke screaming and Simon comforted her and after the second time he insisted she take a shot and she finally relented and then slept more soundly than she had in a long time.

After each nightmare and Kaylee's return to sleep, Simon had checked on Jerry and the youth was still alive but unconscious still. Simon awoke after getting a few more hours rest and after giving the still slumbering Kaylee a quick kiss and he went to check on River and her room was empty. Then he went in and checked on Jerry again and he was awake, pale and weak looking, but alive and awake.

"Morning," said Simon as he checked the IV bag. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, for a guy who had a spear shoved through his middle. You a Doctor?"

"Yes, I am. We met yesterday."

"Yeah, now I remember. Thanks."

"No need. You missed a lot of excitement." Simon quickly filled him in and Jerry didn't take the news that four people he knew were dead very well.

"Who was it?" he asked in a trembling voice.

Simon realized he made a mistake and that Jerry was getting overexcited. "I'm sorry, I don't know their names."

"Brenda, get Brenda, please."

"Okay, but just calm down. You have suffered a serous injury. You need to relax."

"Just…I need to know."

Simon told him he would get Brenda and then he went to the cargo bay and saw River standing at the foot of the ramp enjoying the morning air. As he was about to say good morning she suddenly bent over backwards and flipped into the air back up the ramp as a bullet slammed into the dirt just past where she had been standing and a shot echoed a few milliseconds later.

"River!"

As River ran up the ramp Simon slammed the buttons closing the ramp and the doors and then grabbed his sister checking her for injuries.

"He missed," she said calmly.

"Who?"

"Forbes. He's here."

* * *

Maston Forbes couldn't believe he had missed. She was there in his sights and he pulled the trigger. River Tam should be dead. But she had looked straight at him and he sensed that she knew someone was there and as the bullet flew her head moved and he missed and then she was gone. Forbes remembered the rumors about River at the academy, rumors that said she had 'special' abilities, but no one ever knew what this meant. There were a few others like River and they were often away from the rest of the classes, doing what no one knew. The day she escaped was like any other day at the academy, for the students at least, and no one knew for many days that she was gone. They were told she had been dismissed and sent home for failing one aspect of the program but Forbes and the others didn't believe this because Tam had been the best. Now all these years later he learned she had escaped, been taken out by her older brother.

Already he could see the people on the prison towers looking around for where the shot came from and even though they were lower than his post and he was a few blocks away, they might have spotted him. The first rule of being a sniper was shoot and then move. You never stayed in one place for long because soon the enemy will know where you were. Forbes quickly packed up his gear and left the roof top, making his way down to the first floor and he moved backwards away from the prison, out of line of sight of the tower guards. It took thirty minutes of moving, but he managed to shift unseen to another building a few blocks away on the west side of the prison walls. This time he set up in an eight floor apartment, the owner's bones lying in the open doorway. Forbes found a window and a table and used a stack of books to rest his rifle on.

This time he had a clear view of Serenity and its front ramp. The next person to step off the ship would be dead, as long as that person wasn't Kaylee Frye.

* * *

"You sure it was him?" Mal asked as a sleepy crew gathered in the cargo bay after Simon had called them all on the ship wide intercom. River told them what happened and there were some looks of disbelief.

"I'm sure," she said and Mal had no choice but to believe her.

"How did he find us?" Inara asked in worry.

"Cutter," Mal said. "Somehow he knows we were coming here. Only thing that makes sense."

"We didn't tell anyone," said Wash. "Did we?"

"Not Badger or Harrow," said Mal and then he remembered, sitting in the Frye home, having a drink, talking to the others about Miranda, not when Jonathan was around, but maybe he overheard them. And as he thought this he was looking at Kaylee and he saw some sort of realization dawn on her face.

"My daddy," she said almost in a whisper and then all understood. "I think I told him about…Miranda."

"Then that means…," Inara started to say but she couldn't finish the thought, knowing how horrible it was.

"No, that can't be," said Simon quickly as he understood Inara's meaning, trying to reassure Kaylee. "Why hasn't anyone waved us, told us he's missing?"

"No one's knows Serenity's wave address. Not Mary, no one in the factory. Daddy didn't keep it in his Cortex screen memory. Only thing makes sense," Kaylee echoed the captain and then a trickle of a tear fell from her left eye and Simon hugged her as a big racking sob came out. "They got my daddy!"

Simon led her away toward their room as she continued to cry, everyone feeling her pain, more so cause they had met the man and liked him, a whole lot.

"Gorramnit all to hell," said Jayne. "If Cutter has her father then he knows everything, the FTL drive, Earth, the whole thing."

"No way he'd talk," said Wash, thinking on the big tough man who even Mal called 'sir'.

"They have ways to make you talk," said River as she looked with sympathetic eyes toward Simon and Kaylee as they went toward the passenger dorm.

Inara started to follow Simon and Kaylee. "It's been too much for her," she said and they all knew what she meant.

"Can we wave him, make sure?" Mal asked Wash after Inara left and the pilot shook his head.

"Cortex signal is awful weak. I doubt it."

"Then we have to assume they have Kaylee's father and know everything," Mal said in a worried tone they didn't heard often from their captain. But then he almost smiled. "There's one bright point in this."

"Sir?" Zoe asked as they all stared in disbelief in Mal, all except River.

"If Cutter knows about the FTL drive," River began. "He won't destroy Serenity or harm Kaylee or her father. He wants it and them."

"Exactly," said Mal. "Cutter's no fool or he wouldn't be where he is today. That FTL drive will make the Alliance invincible, will revolutionize the galaxy, maybe even allow people to expand elsewhere. And he needs the Frye's to make it work and explain it to him and his people."

"Then let's go to the black and throw it off the boat in the deep freeze of space!' said Jayne with venom.

"Not yet," said Mal. "It's the only edge we've got. But we got a more serious problem. Forbes or not, there's a sniper out there and we're in here. I'm up for suggestions."

"How good is he?" Jayne asked River, all curious about another sniper, ready to believe it was Forbes.

"It's the first weapon we trained with," River said. "Very good."

"But you sensed him?" asked Zoe.

"Yes, he was on the roof of an apartment building. He would have moved by now."

"Yeah," said Jayne in agreement. "If he knows his stuff, he moved."

"Think you can take him out?" Mal asked Jayne, their resident sniper expert.

"Trouble is, he knows where we are and we don't know where he is," Jayne said. "And anyone walking out the front door gonna be a target."

"Why not just fly up and have a look around?" suggested Wash.

Zoe shook her head. "He'd just go undercover soon as we take off, even in the shuttle. We need a distraction, something to make him tip his hand."

"A target," Mal said and then he noticed everyone looking at him. "What?"

"I bet he hates your guts," Jayne said with a smirk.

"After all," Zoe said. "You did give him a painful memory, sir."

"No," said River. "It has to be me. If he sees Mal he will think it's a set up. But he won't resist killing me. On Persephone he singled me out. His mission is to kill me so I don't reveal Cutter's secrets. He'll take the shot."

They were all looking at her and she could sense their feeling of awe and respect.

"Little River," Mal said seriously. "I ain't gonna put you in harms way."

"Not harms way," she said. "He'll miss. Just you don't." And this last was directed at Jayne.

"But where the hell am I gonna shoot him from? The upper hatch ain't no good and he'll see me coming out the front ramp. Too bad them windows are in now."

"Shuttle two door,' said Zoe. "We open it and lower the ramp at the same time. His eyes will be on the ramp."

"That's awful iffy," said Jayne. "Wait about ten seconds after the ramp comes down. And what if the angle is all wrong? Ah, hell, Mal let's just fly the hell out of here."

"No," Mal said in his commanding tone. "If Forbes is here, we kill him once and for all. Nothing I hate more than looking over my shoulder and I got enough people back there already without having one more."

Jayne thought for a second. "Well, 'fore I does any killing, I need some grub and a coffee," said the big man and he started for the stairs.

With that they all headed upstairs except Mal, who went to Kaylee and Simon's room, hoping to make his mechanic feel a little bit better.

* * *

Forbes waited for what seemed like an hour and nothing happened on Serenity or the prison. No one moved about, and even the people on the missile towers were under cover. Then the front ramp came down. Forbes sighted in on the ramp and didn't have to wait long. There she was, walking down, seemingly calm, not worried about him, and then something told Forbes this wasn't right. It was a set up. He shifted his scope to the top of Serenity and saw nothing there except a long dent in the roof. He then shifted to the left of the ship, where the empty shuttle opening was just in view. Nothing there or on the prison walls. No one was waiting for him. He shifted back to Tam and she had turned and was heading up the ramp. He could get her, one shot, and she was out of the picture. He took the shot. And missed again.

He had aimed for her back, her head out of view and as he fired she did a little step to one side and the bullet hit the ramp and caromed away into Serenity's cargo bay. But Tam was still in view. As he lined up for the second shot, all went black before his eyes.

"Got him!" Jayne shouted from his position by the door of the second shuttle entrance. Jayne went back inside and ran down the stairs to join his crewmates, holding his long sniper rifle with loving care.

"Where?" Mal asked.

"Block away, maybe eight, ninth floor. Greenish colored building, open window. Let's go."

"Easy, we don't know for sure, "Zoe said.

"I know, I seen him fly back," Jayne said with confidence.

"Okay, Jayne and Zoe and River, go get him. He's still alive, bring him in," Mal said and knew they'd be surprised. "I got a lot of questions for him."

"He won't talk," said River.

Jayne smiled. "We got ways to make people talk, too." And then he headed down the ramp and Zoe and River followed.

Drummond had been told of the plan and the magnetically sealed main door was opened for them as they came off the ship, and then moving from cover to cover they made their way to the building Jayne was sure Forbes was in. They went to the eighth floor first, a long walk up the stairs, and then moved with caution towards where Jayne guessed he was. The first they tried was locked and as Jayne was about to break it down River said that he wouldn't have locked the door, because it would slow his escape. Finally, as they turned a corner, they found the door opened with the body of its owner sticking out.

Forbes was laying in the kitchen, on the floor, unconscious but alive, blood pooling by his head from where Jayne's bullet had creased his right temple. Jayne quickly disarmed him and Zoe applied a bandage to the head wound.

"Can't believe we aren't gutting him," said Jayne in disgust, also disgusted that he barely scratched him. Getting rusty, Jayne thought.

"Captain's right, we need to know what he and Cutter know," Zoe added as she finished the bandage.

"He won't talk," River repeated and this time Jayne didn't say anything, thinking she may have a point.

Forbes wasn't light, so Zoe got on the communicator and told Mal they had him and he was alive and ten minutes later Simon and Mal showed up with the stretcher. Grunting and groaning, they managed to get Forbes out of the room and headed back to Serenity. A few moments after they left, a communicator that had fallen from Forbes' pocket when he had been hit and had slid under a long dead refrigerator began to squawk.

"Sir, are you there, sir? Please respond, sir." And for the next few minutes the Lieutenant continued to call, unaware his leader was now in the hands of the enemy.

* * *

As Simon began to treat Forbes wounds, with the same misgivings Jayne had, Mal had Forbes hands tied to the examining table and ordered both Jayne and Zoe to stand over him with weapons drawn. They had seen how good Forbes was and heard Badger's stories about his skill with the knife. For safety sake Mal had asked Inara take all sharp items from the infirmary.

While Simon was working Kaylee finally emerged from their room, all cried out, and she knew the only thing to take her mind off her father was work. The Capt'n had come and tried to reassure her that Cutter wouldn't harm him because he needed him, but that was little comfort since Kaylee quickly surmised they were after her, too. Why couldn't the 'verse just leave them alone? She suggested destroying the Kovalev Drive immediately but again Mal said no. He knew there would come a time very soon when they were going to need it and need it badly.

Now that Forbes was their prisoner it was safe to go outside. After first checking on the sealant in the three window panes, and making sure it was set, Kaylee asked Inara to stand inside and look for leaks while she went to the roof with a water hose hooked up to the main tanks. Kaylee sprayed the three windows for ten minutes and then went inside to get the good news that there were no leaks that Inara could see. After checking and rechecking the seals, Kaylee gave Wash the thumbs up for the upper atmo test and Wash went to the bridge to call Mal on the intercom and ask for the OK.

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Forbes woke up. Two pistols were in his face, his hands were tied, and he had a terrible headache.

"You're alive," Mal said to him. "For how long depends on you cause we all got no qualms about killing you. First, we got some questions."

"Captain Reynolds. I have one first," Forbes asked, his voice a bit weak and raspy. "Who got me?"

Jayne smiled. "Yours truly. You had your eye on the ball a bit too long, sonny. Meant to kill you, so count yourself lucky."

"And Tam? Where is she?"

"Here," said River as she came into his line of sight, standing next to Simon.

"Ah, the Tam siblings. How did you know I was there, River?"

"Enough of your questions," Mal said sharply. "What does Cutter know and what's his plan?"

"Captain, surely River has told you we have been trained to resist interrogation."

"Jayne, cut his balls off," Mal said calmly and there was a sudden shocked silence as Jayne looked in disbelief at Mal, wanting to cut this boy, but not that, never that.

"Mal, ain't that a bit too…" Jayne started but he never finished the thought as River interrupted.

"There's no need for torture," she said. "I can find out what he knows."

But River never got a chance to probe Forbes' mind as Wash broke through on the intercom and at the same time the prison siren began to wail, the noise coming through the open cargo bay to the infirmary.

"Mal! We got Reavers coming in! High and low! I count at least….eight ships….and… Drummond just called, said his people see least a hundred of them moving through the streets toward us on all four sides."

Mal leaped for the infirmary intercom. "Tell Drummond the last call for the last ship off this world is now! Then get ready for take off. Zoe, Jayne, and River, get armed and get on the walls, hold them off long as you can then get back to the boat when I give the call"

As the warriors started to move out of the infirmary Simon looked to Mal and then Forbes. "What do I do with him?"

"If he tries to escape, shoot him," Mal said and Jayne handed Simon a pistol and then they were gone, leaving Simon and Forbes alone.

"Did you really break your sister out of that facility?" Forbes asked him and that was one question too many for Simon.

"I think you need to shut up for a while," said Simon as he injected a hypo into Forbes neck. In a second, he was out like a light. Simon closed the infirmary doors, locked them, and then went to find out what the hell was going on.

* * *

As Mal raced on the bridge Wash, Kaylee and Inara were there, all with stunned looks on their faces, Kaylee's more of horror than surprise.

"What the hell is going on?" Mal demanded and Wash just reached over to his control panel and turned up the sound of the comms. As Mal was about to get mad a strange voice, with a deep baritone, came from the radio, and Mal instantly pictured who was behind the voice, Kaylee's description vivid in his mind.

"This is the Colonel. I repeat, surrender the Professor and the Mechanic immediately or all will die!"


	14. Chapter 14

_Escape from Miranda is the plan but the Reavers may have something to say about that._

**The Return Home – Part 14 **

Serenity was in a prison courtyard on Miranda, with Reavers about to attack it from the sky and the ground. Kaylee had just declared the ship spaceworthy after making repairs but now they might not even have a chance to make it to the black where their FTL drive, which it now seemed the Alliance knew all about, could send them across the galaxy in a blink of an eye and away from all this danger. Mal knew they had waited a moment too long on this cursed planet and should have ordered them at least away from the prison before now. But Maston Forbes had been stalking them and they saw an opportunity to take him out and now he was a prisoner in the infirmary. And strangest of all was that the leader of the Reavers was calling them on their radio.

Mal picked up the mic. "This is Captain Reynolds. What are your terms?"

Wash, Kaylee, and Inara were also on the bridge and just stared at him, wondering what mad scheme he had up his sleeve this time.

"Captain Reynolds, your ship and any who wish to may leave Miranda if you give me the two I want," growled the Colonel through the radio.

"Sure thing," said Mal into the mic and at the same time shook his head "no" in the direction of Kaylee, who had turned a might paler when he had said that, cause she was one of the two the Colonel wanted, to repair his own Firefly. "Let's make a deal."

"You are in no position to deal, Captain. I have eight ships and hundreds of attackers from my clan and others who have joined us."

"Well, we already knocked over quite a few of them ships and your clan. Seems we can trade blows and each of us gets bloody or we can come to an understanding."

There was a long silence. Then a question none expected. "Does the Professor have the cure?"

"What?" was all Wash could say, and the others were too surprised to say anything, not ready to believe the Reavers knew about the cure, especially Kaylee who had seen the eagerness on many Reaver faces to be what they were, to consume her, to fight and destroy. But she also remembered how the Colonel had told her to rest, had warned the others not to touch her, had even killed one of her captors who was a little too eager to have her for a snack. Maybe they, or at least he, wanted the cure, to be human again.

Wash looked at the radar scoops and noticed that the Reaver ships were holding their positions. He pointed this out to Mal who just nodded and then returned to the radio.

"He says he does," said Mal into the mic, which was not exactly the truth, nor a lie.

There was almost a sigh of relief from the comms. "We will cease attacking if the Professor can prove he has the cure."

Mal paused before answering and then the idea came to him. "He has one of your clan, a woman, here. She has been cured."

"What's her name?"

"Angela."

Another pause and Mal could almost sense that the Colonel was asking his clan if they knew her.

"The name is familiar, Captain, but she died many weeks ago."

"She didn't die, she was captured," Mal answered back.

"Show her outside the east wall," the Colonel said. "You, and her and the Professor. No one else."

"Give me twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes. Or we attack." The conversation was at an end.

"He doesn't have a cure, does he? I mean, it's just a treatment," Kaylee said.

"No, he doesn't have a cure," said Mal. "But twenty minutes is twenty minutes and we might just get more when they see Drummond's daughter. Kaylee, Wash, get ready to take off in a jiffy. Inara come with me, please."

Please! Wash almost fainted hearing this word from Malcolm Reynolds in the same sentence as a command. Of course, it was Inara he was talking to. He'd never say please to Wash!

"Where are we going?" Inara asked him as she they went down the fore stairway to the cargo bay, after seeing Kaylee off to the engine room.

"To see Drummond," Mal answered. "Think I might need some of your diplomatic niceties to get him to agree to my plan."

"What plan?"

"To give that Colonel the cure."

"But it only lasts 24 hours."

"By the time it wears off we'll be long gone from here."

* * *

"What's happening?" Simon asked Wash as he reached the bridge, having just missed Mal and Inara heading down and Kaylee as she went to the engine room.

"Mal's negotiating with the Reavers," Wash said and there wasn't a trace of humor or the hint of a joke in the statement and Simon didn't know what to say for a moment.

"Ah…really? That's…a new one."

"Yeah, lots of new ones on this adventure," Wash replied and then explained the plan to Simon as he kept an eye on the scopes and on those eight ships. He was trying to figure a way to fly out of this mess. Straight up was suicide, but a flight through the city, around the buildings, straight for the horizon and those hills in the distance he had seen when they had landed the day before and Serenity just might be able to make it to the black and engage the Kovalev Drive.

"How's our prisoner?" Wash asked after he finished describing Mal's plan.

"Tied down and knocked out. I gave him an injection. It's the same one I used on Jayne and if can put Jayne out like a light than I'm sure Forbes will sleep for many hours."

Wash almost smiled remembering that time Simon knocked out Jayne when he had tried to take over the ship. "You and River sure have come a long way in a year, haven't you? I mean, budding genius and Core doctor to…well…to this."

"Not how I envisioned my life turning out," Simon said with a hint of regret. "Or hers."

"Has everything turned out so bad?"

Simon didn't even have to think to answer. "No. If I had never come on Serenity I never would have met Kaylee and I can't picture my life without her, not now. And I've, we've, made some good friends here. I guess I could almost include Jayne in that statement."

"Yeah, he does kinda grow on you. Life would be a little more boring without him. You know Simon, when you first came on board, I thought, here's a smart guy, what the hell is he doing here? But I'm grateful you did stay. I never thanked you properly for saving Zoe that time."

"You've thanked me more than once Wash, by being supportive of us, by flying us out of danger, by making us laugh. We all have our role to play."

"Guess so. Wonder how this plan of Mal's going to work out? He's good at making plans. Just the execution that leaves a little to be desired sometimes. Well, most times."

"If this Colonel goes for it, maybe we'll be out of here in a short while."

"Then we just have to get past the whole Reaver fleet."

"I'm not a religious man, Wash, but if Book were here I'm sure he'd say 'God will find a way.' I think we all need a little more faith."

* * *

Shepherd Book had faith, believed that all would turn out well, but God had not answered Book's prayers and he now sat in a prison cell on the Dortmunder. Cutter said it would be only until the mission ended but Book had a feeling it might be longer than that. Of course, he had the Prime Minister on his side but she was far away and he had no means to contact her.

"Dinner time, Shepherd," said the young soldier who had earlier helped Jonathan make contact with Book. He stood outside the force field door with a plastic tray with food on it and a cup of water. He placed the tray in a slot next to the door and then it was pushed through. Book stood from his bed and took it. Mashed potatoes, boiled carrots, and something that looked like chicken, and a slice of buttered bread.

"Lovely," said Book without enthusiasm. "I couldn't get a glass of wine, could I? I think white goes well with chicken. This is chicken, isn't it?"

"No idea, Shepherd," said the soldier and then as Book sat on his bed and began to pick at his food, the man hesitated to leave and Book sensed he wanted to talk.

"Something troubling you, my son?"

"Yeah. Me and the other guys, here on the prison level, just wondering what you did to get put in here. Everyone's talking about it, the whole ship, maybe even the fleet by now."

"I crossed Adam Cutter. That was enough."

"Guess so. Just…some of us don't feel it's right, you being in here, being a man of God and all. We all think we're heading into combat and some of us could use the word before that happens."

"Adam Cutter's word has more power than mine or God's right now."

The soldier pondered this and then said something that gave Book a small glimmer of hope.

"Something about that just isn't right," the soldier said and then he walked away.

* * *

On the bridge of the Dortmunder Cutter also had faith, faith in his fleet and what power it had, faith in Maston Forbes and his mission on Miranda, faith in the knowledge that soon the Reavers and River and Simon Tam and whoever made that broadcast would soon be dead. And then Serenity and its FTL drive would be his and the power of that engine would send the Alliance to mastery of this galaxy and maybe even others.

"How long to Haven?" Cutter asked his navigator.

"23 hours and thirty six-minutes, sir. We have received a message that ten gunships from the Persephone, Athens, and Greenleaf systems have already arrived near Haven."

"Very good. I'm retiring for the night. Inform me of any further developments."

"Aye, sir."

Cutter walked off the bridge and headed to his quarters, the murmurs among the bridge crew grew louder and more than one conversation was about Shepherd Book and what had happened to him. And it didn't sit well with too many of them, including some of the higher ranking officers. Cutter didn't know it yet, but small seeds of discontent were spreading through his ship and his fleet.

* * *

Back on Miranda, Jayne and Zoe and even River now put their faith in weapons and killing others before they killed you. They had quickly grabbed their guns and headed outside, following Mal's orders to be on the walls when the attack came, hoping they'd have time to get back to the boat if the situation got out of hand. They went to the east wall, where someone shouted most of the Reavers were coming from. They met Brenda and many others already armed and ready.

"How many?" Jayne asked and then looked in wonder at this aged woman, holding a rifle like a professional, wondering how they had stood it for so many years.

"Enough," she said and then Jayne heard the howls and screams and looked over the wall and saw them coming through the streets. He had both his sniper rifle and Vera and a load of grenades and River had Forbes' sniper rifle. Zoe had her Winchester as usual and also a machine pistol.

"Time to thin these ranks, little River," Jayne shouted as he sighted in on a target.

"Already ahead of you," she said and as she sighted in on the first Reaver suddenly they stop running and all went into cover in the nearby buildings.

"What the hell…?" Zoe said as she looked in surprise over the wall and found no targets anywhere.

"They're in the buildings," Jayne said and then had a terrible thought. "Gonna get higher than us and fire down."

"No," said Brenda. "Listen. They've stopped the attack."

They did listen and they heard nothing. There was a sudden silence, no howls or screams or running feet. Zoe looked skyward and could see the dots of the ships high above, still there, but not getting closer.

"There's a Reaver," said one of Drummond's group and he pointed toward the street in front of them.

It was the massive Reaver they had seen from the shuttle, the one Kaylee called the Colonel, wearing the remains of his Alliance uniform and his sword, with the macabre necklace of ears around his neck. Both River and Jayne sighted in on him as he stood in the street, seemingly waiting for something. Just as they were about to fire they heard Mal shouting from the courtyard.

"Hold your fire!"

"What the hell for?" Jayne yelled back as he looked down and saw Mal and Inara at the foot of the cargo bay ramp.

"Cause I'm making a deal!"

"With the Reavers?" Jayne asked incredulously.

But Mal didn't answer as he and Inara entered the prison building.

"A deal? With Reavers?" Zoe asked also, with a heavy dose of skepticism. "Guess he's got a plan."

"He does," said River. "And it just might work."

* * *

"No, that's out of the question," Drummond said at once as Mal outlined his planned. They were in the control room of the prison, with all vid screens showing the ships up high and the streets empty except for the Colonel, standing and waiting. "There's no telling what they'll do to her. She doesn't know she was a Reaver, doesn't remember any of it. I don't want to expose her to them, not yet. I don't want her to remember what she has…done."

Mal understood what he meant by this last part but this was a might too serious for that to stand in the way of his plan. "Look, I know where you stand, but we ain't got many choices here. You got four missiles and they got eight ships bearing down on us. I try to take off one of them is gonna get us with an EMP or missile or something and my ship been through so much of late I'm afraid it's gonna fall apart next time it gets hit. There's also hundred or more of them in the streets. You got what, less than twenty people now? I've got three good fighters plus myself but were all banged up and been in more fights last two months than I can remember since the war. We need time, another option."

"Captain, I'm not unaware of our situation but I won't make deals that involve my daughter."

Inara decided it was time to put her skills to work before Mal lost what little patience he had left for Drummond. "Professor, she isn't going to be given to the Reavers. And Mal and the others will be there to protect her. Both Jayne and River are very good at shooting and I'm sure they will kill this Colonel the first thing that goes wrong. He just wants to see her and you. They want a cure as much as you do."

"I don't have a cure," Drummond said, very dejected but softening his stance.

"We don't need it, not yet,' said Mal, also calmer, knowing bringing Inara along was the right move. "We just have to make him think you have it. Chances are when he becomes normal again he won't remember he was a Reaver either. We just need time."

They waited as Drummond pondered. "And what happens when the cure wears off him in 24 hours? Or what if he turns back to being normal and doesn't remember and none of his clan or the others will listen to him or stop their attack."

"I don't have all the answers," said Mal, getting more impatient again as his twenty minutes was ticking away. "I just need time, time to make another plan, time to get your people on my boat, time to get away, time to make it to the black."

"And then what?" Drummond asked. "There's a whole fleet of Reaver ships up there."

Mal smiled. "Then I show you why my old Firefly is worth its weight in gold."

Drummond looked puzzled but knew something was odd about this ship or they never would have made it here in the first place. "OK, Captain, we'll follow your plan. But if anything goes wrong you kill that bastard the first chance you get."

"Sounds like you have something personal against him," Mal stated.

"I do. He was Cutter's right hand man on Miranda. His name is Colonel Albert Hopkins. Supported the plan the whole way. Unfortunately, he was accidentally exposed to the G-23 gas while it was being distributed around the planet. We had him in quarantine to see the effects. Within 24 hours he turned into a Reaver, the first as far as I know. He broke out and killed seven guards, a nurse, and two doctors. Cutter called it an anomaly. Now we know different."

"You want him, he's yours. Time's wasting," said Mal. "Let's collect your… patient…and go visit the Reavers."

* * *

The magnetic gate was opened and Mal, Drummond and his very confused daughter walked outside. The gate was in the north wall and they walked to the right, past the garage with the truck and then around the corner to the east wall. There was a fifty meter open space between the prison and the nearby buildings and standing at the end of the street was the Colonel. Mal glanced up and saw many guns pointed at the massive Reaver. He took some comfort knowing Jayne, River and Zoe, all crack shots, were up there covering his back cause somewhere in these nearby buildings over a hundred Reavers remained hidden from sight. Why or how this Colonel controlled them he didn't care as long as they weren't attacking.

Drummond held his daughter's right hand and over his shoulder was a medical bag. Inside were the few vials of serum he had so far managed to produce, enough for his daughter for a few weeks, but not enough to cure every Reaver on Miranda or in space. If the Colonel agreed to take the shot, he would change in a few hours. It was an ugly process, the body going through traumatic physical changes, voiding itself of all waste and fluid in the bowels and bladder, accompanied by muscle spasms, cold sweats, shakes, and finally a deep coma like sleep that could last 24 hours. When the recipient awoke, he or she was a as close to being normal again as possible for one who had been a Reaver, although he or she wouldn't remember much of that if his daughter served as an example for all. But the scars on the outside would remain as a reminder of all they had been through.

Angela didn't understand any of what was happening. The man who was taking care of her, the man she thought of as a doctor, even though she heard the others call him the Professor, had come to her room and said they needed to go someplace, that someone wanted to see her. Another man was with him, tall and handsome, but he was armed and looked weary, had a bandage on his head, and Angela instantly became afraid. As they walked through the corridors of the prison she realized she wasn't in a hospital. There were no other patients, or doctors or nurses and she wondered what was happening and where she really was. She was still wearing the bluish-green prisoner's coveralls and running shoes on her feet.

As they went outside the sunlight was almost blinding to her, having been inside for many weeks now. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust and Mal and Drummond waited, Mal growing more anxious now that he realized his time was almost up. Angela saw Serenity and again wondered what was happening.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as they exited the prison main gate and started walking toward to east side of the compound.

"I told you, a…man…wants to see you, to make sure you're OK," Drummond said, and Mal could sense his feelings of guilt for what he was doing, but it wasn't something that could be easily explained to her. She had to see them.

And then Angela froze in horror as she did see a Reaver, the Colonel, standing fifty meters away.

"What….who is that?"

"That's Colonel Hopkins…he has been…sick…like you were," Drummond started to explain. "And he wants to see how I took care of you, to see if I can do the same for him…and many others."

"But you said I was in an accident. My scars, they're from an accident."

"No, Angela, you were very sick…like he is," Drummond said, unable to lie to her any longer. "The scars…were self-inflicted."

"What? No…I couldn't have done this, not to myself."

The Colonel began approaching and Angela could see his face, and scars and she let out a moan. "No, no, I wasn't like him. I don't remember. It's all a lie!"

Drummond hugged her. "Angela, it's not a lie. I lied about the accident to protect you, from the bad things that happened."

Mal pulled out his pistol as Hopkins started toward them. "Not too close," Mal yelled.

"Captain Reynolds, I presume. What's wrong with the woman?" Colonel Hopkins asked as he came half way toward them and stopped.

"She doesn't know she was a Reaver," Mal said and there it was out in the open and Drummond glared at Mal but Angela was even more confused.

"What's a…Reaver?"

"I'm a Reaver," said Hopkins and Angela just stared at him, horror in her eyes and then let out a scream that echoed through the silent streets and unnerved all who heard it, some of the hidden Reavers included.

"No, no, no, it's impossible!" she screamed as Drummond hugged her tighter and she sank to the ground, sobbing into his shoulder.

"She has the scars," Mal said to Hopkins. "She was one of you. Now do you believe he has the cure?"

"Why doesn't she remember?"

"A side effect of the serum," Drummond said. "She knows her name, that this is Miranda, some things from her childhood, not much else."

"And this memory loss is permanent?"

"I don't know," said Drummond. "She has only been with us a month."

"I remember you, Professor, I remember you, and Cutter and everything that happened. Why can't she?' said Hopkins.

"I said I don't know," Drummond almost yelled at him from the ground where he hugged his sobbing daughter and Mal could see the anger building in him. "I know you too, Colonel Hopkins. I know you were the first Reaver. I know you supported Cutter's plan from the beginning until your exposure to the gas. I know you have attacked us these many years, killing my supporters."

"Looking for you," said Hopkins and Mal could almost feel the weariness from a Reaver. "We…can't control ourselves…our rage consumes us…we must attack…must kill…must consume flesh…some have embraced it, revel in it. I don't. I want the cure."

"Then you must come with us," Mal said. "And call off the ships above."

"What if I can't remember also? What if they don't listen to me? I don't control those ships."

"Who does?" Mal asked, not surprised at this since if there had been any type of real organization among the Reavers Drummond who have been found and taken or killed years ago.

"A rival, from the space fleet, the one who shot down my ship. He…wants to attack the human planets…in force. I disagreed, said we would never survive. We are so few compared to the Alliance fleet and military. He was a politician, not military. He has no sense. But not many of us do."

"Captain," Drummond began, glaring at Mal. "Enough is enough. I won't cure him if he can't help us stop the attacks."

Hopkins approached closer and Mal drew a bead on him and up above Jayne and River just waited for the order to kill the Colonel. "Stop!" Mal yelled. "Or we will shoot you down."

"Professor," Hopkins began as he stopped. "I know my mistakes and have had 16 years to think on them. I know Cutter was wrong now and you were right. I…can't stop the madness…help me…please."

"Why should I?"

"It's the human thing to do," Hopkins said and he undid his sword belt and let it fall to the ground, took off the necklace of ears and dropped them next to the sword. He then looked at Mal and raised his arms and clasped his hands behind his head. "I surrender, Captain."

The shock on Mal and Drummond's faces and those above who heard the Reaver's words caused a sudden stillness. A Reaver, surrendering! Impossible! It has to be a trick, thought both Jayne and Zoe, but River knew it was genuine. It took all her mental powers to fight through the Reaver part of the Colonel and find what little humanity was left but find it she did and could feel that he just wanted his old life back. She yelled down to Mal.

"He's not lying, Captain!"

Mal didn't know what to do but figured River knew what was in this Reaver's mind, if anyone did. If he tried to take this Reaver into the prison most likely all the Reavers would attack and they couldn't stand up to them for long. Colonel Hopkins was looking to save himself, not the rest, and Mal figured a lot of them didn't want to be saved. Then something happened that changed everything. A voice came from the Colonel, not his voice, but one through a voice comm link.

"Colonel, what is happening?" It was a high pitched squeak almost, and Mal instinctively knew it was the one who controlled the ships.

Hopkins lowered an arm and reached into a pocket on his tattered uniform and pulled out a small communicator, now able to use it since he was within range of the ships above the prison as they were closer than the main fleet above.

"We are negotiating," said the Colonel into the comm link.

"That is not the plan! Enough with your delays. I only agreed to join you to wipe out this last remnant of humanity. Attack at once! Kill all who resist!"

"The Professor has the cure! I've seen proof! If we attack it will be destroyed!"

"I don't care for him or his 'cure' or for you anymore. You have wasted too much time and resources on a search for something none of us want! You have tricked me for the last time. This truce between us is at an end!"

"Fool!" Hopkins shouted into the communicator and then threw it at the ground, where it was smashed.

"Sir!" Zoe shouted from the wall. "Wash just said those ships are heading straight for us!"

"Hold position!" Mal shouted back, knowing he'd need the cover fire to get inside the prison.

Mal and Drummond looked at each other and Drummond knew what he wanted. "It's time, Professor. Last call for all those leaving Miranda."

"Here, for now," Drummond said. "I'm not sure about Miranda just yet,' and then Drummond looked up at the walls.

"Brenda?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Give the order. Evacuate to the Firefly, all personnel. Make sure all my records are taken."

"Yes, sir!" she shouted and Drummond could almost sense her joy as she ran off to carry out his orders.

Mal then waved Hopkins forward with his pistol. "Colonel, we're leaving before your 'friends' get here. You coming or gonna stand around all day?"

River sensed the struggle in the Colonel, sensed his desire to have the cure fighting with his desire to kill these humans and eat them. For a brief moment the Reaver in him won out and River almost pulled the trigger. But then his human side won over and he put his hands back behind his head and started forward.

"I'm coming."

He only took two steps forward when he was shot in the right side from behind and he staggered and dropped to one knee. Then a whole fusillade erupted from the nearby buildings and then the streets were full of running, howling Reavers.

Drummond was hit next, in the stomach, as he started to drag his daughter back to the prison and he went down without a sound, dragging her with him. Mal was firing like mad as were all those on the walls above, and Reavers fell from the deadly accuracy of the snipers' fire. River moved the sniper rifle from target to target, firing and then not waiting to see if she hit, and she concentrated on the building windows and balconies and soon the fusillade was over as all the building shooters were dead or wounded from her fire. Jayne and Zoe picked off running Reavers and the others added the weight of their weapons. That fifty meter gap had been a dead zone between the walls and potential prisoner escape and now it served as a dead zone again, provided time for the defenders to kill Reavers who had no cover whatsoever. In the madness of battle, Mal heard the distinct whoosh and scream of the last four missiles heading skyward toward the approaching Reaver ships.

"He's hurt!" Mal heard Angela scream as she realized Drummond had been shot. A bullet whizzed by Mal's head and then he too saw that Drummond was shot and bleeding from the stomach. He dropped to one knee beside Drummond and Angela and started picking off Reavers with his pistol. In front of them Hopkins staggered to his feet, picked up his sword and swung and killed one of his clan who managed to make it so close. Any doubts about him Mal had had been shattered by the bullet that hit him and now they were completely gone as the Colonel began to kill his own people.

A shattering explosion reached their ears next and above them they saw a Reaver ship falling in burning pieces toward the buildings a block away. Then Mal heard the distinct noise of Serenity's VTOL engines and he saw his ship rise above the prison walls. The cargo ramp was down and he saw River and Jayne and Zoe and all the wall defenders jump on board and then the boat was coming down into the fifty meter dead zone and one running Reaver was burnt to a crisp by the flame of the left VTOL.

"Come on!" yelled Jayne from the ramp as he and River stood there with the others firing at Reavers. Zoe ran out and grabbed Angela by the hand and led the crying girl to the ship and then Mal tried to pick up Drummond but he staggered under his weight, his head reeling from the blow he had received and in a second Hopkins was next to him and he picked up Drummond like he was a toy, the strength in his huge arms undiminished by his wound. Behind him Mal saw the rest of Drummond's people, about ten of them, running from the north side of the prison, led by Brenda, all carrying weapons and bags and knapsacks and suitcases, as if they had been ready for the evacuation. As the many rifles covered them, they boarded the ship. Mal was the last on board, shooting a Reaver at the foot of the ramp as he gave the order to close it.

Unseen and forgotten by all was the bag Drummond had been carrying, which had fallen from his shoulder as he fell to the ground, and was now left in the dust of the street, the only vials of Reaver cure available still inside.

* * *

"Get on your knees!" Jayne yelled to Colonel Hopkins in the cargo bay, the fear obvious in Jayne's voice as he and River and many others had their guns pointed at the Colonel as he followed Jayne's order, laying his huge sword on the floor, which Zoe immediately picked up and put to the side

"I'm wounded," Hopkins growled in pain as he knelt on the hard floor.

"I don't give a good gorramn about it!" Jayne shouted. "You move and you'll be dead!"

"Watch him! Zoe, take command here," Mal ordered and he headed upstairs as Zoe confirmed his order and they all felt the ship begin to rise.

"Oh, God!" cried Brenda in anguish as saw Drummond was shot, a cry echoed by many others as she knelt by the Professor's side. "Not now, not after so much time!"

Angela sat on the floor beside him. "Somebody help him!"

"Simon!" Zoe shouted and he was already coming with a stretcher and his medkit over his shoulder, having seen Drummond's wound as he was carried on board.

"Stomach wound, internal bleeding," Simon said with a professional eye as he cut open his shirt and placed a quick applying bandage on the wound. As Drummond was placed on the stretcher, he noticed the huge Reaver kneeling under Jayne's and River's guns. Simon shuddered as he looked at the Reaver and felt some anger believing this was the one who had ordered Kaylee taken, believing there could be no other Reaver so large wearing an Alliance uniform. Then he saw he was bleeding on his right side. Simon felt an urge to let him bleed to death and then his doctor's oath took over from his anger. This thing had been human once. He dug into his medkit and pulled out another quick applying bandage and tossed it toward Jayne.

"Put this on his wound."

"Like hell," Jayne replied. "He can bleed to death all I care."

"Jayne, do it," Zoe ordered as Drummond was picked up by two of his people and Simon headed with him to the infirmary, followed by Angela and Brenda.

Jayne just glared at Zoe and then looked at one of Drummond's people, a woman, who didn't have a gun and was carrying a backpack.

"You!" Jayne said with anger. "Fix this…just fix him."

She shuddered and shook her head no and turned away.

"I'll do it myself," Hopkins said and he picked up the bandage, took off his uniform coat, grimacing in pain, and then reached around and slapped the square bandage on his wound.

In the infirmary, Forbes was still unconscious on the table so Simon quickly cut his bonds and they moved him to the counter. They picked up Drummond and placed him on the table.

"Who's he?" Brenda asked, looking at Forbes.

"The sniper," Simon said and they all knew what he meant except Angela but she wasn't looking at Forbes, her eyes only for this man lying on the table and she was beginning to sense he was more than just a doctor or professor.

"Is he dead?" Angela asked and Simon knew she meant Drummond, not Forbes.

"No," said Simon as he hooked up the sensors to Drummond and started to don rubber gloves. "Brenda, help me. You two, with the guns. Watch the sniper." And then Simon began the struggle to save Drummond's life.

* * *

Mal raced onto the bridge and Wash was just moving the ship out over the city, the VTOL's on full power. Inara was in the co-pilot seat and both were strapped in.

"Mal!" she said with relief, happy that once more her man was alive and this time had no new wounds. "What happened?"

"Hopkins surrendered and then all hell broke lose. Good work, Wash. What's the situation?"

"Three ships shot down, five still coming," Wash reported. "I have a plan to get us out of here. Kaylee gave the OK for space flight."

"Then do it, whatever it takes to get us into the black," Mal said and then he grabbed the intercom mic and hit the button for the engine room.

"Kaylee, we set for a FTL trip to Haven?"

"All shiny, Capt'n. What's going on?" came the reply.

"Time for story telling later. Get strapped in."

"Here's where it gets fun," Wash said and then Mal could see on the scopes they were being pursued by no less than five Reaver ships. Wash began dodging in an out of apartment buildings and skyscrapers and Mal had trouble keeping his balance and he could see Wash was heading for the hills in the distance, about five kilometers away.

"Hey, Wash!" yelled Simon from the infirmary. "Fly a little straighter. I'm trying to save a life down here!"

Mal took this call. "And were trying to save everyone else's, Doc. Just keep him stable till we get away from these Reavers!"

Inara looked at Mal with wide eyes. "Who's hurt?"

"Drummond," Mal said quietly. "Shot in the stomach."

"Oh, no," she said with a gasp. "Is he bad?"

"Don't know," Mal replied. "But it won't matter if we can't get away from these ships."

* * *

Mal didn't know it but his savior was in those hills, in the guise of a Reaver ship controlled by the Lieutenant and the rest of Forbes's gunship crew. For five minutes he had tried to raise Forbes and then figured he might be in a situation where he couldn't talk. Then on their radar scopes they saw the eight Reavers ships entering atmo and then hang up there for a long fifteen minutes. The Lieutenant had the ship powered down to bare minimums, hoping they wouldn't be spotted in their little valley. Then the ships descended suddenly and four blips that he thought were missiles streaked into the sky.

"It's a battle, sir," one his men said and the Lieutenant knew all wasn't well. Then after a few more minutes a ship streaked by right over their heads, and they saw it was the Firefly they were after. Before he could even give the order to take off and pursue more ships flew by, some big, some smaller than his, but all unmistakably Reaver and after Serenity. That was his target and his orders and Forbes' were to take it intact. All the ships had seemed not notice his and the Lieutenant made a momentous decision that changed the fates of all.

"Fire her up," he commanded and his helm operator looked at him in surprise and then began throwing switches. As they rose in the air he turned to the Lieutenant.

"Sir, what about the commander?"

"Our orders are to capture that Firefly, with or without the commander. Weapons? What's available?"

"We've got the EMP and three missiles, sir" said another crew man. "Don't know if anything works."

"Time we found out. Get behind those Reaver ships and let's take them out.

"Sir?"

"We're going to save that Firefly."

* * *

"Still with us," said Wash, as he twisted and turned Serenity over the hills and through valleys, hoping to lose the pursuing Reaver ships or make them crash into something.

"Oh, oh," said Inara with worry. "I think there are six ships now."

"Where the hell did that other one come from?" Mal asked in frustration as he looked over her shoulder at the sensor board.

"It…just appeared…wait…something new…I think it's…a missile in the air!" she shouted. And then the new blip merged with one of the original five ships and both were gone.

"It's shooting at the Reavers!" Wash exclaimed and then another missile was fired and another ship went down. The Reaver ships in front didn't notice two of their number falling from the sky and then a third was hit and going down. Now the odds were more to Mal's liking but two large Reaver ships were still after them and suddenly a blue bolt of EMP streaked past Serenity, barely missing her as Wash dodged to the right in a hard turn.

"Now or never, Wash! Head for the black!" Mal ordered and then grabbed the intercom mic and pressed the ship wide speaker button. "All hands, all hands, prepare for jump!"

Mal knew he shouldn't have said that with so many strangers on board but he had to warn them, and they would know soon enough anyway. Wash's fingers flew over the laptop keypad as he punched in coordinates for Haven.

Kaylee had already raced from the engine room to the dining area lounge and strapped into a seat just as Mal was doing the same on the bridge and Jayne and Zoe and River were trying to explain and get everyone to hold onto something in the cargo bay. Simon gave the word in the infirmary and then with a whoosh they were heading up and then through the clouds and high atmo and then they were in the black and Mal gave the order.

"Punch it!"

Wash could see the Reaver fleet ahead of them and made one last adjustment, aiming for the largest gap in the fleet and then he hit the FTL drive. With a pop, groan, and creak Serenity went to near light speed and was gone in a flash.

* * *

"Sir! It's…gone!"

"That's impossible!" said the Lieutenant in awe but he had seen it also. One second they were firing an EMP at the last surviving Reaver ship, its crew concentrating too much on Serenity to realize they were all alone now, and then they were in space and Serenity just went zooming and was gone in a few seconds.

The EMP had missed and now was without power, needing time to power up again, and suddenly the Lieutenant and his crew were all alone, in the midst of the Reaver fleet and the ship he was pursuing turned and others began to join it.

"Missiles incoming!" someone shouted and then through the bridge windows they could see the Reaver missiles and gunfire and there were too many. The Lieutenant said a prayer to God and closed his eyes and the last thing he heard were the screams of his men as the missiles hit his ship and in a few moments it was destroyed with all hands, the smoking wreckage falling back into the atmosphere of Miranda to burn up and disappeared forever.

* * *

Drummond was bad and he was bleeding too much and Simon was afraid there wasn't much he could do for him at the moment. He gave him a blood clotting agent and hooked up an IV bag and plasma but the ship's twists and turns prevented him for operating and getting to the bullet and the damage that he was sure was done. Then he suddenly felt the artificial gravity kicking in as they entered the black of space and Mal's warning came from the intercom.

"Hold on to something!" Simon yelled to the others in the infirmary and no one questioned him and in fact most already had a grip on something due to Serenity's twists and turns to avoid the Reaver ships.

Simon could feel the ship accelerating, almost used to the signs the ship gave that Kaylee felt as if they were part of her own body. There was a loud groan and some sounds of metal straining and then the ship slowed to a stop.

"What was that?" asked Brenda in fear.

"Time for explanations later. Help me save him," Simon said and then there were two pistol shots, deafening in the infirmary and the two Miranda guards covering Forbes dropped dead to the floor as the icy blond man arose from the bench and turned a pistol on Simon and Brenda.

* * *

In the cargo bay, River was just helping someone who had fallen get to their feet when a look of anguish crossed her face.

"Simon!" she yelled and then she raced toward the infirmary. Before Jayne or Zoe could ask what was happening two shots echoed through the ship and they raced after River.

* * *

Serenity came to a halt just above the atmo of Haven, near its north pole, and Mal just patted Wash on the shoulder.

"Nice flying. Find us a place to land, far from civilization."

"Roger that," said Wash and then there was a gasp from Inara.

"Mal! Ships, maybe…ten, in high orbit over Haven," said Inara as she scanned the scopes.

"Get us down now!" Mal ordered and Wash began the descent toward Haven.

Mal was beside Inara in a second and Wash also scrutinized his sensors. The blips were weak and appeared far away, just over the horizon and then they were gone as they descended. "Looked like gunships, large and small, Alliance for sure."

"Did they spot us?" Mal asked.

"Don't know, we came in awful fast," Wash answered.

"Let's just hope they were looking the other way," Mal said and then they heard the muffled gunshots coming from somewhere in the ship and Mal was running for below decks before anyone said a word.

* * *

Somewhere in the not so distant past someone at the Academy on Athenian Island thought that someday their agents may be subject to narcotics to make them talk or incapacitate them. Those who reached the last stages of training, of which River was not one since she had escaped, where given inoculations to strengthen their resistance to certain drugs, one of which was the drug Simon had given Forbes. An unconscious state that should have lasted hours only lasted minutes. As the ship twisted and turned and then broke into the black of space and hit light speed, Forbes awoke, realized his hands were no longer tied, and grabbed a pistol from one of the men guarding him, ripping it from his hands before he could react. Firing two shots Forbes killed the two men and then turned the pistol towards Simon and Brenda, who were looking in terror at this killer.

"Not a move," Forbes said, his mind racing with a plan, but still a bit foggy from the drugs. He needed a hostage and Simon Tam was perfect, knowing that Reynolds and River would do anything to save him, including letting Forbes fly off in the shuttle. "Doctor, you're coming with me. Get over here."

Simon hesitated, looked at Drummond. "He's going to die if I don't operate soon."

"So will you if you don't move!"

"I'm not afraid to die," Simon said calmly.

As he said this Forbes reached the infirmary doors and just as he was deciding whether Simon was bluffing he realized he was stalling for time and Forbes knew trouble was coming and was just going to close the doors when River's foot sailed through and kicked the pistol out of his hands. Her fist connected with his jaw and he recovered and blocked the next swing as the fight moved into the passenger lounge. Jayne drew a bead on Forbes with his pistol and River saw this and shook her head.

"No, Jayne. He's mine," River said and Jayne almost had to grin at her courage.

"River, that ain't a good idea," said Zoe as she was about to shoot Forbes, too.

"I need to do this," River said and then Zoe relented and lowered her gun as several Miranda people came into the lounge.

"Time for you to die, Tam," Forbes said, and it was an arrogance born of desperation because he could now see the many guns around him and knew he had no chance to survive. But if his mission succeeded, if he killed Tam, then it was worth the sacrifice. His head was still groggy from the drugs the doctor had given him, but it also confused River, who had trouble sensing his next move and was an advantage for Forbes. Two kicks connected with her body and face and blood started coming from her nose before she landed a spinning kick to his head and almost all who were watching could hear his nose break with a crunch and the blood flowed from it.

Forbes shook his head, controlling the blinding pain, thinking what to do. A knife, I need a knife and then Forbes saw one on Jayne's belt and in a second surprised everyone by switching his attack from River to Jayne, landing a kick to his guts that doubled Jayne over and then Forbes had the knife off his belt and heading toward River's throat as she came in to help Jayne. Then a loud gunshot ended all the drama, startling everyone, and Forbes was spun around and fell as blood poured from his right upper arm and the knife slid along the floor right to River's feet. She picked it up, put a foot on Forbes chest and held the knife to his throat.

Mal stood in front of them with his pistol pointing at Forbes and he looked in disgust at River and Jayne and Zoe and then all the others.

"Don't kill him," Mal said to River. "Not yet."

He walked to where Forbes was lying and he glanced in the infirmary and saw Simon checking two bloody bodies for signs of life and he got a picture of what had happened.

"Never seen anything so gorramn stupid in all my life," he said through clenched teeth and his three crewmates knew what he was talking about and felt ashamed. "We still got a lot of questions for him. Now pick that son-of-bitch up and tie him proper this time." And then he walked into the infirmary as Jayne and Zoe started to follow his orders, with River keeping the knife pressed to Forbes' jugular vein in case he tried something. Forbes was desperate but knew Tam would kill him in an instant so had no choice but to do nothing, for the moment

Simon was kneeling over the two men on the floor, both with pistol shots to the chest and Simon just shook his head. "They're gone."

Mal just looked at the two dead on the floor, felt nothing, not knowing them, and they were just two more dead of the many thousands he had seen in his lifetime, but they were known by someone, and without him even saying a word some of the few remaining Drummond people came in and started to carry them away, tears in their eyes. Both Brenda and Angela were crying, their sobs loud in the sudden silence, violence a way of life for them, even if Angela couldn't remember, but the deaths of two men so close by was a shocking thing to witness.

"What happened?" Mal asked, an edge to his voice and Simon explained as fast as he could

"He must have some kind of resistance to the drugs," Simon said, feeling guilty as hell for what had occurred.

Mal looked at Drummond. "Time for regrets later, Doc. You got work to do." Then Mal left them.

"You three, on the bridge when you're done," Mal said with a growl to his crewmates as they trussed up Forbes with some rope someone brought from the cargo bay and tied him to the sofa in the passenger lounge.

"He's pissed," said Jayne in a low whisper as Mal walked away.

"Should have shot you myself," said Zoe, glaring at Forbes.

"It's all my fault," River said and no one disagreed.

As they finished tying him Forbes looked at all three, blood still running from his nose and from his arm "What about my arm and nose? If I bleed to death I can't give you any answers."

"Here's my answer," Jayne said and he had had enough from this bastard and did what he had been longing to do to someone for days now and just punched him in the face as hard as he could and this time Forbes wasn't going to wake up for a while.

Simon had seen the fight but had no time to worry about River as he looked for signs of life from the two men and had realized they were dead. He saw this latest act of violence out of the corner of his eye as he returned to Drummond's side. He knew River had acted foolishly fighting Forbes alone and would give her a good scolding later.

He took off the bandage from Drummond's wound and got to work, hoping he had time to save Drummond's life. Simon prepared a hypo and as he was about to inject Drummond the Professor's eyes fluttered and he awoke. He was pale and in obvious shock but he knew what had happened.

"Doctor?"

"I'm here," said Simon. "I need to put you under."

"Wait," came the weak, raspy reply. "Angela?"

"Here I am," she said, tears still in her eyes and Drummond raised his right hand and she took it, held it tight.

"I have to…tell…you…something," Drummond gasped.

"Professor, you're dying," Simon said. "I need to work."

"No, not yet. Angela…you're my…my…daughter," and as he gasped these words Simon injected him and with a sigh Drummond was unconscious again.

Angela just stared in shock at this man who claimed to be her father, then looked to Brenda.

"Yes, it's true," she said. "And now we must try to save him."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"We'll let him tell you everything," Brenda said. "When he awakes."

But as Simon opened up the wound and saw all the damage, he feared Drummond may never awake again.

* * *

They landed in a barren area of treeless, featureless tundra, with a sprinkling of snow and temperatures below freezing. Kaylee had stayed in the engine room, the waiting driving her mad, not knowing what was happening, but knowing she had to stay at her post until they landed and in case they needed to take off again. Hearing three gunshots made it more maddening, especially after she called the bridge and no one knew what was happening, and her imagination went wild with what could be going on. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore and was going to head down the stairs but meet Mal on the way up and he told her what happened and that Simon was fine but busy and then they walked to the bridge. Mal had just finished filling in Inara and Wash, when Zoe, River and Jayne came on the bridge.

Mal just glared at them. "What the hell was that? Fight night on Serenity? That bastard kills two men and you just let him and River have a sparring session?"

"I asked them not to shoot him," River said as she held a cloth to her bloody nose. "We need to find out what he knows."

"You didn't need to shoot him," Mal said, a bit calmer, and suddenly feeling a little hypocritical since he did shoot him. "But you all could have jumped in and lent a hand."

"It was a mistake, sir," Zoe said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Darn right it was," Mal said and then there was a long silence.

"What happened on Miranda, Capt'n?" Kaylee asked, hating the silence and the obvious tension hanging in the air.

Mal was glad she asked and he filled everyone in on what had happened, about the strange ship, about Drummond being shot, about the ten ships they briefly saw on radar, and then asked for opinions about what to do next, which surprised them a bit since he didn't do that very often.

"Ten Alliance ships? Out of the frying pan into the….freezer," said Jayne in disgust as he looked out the cockpit windows at the snowy expanse of terrain.

Inara looked at Mal. "Mal, let's leave here. We can do another jump, be gone in a few minutes." There was fear in her voice and Mal could see some of the others were thinking the same thing.

"Remember what we talked about?" Mal asked and didn't wait for a reply. "Running and hiding never gets us out from under the Alliance. There's no peace that way. They got Kaylee's father and they want her and this ship bad. They'll never leave us be. We all got the death sentence on us for sure. If Drummond dies, don't know if his work and the vid be enough. No, we stay, we let Simon operate with a stable platform, and then we find out why those ships are here."

No one had any argument's for his views except that running was the only way to ensure they lived another day. But Mal was looking for more than that and they understood.

Kaylee was most shocked at the news that the Colonel was now on board, as a prisoner. "He surrendered?"

"Yeah," said Mal. "Kinda surprised everyone, including his own…people. I'm thinking that Reaver leader, the one he talked about, knew the Colonel was on board and wanted him alive. That's why they only used the EMP on us, not any missiles or guns."

"What was with the sixth ship?" Zoe asked.

"Don't know, babe," said Wash. "It just appeared and started shooting them down. Likely only reason were still here."

"Been thinking on that," Mal said. "Forbes had to have a way to get to Miranda. Maybe he came on a Reaver ship. And maybe his crew had orders to capture us also."

"The FTL drive," Kaylee said quietly, thinking on where her father could be and what was happening to him, all because of that drive and her.

"They want it bad," said Zoe.

"Time we had a chat with Forbes again," Mal said.

Jayne had a sheepish looked on his face. "He's out like a light. Old fashion way, no drugs, just five knuckles."

"Who's watching him?" Mal asked.

"Some of Drummond's people," said Zoe. "They promised not to kill him before we question him. They are mighty sore."

"With good reason," Mal said. "How's our other prisoner?"

"Tied up and chained up to the stairs and with guns on him in the cargo bay," Zoe answered. "He's wounded but it was just minor."

"What about Drummond?" Inara asked with worry.

"All we can do is wait," said Mal and no one said a word for a moment, all thinking on the Professor and all he sacrificed to cure the Reavers.

"Now we have to think on the next move. We got ten Alliance ships near Coppermine. Why Haven?" Mal asked.

"Maybe this is where Forbes came from," said Zoe. "It's closest place to Miranda."

"I think it's time we woke Forbes up again," said River quietly. "And see what's in his mind."


	15. Chapter 15

_There are many endings and beginnings as Simon makes a terrible discovery about Professor Drummond and Book unknowingly finds a new ally._

**The Return Home – Part 15 **

Wash and Inara stayed on the bridge to keep an eye on any activity and frankly both were glad because they didn't want to see what was going to happen to Forbes. Inara knew Mal had no mercy with those who crossed him or were his enemies and she knew Forbes was never going to leave Haven or even stay here alive. Wash was a pilot, not a soldier or a man of action, and even though he himself had killed on occasion, he didn't have the stomach for it. Like Simon had said, they all had their roles to play, and Wash was glad his was on the bridge. Kaylee normally wouldn't want anything to do with questioning prisoners either but if Forbes knew something about her father, she had to find out.

As they came into the cargo bay Kaylee saw the Colonel, tied and chained to the stairs, surround by the guns of some of the few Miranda survivors like Jayne had said, a bloody bandage on his right side.

"Greetings," he growled at Kaylee as she silently looked at him, the huge Reaver less fearful in the light of the cargo bay, wounded and in bonds.

"Hello," she said quietly. "Guess shoe's on the other foot now."

"Yes, I am now your prisoner."

"Enough chitchat with him, Kaylee," Mal said as he came down behind her.

"Capt'n, what's gonna happen to him?"

"Drummond lives, he gets the cure."

"And if he doesn't?" Colonel Hopkins asked.

"We ain't at that bridge yet," Mal said. "But when I make a promise I aim to keep it if can."

No one knew what he meant and Mal didn't say it out loud but he intended to let the Colonel go, cure or no cure. Mal reasoned that the Colonel was an enemy of the other Reaver leader and if the Reavers were at each others throats the less likely they'd be attacking human settlements on the Rim. But if he told the Colonel he was letting him go, the nearby Miranda people would have a fit and most likely look to kill him right away or later, especially if Drummond died. Drummond's serum only worked for 24 hours anyway and Mal needed to have a talk with his people to find out how much he had produced and where it was. No one realized it yet, but there was no serum, Drummond's missing bag forgotten in all the excitement of the last short while.

Simon was still in the middle of his operation when he saw most of the crew enter the passenger lounge and Mal ask the two people guarding Forbes to leave them alone. Kaylee gave Simon a little wave and smile but said nothing, knowing he needed to concentrate.

Zoe just closed the infirmary doors so they wouldn't disturb Simon and then Jayne threw a bucket of water into Forbes face. He awoke with a start, dripping wet, in pain from his many injuries, and saw all these angry faces surrounding him. He looked straight at Mal.

"Reynolds, how many times do I have to tell you I will answer no questions?"

"You don't have to," said Mal and he stepped back from Forbes and River sat opposite her former classmate and just stared at him. Everyone waited and they could see the confusion on Forbes face. His weakened, beaten, recently drugged condition made it easy for River to probe his mind and what she felt at first didn't surprise her. He was thinking of ways to escape, how to cut his bonds, kill Mal and Jayne and Zoe and her, but, significantly, not Kaylee, no not Kaylee Frye, had to save her, save Serenity, and bring her and the ship to his master. Soon he'll be here and this scum will be finished once the….

"The Reavers," River said suddenly. "They're coming for them."

"What do mean, River? Who's coming?" Kaylee asked.

"They are going to attack the Reavers, and destroy them. An Alliance fleet is coming."

"What are you?" Forbes asked in confused surprise as he looked at River.

"Cutter never told you why I needed to be killed, did he?" River asked and Mal was going to stop this but decided to see where it went.

"No," said Forbes, not knowing why he was even responding.

"He did something on Miranda, something terrible,' said River. "And I knew it, not the details, but I knew that Miranda existed and that he had committed a horrible act there. He tried to have me killed many times. All have failed."

"What horrible act?" Forbes asked, his curiosity outweighing his training which told him to stay silent.

"We now know he created the Reavers," River answered.

"Created the Reavers?" Forbes questioned, looking from face to face.

"It's true," Zoe told him. "Reavers were people like us once."

"Yeah, but your boss and some egg head scientists decided to play God on Miranda," Jayne added. "Gassed the whole planet, trying to make them peaceful."

"But they made a mistake," Kaylee continued in a somber tone. "And almost everyone died."

"Except a small percent," Mal concluded. "That became crazed and turned into Reavers."

"It's impossible," Forbes said after a moment.

"You were there," said Zoe. "Didn't you wonder why all the bodies were in the streets and homes?"

"I thought it was the Reavers," he replied. "Had attacked the planet."

"Reavers don't leave no bodies or bones," growled Jayne in low tone. "They pick their teeth with 'em."

"The broadcast. It wasn't a lie? How could they get away with it?"

"Cause Cutter's running the show," Mal said. "But now us and those people with us are gonna tell the whole verse and bring him down. Cutter knows it, knows River knows about Miranda and him. And that's why he sent you after River and us and Serenity."

Forbes was stunned into silence and Mal looked to River. "What else does he know?"

"Cutter is leading the fleet. They should be here within the day. There are three Operatives on Haven."

"How can you…," Forbes began and then he knew, knew how she knew what Cutter knew, that time he visited them at the Academy, why she was away in 'special classes'. It all made sense now. "You're a psychic."

River didn't answer him but had another question. "How did you get to Miranda?"

Try as he could Forbes couldn't keep the images of the Reaver ship and its attack on his gunship from his thoughts.

"They were attacked, by the Reavers, but he and his crew won, took over the Reaver ship."

"What were his orders?" Mal asked next.

"Scout for the Reavers, find Serenity if possible, but…don't destroy it. Kill all of the crew except…Kaylee Frye." After River said this everyone looked at Kaylee, but she had only one thought on her mind and looked from Forbes to River.

"Where's my daddy? What's happened to him?"

After a few moments River shook her head. "He doesn't know your father."

"Cutter didn't tell me everything," said Forbes. "But I'm guessing this ship has an FTL drive of some type. And you made it." The last was said as he looked at Kaylee.

"Don't tell him a gorramn thing," Jayne growled.

"Don't matter," said Mal and then he glared at Forbes. "Think we got all we needed from you." And suddenly everyone knew what he was going to do, the same as he had done to Miller back at Earth, and no one said a word this time, not even Kaylee, normally aghast at the killing they sometimes had to do, but not this time, not with this one, who had tried so hard to kill River. It was time for Forbes to die.

Mal grabbed Forbes by the collar and Jayne lent a hand and they dragged him to his feet and the young man knew what was about to happen.

"You can't win Reynolds, Cutter has too many, he's too powerful. You kill me and others will take my place."

"Story of my life," Mal said as they started dragging Forbes toward the cargo bay, Zoe and River with their guns drawn and on Forbes. Kaylee stayed behind, not wanting to see what was going to happen and decided to look in on Simon who she hadn't talked to in what seemed ages but was just a few hours.

"What are they doing with Forbes?" Simon asked her as she opened the doors and stood silently watching him and Brenda operate on Drummond, Kaylee trying hard not look too close at the open wound.

"Taking him outside," was all she said quietly and Simon understood, said nothing, and concentrated on his work. Killing was not in his blood but he knew it had to be done, with this one especially. Simon had killed Chin by accident but he had been trying to kill Mal and Wash so now it didn't bother him too much and he had killed several Reavers and that didn't bother him at all. Another year with this bunch and I'll be killing for the joy of it, he thought. And then he glanced at Kaylee and saw how she looked at him, pride in her eyes, pride at how he could save lives, not take them, and he knew he would never sink to that level, not with this woman by his side.

Then Kaylee noticed Angela sitting on the floor, eyes wet, and Kaylee moved to her and knelt down.

"He's gonna be fine," she said to the distraught woman. "Simon's best doctor in the verse. He's Core trained you know, was best trauma surgeon on all Osiris. Saved me when I was shot, just like the Professor, and he saved Zoe, and the Capt'n, and many more. Professor gonna make it. You'll see."

Angela sniffled and looked at this young woman who was being so kind to her. "He's my father."

"I heard, and I heard he's a fine man, who spent a long time on Miranda trying to find you and fine a cure for your illness," Kaylee said. "Now, why don't we go outside and sit on a nice comfortable sofa and Simon let you know soon as he's done, OK?"

She nodded and Kaylee helped her up and Brenda said thank you to Kaylee as they went out to the passenger dorm, and they sat down and began to chat.

"He's your man, isn't he?" Angela said to Kaylee and then looked toward the infirmary and Simon.

"Yeah," Kaylee said with a smile. "We fell in love on this here ship. I'm the mec…engineer. Do you have…a man?"

"I don't know," Angela said sadly. "I can't remember…anything much. I think I remember the Professor now. I wonder if I have more family. I wonder what happened to my mother."

"I guess he'll tell you everything when he gets better," Kaylee said.

"I can't wait to know everything," Angela replied, not knowing the devastating news that awaited her.

And then they heard a shot and both women flinched and Kaylee knew someone was dieing. After a few seconds came another shot, and Kaylee looked up toward Simon to see his reaction.

But inside the infirmary Simon was too engrossed in his work to react to the shots he had also heard. He was exploring Drummond's internal organs for any last bullet fragments or bleeding holes when he made a terrible discovery. He showed Brenda, explained what it meant, and then she just sat on the stool, too saddened and shocked by the day's event to continue. Kaylee and Angela heard the news also and Angela just wept as Kaylee held her. Simon closed the wound and stitched up the Professor, wondering just how long the man had to live.

* * *

The last of the Miranda people were in the cargo bay, guarding the Colonel, trying to get themselves settled, all worried on the Professor, and there were many questions that died on their lips as they saw Serenity's crew dragging Forbes from the passenger lounge, and they all knew what was going to happen and they were glad. Mal was surprised at how few were left, maybe fourteen Miranda people here, and then he had to remember that six had died since yesterday and Jerry, the Professor and the elderly woman Brenda were not present.

Mal hit the cargo bay doors and then a blast of cold air entered the ship. All Serenity's present crew and many Miranda people followed them outside, shivering in the cold. Mal threw Forbes to the snow.

Forbes shivered as the cold air hit his soaking wet upper body. He managed to get to his knees and looked at them and the young man's fear was now obvious to all and he had the look of a corner animal, all his years of training useless now, tied up and surrounded by enemies, and Mal felt a grim satisfaction knowing he could put this man in the same place he had been so often in recent weeks.

"Not like this," Forbes said to Mal, almost a plea. "Let me die in combat. With Tam."

"No, you've had your chance to kill River, three times now, and I ain't going to give you another. And don't worry about Cutter, you'll be seeing him in hell real soon."

"Noooooooo," screamed Forbes as Mal raised his pistol and then shot him in head, the bullet entering below his right eye and exiting from the back of his head, the blond hair sprayed with brains and blood and the white snow turned crimson as Forbes fell over. The shot was loud in the empty, silent expanse and more than one person watching flinched and turned away. In the shocking silence that followed Mal walked up to him and fired once more into his head for good measure. Then he turned and saw the looks on all the faces, the Miranda people scared and uncertain of this man who was their rescuer, but glad this murderer was dead, Jayne with a big satisfying grin, Zoe stoic, and River with a calm, serene look.

"And that's that," Mal said as he walked back on the ship and more than one person stepped out of his way, not wanting to rile the man. But they also had things to do and questions and one man stepped forward as their spokesman.

"We want to say some words over our fallen," he said to Mal.

"Okay," Mal said. "I'll give you the time. Best take them off the ship and leave them here."

"We wanted to take them home, to Miranda," said one woman.

Mal shook his head. "We don't know when we'll have chance to go back there. Dead bodies board ship are bad for morale. Leave them here for now and we'll mark it on our nav system and come back and take 'em to Miranda if we got time."

They agreed and soon they were carrying the two men Forbes had shot out into the cold, wrapped in blankets they had taken from the prison. They walked a good spot away from Forbes and lay them down and someone began to say some prayers.

Mal ordered River and Jayne and Kaylee to help them get settled after they finished their service, bring them food and water, and find places for them to rest and get lunch ready and then he and Zoe headed to the bridge.

* * *

"Is he dead?" Wash asked as they came on the bridge. He and Inara had heard the shots, muffled, but clearly shots, and they guessed Forbes was gone.

Mal had that grim look Inara had seen so often. "Had to be done," he said.

"Yes," Inara quietly replied and he knew she didn't approve but wouldn't argue.

"He never would have stopped till River was dead," Zoe said and then she and Mal told them all Forbes said.

"The Cortex, check for any news about this fleet, anything about Cutter. Let's check how accurate River's reading is," Mal ordered and Zoe sat in the third chair and starting punching keys on a Cortex screen.

"Oh, God, she was right," she said after a moment and then they all saw the news stories, about a fleet being formed at Londinium, with it's destination unknown, presumable to end the renewed rebellion. But what caught everyone's eye was the name of the leader of the fleet.

"Cutter," Mal muttered. "He's really coming here."

"Yes, sir" said Zoe as she scanned the stories, even photos of the expedition leaders, surprised there was so much information, guessing that censorship standards had lapsed since the war.

"How many ships?" Wash asked.

"More than twenty including three to five battle cruisers," Zoe replied. "Says the Dortmunder is Cutter's flagship."

"They'll destroy the Reavers," said Inara, and there was almost a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Good riddance," Zoe said with a grunt. "I say we hide and get a ringside seat to this show."

"No," Mal said. "We got a chance to get Cutter, we take it."

"Mal, that's a whole Alliance fleet!" Wash said with something close to despair.

"Not going to fight them, Wash," he answered and Zoe could see he was thinking on what to do.

"What's the plan, sir?" Zoe asked.

"We tell Cutter exactly where we are," Mal said and everyone just stared at him like he had finally lost his mind.

"We make the broadcast of the vid Drummond gave me. Once it's out there Cutter will pinpoint our location. They won't shoot us down. He'll want to talk and then we tell him we want to make a deal."

"A deal?" Wash asked with skepticism.

"We'll show him the FTL and how it works in return for Kaylee's father. We get close to Cutter, we kill him. We get close to Kaylee's father, we take him back"

"Mal, we don't even know if they have Kaylee's father and if they do, what if he threatens to kill Kaylee's father if we won't surrender?" Inara asked.

"Then we best hope Book carries out his plan before then," Mal answered and the surprise on all the faces was evident.

"Book? What's Book have to do with Cutter, sir?"

"He told Jayne, in the letter, not is so many words mind you, but he told Jayne he was going to kill Cutter. That's why he left Serenity."

"But he could be anywhere, Mal!" Inara said.

"He's on Cutter's ship," Mal said and then turned back to the Cortex screen and flipped back to one of the news stories.

There was a photo of an Alliance spaceport with a shuttle and the caption "High Chancellor Cutter leaves for space". A figure could be seen approaching the ship, carrying a suitcase, and as they all looked at it closely, they could see it was a black man in Shepherd's garb with the unmistakable white mane of hair that was Shepherd Book's.

"That could be anyone from his order, Mal," Wash said. "But…it does kinda look like him."

"It's him. I just got a feeling. Book is ex-Alliance," Mal said. "I've known that in my gut for many months now and so have you all. He was on Miranda, and maybe was part of what happened there. He's all full of guilt and he's trying to make up for it."

"He's right," said River from the doorway.

"What do you know?" Zoe asked her.

"Everything the Captain said is true. I promised Book not to say anything," she said. And then River turned to walk away. "Lunch is ready."

Mal ordered Wash to stay and watch for trouble while he and Inara followed River, with more than one question on their minds.

"Stay on the bridge, Wash. Watch the scopes, Wash," Wash grumbled to himself. "One day, I'd like to be fed first. Just once!"

* * *

Later Wash was sort of glad he hadn't been at lunch because it was a somber affair. As they began to eat Simon and Kaylee appeared and sat down and the two were clearly upset about something.

"Doc…he's not…?" Mal asked, afraid to say it.

"No," Simon said. "Not yet. He has…cancer, of the pancreas. He doesn't have long to live."

"How long?" Mal asked after a moment of stunned silence.

"A month, maybe," Simon said as he picked at his food. "It's advanced, its probably spread to other parts of his body. The pain must be terrible, but he has traces of chemo drugs and painkillers in his system, so he knew he was sick and knew what it was. Brenda had no idea. She's telling her people now."

"Angela knows he's her father," Kaylee added.

"Drummond told her," Simon said. "He woke up for a few seconds. I had to give her a shot. She's sleeping now."

"There's nothing you can do?" Inara asked him, Simon having brought so many back from near death, Mal, Zoe, Kaylee twice, it almost seemed like there was nothing he couldn't fix or cure.

"No, it's too late," Simon replied feeling frustrated. "His immune system is already breaking down. He might not survive the gunshot wound. Sometimes, there's nothing you can do. Sometimes…it's better to let them go."

"Guess it's just his time," said Jayne as he woofed down some mashed potatoes, the only one who could even think of food at a time like this. Everyone else was quiet and all were lost in their thoughts. They picked at their food and then Kaylee asked the question they all had.

"What we gonna do?"

Mal told them about the Cortex and Book and his plan and Kaylee grew more and more worried, about the Shepherd, and her father, and all of them, but her daddy most of all.

"You think we can get my daddy back?"

"A lot of 'ifs' in the plan, Kaylee," Mal said, not wanting to sugar coat it.

"Can say that again,"' said Jayne. "I'm for running. Hell, even Earth's better than this spot." And the table erupted into arguments as all voiced their opinions, Mal reminding them all that the Alliance wasn't going to stop until they were dead and Serenity was in their hands.

"Cutter has to be responsible to someone," Inara said again, a hint of frustration in her voice. "What if we made another video, one about what happened to River, about the whole story about the Academy? What if…if…we can get it to a news broadcaster?"

"Cutter got them all by the balls," Jayne said around a mouthful of food.

"Maybe not so much. The Cortex was full of stuff about him and the fleet. Or at least we can get it to Mr. Universe," suggested Zoe.

"We have no proof," said Simon. "All we have is our story, our word and we are wanted fugitives. Without proof, no one will believe us. We don't even know if the facility on Athenian Island still exists."

* * *

It did still exist, as General MacCready and his advanced recon team on Osiris was just finding out. He had taken the latest, fastest shuttle from Londinium to Osiris and immediately commandeered transport to Athenian Island. A military recon hover aircraft flew low over the water, approaching the island from the north from the mainland fifty kilometers away, and as the plane banked over the island they could see the buildings of what looked like a medium sized high school or small college. It was well constructed, with tennis courts and a golf course, and what looked like a soccer field nearby, a beach with lifeguard towers, and a small spaceport/heliport. As the plane began to hover on VTOL engines the radio crackled into life.

"Unidentified aircraft, this facility is restricted airspace. You have to leave immediately," came the man's commanding voice through the radio.

"This is a military recon under the command of General MacCready with the authorization of the Prime Minister and Parliament to examine this facility," the pilot replied. "Request landing permission."

There was a long silence and then the voice came back. "This facility is under the command of the Ministry of the Interior. Request denied."

MacCready had been sitting behind the cockpit and heard all this and had enough and grabbed the radio.

"This is General MacCready. Now you let us land or I'll be back in a few hours with a marine landing detachment and ten naval vessels! The orders of the Prime Minister and the Parliament supersede the Ministry of the Interior and Chancellor Cutter!"

After a few seconds of hesitation came the reply. "Permission to land granted."

The pilot landed and the ten man recon team under the command of a captain emerged and set up a perimeter as MacCready and his aide, a Major, emerged from the craft.

A tall man, in a white coat and wearing spectacles, with thinning grey hair, emerged from a nearby building and ran up to them.

"My apologies General, we weren't expecting you," he said in a nervous rush. "I'm Doctor Thomas Sexton."

"Doctor," MacCready began as he ignored the doctor's outstretched hand. "I would like to examine the facility."

"Yes, of course," said the doctor.

They walked towards the main building, with its marbled and stone walls and ivy climbing toward the roofs, the armed guards staying close by the General. As they approached the front doors the words "Academy for Advanced Studies" were visible above the door. MacCready didn't know it but this picture of the main doors is what all the parents saw when shown the vids and brochures of the Academy, not knowing they were sending their children to a school for assassins.

"What is the nature of this facility?" MacCready asked as they entered the main hall and noticed the eerie silence of the place. No one was about, no noise came from this building and the floors look like they hadn't been dusted or washed in a while. The words "front" and "cover" came to MacCready's mind.

Dr. Sexton was perplexed for a second. "Ah, General, I…assumed you knew. I mean, that's why you are here, right? To look over things, our progress, our students."

"Doctor we are here to find out what has been happening on this island for the last ten years. Adam Cutter and his ministry have kept this facility secret from Parliament and the Prime Minister's office and the military. Start at the beginning if you please."

Sexton was more confused than before. "Ah, yes General, I'm sure you have permission of the High Chancellor."

MacCready smiled. "I do not. I have the Prime Minster's permission and that is all that is needed."

Sexton balked for second. "What's going on here, General?"

"You're going to start talking. From the beginning."

"I think I need to contact the office of the High Chancellor."

"He's not there," MacCready replied getting more angry and impatient. "If you haven't heard by now, Adam Cutter is with a fleet off chasing the rebels on the Rim." Sexton had indeed heard this news and now he began to understand. Cutter was away and the military was moving in and he had no stomach to challenge their authority. "I have been in charge only for about five years. It was my mentor, Dr. Mathis, who began the program, but we have all the records."

"Where is Dr. Mathis now?"

"He's dead," said Sexton quietly and he avoided the General's eyes and MacCready knew something wasn't right.

"How?"

There was a pause and he looked at the Major, the Captain and the soldiers and MacCready got the hint and walked away from them and Sexton followed. "He was murdered, by an Operative of the Parliament after one of the students escaped. Why, I don't know."

Operatives worked for Cutter and an order to murder had to come from him. MacCready knew Cutter had the backing of the Parliament in the actions of the Operatives, calling them a "necessary evil" needed to fight crime and Parliament turned its back on their actions.

"Doctor, I believe you have a lot of story telling to do."

"General, I cannot say anymore. I'm under the authority of the Ministry of the Interior and High Chancellor Cutter."

"Doctor Sexton, if you don't start doing some explaining, this whole place will be closed, the students sent home, and you and your staff will be in some very hot water. I am the direct representative of the Prime Minister and the Parliament. Adam Cutter will be the least of your problems."

Sexton was in a corner. He knew the students here could easily kill these men but blood would be spilled on both sides and Sexton had seen enough of that when he helped take Dr. Mathis body from the records room after the Operative had killed him with his sword. The few who knew how Mathis truly died were all swore to silence on pain of imprisonment or death. Sexton was an expert on narcotics, not a leader, not a cold analytical man Mathis had been, and in some ways he had not totally agreed with the program. But once in there was no out for any of them, as Cutter explained when they were recruited. He had lived with all the secrets for years. He felt almost a sense of relief as he looked at MacCready and found someone he could lay his burdens on.

"General, do I have a story for you."

* * *

Back on Serenity on Haven lunch was over and no one had eaten much except Jayne. Mal stood and put on the pot of water for coffee and tea.

"Think I'll bring my husband his lunch," said Zoe as she stood with a plate she had prepared for Wash and then exited to the bridge.

More questions and discussion took place over tea and coffee and then Inara asked what they would do if, when Drummond died.

"We got the vid and we got his people," Mal said. "And his research."

"What about the serum?" Simon asked and there were blank looks on all their faces. "Did anyone ask if they brought the serum on board?"

"I'm sure they did, Simon," Inara answered. "It's what they had been working toward for so long."

But Mal had a bad feeling in his gut and so did Simon and both looked at each other and stood and started heading toward the fore hall. After a moment Inara and River and Kaylee joined them, leaving a happy Jayne to eat as much as he wanted from the leftovers on their plates. He didn't care if the cure was on board or not. In fact, it might be interesting to watch that woman turn back into a Reaver. And then Mal would kill her and the Colonel for sure.

* * *

"He had it, in his medical bag," said Brenda, as she stood by Drummond's side in the infirmary. She had just come back from telling everyone about the cancer, even Jerry, and all were stunned by this latest terrible news. Her eyes were red from crying, and Mal could sense that there was something more to her relationship with the Professor than he had suspected earlier. She held the man's hand like a lover, not a friend, squeezing it, as she sat by his side.

"Where is it?" Mal asked gently.

"He carried it outside when you met that Reaver," she replied after a moments thought. "And now…I don't know."

"Let's find it," Mal ordered.

Thirty minutes later and all the Miranda people's baggage, the cargo bay and the infirmary were searched high and low and there was no sign of the bag. The colonel was taking all this in from his position chained to the stairs.

"What are you looking for, Captain?"

"Something we need. No worries."

"It is not I who is worried it seems," the Colonel replied. "When do I get the cure?"

Mal stopped and stared at him. "Let's have Doc look at your wound first. Might have to wait till you heal up."

"You're stalling, Reynolds. There is no cure, is there? The woman was a fake!"

Everyone stopped their searching as Colonel Hopkins shouted. Mal looked to Simon.

"You got something put him under for a while?"

"Most definitely," Simon said and few minutes later Hopkins was out like a light despite his struggles against his chains and protests that he had been lied to. After he was unconscious Simon looked at his wound, gave him a shot for infection, and then applied a fresh bandage.

"Bullet went straight though, missed the lungs and ribs," he told Mal as they continued the search. After few more minutes Mal called it off and everyone gathered around him.

"Seems we left something behind on Miranda," he said and there was anguish in their faces.

"What about Angela?" said the man who had asked for the funeral earlier. "She'll turn back into a Reaver!"

"You know for sure?" Mal asked and there was a silence.

"No," said the man. "But…we've never had one be normal for so long. No one knows what will happen."

Brenda spoke up. "The Professor was afraid to stop the treatments or even wean her off them. The first time, she started to show signs of changing again after 24 hours. But that was four weeks ago and she's received a dose every day."

"Guess we got no choice now," said Mal. "But meantime, I got me two big brains on this here boat, and maybe you all could get them acquainted with the Professor's research. Simon, River? Up for it?"

They were both not only up for it but rather excited to have a real scientific/medical problem to solve. "Of course," Simon said and River's face just beamed.

"Follow me," she told the Miranda people and they started gathering the bags and boxes and laptop computers and discs with all the research and headed upstairs.

"Where you going, little River?' Mal asked, a bit worried now that he had strangers tramping over his ship.

"The dining room," she answered. "We need a big table. And the bridge. We need its computers and Cortex screen."

"Hey! Not the engine room!" Mal shouted as River reached the top of the stairs.

"I'm not stupid," she shouted back and then she was gone, followed by the people carrying Drummond's research.

Simon stood next to Mal. "Going to join them?" Mal asked.

"Not yet," Simon replied as he started to walk away. "Need to check on my patients."

"Doc, about Forbes," Mal said. "Was nothing you could have done. Drugs should have worked. I'm guessing you're right. He had some kind of resistance."

Simon stopped and sighed. "Being right doesn't help those two dead men." And then he walked away toward the infirmary.

* * *

Book thought he was right about something also, something about the young soldier who was guarding him in the afternoons and early evenings, whose last name was Patterson he learned. Book had finished his meal and waited for Patterson to return to take the tray. A plan was forming in his mind, a desperate plan but the situation required it, and he had already taken the first step. Fortunately, the captain of the guard had allowed him to retain his Bible and a pencil for note taking.

"All done?" Patterson asked as he appeared.

"Yes," Book said, and he slid the tray out. As the soldier took it he stopped in surprise. A piece of paper was under the plastic cup.

"Shepherd, what's this?" he whispered, a touch of worry in his voice.

"A page from my Bible. It will provide enlightenment and guidance for you and many others I'm sure. Read it and do what you think is right."

Patterson hesitated and then heard the food cart coming around the corner, a cooks' helper collecting the empty trays on a rolling cart. The soldier just took the paper from under the cup and put it in his pocket and then the food cart was there and he placed the tray on it and said goodnight to the cook's helper and continued his patrol of the prison area.

Many hours would pass before his shift finished but he wanted to read the note now and keeping it was dangerous. He saw the other guard, said he needed a bathroom break, and went off to the nearby washroom. Making sure it was empty, Patterson entered a stall, sat down, and locked the door and opened Book's note.

It was a Bible page all right, but in the margins in tiny handwriting, was a note from Book.

"I am a Shepherd but I am also a representative of Prime Minister Susan Blakely. My mission is to observe Cutter and make sure he follows her orders. I was placed under guard because I contacted the Prime Minster on a secure code which Cutter cannot read. The other prisoner, Jonathan Frye, committed no crime also. He has knowledge that Cutter needs. He has been illegal arrested, taken in the night from his family on Taos. He has been tortured and forced to tell all he knows about certain events which I cannot describe. I implore you to contact your senior officers and impart this knowledge to them. They must contact Blakely and tell her of my predicament. If that is not possible, then I beseech you to find a means to provide our escape. Cutter will execute both of us once the mission is completed."

Patterson just sat and read it again and then a third time. His mind reeled with all of this. He was just a guard, a soldier and this was way beyond what he could handle. But who to trust? There was no way to know who was a Cutter spy and who wasn't? Cross Cutter and you die, that's what everyone knew. He was the boogey man parents warned their children about. And besides, this isn't my problem!

Or was it? What if the Shepherd was telling the truth? What if the Prime Minster had given him those orders?

Sleep on it, that's what I'll do and Patterson exited the stall, put the note in his pocket and then washed his hands and face. As he opened the door, the captain of the guard was standing there.

"Give me that note."

* * *

Captain John Billingsworth stood in the prison block observation room, looking over many video screens at the several prisoners, standing behind the chairs of two technicians. There were six prisoners in the cells: two privates for starting a fistfight during lunch yesterday, a young woman who was a weapons technician specialist, caught stealing from her crewmate's lockers, a sergeant for being drunk and disorderly while on duty, and then his two specials, Jonathan Frye and Shepherd Book. Frye was a civilian, crime classified. Reasons for being here and not a civilian penal colony, classified. Warnings had been given that he was tough and had resisted arrest. And finally Shepherd Book, the biggest surprise of all. The whole fleet knew by now that Cutter had placed him under custody for an unauthorized communication. But no one, not even Billingsworth, knew what it was really all about.

He was about forty-five, tall, brown haired, with a once handsome nose, misshapen from busting up one too many soldiers' drunken brawls. Soldiers hated military police, and that's what he was and now he was captain of the guard on one of the best ships in the fleet. Except this time it was being run by Cutter, and Billingsworth hated Cutter.

It all began two years ago, when Billingsworth was stationed on Ariel. His son was just fifteen and had been caught with an illegal substance in a blackout zone. If charged his whole future would be in jeopardy, with many universities and government and military positions closed to those with records. He appealed all the way up to Cutter but the Chancellor had decided to make an example of a military man's son, to show no one was an exception to the rule. His son did three months in a youth offender's camp and had a permanent black mark on his civilian record.

Billingsworth didn't know it but this had happened shortly after Susan Blakely's son had been caught in similar circumstances on Londinium and Cutter seethed from the fact that she and the press laughed off the whole affair and Cutter had looked for someone to make an example of. Ever since Billingsworth hated Cutter with a passion. He even heard from the Admiral of the fleet that Cutter had tried to have him removed from the Dortmunder before they left but the Admiral had curtly told Cutter that all military appointments were his area of responsibility.

"What was that?" said one of the technicians watching the screens.

"What did you see?" Billingsworth asked, snapping out of the daydream about he events of the past.

"There," said the technician, as he replayed the scene. "I think the prisoner passed the guard a note."

They could see the scene now, Shepherd Book clearly seen, the young soldier's hand, barely visible, in the frame, just outside the force field, and it looked like he took a piece of paper from the tray.

"Maybe it's a napkin or tissue," said the other technician.

"Maybe," said the first, but he didn't sound so positive.

"Turn up the sound," Billingsworth said as they could see Book's mouth moving.

The sound came but they could barely hear it.

"I think he said 'right'", said the first technician.

"No, he said 'good night'", said the second. "I told them a thousand times we need better sound gear down there."

"Forget it," said the captain. "It was just a napkin. I'm turning in. Have a good night, gentlemen."

"You too, sir."

But Billingsworth didn't head for his quarters. He went immediately to the ship's security center and looked over the duty rooster and found out who was on duty in the prison block. Patterson and Givens. He headed right for the prison block and after a moment saw Givens on patrol.

"Givens!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Did you take away the Shepherd's food tray after dinner?"

"No, sir. Patterson did."

"Where is he now?"

"Bathroom break, sir!"

"Carry on, Givens."

"Yes, sir!"

Billingsworth walked away and went to the nearest washroom and as he was about to open the door Patterson came out and he looked right at Billingsworth and looked guilty as hell.

"Give me that note."

"Sir?"

"Don't fuck with me Patterson! I saw what the Shepherd gave you on the vids. So help me, you'll be occupying the cell next to him if you don't give me that gorramn note, right fuckin' now!"

All this was said in a low fierce whisper which made it more terrifying to Patterson and he meekly handed over the Bible page. Billingsworth opened it and quickly read it and was stunned into disbelief.

"What the hell?"

"I know, sir. Kinda hard to believe."

Billingsworth glared at him. "You know nothing, you say nothing, you never even think about this again. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Get back to your post!" Patterson scurried away, glad to be away from the captain.

What to do, what to do? Thought Billingsworth. One thing he wasn't going to was tell that asshole Cutter anything about it.

But up in the operations room the two technicians had been playing with the recording of Book and its sound, ignoring the vid screens, and they finally found out what Book had said.

"A page from my Bible. It will provide enlightenment and guidance for you and many others I'm sure. Read it and do what you think is right."

"It was a note," technician one said. "We need to tell the captain or someone."

"But he's gone to bed!" said the second in a whiny tone. "Can't it wait till morning. I mean, it just sounds like he's offering religious…something or other."

The first thought for a long moment. "I guess so. Let's write it up in the log. That way the captain will see it first thing in the morning."

"Didn't Chancellor Cutter also ask to see anything on these two prisoners?"

"Yeah, you're right. Better send it to his message box, also." After a moment the first technician started preparing the report and when he was finished sent it off to both Billingsworth and Cutter.


End file.
